Compromisos
by Mimie Grandchester
Summary: para empezar es un Terryfic donde Candy y Terry se quedan juntos pero Elisa es la protagonista. Nuestros rebeldes serán secundarios hasta pequeñas tramas que todos quisimos ver que pasaban en el San Pablo, Anthony no muere, tampoco Stear y léanlo para saber qué pasa.
1. Chapter 1

Compromisos

Capituló 1 "La metamorfosis de Elisa"

Habían sido semanas extrañas, después de que su madre murió habían pasado años viviendo en la gran mansión de Chicago, sus primos Alister y Archivald eran sus compañeros, cómplices y mejores amigo. Pasaban largas temporadas con ellos, debido a los viajes de negocios de sus padres. Así que para los doce años de Anthony era difícil entender que su tía Janis y su esposo James se los hubieran llevado a pasar una temporada a Arabia Saudita. Después de eso la tía abuela la había visto tan aburrido que le había informado que los esperarían en Escocia la tierra de su antepasada, esos días fueron muy buenos, nadó en el lago, anduvo a caballo y conoció cada rincón de Edimburgo.

Estuvo muy feliz toda la primavera, hasta hace dos semanas, cuando una mañana acabando el desayuno descubrió con desagrado que sus primos Daniel y Elisa los habían alcanzado allá, desde ahí todo ha sido cumplir caprichos de los mimados y caprichosos hermanos. Tanta era su molestia que varios días prefirió irse a encerrar a la biblioteca en vez de disfrutar del soleado día en el lago. Para su desgracia las malditas vacaciones de verano de sus dos primitos Legan acababan de comenzar.

No es que le desagradaran del todo, cuando Elisa no estaba con Daniel era bastante tolerable y cuando Daniel no estaba con Elisa era un compañero aceptable, por desgracia ambos eran tan mimados que no soportaban que alguien más tuviera la misma atención que ellos. Elisa era muy bonita eso lo aceptaba, incluso para sus doce años, ver a esa niña de diez años comportarse como una señorita le atraía y mucho, sus bucles pelirrojos, recogidos en dos pequeñas colas de caballo y el resto cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, le daban el hermoso aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, le gustaba verla de lejos y con él pasar de los días descubrió que hasta tenían gustos en común y gracias a que el hermano de ella había caído al lago y pescado un fuerte resfriado en su intento de remar más rápido para presumir frente a un aristócrata que era su vecino o eso le habían contado, estaba pasando tiempo con ella. Nunca vieron al aristócrata, pero Elisa y Anthony paseaban juntos por el pueblo, nadaron juntos en el lago y Anthony hasta se ofreció para enseñarle a montar. Las siguientes dos semanas fueron inseparables, él aprendió a soportar sus caprichos y ella comenzó a coquetearle como le habían enseñado su madre, se mostraba servicial, atenta y refinada.

Una tarde ellos se fueron caminando por una vereda, el educado para ser un caballero le dio su brazo ella le pestañeo coquetamente y lo tomó. Se veían lindos juntos, tanto así que la señora Eloy quien los observaba por la ventana se mostró complacida y con una sonrisa, volteó y se dirigió a Sara Legan que se encontraba sentada en un sofá tomando té.

—Sara querida, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo con la pequeña Elisa, será una verdadera dama Andrey.

Sara que estiró mucho el cuello de forma orgullosa dijo. — Mi esposo Daniel y yo estamos orgullosos de ella, su educación es impecable, hasta estamos comenzando a recibir propuestas de compromiso.

—Eso mismo te quería comentar, Elisa pronto será una señorita, su cuerpo se está desarrollando rápido y aprovechando que estamos a solas sin la presencia de ningún caballero, quiero decirte que ella debe ser presentada en sociedad en cuanto pase por la menarquia y si mi sabiduría no me falla será más pronto de lo que imaginamos.

—¡oh Tía Abuela! No me diga eso, Elisa es mi pequeña, esperaba que sea en un año o un poco más, ni si quiera la he preparado.

—Debes hacerlo y darte prisa, pero eso no es mi objetivo en esta platica. Lo que realmente me interesa es que después de esa fiesta abran muchas propuestas y la verdad no creo que nos convenga. Elisa es el único miembro femenino de nuestro clan y claro tendremos las mejores propuestas, posiblemente hasta nobles.— a Sara hasta le brillaron los ojos de escuchar la palabra nobles, ya imaginaba a su hija casada con un Duque o un Márquez, justo en ese momento la tía abuela la desilusionó. — pero que te parecería si comprometiéramos a Anthony y a Elisa desde ahora, él será el sucesor del tío abuelo William, si el tío abuelo no llega a tener hijos barones y Elisa llegaría a ser la matriarca. Y dejaría de ser Legan para tomar su verdadero lugar como Andrey de la que todos estaremos muy orgullosos.

Sara se quedo callada pensando en la idea, le gustaba la propuesta, pero ella quería emparentar con un noble. Astutamente la tía abuela percibió la duda en sus ojos y le dijo.

—Aun tienes al pequeño Neal para emparentar con la nobleza y cuando sea el momento podemos traerlo a las presentaciones de las señoritas de la sociedad londinense y así asegurar nuestro futuro y nuestro linaje.

—En eso tiene razón tía abuela. Estoy de acuerdo con su propuesta.

—¡Perfecto! Le escribiré una carta a tu esposo esta noche y regresando a América aproximadamente en un mes organizaremos la fiesta de presentación de Elisa donde daremos a conocer qué Anthony es su prometido.

Las dos mujeres siguieron hablando sobre los planes de la fiesta, se preparó una cena especial, para celebrar el pacto acordado, Elisa, Anthony y Neal la pasaron muy bien, observados por un par de ojos encantados por el trato de los dos pequeños.

Al día siguiente como bien predijo la tía abuela sobre Elisa, la niña amaneció indispuesta, pensaron que había cenado mucho y en la hora del desayuno se enfermó del todo, la mandaron a recostarse y justo a medio día sus chillidos alborotaron toda la casa, hasta que su madre entró a su habitación y la calmó.

—¿y entonces esto va a pasar cada mes? — dijo la niña muy afligida.

—Si querida, todas las mujeres debemos pasar por esto, pero no te desanimes porque eso significa que ya podrás tener novio y en un futuro casarte y darle hijos. A los hombres les gusta que les demos hijos y que los consintamos. Además, desde hoy ya eres toda una señorita.

—¿mamá crees que le pueda contar a Anthony que soy una señorita? Es que quiero gustarle y pienso que me ve tan solo como una niñita.

Sara se quedó observando a su hija, en verdad estaba creciendo muy aprisa, tan rápido iba que temió porque la tía abuela quisiera casarla a los trece años como habían hecho con la anciana. Así que se dispuso a peinar sus caireles de otra forma, dado que ya no era una niña y le contestó, mientras le hacía media cola de caballo y lo demás de su cabello seguía callando sobre su espalda.

—No es necesario que le digas lo que está pasando, él lo notará en algunos aspectos que cambiaremos en tu vestir, así que ¿porque no bajas a estar con tu hermano y él en el jardín?

—Si mamá.

—Elisa una cosa más, si quieren ir a pasear, debes pedirle a una de las sirvientas que te acompañe, las señoritas no pueden quedarse solas en compañía de un barón o quedara en entredicho su virtud.

—¿Qué es mi virtud?

—Es un regalo que le darás a tu esposo el día de su boda.

La pelirroja sonrió y salió al jardín donde estaban los otros dos. Sara se quedó viendo a su hija que se veía más grande de un día a otro.

Los días siguieron pasando, Elisa estaba un poco aburrida no se le permitía nadar, ni andar a caballo, hasta que terminara su condición de "señorita". Anthony le preguntó varias veces porque solo podían estar en el jardín y dar paseos supervisados, ella solo contestaba que había crecido en esos días y era una señorita que debía comportarse como una. Además, que extrañamente Elisa estaba más encimosa con él y si hacía o decía algo que le molestara, se ponía a llorar. Para la buena suerte de Anthony a los dos días de esta nueva Elisa que le estaba cayendo muy mal como al principio, llegaron sus primos Stear y Archie, de inmediato se fueron al lago los cuatro muchachos, dejando a Elisa en casa muy enojada.

—pero mamá y ¿si prometo sólo estar en la orilla y no mojarme nada?

—Ya te dije que no, ademas hoy iremos de compras. Necesitas un nuevo guardarropa, uno de una señorita. Pronto regresaremos a América y querrás verte bien, ya que iniciaremos la temporada de tertulias y fiestas.

Elisa solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su recámara a jugar con unas muñecas. Después de un rato fueron al pueblo a visitar a varias modistas, una de ellas fue de ropa interior. A pesar de que era joven para usar corset le mandaron a hacer algunos, ya que pronto se vería como una mujer y no como una niña.

—¿Cómo le queda señora? — dijo la modista

—Se le ve muy bien, esos son muy lindos con encajes y listones.

—Es pequeña pero su cuerpo es el de una damita.

Ambas mujeres la veían enternecidas, justo cuando Elisa interrumpió

—Me aprieta mucho, hasta me cuesta trabajo respirar.

—Te acostumbrarás pequeña, ya lo verás ¿Qué a caso no quieres gustarle más a Antony? Con esta nueva ropa te ves más femenina y delicada.

Al escuchar eso Elisa dejo de protestar y acepto que le ajustaran más el corset.

Regresaron a la villa, ella luciendo un vestido nuevo y sintiéndose más adulta. Todos le dijeron que se veía muy linda y continuaron con sus actividades.

Un par de días después todo volvió a la normalidad, solo el peinado de Elisa dejó de ser el de antes, los niños pasaron el resto del verano divirtiéndose y cuando menos lo esperaban ya estaban en la cubierta del barco rumbo a América.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capituló 2

Al llegar a América los chicos Andrey y los chicos Legan tomaron caminos separados, los primeros se quedarían por tres semanas en Nueva York, ya que el padre de Anthony pronto llegaría a ese puerto y quería pasar unos días con el rubio.

Los Legan en cuanto bajaron del barco, tuvieron que retirarse ya que tomarían un tren a Florida donde su papá estaba reunido con unos socios para comenzar un nuevo proyecto. La despedida fue un poco incómoda y extraña, las dos damas mayores se despidieron encantadas con un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos veremos muy pronto querida Sara, en un mes para ser exactos. Espero que tengas todo dispuesto para la presentación. Confío en ti y dejo todo en tus manos. — dijo una Señora Elroy muy pomposa.

—No se preocupe tía, verá que todo estará a la altura de nuestro apellido y Elisa estará más que lista.

Ambas se separaron, Elisa quería preguntar algo, pero su madre la miró de forma reprobatoria y guardó silencio.

—Muy bien, Stear, Archie y Anthony despídanse por favor.

Los tres paladines se dieron la mano con Neal, los Cornwell después se despidieron con una reverencia para su tía Sara y Elisa, justo cuando Anthony iba a hacer lo mismo que sus dos primos, la tía abuela lo interrumpió y le dijo.

—toma la mano de Elisa y deposita un beso en ella— Anthony la miro extraño, pero obedeció sin chistar. Elisa se ruborizó mucho.

Cada familia se dirigió a sus respectivos carruajes, los Legan a la estación y los Andrey a los Hamptons donde poseían otra residencia.

En el carruaje de los Legan, Elisa iba muy callada y ruborizada aún. Neal la veía con curiosidad y le movió un pie con el suyo. La niña lo volteó a ver y le intentó sonreír. Sara los observaba con calma esperando el momento en que alguno comenzara a molestar al otro. Al ver que no pasaba nada comenzó a hablar.

—Niños debemos comportarnos mejor que nunca, pronto tendremos una fiesta muy importante. — Los dos chicos la vieron emocionados.

—¿Dónde será la fiesta mamá y de quien va a ser? — pregunto Neal curioso.

—se llevará acabo en la mansión de los Andrey en Chicago.

—Ah ya, así que va a ser de nuestros primos, mamá, pero ellos no nos quieren mucho, Stear y Archie cuchichean a mis espaldas todo el tiempo y aveces Anthony se les une.

—Anthony no es así, se bien que tu comienzas todas las peleas— Elisa se había indignado mucho.

La madre de los dos paros la discusión

—Basta, Neal tendrás que comportarte con Anthony, ya que es muy posible que en el futuro y cuando Elisa esté lista, se casara con ella.

Elisa abrió los ojos de sorpresa, se ruborizó mucho y sonrió encantada, casi se podía ver que la niña estaba soñando con ese día. Neal en cambio la miro con cara de asco y cómo pensando en que era una tontería que un muchacho se quisiera casar con una niña.

—Elisa tienes que esmerarte mucho estas semanas para ser una dama, porque la fiesta a la que iremos será en tu honor, vamos a aprovechar tu onceavo cumpleaños para que la sociedad te conozca como la dama más pequeña de la familia Andrey y la futura prometida de Anthony Brown. - Elisa se levantó del asiento se llevó las manos juntas al pecho como si rezara, estaba tan feliz que obedecería todo lo que dijeran o le pidieran que hiciera. Sara continuó, sentó a Elisa en el carruaje y le dijo más seria que antes. — pero escúchame bien, tienes que decirle a tu padre que estas completamente de acuerdo y no importa las objeciones que te ponga tú debes decirle que estás muy encariñada con Anthony.

—Lo haré mamá.

—tu no dirás nada de lo que aquí dije Neal, de lo contrario no te daré tu mesada, además de que me ayudaras en todo momento con lo que necesite tu hermana. —Neal acepto con una mueca.

Acabaron la plática justo a tiempo, y llegaron al tren con media hora de anticipo así que Sara se dispuso a comprarle golosinas a sus hijos, Neal se rezagó un poco, después corrió y preguntó. —Mamá, a mí todavía no me van a conseguir una esposa ¿verdad?

Sara se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar una risa —No mi pequeño, tú aún no estás listo. En un largo tiempo veremos qué una jovencita linda se fije en ti.

Mientras tanto tres jóvenes se ponían cómodos en la residencia de los Hamptons, que era muy lujosa y hermosa, con su propio bosque privado. Un poco más pequeña que la residencia de Chicago, pero con todo el esplendor que merecen los Andrey.

Anthony y Alister estaban jugando ajedrez en uno de los salones, Archie los veía tranquilamente y pensaba, en lo que había acontecido los últimos días, en Escocia tuvieron que jugar mucho con Neal y Elisa, además que la tía abuela se esmeraba mucho en que Anthony compartiera todo con la niña. Después en el barco le dijo que él era su escolta y su acompañante y por último en el puerto, lo hizo darle un beso en la mano. Así que Archie siguiendo sus conjeturas y después de haber leído tantos libros de novelas románticas llegó a una conclusión que lo alarmó mucho. Archie dio un salto de su asiento y viendo Anthony gritó

—Elisa es tu novia

Los otros dos muchachos, hasta tiraron el tablero del susto y miraron al muchacho elegante sorprendidos. Stear Fu el primero en hablar.

—Archie eso no puede ser posible Elisa es una niña y no creo que quieran que tenga novio aún.

—Stear, Archie tiene razón, antes de que ustedes llegaran a Escocia ella siempre quería estar conmigo y dos veces hasta me abrazo, un día enfermo y se puso como loca de ahí comencé a alejarme de ella nuevamente.

Los dos hermanos quedaron muy sorprendidos y asustados.

—¿Hermano, crees que a nosotros nos busquen novias ya? —pregunto Stear muy alarmado

—A la mejor a ti si porque eres el hermano mayor.

—bendita la hora en que me toco ser el mayor.

La reacción de Stear hizo reír a los otros dos, aligerando el momento que se había vuelto tenso.

Los días siguieron pasando rápidamente en Florida, Sara daba lecciones de modales y etiqueta a Elisa de forma muy estricta y continua. La niña estaba cansada no se le permitía jugar mas que una hora al día, su hermano se la pasaba pescando, caminando junto a la playa o nadando en la piscina como en ese momento. Elisa lo miraba con envidia desde la ventana. Ella estaba en su recamara repasando un libro solo los modales de una dama para con los caballeros. Al ver a su hermano por la ventana se distrajo y recordó el día en que su padre le pregunto si estaba de acuerdo con tener una relación más cercana con Anthony.

Ella estaba en su recamara jugando a cambiarle el peinado a algunas muñecas, cuando su padre le dijo que si podía pasar.

-Si papá

-Elisa querida, tu madre me ha comentado que durante tus vacaciones en Escocia la pasaste muy bien con Anthony y que ambos se han tomado mucho cariño.

-Así es papá el me enseño a cabalgar y estuvimos paseando por el pueblo. He pasado unas vacaciones maravillosas, o bueno casi maravillosas porque me paso lo que a las señoritas les pasa cada mes.

-Lo entiendo Elisa, tu madre ya me lo explico. No tienes que comentármelo, esos temas solo se hablan entre damas.

-Entiendo. - dijo una Elisa cabizbaja

-Bien. Lo que quería preguntarte es que si tú estás contenta con la decisión que tomo tu madre sobre que tu y Anthony sean novios.

-Si, yo quiero casarme con Anthony papito. Ya quisiera ser mas grande para que podamos casarnos. Contesto la pelirroja con mucha ilusión.

-Pero eso implica que tendrás que estudiar mas duro y ya no podrás comportarte como antes, mamá será mas estricta contigo y claro tendrás que pasar mas tiempo con Anthony y menos con tus muñecas.

-No importa papá, se que puedo y estoy lista.

El padre vio tanta determinación en su mirada que acepto la decisión de su esposa y abrazo a su pequeña con mucha fuerza, ya que sabia que de ahora en adelante comenzaría a ser una mujer.

Elisa regreso a la realidad por los golpes en su puerta, era su madre, así que rápido se enderezo en la silla y volvió a su libro con mayor interés. Su madre entro con una sirvienta y ordeno sacra las muñecas y los muñecos de felpa de la recamara.

\- ¿Porque te los llevas mamá?

-No te angusties querida, es por corto tiempo en lo que estudias. Para que no te distraigas y puedas ser una dama rápidamente. Cuando lleguemos a Lakewood te los devolveré. Además, no creo que quieras que Anthony se entere que aun juegas con muñecas o ¿sí?

-Entiendo mamá.

-Vamos sigue estudiando.

Elisa se quedo sentada leyendo su libro mientras le resbalaban unas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas e iban a parar hasta las páginas.

El padre de Anthony había llegado hacia unas horas a la mansión de campo de los Andrey en NY, había llevado regalos para los tres chicos, un juego de corbatas y pañuelos para Archie, una caja de herramientas para Stear y unos libros de jardinería para Anthony, así como un traje de equitación nuevo. Los chicos estaban admirando sus regalos nuevos muy entretenidos, pues después de todo aun eran jóvenes para interesarse en las platicas de adultos. Mientras tanto en el despacho se llevaba una acalorada discusión entre la tía Abuela Elroy, Vincent Brown y George Johnson quien al igual que el padre del rubio, tenia pocas horas de haberse enterado del plan para el futuro del joven rubio.

-Insisto en que se me debió notificar antes de que se llegara a un acuerdo favorable para los Legan. - Decía un capitán muy molesto

-Pero no hay forma de hacer que se notifique de inmediato, querido Vincent. Además, sigo pensando que es lo mejor para Anthony, no quiero recodarte que Rose Mary dejo a mi cargo al niño.

\- Lo entiendo, pero eso no quita que Anthony sea mi hijo, además todos saben que mi trabajo me hace viajar tanto que no me permite brindarle la estabilidad necesaria un joven enérgico como lo es él.

-Claro que por eso te estamos informando de lo que queremos para el futuro del niño, y no es que se vayan a casar a los 15 años, mi querido Anthony primero ira a instruirse como debe ser al Real Colegio San Pablo junto con sus primos. Y para que eso pase aun faltan un poco mas de dos años, Elisa, Neal y Archie no están listos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que, si pretende seguir con esta idea, dejara que Anthony se gradué del colegio y después hacer oficial el compromiso?

-Te prometo que no se casaran hasta que Anthony este listo para llevar los negocios de las familias, así les daremos tiempo de crecer madurar y posiblemente hasta que se enamoren el uno del otro. - dijo la tía abuela de forma tranquilizadora.

Se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que George intervino.

-Yo informare a William de todo esto y te aseguro que velare por Anthony y su bienestar también.

-Acepto, pero con una condición.

La tía abuela no esperaba eso, así que se puso un poco nerviosa y dejo que continuara el señor Brown.

-En caso de que Anthony conozca a alguna chica y se enamore, espero que se respeten sus sentimientos y se le permita anular el compromiso con Elisa Leagan.

-Yo también apoyo la petición de Vincent, tía abuela.

\- Esta bien acepto su condición, todo sea por el bienestar de las familias. - Elroy no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta propuesta, pero ya se le ocurriría algo para hacer que Anthony se enamorara de Elisa.

Después de esa charla, todos se fueron al comedor a disfrutar de una cena familiar. Mientras que los tres primos disfrutaban de una plática divertida en compañía de Vincent Brown, la tia abuela observaba con detenimiento e ideaba un plan para llevar acabo su cometido de hacer que la nueva pareja se enamorar realmente, sin contar que los hechos venideros podían cambiar sus planes.

En ese mismo momento George se retiraba para ir en busca de William Albert e informarle todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Albert estaba en la casa de Lakewood tomando un descanso, lo que no sabían es que él había conocido a una niña pecosa y llorona, en sus largos paseos por los alrededores de la mansión y que le había robado el corazón debido al parecido con su hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas las que me han escrito y publicado, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, veo que hay algunas dudas y se las voy a aclarar. Espero que después les siga gustando leer este fic.

Me preguntaron si es un fic Candy-Terry y si, ellos para mí siempre serán pareja, no los voy a separar ni los hare sufrir mas de lo que han sufrido.

Quiero que este fic se enfoque mas desde los ojos de Elisa y Annie, quiero intentar entender porque eran tan egoístas. (No quiero meter mucho a Susanna porque a ella si no me la soporto).

También hay cambios, es como si leyéramos el "como hubiera sido si…" por esta razón Anthony y Stear no morirán, Anthony tal vez sufra un poquito, pero quiero aclarar que no será tan terrible como matarlo.

Mi punto de vista es como en esa época, todos tenían que hacer lo que les dictaba su familia y las reglas sociales, Elisa era mala por prejuicios heredados, y Annie fue grosera con Candy porque su madre le ordeno no hablar de ella y hasta Annie lo dice en un capítulo, que no puede perder la dicha de tener una mamá y un papá. Siento que Anthony a la larga sucumbiría a lo que su familia le tenia planeado. Para poder ser diferente creo tienes que nacer diferente como es el caso de Candy y Terry. Intentare mantener la esencia de todos, pero adaptarlos al "como hubiera sido si…".

Así que los hechos los voy a dejar rodar de la misma manera que pasaron en el anime y en el manga, pero lo que no vimos de la vida de los demás, porque siempre vimos todo a través de los ojos verdes de Candy. Así que no esperen que sea la protagonista.

Si se dan cuenta por ahí ya se menciono a Terry y ella ha sido mencionada o pensada por alguien, pero aun no llega a sus vidas así que no se enojen mucho con Archie ni con Anthony y tampoco con Albert porque no le importe lo que quiera la Tía abuela para Anthony, simplemente es joven y esta fastidiado de tener cargas tan grandes para ser solo un adolescente.

Les agradezco sus comentarios **, Elsa de Larios. Becky7024. Patricia Grandchester 22, Guest.**

Y ahora sí, comenzamos….

CAPITULO 3

Los chicos Andrey habían pasado las mejores vacaciones desde hacía mucho tiempo, Anthony sin embargo estaba un poco decaído por la partida de su padre, Vincent le dijo que en caso de que lo necesitara le mandara un telegrama. Y con esta petición lo despidió en el muelle. Después de eso los tres muchachos regresaron a la mansión a hacer su equipaje pues su tren partía rumbo a Chicago a primera hora del día siguiente.

Mientras tanto Elisa y Neal estaban de vuelta en Lakewood, Elisa estaba descansando en la terraza mientras se refrescaba con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Justo cuando vio que venía su hermano caminando vestido en su traje de montar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Neal? Mamá dijo que me hicieras compañía y he pasado casi toda la mañana sola y aburrida.

-Pensé que estabas estudiando y ¿Por qué no fuiste a jugar canasta con mamá?

-Me ordenó que me quedara porque se iban a tratar temas de damas casadas y yo no puedo escuchar eso aún, además nadie iba a llevar a sus hijas esta vez.

Neal subió pronto para alcanzarla en la terraza, Dorothy se acercó y les llevó bocadillos té y más jugo para que almorzaran en lo que llegaba su madre.

-Elisa la casa de a lado va a ser habitada, la están aireando y limpiando.

\- ¿crees que Anthony vaya a vivir a lado? -dijo muy entusiasmada

-No lo sé, pensé que nosotros iríamos a pasar una temporada a la mansión de Chicago con ellos.

-supongo que todo se sabrá hasta después de a fiesta y pensar que aún falta una semana.

-al menos ya estás lista, te comportas ya como una señorita mayor y te has vuelto un fastidio.

Elisa lo fulminó con la mirada y enseguida volteó la cara, pero sin dejar de verse agraciada y delicada. Los dos siguieron comiendo en silencio.

A lado de la mansión Legan, se encontraba la mansión Andrey y como bien había observado Neal la estaban arreglando para que pronto la ocuparan, mientras se preparaba esta propiedad. William Albert estaba en la pequeña cabaña del bosque, tenía poco de haber regresado del internado en Londres y se sentía libre por eso tenía una actitud rebelde que a pesar de sus esfuerzos George no podía apaciguar.

-La hubieras visto George, era la niña más parecida a Rose Mary, espero con todo mi corazón que alguien la adopte, estaba llorando porque habían adoptado a alguien que quería. Por eso le hable no soporte verla triste.

-Lo entiendo William pero no podemos hacer nada, quizá le pueda sugerir a Stuart que si buscan una compañera para la señorita Elisa, la busquen a ella.

William lo vio un poco triste y después de pensar un rato seriamente lo que le dijo contesto. - ojalá que la adopte alguien más pero que tenga una familia. No le desearía estar con Sara.

-Pasando a otras cosas ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que dijo tu tía Elroy sobre el futuro de Elisa y Anthony?

-Dejemos que se acomoden las cosas, realmente no sabemos se Anthony disfruta de la compañía de Elisa, tendremos que observar. Pero yo no podré hacerlo mucho. Ya que dicen que debo comenzar a prepararme y por eso me envían a Chicago. Tendrás que hacerlo tú mi querido George.

-Pero yo no puedo dejarte solo.

-Entonces diles a los muchachos que me manden cartas, seguramente la verdad vendrá en ellas. Y siempre es más confiable escucharla de unas personas jóvenes a que la tía nos de su reporte mensual, donde para ella todo es maravilloso cuando se trata de los Legan.

-A la señora Elroy no le gustará que los chicos se carteen contigo, pensará que los influencias y que tú te distraes de tus obligaciones.

-No le vamos a decir a mi tía, se lo dirás a ellos y enviarán las cartas con la servidumbre, así que no tiene porque enterarse.

-Y quiero que me informes de vez en cuando sobre la niña, ya sabrás cuál es, aunque no sepamos su nombre.

-Albert deja de pensar en esa niña, eres muy joven para querer adquirir la responsabilidad de alguien y volverla tu protegida.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que la observes ya se que soy muy joven y que tengo otras responsabilidades y que debo de dejar de tratar de ayudar a todos… me lo dices siempre.

Albert tomó su chaqueta y salió a caminar por el bosque. Dejando a George preocupado, por el poco interés que mostró en lo referente a Anthony y por la obsesión hacia esa niña.

El tren venía rápidamente, en menos de media hora estarían llegando a Chicago, venían un poco inquietos, pues querían estar ya en casa, Anthony deseaba salir a montar y retomar su vida cotidiana. Los tres estaban cansados de tanto viajar y aunque no querían estaban dispuestos a retomar sus estudios. La tía abuela estaba tomando una siesta y mientras Archie y Anthony jugaban cartas, Stear solo miraba por la ventana.

-Miren ahí está el lago Michigan

Los otros dos levantaron la vista y decidieron dejar de jugar.

-Que bien, estoy deseando darme un baño muy largo- dijo Archie muy animado.

-Hermano tu siempre te das baños muy largos. — Stear y Anthony se echaron a reír dejando al otro irritado.

El tren aminoró su marcha y se escuchó el silbato, estaban entrando al andén. Los primeros en descender fueron los chicos, seguidos de la tía abuela. Rápidamente el personal bajo el equipaje y lo llevó a los autos que ya los esperaban fuera.

El trayecto fue rápido después de abordar los vehículos con los emblemas Andrey, la residencia señorial se percibía a la distancia frente a ellos y cuando los dejó enfrente de las grandes puertas, todo el personal les daba la bienvenida. De inmediato se les atendió y cada miembro se dirigió a su alcoba sin hablar mucho.

La tía abuela sin embargo fue al despacho a recibir los informes necesarios, de parte de él mayor domo Alfred y de George que había ido a cerciorarse de que todo fuer bien.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje señora Elroy?

-Bien, como siempre cansado, pero fue bastante agradable.

-Y dime qué pasó con ese muchacho ¿cuándo llegara aquí?

-Dos semanas después de la fiesta de la señorita Legan, como habíamos acordado.

-Perfecto entonces por ahora los niños no retomaron clases con profesores, ellos solos comenzarán a estudiar y consigue un excelente profesor para la mansión de las Rosas.

-muy bien

\- ¿Cómo va lo de la fiesta de Elisa?

-Ya está todo listo para que en dos días vengan a arreglar el salón y decorar lo necesario, el banquete ya fue encargado y los trajes de los jóvenes ya están por llegar. El único inconveniente es que los Britter desean pasar a saludarla antes del evento, me parece que tienen algo importante que decirle.

-Pero que tontería ya no hay tiempo de peticiones.

-Insisten dicen que es de suma importancia. Han venido a buscarla hasta personalmente ellos.

-Esta bien manda un mensaje para que vengan hoy mismo a cenar, no podemos perder más tiempo con interrupciones.

La tía abuela se cercioró de que la cena fuera del agrado de todos, aunque los Britter no eran familia de los Andrey, eran socios de los bancos y tenían muchos negocios con ellos, había que tenerle consideración.

La hora de la cena se acercaba, Anthony y Stear estaban en la sala de estar esperando a ser llamado, Archie acababa de entrar encontrarse con ellos, iba vestido impecablemente, con una camisa blanca de seda y su cabello estaba muy bien peinado. Los otros dos estaban con su ropa de diario y la mas cómoda, estaban fatigados aún. Antes de que pudieran decirse algo entro la Tía abuela Elroy.

-Anthony y Stear, pero que son esas fachas, vayan inmediatamente a cambiarse. No es apropiado para cenar y menos porque tenemos invitados.

-Pero tía- protesto el moreno- acabamos de llegar, ¿Por qué tenemos invitados? Si lo que queríamos era cenar y retirarnos a descansar.

\- Stear, no me contradigas. Sabes que pronto daremos una fiesta y los señores Britter muy amablemente han pedido una audiencia conmigo, no tengo mas tiempo para atenderlos que no sea en la cena de hoy. Así que dense prisa.

Los dos muchachos salieron de la habitación con paso perezoso y subieron por las escaleras.

-Archie me agrada mucho como te ves hoy, sin duda eres un joven muy apuesto y pulcro.

-Gracias tía, ya sabes que disfruto mucho de vestirme bien.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y un momento después el mayor domo anunciaba a la familia Britter en el salón, justo en ese momento entraba el señor y la señora Britter seguido de una niña muy hermosa y elegantemente vestida, la pequeña era rubia de cabellos lacios y unos lindos ojos azules que reflejaban lo nerviosa que estaba y lo tímida que era, era mas o menos de la edad de Elisa. Archie se puso de pie como hacen los caballeros y saludo a la familia como es debido.

-Señora Elroy le queremos presentar a nuestra hija Annie Britter.

\- ¡oh! Pero que criatura tan encantadora- Annie le hizo una venia a la dama mayor, en ese momento Archie se le acerco, también hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de la niña para depositarle un beso. La pequeña se ruborizo mucho y a Archie le llamo más la atención.

La tía abuela los invito a sentarse y les dijo que en unos minutos pasarían al comedor.

\- ¿Si no es mucha molestia señora Elroy, le puedo pedir el favor de que crucemos algunas palabras antes de pasar al comedor?

\- Esta bien, pasemos a mi estudio.

\- Archivald porque no acompañas a la señorita Britter hasta que regresemos.

-Si Annie querida, muéstrale lo bien que tocas el piano al joven Cornwell.- Annie solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba tan cohibida por la presencia de Archie que no podía decir ni una palabra.

Los mayores llegaron hasta el despacho, entraron y se pusieron cómodos.

-Señora Elroy queríamos pedirle su ayuda, dado que usted es la dama más respetable de Chicago. - hablo Jane Britter

-Ustedes dirán

\- Como se abra dado cuenta Annie no es hija natural de nosotros, de hecho es hija de una sobrina mía un poco lejana, que vivía en Irlanda, por desgracia su madre murió hace poco y nosotros somos los únicos parientes que le quedan, la trajimos aquí con el fin de educarla y volverla una señorita, pero mi Jane le ha tomado mucho cariño y dado que la niña ya era una Britter lejana, decidimos darle nuestro apellido y adoptarla de forma legal.

-Como se dará cuenta, yo seguía extrañando mucho a mi difunta Kasy y me siento muy culpable por no haber podido darle un nuevo descendiente a Jonathan, sabe que he sufrido embarazos muy delicados y que el medico recomendó que no lo intente más y como se da cuenta ya no soy tan joven.

La tía abuela se quedo pensando y vio la suplica en los ojos de Jane y la mirada de angustia de Jonathan al ver el sufrimiento de su esposa.

-Si entiendo lo que has sufrido Jane, yo inclusive lo padecí y mi pobre esposo nunca me reprocho nada, ya que el tenía a Sara de su antiguo matrimonio; pero estoy segura de que él esperaba que yo le diera un hijo y no pude cumplir con mi deber de mujer. Haremos lo siguiente, diremos que estuvo en el campo porque su salud era delicada y porque es sumamente tímida, para que crean que es tu hija realmente.

\- Hare lo que me diga Señora Elroy y de ante mano le agradezco que nos ayude en este pasaje tan penoso de nuestra vida.

-Instrúyela bien, mándala a un buen colegio, ella es tan bella que seguro se volverá una gran dama.

-Así lo hare.

-Y el próximo sábado, cuando sea la presentación de mi sobrina Elisa, tráela contigo es bueno que se desenvuelva y se haga amiga de jóvenes de su edad, veras que así pronto podrás presentarla en sociedad y ella será legítimamente la hija de los Britter.

Mientras la Tía abuela Elroy seguía hablando de como educar a tan encantadora señorita. Annie intentaba tocar el piano para Archie, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hacer ninguna oración coherente en su mente para entablar una conversación con el muchachito que le había parecido como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

Archie al ver que la joven no hablaba mucho y que era tímida, le mostro el piano y cuando ella no pudo alcanzar una nota le dijo que él le ayudaría para que pudiera tocar perfectamente. La pequeña ojiazul le sonrió. Y así siguieron hasta que entraron Stear y Anthony.

-Hey ustedes, les presento a la joven Annie Britter, no es encantadora.

-Los otros dos se presentaron como debía, pero Annie quedo prendada de Archie y él no le fue tan indiferente, pensó que era una señorita muy bella, fina y delicada. Esperaba poder ser su amigo y que ella con el tiempo fuera menos tímida.

Una de las mucamas los llamo al comedor y todos pasaron, iban muy contentos elogiando lo bien que Annie tocaba el piano y ella se sentía por primera vez integrada en el circulo social de sus padres. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al obedecer a su madre al ya no cartearse con Candy nunca más.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capituló 4

Los hermanos Legan habían llegado el jueves por la tarde, Elisa había ido a cabalgar con Anthony desde que llegó, él la había invitado por petición de la tía abuela Elroy, así que el resto de la tarde los chicos la pasaron juntos.

Mientras Stear, Archie y Neal habían tomado un auto sin permiso y se habían ido de paseo a los almacenes; querían escapar un rato de la mansión debido al ajetreo de sirvientes que estaban decorando y arreglando todo. Archie había pedido ir de compras porque no le había gustado el traje que le escogieron para la recepción. Así que mientras Neal y Stear se quedaban en una fuente de sodas él entró a comprar una camisa y justo en ese momento volvió a encontrarse con la señorita Britter, al verla él la saludo muy animado.

-Buenas tardes señorita Britter ¿Cómo esta?

Annie se asustó un poco pues era la primera vez que iba sola a hacer compras, solo estaba acompañada por Becky la doncella y nunca pensó en encontrarse con el muchacho que le había gustado tanto en la misma semana que lo conoció.

-Buenas tardes señor Cornwell.

Archie le sonrió - ¿y si mejor te llamo Annie y tú me llamas Archie? Creo que somos muy jóvenes para estarnos diciendo señor y señorita.

-qué cosas dices- Annie se sonrojó.

A Archie le gustaba verla sonrojada y le gustaba como lo miraba, sin duda era toda una princesa.

\- ¿y que estas comprando Annie?

-un regalo para Elisa Legan, ya que me invitaron muy formalmente a su cumpleaños y presentación.

\- ¿Qué le vas a regalar? Había olvidado que también yo tenía que comprarle un presente.

-le daré un perfume, escogí uno con aroma a maderas, melocotón y pachuli.

-ese es ideal para Elisa, y ya que le darás un perfume yo le compraré unos guantes ¿me ayudarías a escogerlos?

-por supuesto

Pasaron un rato agradable, aunque Annie hablaba poco porque se cohibía, pero sin duda su compañía era agradable. Después de terminar las compras se despidieron, con la promesa de que Archie bailaría un vals con Annie el día de la fiesta.

Archie alcanzó a su hermano y su primo en la fuente de sodas, cuando llegó les dijo que regresarán porque casi era hora de cenar y seguro los retarían.

Elisa y Anthony la habían pasado muy bien montando a caballo casi toda la tarde, tomaron un refrigerio juntos y pasaron el resto del día en la terraza mientras se les llamaba para cenar. La pelirroja cada que podía le toma del brazo y él, aunque no la rechazaba, no se sentía del todo cómodo con sus acercamientos, ya que Elisa se le insinuaba mucho y le coqueteaba con descaro.

La tía abuela pensaba que como aún estaban jóvenes no era necesario ponerles un chaperón, pero Elisa estaba aprendiendo a volverse atrevida, en el mes y medio que estuvieron sin verse, curiosamente la joven se había desarrollado mucho, claro que el corset le ayudaba, pero ya tenía unos pechos más desarrollados y las caderas se le habían pronunciado, en pocos meses ya sería toda una señorita y seguramente no quedaría ningún rastro de niña en ella. Sus hormonas la traicionaban y debido a que escuchó algunas conversaciones de señoritas mayores con las que su madre la obligaba a convivir, tenía grandes deseos de que le dieran su primer beso.

Dorothy entró a avisarles que podían pasar al comedor, y los muchachos fueron. Eran los primeros en llegar, los otros tres aún no llegaban, la tía abuela entró y se sentó.

-buenas noches niños

-buenas noches tía abuela- contestaron a la vez

-aprovechando que los otros no han llegado al comedor, quiero hablarles sobre su relación.

\- ¿Cuál relación tía? Nosotros somos primos y amigos

Elisa se sintió incómoda, al parecer nadie le había dicho a Anthony que en un futuro ellos se iban casar. Trato de ser fuerte para que no se le notara y permaneció callada.

-No me mal entiendas Anthony, tu y Elisa deberán pasar tiempo juntos para conocerse y si es debido y conforme vea que madura su relación, probablemente se casen. Las familias ya lo hemos hablado y estamos todos de acuerdo. Es por el bien de ustedes y el de los Andrey.

-pero tía yo aún soy muy joven para pensar en quererme casar.

-eso no importa, tienes que pensar desde ya en que tú serás el presidente del clan Andrey en unos años y que la mejor opción para que sea tu esposa es Elisa, por supuesto por ahora nada es formal, pero tendrás que acompañarla en todo momento, aquí, durante la fiesta y si la tenemos de visita en cualquiera de las propiedades Andrey, además debo decirte que Elisa y Neal estudiarán con ustedes. Y no quiero escuchar negativas, ni quejas. ¿Queda claro Anthony?

-Cómo usted diga tía.

Elisa estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pues nada de eso había pensado que pasaría, después de que su madre le hablara de su compromiso con Anthony, ella pensaba ilusamente que el muchacho gustaba de ella como ella de él.

Los tres chicos llegaron a cenar, pero nadie noto que se habían escapado a los almacenes. Cuando los otros tres entraron el ambiente estaba muy solemne y nadie quiso hacer ningún comentario.

Paso volando el siguiente día, llego el sábado y como era de esperarse la casa era un ajetreo. Sara llego con un peinador para preparar a Elisa, tenia que verse espectacular, la niña no pudo ver en todo el día a Anthony y tampoco se atrevió a confesarle a su mamá lo que se había dicho en la cena del jueves; pues temía que después de escuchar que el compromiso no era completamente un hecho, se vería ofendido el apellido de los Leagan y cancelaran el trato al que ya habían llegado o creía que habían llegado.

La mansión estaba lista, las flores habían llegado, los alimentos estaban dispuestos en la cocina y faltaba una hora para que llegaran los invitados. A Elisa le habían hecho un peinado alto, con los bucles cayéndole en el rostro, se veía muy hermosa, su madre le había dado permiso para que la maquillaran ligeramente y estaba usando un perfume muy fino que le habían traído, esa misma mañana le habían horadado las orejas y traía unos pendientes muy coquetos en color rojo , aun le punzaban pero no quería que se notara el dolor que sufría con tal de verse hermosa, por primera vez usaría un escote y dado que ya tenía senos le había pedido a Becky que le ajustara más el corset para verse mayor y resaltar su figura, estaba tan ajustado que no podía respirar bien pero ignoro ese pequeño detalle, llegada la hora le pusieron el vestido de un color rojo carmesí con vuelos color mandarina, se veía preciosa pronto seria la adolescente mas importante de la sociedad según lo que su madre le decía.

Anthony había sido llamado al despacho, la tía abuela le había dicho que a las siete menos diez, tenia que estar golpeando a la recamara de Elisa para ir por ella y tenía que permanecer a su lado toda la velada, además de bailar con ella toda la noche o cada que la señorita lo quisiera. Hizo lo que se le había indicado, a la hora indicada, frente a la puerta le pregunto.

-Buenas noches Elisa ¿Estas listas para salir a recibir a tus invitados?

-pasa querido Anthony estoy lista. - Anthony entro y la vio sorprendido, definitivamente lucia mayor.

-¿y bien que te parece mi vestido?- la jovencita se dio una vuelta para que la viera bien.

-esta muy lindo y te hace ver muy bonita.

Elisa se sintió complacida y se acerco a él mucho, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios, Anthony se hizo para atrás y le sonrió, le tomo la mano y abrió la puerta para salir de la recamara, la niña se contrario al notar que Anthony no la besaría esa noche y con el ritmo al que iba y su falta de interés, seguramente no la besaría nunca.

El tomo de la mano en alto y juntos descendieron la escalera, al pie estaba Sara y el señor Legan, quien anuncio y pidió levantar las copas en honor a su hermosa hija y futura heredera. Todos brindaron por ella y la fiesta comenzó.

La rubia y la pelirroja abrieron la pista con un vals, sutilmente Elisa le coloco su mano en la cintura a Anthony y bailaron como si ella fuera su prometida oficial, aunque no se había dado el anuncio con ese baile y al transcurrir la noche ver que el joven no se le separo, los murmullos comenzaron a sonar y Sara quedo satisfecha al escuchar de la boca de sus amigas que su pequeña se había llevado un partidazo.

El señor Leagan estaba hablando con algunos socios sobre lo bien que le iba a ir en sus negocios debido al arreglo tan ventajoso que tendría al casar a su hija con un Andrey, hasta fue aconsejado para que no pospusiera esa boda mas de dos años, de todos modos, se sabia que en Europa aun casaban a las niñas a los 13 años.

Toda la familia Andrey estaba contenta o casi toda, Anthony ya no aguantaba los zapatos, pero Elisa no quería dejar de bailar. Hasta que Neal se acerco a bailar con su hermana para poder contarle los chismes y comentarios que había escuchado sobre ella y su novio Anthony.

Aprovechando esta interrupción Anthony se acercaba a Stear que estaba sentado en una mesa muy solo.

\- ¿Dónde está Archie?

-Esta bailando con la señorita Britter?

\- Pero lleva bailando con ella muchas piezas ¿no?

-Tal parece que no eres al único que ya le consiguieron novia, aunque estoy pensando que a Archie no le es tan indiferente, pues el la saco a bailar tres veces y las otras ella se le acerca sigilosamente y no veo que se ponga remilgoso al aceptar.

\- Supongo que le gusto, es bonita y Archie siempre es mas maduro que nosotros, con respecto a Elisa, ella no es mi novia ni lo será.

-Esta por verse Anthony, me acabo de enterar de que la próxima semana nos mudamos a la mansión de las rosas, para comenzar nuestros estudios a lado de nuestros queridos y petulantes primos.

\- ¿Qué dices?

-como lo escuchas, así que tu romance con Elisa ya esta anunciado, pobre de la señorita Britter el suyo quedara truncado.

Después de esa charla, Anthony que ya no estaba disfrutando de la fiesta solo pensaba a qué hora acabaría para retirarse a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULÓ V

Inesperadamente para Anthony la velada si llegó a su final como él lo deseaba, el padre de Elisa hizo bailar con su hija al heredero de uno de sus amigos; en el momento en que Neal la iba a dejar con Anthony para que siguieran bailando, el señor Legan que comenzaba a estar muy bebido llevo hasta su hija un joven con un poco de sobre peso, gafas y cabello color paja, que no dejaba de observar a la chica.

—Querida Elisa, te presento a Frank. Él tiene más millones que Anthony y si no fuera por la insistencia de los Andrey… bueno este sería tu prometido.— y comenzó a reír estruendosamente, al grado que varias personas a su alrededor lo miraban y Sarah corrió a llevárselo por otra copa, antes de que cometería más imprudencias.

Elisa no tuvo de otra que bailar con el muchacho, él la llevó a una parte apartada del salón, lejos de Neal y Anthony, al no verla los dos chicos se fueron a sentar con los otros dos primos. Elisa también los había perdido y Frank no hablaba mucho pero la acercaba mucho a él y la apretaba de la cintura, al ser una niña aún nadie le había enseñado a alejarse de este tipo de jovencitos que se querrían aprovechar de ella.

Frank siguió alejándola de la gente hasta que la sacó del salón a una pequeña terraza, ahí Elisa trató de hacerle plática para poder alejarse de él.

—¿Qué edad tienes Frank?—dijo Elisa nerviosa.

—16

—Eres muy grande para mí y para que estemos a solas, mejor regresamos.— Elisa quería caminar y Frank la atrapó contra la pared.

—Tu también ya eres grande con semejantes tetas, igual que las de las chicas del colegió — en ese momento Frank se abalanzó y le agarró con ambas manos los senos a la pequeña Elisa, fue tanto su miedo que se desmayó.

Al ver lo que hizo se asustó y la dejó tirada, rápidamente fue corriendo al salón y pidió ayuda, inventó que Elisa quizo salir a tomar aire y que se desmayó al momento. La madre de la chica causó tal alboroto que la fiesta se acabó.

Elisa fue llevada a su recámara donde la reanimaron con sales, le preguntaron lo ocurrido pero como en la habitación estaba Anthony y Neal. Ella dijo que el tal Frank le dijo algo inapropiado, y se desmayó. Su madre al verla tan indispuesta, hizo salir a todo mundo y una de las mucamas de la pelirroja la ayudo a quitarse el corset. Después de que le pusieran su camisón y su bata, la mucama salió y la niña se abrazó a una almohada llorando. No quería decir la verdad en primer lugar porque Anthony ya no querría casarse con ella, al haber sido manoseada y en segundo lugar porque le había gustado que le dijeran que se veía mayor.

AL día siguiente, en el desayuno el señor y la señora Legan no se hablaban, Sarah se veía realmente molesta por lo borracho que se puso su marido, lo culpaba por haber hecho que la fiesta terminara, la tía abuela los observaba con molestia por semejante actitud en la mesa y por haber hecho un escándalo la noche anterior. Los cuatro primos desayunaban tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Elisa estaba un tanto diferentes, se había puesto el corset de nuevo y trataba de llamar la atención de Anthony mostrándole sus encantos que la naturaleza le había otorgado, pero cada que hacía una de sus movimientos se sonrojaba y hacía que todos la miraran extrañados.

Después del desayuno Anthony y Elisa fueron a dar un paseo por el jardín, no llevo chaperona aprovechando que su madre y su padre discutían en la biblioteca. Llegaron hasta el lago y lo rodearon, hasta llegar a una zona más tupida de árboles.

—¿Y que te pareció la fiesta Anthony?

—Fue buena, la comida estaba deliciosa y contrataron la mejor orquesta de Chicago.

—Mamá dijo que solo lo mejor para "la pequeña señorita Legan"

Anthony comenzó a reír, Elisa no comprendió lo que pasaba.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Es que es gracioso decir "pequeña señorita" o se es una señorita o una pequeña. Porque la palabra señorita es para una jovencita más grande.

—No le veo la gracia, yo soy una señorita completamente.—Elisa había pasado de ser coqueta a estar furiosa pues Anthony no entendía que quería decir con eso, además a él todavía no le daban clases de biología para entender lo que quiso decir.

—Entonces te llamaré señorita Elisa.— Anthony seguía riendo.

—Para tu información, ayer un. Muchacho me dijo que me veía mayor para solo tener once años. Y cree que puedo comportarme ya como una de esas señoritas.

Anthony se la quedó viendo un momento y Elisa dejo que la observara. En realidad si se veía más grande de once años y en la forma coqueta con la que se comportaba parecía una chica más grande. La siguió viendo y entonces observó su pequeño escote y su cinturita. Elisa era hermosa sin duda y seguramente en cuanto él estuviera más grande le gustaría. Pero en este momento no la encontraba atrayente y se le hacía una imposición de su tía abuela.

Elisa al ver que Anthony la observaba tanto, supuso que le había gustado por fin, se acercó sigilosamente, en lo que él rubio pensaba, de un momento a otro Anthony no supo qué pasó, Elisa se le contaba del cuello y la tenía tan cerca que le podía ver unas manchitas tenues en la cara, como pecas pero desteñidas y en ese momento lo sintió, Elisa pegó sus labios a los suyos y cerró los ojos. Anthony se sorprendió no sabía que hacer y no quería empujar a Elisa para no herirla, le contestó el beso y entonces Elisa se entusiasmó y abrió la boca, el también la abrió un poco y sintieron sus alientos unirse e intercambiar un poco de saliva. En ese momento escucharon pasos a lo lejos y se separaron.

Anthony estaba muy nerviosos y Elisa se había vuelto del color de su cabello.

—Elisa creo que estamos jóvenes para hacer estas cosas.

—Lo se pero fue maravilloso.

En ese momento llegaron los demás chicos.

—Hey ustedes ¿que hacen ahí? ¿Vamos a remar un rato al lago?—Grito Archie

—Si hagamos unas carreras y quien pierda me da sus caramelos— dijo Neal.

Anthony casi corrió hasta sus primos y al ver que Elisa se rezagó le preguntó

—¿No vienés Elisa?

—No, me quedaré por aquí, porque no traje sombrilla— en realidad Elisa dio esa excusa para no ir, quería estar sola y pensar en lo que había pasado entre Anthony y ella.

Los muchachos se fueron y ella se quedó viéndolos alejarse. No podía dejar de tocarse los labios y se sonrojaba, también extrañamente recordó lo que sintió cuando le tocaron los pechos y se sonrojó más, por fin había entendido que le había gustado. Y pensó en voz alta.

Ya soy una mujer.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Elisa regresó sola a la mansión, al entrar se dirigió al salón de té para buscar a su madre. Antes de abrir la puerta sin golpear se quedo escuchando lo que decía la Tía abuela Elroy.

-Mañana mismo regresamos a Lakewood y como te dije Sarah querida; los niños estudiaran juntos, he visto que Elisa y Anthony se llevan bien, de seguir así y con la convivencia diaria te aseguro que en menos de seis mese tendremos una gran fiesta de compromiso.

-Dios la escuche tía abuela.

-Pero espero no se repita el escándalo de tu marido o lo arruinará todo, que es eso de hacer bailar a la pequeña Elisa con otro muchacho y por lo que dijo la sirvienta, quería sacar ventaja sobre ella. Debes prestarle más atención. En Escocia ya te había comentado que está niña está creciendo muy rápido, me atrevería a decir que es precoz, debes frenarla hasta que Anthony esté listo. No permitas que se junte con niñas mas grandes que ella, le meterán ideas en su joven mente y asustará a mi querido Anthony. ¿A caso quieres echarlo todo a perder?

-no tía, te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar. Mañana mismo nos vamos a Lakewood para alejar a Elisa de malas compañías y aprovecharemos estar en la casa de allá para que mi pequeña se tranquilice un poco. Mi esposo irá a Florida pasará allá una temporada y se mantendrá al margen de este compromiso te lo aseguro.

Elisa ya no entró se fue corriendo a su recámara y se puso a llorar mientras decía el nombre de Anthony. Para ella era difícil escuchar que la separarían de él, quería estar a su lado y más después de besarlo, tenía miedo a perderlo. Así que se limpió las lágrimas y fue hasta las caballerizas a esperar su regreso del lago.

George estaba nervioso, acababa de salir de la oficina de telégrafos donde le decía a la tía abuela que William se había escapado y escondido. Después del desayuno del día anterior lo había visto en el jardín, cuando llego la hora de la comida ya no estaba en ningún lugar y no podía dar con su paradero. En el pueblo le dijeron que un joven excéntrico había comprado ropa sencilla en el almacén, pero no sabían nada más de él. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. El Londines pensaba que era su culpa pues llevaba semanas sin querer afeitarse y el cabello le estaba creciendo y siempre que llegaban los encargados de su imagen él se negaba a hacerse algún cambio, hasta dos días antes de que se escapara, radicalmente William había decidido teñirse el cabello, había dicho que era para que no lo reconocieran pero no pensó que era para crear un disfraz y hacer imposible su búsqueda.

George fue al orfanato donde estaba la niña que había obsesionado a William por semanas y al verla en seguida la reconoció, era muy parecida a Rose Mary y se le encogió el corazón. Por desgracia él tenía cosas más urgentes que atender en ese momento, si no en definitiva hubiera hecho algo para que la adoptara una buena familia y se prometio que si la volvía a ver en su camino sin duda la ayudaría y protegería.

Mientras tanto en Chicago, los chicos venían muy contentos de haber pasado su día en el lago, justo iban pasando frente a las caballerías cuando Elisa apareció y le hizo señas a Anthony de que se acercara. Los demás iban jugando que no se dieron cuenta que el rubio se rezagó, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo metió al establo.

-Anthony quería verte.

-Pero si acabamos de estar juntos.

-Pero te extrañe.

-Mejor hay que ir a casa Elisa, es tarde y si nos ven aquí solos nos van a reprender.

-¿Ya no me quieres porque te di un beso?

-No es eso Elisa, pero no es correcto.

-Si lo es porque tu y yo nos vamos a casar. Así que bésame- la pelirroja grito la última frase y justo en ese momento la puerta del establo se abrió.

Era el señor Legan que estaba blanco de la ira.

-Anthony vete de aquí.

-Tío yo no le hice nada, se lo juro. No le vaya a decir a la tía abuela.- dijo un Anthony muy asustado.

-Lo se, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Vete de aquí no quiero que veas como corrijo a mi hija.

Anthony salió corriendo muy asustado, sin voltear a ver a Elisa. La pequeña temblaba de miedo.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer papá?- pregunto Elisa llorando, mientras veía como su padre se quitaba el cinturón y lo doblaba por la mitad.

Después de eso inclinó a Elisa en unas pacas de heno y comenzó a darle cinturonazos en el trasero. Elisa al recibir el primero comenzó a gritar y llorar desesperada. Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que su madre los alcanzó a escuchar en el saloncito y salió corriendo a ver qué ocurría, justo iba por el quinto cuando entró al establo y le gritó.

-¿Qué estás haciéndole a mi pequeña?

-Corrigiéndola antes de que se vuelva una cualquiera.

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-Estaba aquí en el establo exigiéndole a Anthony que la besara.

-¡Elisa!

Sarah se había quedado perpleja, pero a pesar de eso corrió a abrazar a su hija, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Casi al grado de llegar a la histeria.

-Pero golpearla no es la forma, déjala yo hablaré con ella y solucionaré el problema.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero verla comportándose como lo está haciendo y de una vez te aviso que después de la comida nos vamos a Lakewood.

—

Acá los comentarios y las respuestas:

Bueno primero una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tenía mucho trabajo y lo intenté pero además del estrés se me fueron las ideas. Aclaró un poco varias me preguntan para cuando Candy y Terry acuérdense que en este fic ellos son los personajes secundarios porque me quiero imaginar como fue la vida de Elisa para ser tan envidiosa y amargada. En este fic Candy y Terry estarán junto, aún no salen porque esto pasó (según yo en mi mente), antes de que Candy fuera llevada a la casa de los Leagan o sea ya va a salir porque Candy llego de 10 años y tuvo muchas peripecias hasta que Anthony le dio un nuevo cumpleaños y fue adoptada. Lo qué pasa e la vida de Candy no va a cambiar para nada si no, no podría llegar hasta Terry, lo único que cambia es que acá no muere nadie. Quizá alguien pero no dire quien.

 **Selenityneza** Hola Y gracias por leerme y por tus comentarios. Ya va a salir Candy seguramente en el siguiente capítulo no desesperes. Si, si irán a Londres allá se va a poner bueno ( la parte del internado es mi favorita así que prometo varios capítulos de allá) las parejas quedarán igual que las conocemos, le daré una novia a Albert pero aún no decido quien. No puedo quitar a Elisa porque es mi protagonista, Annie andará porque me gusta Annie creo que su historia también es linda, la dejare en secundario si la vida me da tiempo haré un fic de ella después. Y si efectivamente Elisa tiene 11 años y Anthony 13. Anthony descubre que le gustan las niñas hasta que ve a Candy, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos y el beso en la mejilla yo digo que fue solo porque Candy era muy inocente y algo tan puro que no quería pervertirlo, Elisa le dio su primer beso y probablemente más de uno, ¿si no porque se persignó en el auto y dijo que era su favorito? Ahí hay un trasfondo. Por ahora no concretará lo de Annie y Archie porque sabemos que no pasa hasta que la rubia hace que pase, pero igual hay algo ahí ¿Por qué Archie no rompió la carta, es más porque Archie respondía las cartas? Porque eso dan a entender en él manga.

 **Sarah Montes O** Hola y gracias por escribirme y leerme, no te puedo decir que pasará con Elisa y Anthony, ya lo veremos pero Candy se queda con Terry te lo aseguro, no muere Anthony eso si te digo. Espero no defraudarte en los futuros capítulos y que te siga divirtiendo a mi me divierte mucho escribirla.

 **Blanca G:** Hola y gracias por escribirme y leerme. Pues Archie le dijo que ella era una zorra disfrazada de dama y lo peor es que su mamá la impulsó para ser como es. A Elisa le gusto sentirse mujer, creo que es más eso a sentir placer, eso vendrá después recordemos que las niñas se desarrollan antes y la pubertad nos llego y llega entre los 11 y 13 años por eso Anthony anda en la baba aún. Y lo de besar, yo creo que fue porque la mamá la juntaba con chicas grandes y estas chicas grandes ya leen novelas románticas como Romeo y Julieta, así que acuérdate del refrán "El quien con lobos anda a aullar se enseña"

 **Dulce Graham:** hola y gracias por leer y comentar, ya viene y ya no tarda, Terry aún se tardará un poquito pero ella ya está cerquita.

 **Yulie** : jajaja si ya se siente señorita pero está obsesionada con el güero así que lo quiere para ella ya. Aunque si le saldrán más pretendientes y veremos qué pasa. Gracias por escribir y por leerme.

 **Becky7024** : hola y gracias por leer y escribirme. Elisa no está buscando algo sexual aún, porque todavía no sabe que es pero está conociendo su cuerpo y las sensaciones que le produce la pubertad en las niñas llega entre los 11 y 13 años así que está en el rango y además lo de coqueta se lo está enseñando su mamá, en el capítulo dos le comienza a decir. Y antes si iban a prisa, una de mis referencias es la película de Velmont en la que está basada la película de Juegos Sexuales. Y Elisa está engañándose a sí misma lo que le gusta es que le digan que ya es una mujer y una dama, eso siempre le gusto. Para ella ser mejor que Candy era verse elegante, refinada, andar a la moda y que los "caballeros" le pongan atención. Si era así a los 12 cuando siempre quería la atención de Anthony ¿Cómo te la imaginas de grande? Además el crear una trampa donde hace que Candy y Terry se vean en el establo y después diga que los rumores son ciertos que ellos se encontraban ahí, es obvio que tiene una mente sucia y retorcida; porque está dando a entender que Candy es una cualquiera y después como injuria contra ella por vivir con Albert. Elisa tenía mucha cola que le pisaran y en mi historia no va a ser buena va a ser la Elisa que conocemos solo para ver como empezó a ser lo que es.

 **Palasatenea:** hola y si tienes toda la razón, Elisa se me hace una niña de concurso de belleza que para mi eso es no menos que prostituirlas, en este caso buscando un prometido para ver quien da más por ella. Pero por eso se enturbió y es lo que es y como es con Candy. Me cachaste de una la idea. Por cierto lo que me dijiste, no he podido checar los mensajes pero esta podríamos intentar subirla a ver qué tanto es aceptada porque aunque estoy tratado de hacerla más ligera, si tiene temas fuertes.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero no decepcionarlas mucho con lo que pasará y que sigan leyendo ojalá les guste lo que se va a dejar venir en los otros capítulos. Nos leemos pronto.

Nox.


	7. Chapter 7

La historia no es mía pertenece a Kyōko Mizuki. Yo solo quiero divertirme un rato con el personaje de Elisa y los demás. También es para entretener a quien me lea sin fines de lucro.

CAPÍTULO VII

(Acá una introducción: es posible que el lenguaje sea fuerte y las acciones también, si son sensibles a estas cosas es preferible que no lo lean. Y bueno anunciando quiero que recuerden que Archie bebe después de la partida de Candy a México y ahí el solo tiene 13 años porque sólo le lleva un año a Candy, así que no se vayan a escandalizar por lo que lean abajito)

La tía abuela tuvo que salir de improvisto, ni si quiera se enteró del problema de Elisa. Cuando los esposos Leagan preguntaron por ella en la hora de la comida, solo se les dijo que había recibido un telegrama de carácter urgente y por tal razón no regresaría hasta pasado mañana. Después de eso la mucama comenzó a servir la comida. Debido a que la matriarca no estaba, el señor Legan se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Sarah a su lado derecho y Elisa al izquierdo, Neal estaba junto a Elisa aunque jerárquicamente ese lugar no le correspondía y Anthony junto a Sarah, Archie y Stear estaban el primero junto a Neal y el segundo junto a Anthony. Todos comenzaron a comer, Elisa mientras comía lloraba quedito, trato de quedarse en su habitación alegando que estaba indispuesta pero su padre la sacó a gritos de ella y tubo que bajar.

-Querido- dijo Sarah con tono un tanto sarcástico.

-Si, querida- el también empleo ese tono. Sara torció los ojos al escucharlo.

-Me parece que sería una grosería irnos de Chicago sin despedirnos de la señora Elroy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos vamos de la mansión tan pronto?- dijo Neal sorprendido.

-Tu hermana necesita instruirse de manera más estricta y severa, y en esta casa no se pueden dar estas condiciones, hay demasiada distracción.

Anthony se puso rojo como un tomate, así que decidió bajar la cabeza y concentrarse en su sopa y esto hizo que Archie y Stear lo vieran extrañados, Archie le patio un pie bajo la mesa para hacerlo verlo pero Anthony giró su rostro para no ver a nadie. Stear le pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Anthony solo negó con la cabeza.

Sara vio que Elisa comenzaba a llorar más fuerte así que intervino.

-No me has dado una respuesta Daniel.

-Porque sigue siendo la misma Sara.- sus tonos eran tan sarcásticos que Neal mejor se puso a comer, se veía que pronto comenzaría una discusión.

\- pero es de mala educación de despedirnos de nuestra anfitriona, lo tomará a mal mi tía y eso no es bueno para Elisa y los negocios.

-¿Así es como ves a Elisa como un negocio?

-No me hables así frente a los niños y yo no dije eso.

-Nos vamos y es mi última palabra, no quiero a ese muchacho cerca de Elisa. ¿Queda claro? En una hora los quiero a todos listos para irnos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Anthony que estaba casi por esconderse bajo la mesa, la única que no volteó fue Elisa pero comenzó a llorar muy fuerte como una niña de cinco años. La comida se volvió un caos, Sara solo se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor furiosa.

Elisa quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía pararse sola y mucho menos correr, le dolía mucho su trasero ya que era la primera vez que la golpeaban. Neal al ver a su hermana tan mal trato de consolarla.

-Calma Elisa ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?- Elisa solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Neal esperaba que se pusiera de pie y entonces se dio cuenta, Elisa se movía extraño y le extendió la mano para que se tomara de él.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te mueves así?

-Papá me pego, por culpa de Anthony- y comenzó a berrear una vez más.

Neal, Archie y Stear vieron a Anthony con cara de no entender y Anthony estaba cada ves más mudo pero tenía unos ojos de sorpresa al haber escuchado que Elisa lo culpaba, cuando ella había sido la que quería obligarlo a besarla. Neal no pudo más con su tambaleante hermana y se la llevó, intentaría descubrir qué pasó de boca de Elisa cuando llegaran a su recámara.

Cuando se habían marchado los dos hermanos Legan del comedor Archie por fin le pregunto a Anthony.

-¿Por qué dice que por tu culpa le pegaron?

-No fui yo. Ella lo provocó todo y no sabe asumir su culpa.

-Anthony ¿Nos quieres contar lo qué pasó? Te noto muy perturbado- dijo Stear más sereno siempre que los otros dos.

-De acuerdo les contaré pero vámonos de aquí.

Los muchachos se fueron al salón donde estudiaban y donde por las noches jugaban ajedrez. Se sentaron en la sala y entonces Anthony se decidió a hablar.

-Elisa me beso

-¿Quéeee?- los dos hermanos dijeron a la par.

Archie se levantó al bar, tomó una copa y se sirvió de una botella de coñac un poquito, después tomó otra copa, hizo lo mismo y se la llevó a su primo. Este la tomó para asombro de Stear.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!, la tía abuela solo nos permite beber en reuniones y fiestas.

-¡Vamos Stear! En árabes papá nos dejo tomar lo que quisiéramos del bar y además necesitamos estos tragos. No escuchaste ¡Elisa lo beso!- dijo un Archie muy resultó tomando su lugar y dándole un trago a su copa.

-Está bien, solo porque no está la tía Elroy pero dejen me sirvo una copa.

Mientras Stear se servía en el bar su copa, Anthony que no había bebido más que una copa de vino en fiestas probó su coñac y no le molestó.

-¿Así que en Arabia se portaron mal?

-Un poco, pero se trata de ti no de nosotros.- dijo Archie

-Bien les cuento, antes de que fueran por mi al lago Elisa se me acercó y después me pego los labios a la boca, yo me sorprendí y cuando traté de decirle que no abrí la boca y ella la abrió también, así que nos besamos más intensamente supongo porque hasta sentí su lengua. Y me dejo todo babeado.

Los otros dos comenzaron a reír bajito, Anthony para no volverse a poner rojo bebió de su copa un poco ceñudo.

-Vaya así que hoy te dieron tu primer beso, pero no fue un beso común si no un beso francés.

-¿Qué es eso de beso francés? Y tu ¿Cómo sabes tanto Archie?¿Que acaso Annie Britter te dio uno?.- Comenzó Stear burlándose de su hermano.

-Claro que no y menos Annie Britter si hasta aveces pienso como no pierde la voz si no habla.

-Pero bien que escribe no hermano y tu también. Todas las noches que recibes carta de ella, te inspiras y le devuelves una más grande.

-Cállate Stear, deja de burlarte de mi.-

Anthony no sabía si el coñac o las burlas de sus primos le habían quitado el nerviosismo, de nuevo estaba alegre y reía de sus ocurrencias.

-Ya deja que nos explique sus experiencias de seductor- el rubio se tapo la boca con la copa para disimular una sonrisa.

-¡Que no son mías! Bueno se acuerdan del profesor François- los demás asintieron con la cabeza- bien pues él si que le daba besos franceses a Klara en lo que llegábamos al salón de música, la recargaba en el piano y la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba hasta sacarle el aire. Klara se ahogaba supongo porque respiraba entrecortadamente y decía el nombre del profesor con dificultad. Después las manos del profesor viajaban por debajo de la falda, pero deje de espiarlos porque la tía abuela me descubrió y después lo corrió. Klara fue enviada a México porque dijeron que estaba en cinta del profesor o eso escuché en las cocinas.

Los dos muchachos estaban más sorprendidos por las cosas que sabía Archie siendo el más joven de los tres, que por lo que contó de Klara.

-Ok, pero lo qué pasó con Elisa no fue así, además no les he acabado de contar. Después de que estuvimos en el lago pasamos por las caballerizas se acuerdan para acortar camino.

-Así fue- corroboró Stear- y si recuerdo bien yo iba charlando contigo y fuiste muy descortés al dejarme hablando solo.

-Discúlpame, pero no fue mi intención. Elisa me llamo y no se..sentí que debía ir porque… pues… me beso y ahora hay una amistad más cerca… supongo, le debo respeto… y un lugar… o algo así…no se como decirlo…, digamos que la deshonre un poco y ahora tengo que cuidarla.¿ Si me entienden?

-No en realidad, porque desvariaste mucho; pero continúa con la historia.- dijo Archie apremiándolo.

-Bueno me hizo entrar en el establo de los caballos y ahí me pregunto qué si ya no la quería, porque me había besado y después me quería obligar a besarla en eso llego el tío Daniel y nos regañó. Se quedo castigando a Elisa, vi que se iba a quitar el cinturón pero nunca pensé que se atrevería a golpearla. Por lo visto si lo hizo.- Anthony terminó su relato y de los nervios que comenzaban a invadirlo una vez más. Prefirió tomar de un trago su coñac aunque eso no fue mejor ya que le dio una punzada en la cabeza por la bebida tan fuerte.

Stear y Archie se quedaron callados pensando, Archie se acabó su copa y como no sabía aún qué decir se levantó a servirse otra para él y una más para su primo.

-Archie, deja de beber tanto. Te vas a enfermar, aún estamos jóvenes.- dijo Stear con autoridad, Archie hizo caso omiso y le pregunto a Anthony mientras le daba la copa.

-Pero dinos Tony ¿Qué se siente que te besen?

-Realmente no lo se estaba muy asustado para pensar si me gusta o no, ademas hablamos de Elisa y ella ni siquiera me gusta.

-¿Sabía igual a como se ve?

-¿Cómo? De que hablas Stear ni que estuviera comiendo un postre.

-Pues es que ella es presumida y amargada, pensé que sus besos serían amargos.

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a reír de las ocurrencias de Stear y justo en ese momento entre Sara. Que los vio molesta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nada especial- dijo Anthony

-Le pueden entregar esta carta a la tía abuela, si fueran tan amables.- Stear dejó su copa en la meza de centro y la tomó.

-por supuesto

-¿Y que hacen bebiendo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además ¿no ya te ibas?

-Archivald, eres un grosero con tus mayores. Deberías hablarme de usted y no atreverte a hacer esos comentarios.

Después de eso Sara salió furiosa de la sala y los muchachos volvieron a reír.

-¿Y díganme, que tanto hicieron en Arabia?

Sara siguió su camino dejándolos charlar, al parecer no habían puesto atención a la discusión que tuvo con su esposo en el comedor. Después de eso se dirigió a la salida donde sus hijos ya estaban en el auto y su esposo esperaba a que ella subiera.

El trayecto a Lakewood era largo, cerca de cuatro horas en auto hasta la casa de los Legan, Neal iba leyendo un libro, Elisa ya no lloraba pero veía con tristeza por la ventana, mientras se movía incómoda en un cojín de plumón que le había puesto su madre en el asiento del auto para no padecer tanto dolor en el camino, Sara dormitaba del otro lado de la ventana y el señor Legan iba en el asiento de enfrente junto a Stuart el mayor domo.

Llegaron ya entrada la noche a la mansión, todos fueron a sus recámaras Elisa ayudada por su madre hasta la puerta, ahí pidió a una de las mucamas ayudará a su hija a subir a su habitación y después mandara a poner agua caliente pues debían curarle las heridas del trasero, que no eran más que unos cuantos moretones.

Después de instalarse y ver qué Elisa estuviera descansando de tan penoso día que había pasado, todos cenaron en sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente el señor Leagan salió muy temprano a una reunión que tenía con sus socios y Sara fue a ver cómo estaban sus hijos, Neal desayuno y se fue a montar a caballo. Elisa que ya estaba como si nada, estuvo merodeando la casa mientras su madre salía a hacer las compras.

En ese momento Elisa llegó hasta donde estaban las habitaciones de los empleados. Mary platicaba con Katy sobre su nueva vida de casada. La joven Katy de escasos 17 años se había casado con él caballerango de la mansión que tenía 21 años. Ambos se habían enamorado y decidieron casarse para poder estar juntos y felices.

-¿Y como te va con tu nueva vida Katy?

-Bien solo que aveces Joe no me deja descansar lo suficiente y aquí hay mijo trabajo.

\- Debes establecerle reglas, no diario hay que cumplir con el deber de esposa. Además si sigues así pronto te hará una panza y creo que aún es pronto.

\- lo se, pero debo cumplir con mis obligaciones. Y si llega un bebé será una bendición.

-pero deben cuidar su trabajo, no creo que a los señores les guste tener pequeños por aquí. Al menos cuídense hasta que tengan algo para ustedes.

-La verdad Mary no sé cuidarme Mary y dudo que él quiera hacerlo porque es muy impetuoso.

-En ese caso cómprate un ungüento de esos que son para no embarazarse, uno se lo embarra ahí y puede hacer todo con el marido.

¿Hacer que? Se preguntaba Elisa, subió a su recámara a estar ahí y pensar lo que había escuchado antes de que su madre volviera y comenzara a cuestionarla.

Los días siguieron pasando así, Elisa cada que podía iba hasta las habitaciones de los sirvientes y escuchaba pláticas de mujeres casadas para conocer que pasaba si uno besaba mucho a un muchacho y si era muy mal visto.

Una de las tardes en que su madre volvió a salir y su padre estaba en la biblioteca revisando algunos casos Elisa fue hasta donde estaba la habitación de Katy, había estado observando días antes como su esposo la besaba y ese día se escuchaban gemidos saliendo de la habitación de la pareja, Elisa se asomó por el picaporte de la puerta y vio un poco más de lo que hacen más mujeres casadas. No fue gran cosa pues Katy solo estaba sentada en las piernas de su esposo y este le tocaba la entre pierna por encima de la ropa. Justo en ese momento iba pasando Mary que vio a la niña muy entretenida y la llamo para quitarla de ahí, Elisa se asustó y salió corriendo. Mary llamó a la habitación de Katy y los regañó por no estar trabajando y haciendo perversidades a plena luz del día.

Mary fue a buscar a la señora Legan pero al no encontrarla penosamente fue a hablar con el padre de la niña, al que le dijo que Elisa llevaba días espiando a las sirvientas casadas de la casa. Su padre salió hecho una furia al cuarto de la niña y entró sin llamar. Elisa estaba sentada en su escritorio sin hacer nada esperando el momento en que la regañaran, pero su padre entró la jaló del brazo se sentó en la silla la puso sobre sus piernas y le comenzó a dar fuertes nalgadas.

La niña comenzó a gritar y llorar como desesperada, llevaba más de 10 nalgadas cuando Sara Legan entró corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

-No, ¿porque la golpeas?- Trató de detener su mano para que parara pero este se sacó y continuó.

-Porque tu hija se está convirtiendo en una mala muchacha y al paso que va se volverá una cualquiera.

Sara se quedo en shock y ya no hizo nada por detener el castigo, después de unas treinta nalgadas, Daniel Legan salió de la recámara de Elisa.

-Entra a verla y ayúdala a levantarse y a curarse. Después bajas y hablaremos.

Sara entró a la habitación donde encontró a Elisa que aún lloraba y temblaba, la levantó y la acomodó en la cama boca abajo, mando a pedir agua caliente para curarla, le levantó el vestido y bajo su ropa interior. Esta vez si tenía marcas rojas en sus nalgas y estaban comenzando a ponerse moradas, además de que estaba muy inflamada. La curo con el agua tibia para bajar la inflamación, pero la niña volvió a llorar de dolor, hasta que aplicó un ungüento y se quedó dormida.

Sara esa noche hablo con su marido acordaron que Katy y su esposo irían a vivir fuera de la casa o quizá hasta serían enviados a México para que Elisa dejara de interesarse en cosas de adultos. También se acordó que llevarían a una amiga para Elisa, una niña de su edad con la que pudiera hablar y estudiar. Así ella ya no prestaría atención a cosas para las que era demasiado joven.

A la semana siguiente Stuart fue a buscar a una niña de diez años al orfelinato que estaba cerca de la mansión Legan, George le había hablado de ella y él platicó con su jefe de la niña, la que le pareció perfecta para ser compañera de Elisa pues se había criado sin maldad y de forma humilde. Algo que le hacía falta a sus hijos sin duda.

Elisa había sanado después de una semana terrible donde no se pudo sentar, ni caminar por varios días, justo a tiempo para recibir a su futura dama de compañía.

Y de esta forma fue como Candy llegó a sus vidas una mañana, donde la recibieron con un balde de agua helada.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Chicas lamento la demora, en primer lugar, se descompuso mi computadora y estuvo en reparación bastante tiempo y en segundo lugar tuve un bloqueo horrible para escribir, porque estaba pensando que hacer con Anthony, pero bueno eso ya lo decidiré mas adelante, mientras seguiré dejando que fluya la trama.

Les agradezco que me sigan leyendo y bueno ahora si el capítulo.

Esta historia no me pertenece ya que es de Kyoko Misuki y todos los derechos son de ella. Yo solo utilizó un poquito sus personajes para entretenernos y por diversión sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO VIII

Las semanas siguieron pasando Elisa se negaba a tener una dama de compañía, pensaba que el fin de tenerla era para que la espiara y le dijera a su padre todo lo que hacía y este la castigara. Cada que podía le decía a su hermano que ella no querría a esa niña nunca y está renuencia se la contagiaba a Neal como una gripe, peor fue el día en que Sara se escandalizó mientras cenaban, debido a que la niña que estaba próxima a llegar era de un hospicio como ella dijo.

-Daniel, me estás diciendo que mis hijos se van a relacionar con una niña que no se sabe cual es su origen- dijo Sara muy acalorada.

-No es una niña mala, Stuart hablo con George y dijo que es una muchachita sencilla e inocente, justo la clase de compañía que necesita Elisa.

-Yo no necesito a nadie que me acompañe- dijo Elisa muy enojada.

-Cállate la boca Elisa, ya sabes que no es apropiado inmiscuirte en conversaciones de adultos- Elisa bajo la mira y siguió comiendo en silencio.

-Ahora me entiendes porque la traigo Sara, Elisa se está volviendo impertinente y descarada, necesita a alguien con quien convivir que no la mal influya. Este comportamiento que acaba de tener es obra de tus mimos. Y es mi última palabra. - después de esto el señor Leagan se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su despacho.

\- ¡Daniel, Daniel! Pero que voy a hacer, no sabemos quiénes son los padres de esa niña, seguro tiene malos modales y no dudo que será una harapienta. - Sara retorcía su servilleta mientras murmuraba todo eso.

Después de eso se levantó y se fue a recostar, pues se había puesto mal de los nervios. Elisa y Neal mientras se quedaron planeado una pequeña broma de bienvenida para Candy, la misma mecánica que hacían cuando llegaba un nuevo profesor. Molestarlo hasta que se fuera solo, eso le había sugerido Neal a su hermana cuando le comunicaron que traerían una compañera para que jugaran.

Al día siguiente llego la pequeña niña, justo al medio día y la broma y el pequeño incidente se llevaron a cabo, su madre había pasado por alto reprenderlos. Siempre lo hacía porque para ella solo eran travesuras infantiles. Esa niña que había traído Stuart no le gusto del todo, parecía temperamental y muy atrevida, como era posible que hubiera castigado a Neal de esa forma por tan solo una broma, ademas no le venía mal un baño, siendo una recién llegada de un ligar poco recomendable como un orfelinato. La entrevistaría y vería que podía hacer, pero no le gusto para nada. Por desgracia su marido ya había dado su palabra a las encargadas que harían de Candy una señorita decente. Aunque seguía intrigando le mucho porque había elegido una chica de hospicio cuando habían podido tener una de buena familia. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando Elisa que caminaba a lado de ella le pregunto con tono molesto

-Pero ¿porque tengo que jugar con esa niña mamá? Es muy brusca y no me gusta.

-Calma Elisa, iremos a que se presente con nosotros primero

-Mamá, pero casi le rompe el brazo a Neal. No le gustan nuestras bromas.

-Silenció Elisa. Te dije que la conoceremos primero y debes mantenerte callada por favor.

La señora Legan se sentó en la sala y sus hijos se pararon tras el sillón, en ese momento Candy entró seguida del mayor domo que la estaba escoltando.

Después de las presentaciones Candy quería saber quien más era miembro de la familia, con la franqueza de la rubia y el hecho de no haber pedido permiso para hablar para ellos fue demasiado.

-Mamí de que habla esta chica, habla de un príncipe. ¿Está loca?, yo tengo miedo- dijo Elisa fingiendo timidez.

-Eres tímida Elisa. - dijo Candy

-Oíste me llamo por el nombre- dijo una Elisa muy enfadada

-Recuerda que debes llamar a a mi hijo, señor Neal y a Elisa, señorita Elisa.

\- ¿Cómo? Así que debo llamar señor y señorita a mi hermano y hermana.

-Candy estás aquí para acompañar a Elisa y porque yo quiero hacerte una persona de bien pero no me gusta ni quiero que te sientas su hermana

-No necesito a nadie para hablar. - dijo una Elisa enfadada.

-Es una orden de tu padre y debe cumplirse. Está claro y ahora debo salir. Espera a que te lleven a tu habitación.

La señora Legan y sus hijos salieron tras de ellaMientras tanto los dos hermanos iban murmurando.

\- ¿Oíste lo que dijo?

-Si, que coraje. Creerse nuestra hermana

La pequeña rubia se quedó sola en la sala pensando en que habían querido decir, ahora estaba segura de que no estaba adoptada, solo iba a ser una compañera de juegos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró una mucama que se presentó como Dorothy, ambas se fueron charlando ya que habían acordado ser amigas.

Iban subiendo la escalera, justo cuando la gata de los hermanos, saltó sobre Dorothy y la hizo rodar por las escaleras, Candy trata de ayudar a la mucama, pero Neal encuentra su pijama que se ha salido de la maleta con la caída de Dorothy, lo toma y queria limpiar la escalera y sus zapatos con ella. Esto molesta tanto a la rubia que se le va encima y lo tira.

Elisa al ver como la rubia golpeaba a su hermano comienza a pedir ayuda, pero Candy se da cuenta y la jala del vestido hasta que la tira al suelo, el vestido queda muy arrugado y el Olán de la falda se descose de esta. En ese momento Stuart llega a quitarles de encima a la pecosa, y la mandan a su recámara en lo que llega la señora Legan para resolver el incidente.

Elisa fue llevada a descansar por Dorothy y a Neal el mismo Stuart le curo los moretones. Elisa estaba sentada cerca de su ventana esperando el momento en que llegara su madre. No se había querido cambiar el vestido como había sugerido Dorothy y en cuanto la dejo sola está lo desgarro por completo.

Antes de que su madre entrara y sin que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo Elisa y Neal corrieron a ver a su madre, Neal muy molesto y se notaba que había estado llorando y Elisa bajo en un estado de nervios que Sara pensó que le daría un ataque.

-Mamá esa niña huérfana me rompió el vestido y me tiro en el piso de arriba por poco cargo de las escaleras. Mira como me ha dejado, parezco una pordiosees y me hice mucho daño, no he podido ni cambiarme de ropa por el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo. - dijo una Elisa llorando y gritando fuera de sí misma.

-Mira mamá, a mi como me ha puesto la cara, nosotros estábamos jugando con la gata Silvia y ella enloqueció cuando la gata saltó sobre Dorothy, me culpo de hacerlo apropósito y después me atacó ferozmente, yo intenté defenderme, pero sabes que soy un caballero y jamás maltrataría a una mujer, aunque no sea una dama. - Neal estaba tan acalorado por el incidente que hasta el mismo creía que realmente había sido así como lo contó.

\- ¡oh Dios mío! He salido de casa un momento y esto se vuelve un caos por culpa de esa niña, Stuart acompaña a Neal a que alguien le desinfecte las heridas, si lo sigues viendo muy mal será mejor que llamemos a un médico, no quiero imaginar que uno de esos rasguños se infecte con los microbios que trajo esa niña de un orfelinato y tu mi pequeña Elisa te acompañaré a cambiarte, puedes usar uno de los vestidos nuevos ya que este abra que mandarlo arreglar. Y por favor que alguien le traiga un té para los nervios a mi pobre hija.

Sara Legan subí ayudar a su hija a cambiarse y pensaba que podía hacer. Intentaría hablar con la niña esa, pero hablaría con su esposo también ya que después de mostrar lo mal educado que está esa niña, no cree que sea capaz de enseñarle algo.

-Mamita, por favor no quiero a Candy aquí. Me da mucho miedo que me vuelva a pegar, mis manos me duelen y me pegue en la cabeza también, por favor mamita dile a papá que la eche.

-No te preocupes mi niña, te prometo que la haré echar.

Sara se quedo abrazando a su hija en su habitación, lamentaba que hubieran tenido que, para tan amarga experiencia, pero esa niña se las pagaría.

Ya se me quedo corto y la verdad este capitulo no me encanto lo use solo de conexión para los que le seguirán.

Y ahora las respuestas a sus comentarios.

GUEST: hola querida Guest, no puedo actualizar tan rápido como quieres, seguirá siendo un capitulo por semana, cuando puse varios fue la verdad porque me dio miedo perderlos porque mi computadora estaba fallando, peri seguirá siendo igual uno a la semana, te agradezco que me leas y espero que no te decepcione con lo que pase con Anthony. Solo prometo no hacerlo sufrir tanto y aquí está la actualización.

BLANCA G: si yo también creo que a Elisa no le enseñan ni le explican por eso ella era demasiado malvada.

SELENITYNEZA: Aun no decido, pero si darán material te lo aseguro, y si Elisa para mi solo es lo opuesto a Candy por eso la odia y mas le molesta porque en teoría ella viene de buena familia debería ser mejor humano que Candy porque de ella no se sabe su origen, pero ya sabemos que no es así.

CLAUDIACEIS: SI veremos todo desde el punto de vista de Elisa, a ver que pasa.


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia no me pertenece ya que es de Kyoko Mizuki y todos los derechos son de ella, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para entretenernos y por diversión sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO IV

-Stuart ¿Dónde está mi esposo? En el despacho no está y él dijo que no saldría de casa hoy.

-No lo he visto señora, juraba que estaba en el despacho, tal vez fue a la biblioteca o está en el jardín.

-En la biblioteca no está y ya he visto ahí, tendré que buscarlo yo misma.

Sara iba caminando por el patio, hasta que escucho voces y risas. Se escondió tras de un árbol, pero desde ahí podía ver que su esposo hablaba con alguien, parecía una mujer, pero no veía bien. Sin embargo, no pudo ver más pues su esposo se dirigió a la casa rápidamente.

Sara lo siguió a él ya que no pudo ver con quien hablaba pues la mujer desapareció rápidamente. Lo vio entrar en la recámara que compartían y mientras esperaba en el pasillo él se cambió de ropa y salió como si nada.

-Querido ¿Dónde estabas? Salí a buscarte porque no estabas ni en el despacho ni en la biblioteca.

Daniel la vio fríamente y le dijo. - fui a caminar al jardín, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-La niña que trajiste no sirve y preferiría que la regresaras. Atacó a Neal y a Elisa, mis queridos niños están muy lastimado y Elisa tiene una crisis nerviosa.

-A mi me parece que han estado jugando y que ellos no han sabido mantener el ritmo. Además, a mí nadie me aviso y estaba en casa. Solo reprende la, dile que se disculpe y enséñale las reglas de la casa.

Después de eso el señor Legan se dio la vuelta y se perdió por las escaleras directo a su despacho, para seguir leyendo unos documentos. La señora Legan bajo las escaleras, mientras iba gritando.

-Stuart manda a llamar a mis hijos y a esa niña, los quiero ver en la sala.

Elisa estaba viendo todo desde una rendija de su recámara, vio la discusión de sus padres y no entendió que pasaba. Su papá no les había creído, pero ella y su hermano se encargarían de humillar a la rubia para que se fuera.

La señora Legan ya estaba en la sala en compañía de sus hijos quienes llegaron primero que la niña del hogar de Pony.

Elisa traía un vestido nuevo en azul con moños rojos, la habían vuelto a arreglar como a una muñeca, pero en su rostro se veía que había estado llorando y estaba pálida, en compañía de su madre se mostraba tímida y Neal estaba atrás del sillón donde estaban sentadas completamente repuesto pero en su rostro se veía molesto.

Candy entró y se puso frente a los tres, ella pensaba que Neal y Elisa habían aceptado su culpa e ilusamente pensaba que se disculparían.

-Candy debes pedirles perdón por lo que hiciste.

La rubia no lo podía creer y en su defensa, dijo que Neal y Elisa eran los responsables, lo que conllevó a que Neal relatara su versión de lo que pasaba y con esto la señora Legan volvió a exigir una disculpa.

-Candy debes pedir perdón y puedes irte mañana mismo

-Por supuesto que me iré, odio vivir con gente tan malvada como ustedes- dijo la rubia

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así Candy? - Sara estaba cada vez más enojada, en ese momento entró Daniel Legan.

-Un momento

-Dios mío- Sara se preocupó

-Tu eres Candy verdad- dijo Daniel y después se dirigió a Sara- Estas preocupada…

-Si, está situación se ha planteado por tu capricho de traer una compañera para Elisa…

En ese momento Elisa y Neal interfirieron en la conversación para así poder echar a Candy.

-Candy es mala conmigo papito- dijo Elisa en un tono de súplica

-Me avergüenzo de ella- dijo Neal

\- ¿En verdad Neal? Tendrás que ocuparte de los Legan cuando seas mayor.

-Papito- dijo Neal triste como si hubiera recibido un regaño.

El señor Legan continuó -Traje a Candy porque es fuerte como la hierba y creo que ustedes que no conocen los problemas deben aprender a convivir con alguien como ella. ¿Y dime Neal que hizo Candy?

Neal explico su versión de lo que sucedió, en un momento Candy lo interrumpió, pero Sara interfirió para que Candy dejara de protestar cuestionando a Dorothy si se había hecho daño, la mucha afirmo que era cierto y para zanjar la situación el señor ligan dijo. - Sugiero que olvidemos el incidente, ya que pronto tendremos mucho de qué hablar. - Daniel Legan padre se levanto de su asiento y se retiró.

-Así eludes los problemas- pensó Sara en voz alta.

Sara se repuso rápidamente del malestar que le provocó la acción de su marido, e insistió en que Candy se disculpará, si no lo hacía Dorothy sería despedida, así que Elisa y Neal encontraron la manera de humillarla, hasta que la pobre rubia terminó llorando y de rodillas frente a los tres Legan.

Candy estuvo en su habitación después del incidente y la humillación. A la hora de la cena los hermanos cenaron solos. Su padre estaba en el despacho trabajando y su madre estaba muy molesta por la actitud de su esposo.

-Pensé que tu dama de compañía nos acompañaría.

-Y yo pensé que se iría después de humillarla, pero se quedó y ahora debes ayudarme a que se vaya o le diré a mamá que tu gata rompió el jarrón fino que estaba en la biblioteca.

-Está bien Elisa, te ayudaré. Pero será mañana cuando regresemos de estudiar.

Así pasó la noche Elisa y Neal desayunaron a las siete y treinta como era su costumbre, pero esta vez en lugar de quedarse en casa, el chofer los llevó hasta la mansión de las rosas, donde ya los esperaba un maestro y dos de sus primos en la biblioteca.

-Buenos días- dijeron los hermanos Legan

-Legan tarde señoritos, y solo por esta vez lo pasaré por alto ya que Madame Elroy no está.

-¿Y donde está mi querida tía? ¿Tampoco veo a Anthony, el viene retrasado?- dijo Elisa curiosa.

Stuart que estaba sentado viéndolos de frente y al ver que su hermano simulaba leer su libro para no hablarles le contestó a Elisa.

-La Tía abuela fue con Anthony al panteón para llevarle flores a la tía Rose Mary.

-¡Oh! Nos hubieran avisado, me hubiera gustado mucho visitarla.- dijo Elisa fingiendo estar afligida.

-Tu siempre vives aquí Elisa, porque no la visitas otro día.-dijo Archie de forma fría sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-Eso es una mentira y tu tono es grosero. Nosotros pasamos mucho tiempo en Florida y otra temporada en Chicago.

Archie la vio de mala gana y le torció los ojos- pero estuviste aquí dos meses antes de ir a Chicago, ademas los Legan solo tienen dos residencias, la de a lado de esta mansión y la de florida. Así que no finjas, solo quisieras ir a ver a tía Rose Mary para estar con Anthony.

Elisa se puso furiosa y se levantó del asiento, el profesor trataba de loar su atención de los jóvenes para calmar los ánimos y seguir con la lección.

-¿Y que, que así sea? Anthony es mi prometido y tengo derecho de estar con él. Además desde que llegaron no me ha visto y es de mala educación no saludar a su novia.

-Como digas Elisa pero él no está aquí y no veo porque haces rabieta con nosotros.- dijo Archie resoplando

-Elisa, mejor cálmate y estudiemos o la tía Elroy no nos dejará seguir estudiando con ellos si hay quejas.- dijo Neal jalando a su hermana.

El maestro continuó la lección y mientras Elisa mal miraba a todos por su falta de interés en el compromiso de ella y Anthony. Al terminar la lección ellos querían quedarse en la mansión de las rosas un rato, pero Stuart llegó por ellos ya que Elisa debía pasar tiempo con su nueva dama de compañía que la estaba esperando en casa.

-¿Cómo es eso que tienen una dama de compañía para Elisa, Neal?-Pregunto Stear

-Mi padre cree que Elisa necesita juntarse con señoritas de su edad, parece que ha estado espiando a la sirvienta que recién se caso, y le ha dado una paliza, después de eso trajo a la huérfana para que viva con nosotros y espíe a Elisa. Me voy.

Los hermanos Cornwell se quedaron viendo asombrados, ambos pensaban lo mismo Elisa no descansaría hasta engatusar a Anthony.

En ese momento Anthony entró a la estancia de la mansión.

-Eh muchachos. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Despidiendo a tu novia ya que no estabas tú para aguantarla.- dijo Archie

-No es mi novia.

-Ella dice todo lo contrario Tony y creo que se lo cree en serio.-Dijo Stear.

-Bueno, mantendré mi distancia y solo pasaré con ella el tiempo necesario.

Los muchachos olvidaron comentarle lo de la nueva dama de compañía de Elisa, ya que Stear moría de ganas de instalar su nuevo laboratorio.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia no me pertenece ya que es de Kyoko Mizuki y todos los derechos son de ella, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para entretenernos y por diversión sin fines de lucro.

CAPITULO X

Al regresar a casa Elisa no encontró a Candy en su habitación, así que se quedó merodeando por la casa hasta que vio a la rubia limpiando las escaleras. No le sorprendió en realidad pensaba que ese trabajo le venía mejor.

-¿prefieres hacer eso a hablar conmigo? La verdad es que te queda mejor.- dijo Elisa burlona

-buenos días- dijo la rubia alegremente

Elisa torció la boca y Candy que no esperaba respuesta continuó

-¿No te gustaría hacer algo Elisa?

-Dime señorita, señorita Elisa y que no se te olvide.

-¡oh! Si señorita, ser mala no es nada saludable. Trabajar le haría bien.

Elisa le volvió hacer una mueca despectiva y se fue a su habitación. No veía porque tenía que hablar con esa harapienta. En el camino se encontró con Neal y este le hizo una seña en secreto de que guardara silencio, traía cargando a la gata siamesa, que a su vez llevaba las patas llenas de lodo. Cuando paso por lado de Elisa le dijo en un susurro.

-Le gusta limpiar, que limpie esto.- se rieron en silencio y Elisa fue con su hermana a hacer la travesura que metería en problemas a la rubia.

La gata Silvia bajaba las escaleras ensuciando todo, como era de esperarse la rubia comenzó a perseguir a la gata que causó más daños, tiró un tintero y manchó todo lo que había a su paso, Neal y Elisa solo planeaban arruinar el vestíbulo pero la puerta de la sala principal estaba abierta la gata en su carrera entró y arruinó la sala con manchas de tinta, tiro jarrones y desgarro las cortinas. Al ver esto Elisa y Neal comenzaron a llamar a su mamá que salió de su cuarto de costura y reprendió severamente a la rubia.

Tan grande fue el regaño que hizo que sacaran a su pequeño mapache de la casa, Neal y Elisa estaban eufóricos, no les importó reírse en su cara, cosa que haría hacer sentir peor a la pecosa. Después de eso y en lo que Candy volvía de hacer lo que le ordenaron los hermanos decidieron salir a montar, en el trayecto encontraron a Candy con su rostro aún lloroso.

-entonces- dijo Neal- ¿es verdad que sacaste a Klint de casa?

-¿Lo hiciste?- segundo Elisa a su hermano.

-Si, es verdad- contestó Candy

-Estas mintiendo- afirmó Neal

-No es así- afirmó la rubia

Después de eso Candy se fue a su habitación.

Los hermanos fueron a avisar a su madre que irían a dar un paseo a caballo.

-Mamita querida, Neal y yo iremos a cabalgar un rato con Cesar y Cleopatra.

-Así es, necesitan ejercicio.- dijo Neal

-Me parece bien, quizá debas llevar a Candy.

-No mamá, ella está en su habitación y no quiero que me moleste mientras nos divertimos. ¿No es cierto Neal?

-Si además me da vergüenza que nos vean con ella, ¿ qué tal si en el camino nos encontramos a alguien?- dijo Neal sabiendo que para su madre eso sería un escándalo.

-Es cierto tienen razón. Bueno vayan pero no se demoren demasiado.

Ambos chicos salieron del salón y fueron a ver el jardín para saber cómo estaba el clima, en ese momento Sara se levantó para ver partir a sus hijos, lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar a Candy corriendo por los pasillos y salir fuera de casa sin pedir permiso.

Elisa y Neal en cambio la vieron correr al granero, justo en ese momento vieron que el mapache salía tras de ella con mucha alegría.

-Mira Neal es Candy y está con Klint

-Mintió, no lo ha hachado de casa.

-Corre Neal ve a decirle a mamá.

-No espera, hay que fingir que no lo sabemos, cuanto más guardé el secreto peor será para ella.

-Puede ser.-término Elisa.

Los hermanos la siguieron para ver qué hacía, los dos se quedaron viendo que sacaba una carta y se ponía muy contenta a leerla. Candy se quedó sumida en sus recuerdos mientras leía la carta, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Neal y Elisa ya estaban detrás de ella.

-debe ser del hogar de Pony- dijo Elisa- quítasela y veamos qué dice.

Neal en un movimiento rápido y aprovechando que la rubia estaba perdida en sus recuerdos le arrebató la carta.

-¿Es interesante la carta del hogar de Pony?

-Neal, Elisa ¿Qué hacen? Por favor devuélvanme mi carta- Neal corría y mantenía la carta lejos del alcance de la rubia. Así que ella se levantó a perseguirlo pero en ese momento se le cayó de entre las manos un broche que tenía la insignia de la familia Andrey.

Elisa al ver cuando se le cayó, fue más rápida que la rubia y lo recogió.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿De donde lo has sacado?

-Si ¿de donde lo robaste?- Neal se acercó a ver lo que le mostraba su hermana.

Candy iba tras de ella pero Elisa corrió y le dio rápido el broche a su hermano para que lo tuviera lejos.

Candy se quedó quieta y se los quedó viendo seria, casi suplicante.

-No lo robe es mío.

-¿Cómo es que una huérfana puede tener algo así?

-Es mío devuélvanmelo- Candy se desespero y volvió a perseguir a Neal, mientras este corria

-Guárdalo Neal no se lo des- dijo Elisa que estaba muy divertida haciendo sufrir a la rubia.

-Lo guárdate, no se lo daré.

Candy seguía corriendo tras de Neal y en ese momento Elisa la amenazo.

-¿quieres que le cuente a mamita lo de Klint?

Candy se detuvo viendo al mapache y dejó de perseguir a Neal

-Descubrimos tu mentira.

-Sabemos que lo tenía escondido en el establo- remarcó Neal con desdén -Si no quieres que te acuse dáme el broche.

-No puedo dártelo.- dijo Candy triste

-Le contare todo a mamita- dijo Elisa para asustar a la rubia.

\- cuéntaselo a quien quieras, aún así no puedo dárselo.

-Entonces Neal, hay que arrojarlo al lago.

Ambos hermanos se fueron corriendo al lago y riendo, Neal fingió arrojarlo y ambos se burlaron más de ella, hasta el grado de hacerla llorar.

-Tu lo devolveremos si haces todo lo que ordenamos- dijo Elisa.

-Y pide perdón como te enseñamos- dijo Neal con un tono de mando muy claro.

Candy no soporto más y se le fue encima a Neal, este cayó al suelo y soltó la carta y el broche, la rubia hábilmente le quitó sus objetos y salió corriendo.

-Véte donde quieras- grito Neal

-estás despedida- Elisa también grito furiosa y era cierto lo que más deseaba es que esa niña nunca volviera.

Candy se fue corriendo y llorando lejos de la mansión Legan. Corrió tanto y añoraba tanto su casa que se cayó y comenzó a llorar, Anthony estaba detrás del cerco viendo sus rosas cuando escucho a alguien decir que quería volver a su casa, mientras la rubia lloraba él abrió la reja y se sentó en el pedestal que adornaba la entrada, Candy estaba tan triste que no se dio cuenta.

Anthony estaba asombrado jamás había visto llorar a alguien con tanto dolor, o tal vez si y se recordó a él mismo cuando buscaba a su madre en el jardín, el día en que había muerto. Se quedó viéndola unos segundos más, solo alcanzaba a verle su perfil era en verdad hermosa y le recordó a alguien pero no lo tenía tan claro, fue tanto su deseo de consolarla y de poder ver sus ojos para saber si eran igual a los de ella que solo se le ocurrió decir lo que su tío le decía a su madre cuando estaba triste por alguna razón.

-Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras.

Con estas dulces palabras la pequeña rubia levantó su mirada y lo vio, al chico que estaba buscando, por el que había soportado vivir un par de días con las peores personas que conocía

-No llores por favor pecosa, no llores mas por favor… eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.-Anthony lo volvió a repetir para que lo escuchara.

En ese momento la rubia Aldo su mirada asombrada de verlo, él se sorprendió del enorme parecido que tenía Candy con su madre, ella también lo miraba sorprendida.

Anthony comenzó a reír y le sonrió con ternura, le divirtió ver como estaba llena de tierra. Así que se acercó a ella para mirarla más de cerca.

-Tal como lo pensé, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Candy comenzó a limpiarse la cara y mientras se sacudía un poco trataba de explicar que ella no lloraba, en la distracción de la rubia Anthony alcanzó a escuchar los cascos de unos caballos, enseguida pensó que era Elisa y se metió rápidamente por la reja, se quedó oculto en el seto para que no lo vieran y Candy lo perdió de vista.

Para suerte de Candy los hermanos no fueron hasta allá, Elisa en un arranque se acercó a la propiedad pero Neal le recordó que no era de una dama buscar a su novio primero que él. Molesta regreso a casa y Neal tras ella. Se quedaron en la gente esperando a que hora llegaría la rubia o tal vez con mucha suerte no regresaría, eso pensaba Elisa.

La vieron llegar y discutieron como de costumbre.

-¿Cuándo vuelves al hogar de Pony?- pregunto Neal hiriente

-Para su mala suerte, me quedare aquí y no abra forma de que me echen.

Candy se fue tarareando feliz de verlos furiosos

-Juró que la haré echar hermanita

-Es una desvergonzada, ¿le decimos a mamá lo de Klint?

-No, hay que planear algo más fuerte o no la echarán de aquí.

-Entonces hay que vigilarla.

Elisa y Neal se fueron rumbo a la casa pues casi era la hora de cenar, observarían qué más haría la rubia para así poder hacer que su madre la corra de la

Mansión Legan.

Y LOS COMENTARIOS.

SELENITYNEZA: ya llegamos a la parte más esperada, si a mí tampoco me encantaron, pero eran necesarios esos capítulos para llegar a los buenos, te agradesco me sigas leyendo y espero que este capituló te guste más.

CLAUDIACEIS: gracias por seguirme leyendo, acá ya comienza a mejorar para Candy pero sabemos que Elisa es perversa, asi que seguirá haciendo de las suyas.

Les cuento que ahorita tengo unos días de descanso, así que trataré de subir todo lo que pueda, de esta historia y en cuanto se me acaben las vacaciones regresaré a la mecánica de publicar una vez a la semana.

Gracias por leerme y espero lo sigan disfrutando.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

Los días siguieron pasando, Pero para mala suerte de Elisa el siguiente día que le tocaban lecciones con los chicos Andrey, despertó con una gran mancha de sangre en su camisón. Al ver esto llamo pronto a la mucama para que limpiara y le preparara el baño, era la tercera vez que le llegaba su menstruación y sabía la rutina que venía.

Su madre la mantendría cautiva y no podría pasar tiempo con sus primos sin una chaperona, y lo que menos quería era que esa horrible niña fuera con ella a todos lados. En seguida llegó Dorothy y comenzó a limpiar.

-No quiero que nadie sepa que tengo la enfermedad de cada mes. Me escuchaste Dorothy.

-Si señorita.

-Trae las compresas a escondidas, mi mamá no debe saber porque se pone furiosa si hago algo de lo que no debo en estos días, ademas ya estoy en edad de cuidarme sola con respecto a esta enfermedad y prefiero que nadie sepa.

Elisa se arregló y aparento que no tenía molestias, las veces pasadas su menstruación la hacía sentirse indispuesta y todo la molestaba, esta vez intentaría que nadie lo notara y menos este día que por fin vería a Anthony.

Elisa escogió su vestido amarillo, no era el color apropiado para estos días pero si su madre notaba el cambio de color en su ropa, enseguida se daría cuenta y tendría que esperar otra semana más para ver al rubio.

Elisa bajo a desayunar como si nada, su madre la veía extraña pero trato de no darle importancia, Neal y ella al terminar se despidieron y se fueron caminando a la mansión de las rosas. Candy había desayunado con ellos pero la mandaron a su habitación porque estaba castigada, ademas Sara no quería que estudiara con sus hijos y que mucho menos se relacionara con los muchachos Andrey. Tenía que aceptarlo aunque no le gustara nada, esa muchachita era linda con su cabello rubio casi rojo y sus ojos verdes. Pero nadie podía ser más linda que su hija y menos una harapienta que había llegado a su casa por un capricho de su esposo.

-Querida voy a salir a la ciudad ¿se te ofrece algo?

-No por ahora, pero quizá vaya de visita más tarde con Elisa al pueblo. Me parece que le hacen falta algunas cosas.

-Bien, ya sabes cárgalo a la cuenta de los Legan para que me pidan el dinero más tarde.

La madre de Elisa se quedó en casa haciendo el inventario de la despensa y viendo que todo estuviera en orden con la servidumbre.

Mientras tanto Elisa y Neal llegaban a la mansión. En cuanto bajaron Elisa corrió a la biblioteca, pero ahí aún no había nadie. Neal entró tras ella.

-Hermanita creo que llegamos temprano

-No importa así podré verlo llegar y Neal siéntate enfrente, quiero a Anthony a mi lado.

-Elisa.- dijo un sorprendido Neal.

En ese momento Anthony y los otros entraron, venían platicando animadamente, así que no prestaron mucha atención a los hermanos.

-Eso quiere decir que vendrá a verte ¿no es así?.- Stear no aguanto la risa y se carcajeo

-Si madre quiere saludar a la tía abuela y obviamente vendrá acompañada de su hija.-Dijo Archie muy serio.

-Lo que no tamos es que a ti te agrada la idea de verla.- dijo el rubio

-Es bonita y no lo voy a negar, solo que es muy tímida.- Archie encogió los hombros y por fin vio hacia la mesa.

-Archie creo que ya tienes novia- Anthony comenzó a reír junto a Alister.

-No soy el único, mira la tuya te espera.- Archie le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Anthony y a este de inmediato se le borró la sonrisa.

Elisa tenía cara de pocos amigos, no le había sentado nada bien que estuvieran hablando de otra señorita y menos que dijeran que era bonita.

-Buenos días Anthony… Stear y Archie.

-Buenos días Elisa.

-Stear no quiero ser grosera pero antes de que te sientes, reserve ese lugar para Anthony.

Stear entendió y se puso en la cabecera de la mesa. Archie se sentó junto a Neal a lado de su hermano y a Anthony no le quedó de otra que sentarse junto a Elisa. Toda la clase la pelirroja no presto atención, solo miraba al rubio y el maestro terminó por retarla, aunque ella se hizo la victima argumentando que la lección era muy difícil y que si Anthony podría ser su asesor hasta la siguiente clase para poder dar seguimiento. El maestro dijo que sí y el rubio solo asintió con molestia.

Había llegado la hora de dar por terminada la lección, Elisa se sentía incómoda antes de que la reprendieran había sufrido de un cólico muy fuerte y sintió cómo salía demasiada sangre de ella. Pero trato de no darle importancia. Todos se levantaron y ella fue la ultima. Anthony de regreso a ayudarla por ser todo un caballero, en ese momento Elisa volvió a sentir un cólico más fuerte y se desmayó. Las sirvientas pronto llegaron en su auxilio y fue llevada a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Sara fue informada de inmediato y corrió a ver qué había pasado con su hija.

La tía abuela estaba tan preocupada por lo qué pasó que no dudo en llamar a un médico, el doctor examinó a Elisa y en ese momento se percató de que su falda estaba toda manchada, así no podría ir a su casa y que vergüenza que le pasara todo eso en casa de Anthony. El doctor habló con la tía abuela y le dijo que era probable que el esfuerzo del estudio le haya caído pesado a la joven y que era tan joven y delicada que debía permanecer en cama esa tarde. Así que decidieron no moverla.

Sara después de escuchar el informe del médico volvió a casa a buscar ropa para Elisa, estaba tan molesta que no quiso ni verla, Elisa se había quedado acostada esperando que nadie quisiera saludarla por el momento pues estaba realmente indispuesta, el plan no había salido del todo bien para ella. Y comenzaba a pensar que su madre se había enojado pues la sirvienta que le asignaron le dijo que llegó y se retiró.

Una hora más tarde Sara entró a la habitación de Elisa, Sara no dijo nada se acercó a la cama donde su hija estaba sentada esperándola y le dio una bofetada.

-Que te he dicho Elisa de cuidar tu virtud, parece que no te he enseñado nada en estos meses.

-Mamita- Elisa estaba llorando mientras se tocaba la mejilla que le ardía mucho.

-No me quieras engañar, seguramente esto no es un accidente. Quieres echar todo a perder. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si supieran que una señorita estuvo entre tantos caballeros en tu estado? Debiste traer a Candy contigo o simplemente no asistir. No quiero que se repita.

Elisa solo bajo la mirada y seguía llorando en silencio pero con mucho sentimiento. Su madre le dejó la ropa en la cama para que se arreglara, era un vestido color azul marino, no tan ajustado como los que venía usando y muchas otras prendas para que no se notara su estado. Lo último que escucho decir a su madre antes de salir fue "huy que vergüenza con la tía abuela"

Elisa se cambió y se arregló, no quería salir hasta que le dieran el alta y al parecer su madre ya se había ido o eso pensaba. Pero no bajaría a ver ya que no quería que la volvieran a retar.

Mientras tanto en el solario se servía un almuerzo, ya que la tía abuela había recibido la visita de Jean a Ritter y su hermosa hija Annie. Sara por estar en ese momento ahí fue invitada y como se iba a tratar de una conversación de damas Annie fue enviada en compañía de una sirvienta con los muchachos.

Neal no dejaba de verla mal y decidió que molestaría a su primo Anthony, Stear estaba muy animado enseñándole su último experimento a Annie y Archie, una pluma de tinta invisible pero que al momento de intentar leerla no aparecía.

-¿Annie y a qué se debe la visita de tu madre?- Pregunto Stear

-Quiere pedir consejo sobre alguna escuela de modales para señoritas. Piensan que estoy en edad de instruirme para ser una dama.-Annie contesto muy bajito y al momento se ruborizó mucho.

-¡oh! ¿Pero no tienes algún profesor privado?-pregunto Archie

-Si pero creo que piensan que necesito un poco más de ambiente para socializar.

-¡oh ya veo! Deberías visitarnos más, nosotros podríamos ser tus amigos no es cierto hermano.- dijo un Stear muy animado pues pensó que habían intimidado a Annie ya que era evidente su timidez y que por eso buscaban consejo.

-Si, nosotros seremos tus amigos. ¿No quieres que practiquemos un poco con el piano?- Archie se había puesto nervioso por lo que su hermano dijo, así que su salida fue ir a tocar el piano.

Neal aburrido de ver qué Anthony no le prestaba nada de atención y que se quedaba pensativo todo el tiempo, se acercó con los otros tres a molestar a la tímida amiga de los Cornwell.

-Así que eres hija de los Britter.

-Si

-Pensé que sólo habían tenido una hija Kasy o no se como se llamaba porque si se que murió.

-Cállate Neal, esa no es manera de referirse a los muertos. Que falta de respeto Para con nuestra invitada.- Archie se molesto y veía a Annie nervioso. Ya que la ojiazul se había quedado muda y había dejado de tocar.

-Solo quería hacer tema de conversación.

-Eso no es modo de tratar a una dama. ¿te sientes bien Annie?

-Si se ha puesto mal que suba a acompañar a mi hermana, sería más interesante charlar con ella que con la tinta dama de compañía que nos trajeron a casa.- Neal salió de la habitación. Estaba muy aburrido y salió a pasear al jardín.

-Discúlpalo Annie.-Dijo Stear.

-Si me disculpan les pido un permiso.- Annie salió de la habitación pues no sabía que decir.

Anthony que estaba absorto en su encuentro con cierta niña rubia, solo puso atención a la frase final, sobre qué Elisa tenía una dama de compañía.

-¿Qué dijo Neal acerca de una dama de compañía que está en su casa?

-No lo sabemos,¿a quien le interesa? No viste acaso que fue muy grosero con Annie Britter.- dijo Archie aun molesto.

-Disculpa, no le preste mucha atención a tu novia. – dijo Anthony a modo de broma.

-No empiecen con eso, ella me cae bien y me conmueve que sea tan tímida.- dijo Archie un poco preocupado.

-¿y a ti que te pasa que estás por las nubes?- pregunto Stear

-a mi nada, luego nos vemos.- Y Anthony salió de la habitación.

En el camino que la llevaba al solario Annie se encontró con su madre y le preguntó que pasaba. Annie contó lo de Kasy y le dijo que puso tan nerviosa que prefirió retirarse

-Querida Annie ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Elisa? Está en el segundo piso en la tercera puerta. Recuerda que ella fue amable contigo al invitarte a su presentación. Podrías intentar hacerte su amiga.- dijo Jean dándole una caricia en la mejilla a su hija.

-Si mamá.

Annie subió hasta donde estaba Elisa. Llamo a la puerta y Elisa la hizo pasar.

-Hola Elisa soy Annie Britter, quizá ya no te acuerdas de mi.

-Hola Annie, si te recuerdo estabas en mi fiesta de presentación. Me llevaste unos guantes de obsequio. ¿Cierto?

-Si, así es.

-mmm eran simplones pero es de esperarse siendo como eres.

Annie se quedó callada mientras veía como Elisa trataba de humillarla. No entendí como su madre quería que fueran amigas si la pelirroja era grosera.

-Veo que eres tímida, ven siéntate.

-Gracias.

-Dime Elisa, y cuéntame ¿ a qué han venido de visita?

-La señora Elroy es muy amable con mi familia y mi madre quería hacerle una cortesía.

-Aahh pensé que querían que te hagas amiga de Archie.

-Bueno… el es un caballero y me agrada platicar con él.

-y muy buen partido, si mi Anthony no me hubiera preferido sin duda me hubiera encantado que Archie fuera mi novio, es el segundo más guapo después de mi novio Anthony claro.

Annie solo se ruborizó, no le estaba gustando como era Elisa y que fuera tan descocada.

-Y dime Annie ¿ ya te beso?

-ohhh no, apenas cruzamos algunas palabras y solo somos amigos. Tengo que cultivar esa amistad o eso dice mi madre.

-Si eso sería lo mejor, yo pase mucho tiempo con Anthony antes de que nos hiciéramos novios y ya ves hasta nos casaremos cuando seamos mayores. Te confesaré algo querida Annie ya que veo que se puede confiar en ti. Anthony y yo ya nos besamos.

-ohhh pero eso no es un pecado.

-Según Daisy y Megan, espero que las conozcas son mis amigas de Chicago. Bueno ellas dicen que no es malo que si ya eres una mujer es correcto y también es correcto ya sabes, dejarlos tocar.

-Daisy y Megan son muy mayores para ser amigas de las cuales uno deba fiarse.

-Te equivocas Annie, mi madre me deja escribirles seguido y siempre me invitan a todo. A mi me gusta su compañía. Aunque por el momento solo mantendremos la amistad por cartas. Y Megan me dijo que ya está comprometida.

-Mi madre no me deja hablar con ellas son muy mayores y no se saben muy buenas cosas de ellas.

-Se entiende de ti Annie, ya que eres una niña.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Si no dudo que tu aún no sangras como yo. No creas que estoy aquí por un resfriado, me dio la enfermedad de cada mes y me sentí mal, pero ya debes saber todo eso, si es que eres una mujer. O como yo una Dama.

Annie no supo que responder, ella aún no tenía la menarquia y tampoco estaba segura de que le gustara ser amiga de Elisa, presumía mucho y la trataba mal. Pero no pudo contestar pues en ese momento entraron Sara y Jeane a ver a sus hijas.

-Hola señoritas, ¿encontraron de que hablar?- pregunto Sara

-Si mamá, espero que Annie y yo seamos amigas.

-Si será un gusto para Annie, poder tener a alguien de su edad para hablar. -dijo Jeane- pero por ahora debemos irnos, le prometo señora Legan que la visitaré pronto y traeré conmigo a Annie

-Así lo espero señora Britter.

-Vamos Annie despidámoslos de la familia Legan y la familia Andrey.

Annie y su madre se despidieron de Elisa y su madre y bajaron a despedirse de la señora Elroy y los muchachos. Annie tímidamente le pregunto a los hermanos Cornwell si podía escribirles, ellos le dijeron que con gusto. Eso alegro mucho a Annie ya que podría cartearse con Archie y así volverse más unidos como dijo Elisa.


	12. Chapter 12

Pasaron los días después del incidente en la mansión de las rosas, Elisa solo se le permitía estar en su habitación pero se negaba a estar con Candy, así que la rubia se había puesto a hacer varias tareas en la casa para entretenerse, porque aunque no le decían que limpiara o ayudara ella pensaba que tenía que trabajar, porque le gustaba sentirse útil.. Aunque cada que le pasaba algo era regañada y confinada a su recámara. Una de las tardes en que Candy fue castigada Elisa escuchó lo que su madre le decía.

-…. Parece que no te interesa. Me estás escuchando niña. Si te preocuparas podrías ser un miembro de los Legan.

Después de eso cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras, pues estaba vestida para salir. No aviso a su hija que saldría, pero a Elisa no le gusto que su madre le dijera a esa rubia odiosa que podía ser miembro de la familia. Así que aprovechando que no estaba su madre, Elisa salió a ver a su hermano.

-Neal

-¿Qué quieres hermanita? ¿Ya te quitaron el enclaustramiento?

-No digas tonterías, mamá salió así que decidí asomarme un rato al menos en casa. Pero ¿Qué crees que escuche?

Elisa le contó lo que alcanzó a escuchar, Neal solo veía a su hermana.

-Le estás dando demasiada importancia a un comentario que le hizo mamá, dudo que ella quiera que sea parte de nuestra familia.

-Aún así Neal lo mejor será que le digamos lo de Klint para que la eche de una vez. Además Candy no quiere estar conmigo.

-Pero si eres tu la que no ha querido estar con ella en tu habitación. Hasta la han puesto a estudiar dos horas en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué dices? ¿No querrán mandarla a estudiar con nosotros a casa de Anthony o si?

-No lo creo, si no me hubiera acompañado a estudiar hoy que fui y la única novedad es que Annie Britter estudiará música con nosotros una vez a la semana, pero no se ha establecido que día.

-¿Qué? No quiero estudiar con nadie que me aleje de Anthony.

-Cálmate Elisa, Annie solo tiene ojos para Archivald y ya te dije no se sabe aún qué día de la semana estudiaremos música.

Elisa regreso a la casa para que su madre no la fuera encontrar caminando por ahí, había recibido una semana de confinamiento absoluto y aunque se le permitía que Candy fuera a su recámara ella no la llamaba para nada. La maldita huérfana no debía saber las desgracias que le pasaban. Además seguramente se asustaría tanto como Annie Britter cuando le dijo que Anthony y ella se besaban. Si definitivamente no había señoritas con las que hablar porque todas aún eran muy niñas y como decía su madre "Elisa ya era toda una mujer" por fin entendía porque tenía que cuidar su virtud y sus modales.

Al regresar de hacer algunas compras la señora Legan dejó salir a Elisa por fin, le reviso la temperatura y le pregunto como iba con su enfermedad, que si ya casi no sangraba podía salir, pero solo en la casa y sus alrededores.

Elisa fue a la terraza con su hermano que estaba descansando ahí después de una mañana de estudios y de equitación.

-Así que aquí estás.

-¿Ya te dejaron salir?

-Ya madre vino a verme y dijo que puedo pasear por casa, hasta me compro unas botas nuevas.

-A mi también hermanita.

Se sentaron a tomar un zumo, justo en ese momento vieron salir corriendo a la rubia con dirección al establo.

-Mira ahí está Candy.

-Va al establo a encontrarse con Klint

-Se me ocurre una idea ya que te han dado el alta.

Los dos hermanos se fueron al salón de descanso donde estaban sus padres.

-Mamita- Elisa abrazo a su madre.

-Mamita se nos ocurre que podríamos dar un paseo en el carruaje pequeño.- el mayor de los hermanos hablo

-Si mamita vamos juntos.- dijo Elisa muy emocionada.

-Esto no es usual.

-Hace un día estupendo, sería muy divertido salir los tres juntos. Elisa insiste en ir contigo.-presiono Neal

-Me parece una estupenda idea, vayan diviértanse y lleven a Candy con ustedes.-dijo el señor Leagan que repentinamente estaba muy alegre.

-¿Candy también?- pregunto Elisa con tono ingenuo.

-Si, ella es tu compañera ¿no?

-Ajá, pero no está en la casa Padre.- dijo Elisa

-¿Dónde está?- Daniel Legan voltea a ver a Sarah.

-Me preocupa su carácter fuerte-Sarah se levantó y salió tras sus hijos para ir por el carruaje.

Elisa, Neal y su madre llegaron al establo y Sara se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que Candy estaba escondida ahí y que junto a ella había un pedazo de pan.

-¿Has robado el pan de la cocina?

-este… no.

Neal tomó el pan con el trinchó para apelmazar paja y dijo con una sonrisa malvada.- Alguien del hogar de pony es muy glotón, tomaste el pan de la cocina y viniste a comerlo a escondidas al establo.

-No fui yo- se trato de defender la rubia pero guardo silencio, si no delataría a Klint.

-¿entonces quien si no entonces?- interfirió Elisa viéndola con maldad.

Neal comenzó a buscar en el establo algo que la delatara, e intentó buscar a Klint dentro de la paja pero este se escondió más.

-Pensaba llevarte de paseo con nosotros, pero después de ver esto no lo haré, Candy irás a tu ático y te quedarás ahí, hasta que te avise. Vamos niños, vayamos a disfrutar de nuestro paseo.

Los tres Leagan salieron a pasear en el carruaje, mientras Candy regresó a su recámara a pensar en lo que le dijeron.

-Mamá déjame llevar las riendas de Cleopatra. Vamos Neal hasta a un lado.

-No puedes todavía Elisa- dijo su madre en el asiento de atrás.

-Si que puedo, mira.

-Elisa ten cuidado- advirtió Neal ya que la pelirroja había tirado muy fuerte de la tienda y los hizo dar un jalón, pero demostró que podía hacer avanzar el carruaje y se fueron a disfrutar de la tarde.

En el camino mientras Elisa dirigía el paseo se encontraron con los tres primos Andrey que estaban a caballo paseando.

-Buenos días- dijo Sara e hizo que Neal tomara las riendas para ir más despacio

-¿Cómo está usted tía Sara?-dijo Stear

-Muy bien niños, vinimos a disfrutar del día como ustedes. ¿Anthony no vas a saludar a la hermosa Elisa?- Presiono

-Hola Elisa, te ves muy linda hoy.- dijo Anthony toma sol la mano y depositándole un beso casi a la fuerza mientras Sarah los observaba complacida.

-Bueno tía Sarah será mejor que nos retiremos, no queremos preocupar a la tía abuela prolongando nuestro paseo.- Intervino Archie siendo el más educado y galante de los tres.

\- Comprendo, mándenle mis recuerdos y díganle que estamos deseoso por que llegue su invitación, y Anthony no te olvides de visitar a Elisa.

\- Lo haré.- dijo El rubio, sin mirar a Elisa.

\- Adiós Anthony, te esperare pronto.- Elisa le guiño un ojo y su madre la sentó bien en su lugar los chicos se fueron.

Neal continuó con el paseo, y cuando ya no se veían los muchachos Andrey. Sara no perdió oportunidad para regañar a Elisa.

-Elisa no te quiero volver a ver ese comportamiento, puedes hacer pensar a Anthony que no eres una dama. Neal vamos a casa ya me dio una fuerte jaqueca.

Ambos hermanos solo asintieron y Neal dio la vuelta a Los caballo


	13. Chapter 13

La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.

Este capítulo puede contener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas que lo lean.

La tarde caí y mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban unos cascos de caballo galopar más rápido de lo que deberían, Daniel Legan había escogido la habitación de enfrente que daba a la entrada principal como su alcoba un lugar impregnado de esplendor y acabados muy elegantes, Daniel se detuvo por un momento de su ardua tarea al escuchar que se acercaba un carruaje, comenzó a arremeter intensamente para por fin llegar al tal esperado climax, justo cuando estaba por estallar, le tapó la boca a Marie la sirvienta que recién se había casado con su novio y a la que Elisa espiaba, que gemía sin parar, pero fue demasiado tarde pues Dorothy los escucho claramente teniendo relaciones sexuales. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar.

-Señor, disculpe que lo moleste mientras descansa pero la señora y los niños ya están por llegar.

Daniel no disimuló sus jadeos, con la mano cubriéndole la boca a Marie siguió con su faena y contestó.

-Gracias, … Dorothy… ya terminó.- en ese momento estalló en el interior de Marie que abrió los ojos más grandes y sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

El señor Legan se desplomó sobre ella, pero enseguida se recuperó y se quito de encima de ella, la tomo del brazo y así sin vestir la llevó hasta el vestidor y la dejó ahí, en seguida regreso con la ropa de ella y se la aventó al suelo. Marie quería comenzar a vestirse pero él le dijo.

-¿Que haces? Luego te vistes, sácame el batín de terciopelo caoba, voy a fingir que estaba durmiendo. Mientras salgo a entretener a mi esposa e hijos, arregla la cama de mi mujer y mía que no quiero levantar sospechas.- Después de eso le dio una nalgada excesivamente fuerte

Marie sobándose el trasero y casi a punto de llorar, por fin hablo.

-Señor Daniel, otra vez se vertió en mi y tengo mucho miedo de que me enferme de niño. Que le voy a decir a mi esposo el por ahora no quiere y su esposa me va a echar.

\- No te va a echar, no la dejaría, crees que quiero perder a alguien con la que copulo tan rico, cúmplele a tu marido hoy y mañana y toda la semana, de la misma forma que me cumples a mi y todo arreglado. Y ya apúrate que bien que te gusta tener dos hombres.

Marie se puso rápido la ropa mientras el señor salía al balcón a saludar a su mujer y a sus hijos, la sirviente lloraba en silencio mientras acomodaba la cama impecablemente, ella sabía que al patrón no le importaba y prácticamente su novio se casó con ella porque supo que él la forzó por primera vez y después de ya no saberla pura solo la quería para gozar de sus derechos conyugales. Pero nunca le dijo que el señor Legan llevaba meses teniéndola de cortesana en su propia casa. Además la sirvienta no se atrevió a decir pero tenia ya dos meses sin que le llegara la regla y eso fue antes de su boda, así que lastimosamente la verdad saldría a la luz.

-¿Disfrutaron del paseo, chicos?

-Si papá muchísimo- dijo Elisa melosa.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-Aahhhgg te diré- dijo Sara muy molesta- No se que hacer con ella.

Sarah subió de inmediato a su alcoba con su marido, en el camino se encontró con Marie que iba en el mismo pasillo de su habitación y cargaba unas sábanas. La vio con sospecha pero siguió su camino.

-Ya estoy aquí, querido. Bien, no me andaré con rodeos, Candy robó pan de la cocina.

-¿Dices que robó pan?

-Si y estoy convencida de que una niña del hogar de Ponny no es buena para Elisa, lo mejor sería una niña de buena familia.

-Y yo estoy convencido de que nuestros hijos deben relacionarse con una niña como Candy.

-No puedo responsabilizarme de semejante criatura.

-Bien yo hablaré con ella, hazla ir a la biblioteca por favor.

-Como tú digas, y una cosa más Marie no tiene porque encargarse de nuestra alcoba yo encomendé a Dorothy y que recuerde las sábanas que llevaba Marie esteraban limpias, ¿Por qué las ha cambiado?

-Derrame té sobre ellas, querida en el desayuno pero no te quise molestar con eso.

Sara solo lo miro incrédula, pero no discutió y fue a su salón de costura para hacer llamar a Candy.

Elisa y Neal mientras tanto descansaban en la terraza.

-seguro la echarán en cuanto papá sepa que roba pan y lo come a escondidas- dijo Elisa muy contenta

-Eso espero hermanita.

-Señoritos, sus padres los esperan en la sala, tienen que comunicarles algo.

-Excelente, haya vamos- dijo Neal frotándose las manos de triunfo.

Los dos Hermanis se dirigieron a la sala, pero la única que estaba ahí era su madre leyendo un libro.

-Madre, ya estamos aquí.

-Siéntense su padre no tardará.

Los hermanos sonrieron alegres e intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, en ese momento llegó el señor Leagan.

-Ya hable con Candy y hubo un mal entendido el pan lo tomo para darle de comer a su coati y le permito quedarse con él. .

-¿Cómo Klint está aquí? Pero si le pedí que lo echara.- ¿y desde cuando está ese animal aquí?

-Desde que lo echaste de la casa- dijo Neal

-Candy mintió mamá, nunca echó a Klint y lo escondió en el establo.- siguió Elisa sisañoza

-¿Se puede saber porque ustedes no me lo dijeron antes?

-De acuerdo que se quede pero tiene prohibido entrar a la casa.

-Ya se lo he dicho querida.

La señora Legan en ese momento salió a ver cómo jugaba Candy con el coati,

-Tengo otro anuncio que decirles, saldré de viaje por mis negocios unas semanas. Ya sabían que sería pronto así que les comunico que me iré mañana.

-Haré que se prepare todo lo que dispongas- dijo Sarah diligente.

-Muy bien, en mi ausencia quiero que se lleven bien con Candy.

-Si papá, dijeron los hermanos- estaban desilusionados porque no consiguieron nada.

Esta tarde Sarah estuvo entretenida organizando todo lo del viaje de su marido, este aprovechando su distracción se llevó de nuevo a Marie a los establos.

-Señor, es muy arriesgado nos descubrirán.

El señor Legan manoseaba sin recato a la sirvienta y comenzó a despojarla de sus enaguas y a desabrocharle la blusa.

-Entiende Marie no te veré en unas semanas, necesito irme completamente satisfecho.

Desnudó a La mujer con parsimonia y se bajo los pantalones la tumbó boca abajo en la paja y le dio varios azotes antes de penetrarla con violencia, estuvo así largo tiempo, entre los azotes que hicieron gritar a Marie y los gemidos del hombre perturbaron los caballos y la señora Legan que iba a ver que el coche estuviera listo para mañana fue a ver que pasaba.

Se asomó por una rendija del establo al ver que había luz y su ira no la permitió hacer ningún ruido, vio a su marido copulando con la mucama y lo dejo hasta que terminara. Espero un rato más considerable y no apareció hasta que vio salir corriendo a la muchacha, en ese momento entro tomo un fuete y golpeo a su esposo en la espalda.

-Quiero que me expliques inmediatamente qué está pasando con esa ramera.

El señor Legan le tomo el fuete con una de sus manos y lo mantuvo colgando de su mano mientras se terminaba de arreglar la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

-Nada querida, simplemente que ella me da lo que tú me niegas por derecho y obligación.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que es culpa mía?

-Si, tu no cumples con todos tus deberes de esposa, así que yo hago uso de mi título de patrón y empleo a mis empleadas en lo que me plazca.

\- Quieres decir que seguirás con esto.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y si sale preñada? Como paso con la otra.

-Tu eres la que siempre se encarga de desaparecer a mis bastardos.

\- Eres un miserable, manchando así el honor de nuestra familia. Y en la casa donde tienes a nuestros hijos, aah ahora lo entiendo, cambiaste las sábanas porque eres tan cerdo que llevaste a tu ramera a nuestra alcoba y a nuestro lecho.

-Nuestra alcoba nada más, pues hace mucho no es nuestro lecho.

-Quiero que la despidas, no quiero a tu hetaira en nuestra casa. O se va ella o se va Candy.

\- No se ira ninguna de las dos y te pido que te controles, yo seguiré con lo mío y cuidarás de Candy, la gente ya sabe que la trajimos aquí y no se verá bien que la gran Señora Legan eche a una niña huérfana de casa por un capricho.- Sarah abrió mucho los ojos, pues el señor Legan la había jalado del brazo y la amenazaba con el fuete. Cuando la soltó por fin pudo decir lo que quería.

-Y no será que el encaprichado es otro y Candy es tu bastarda o la quieres tener aquí en lo que crece y convertirla en tu nueva meretriz, para cuando te aburras de Marie.

-No digas disparates querida- el Señor Legan le dio un beso en los labios a Sarah y con una sonrisa burlona se fue.

Sarah se quedó sola en el establo y se derrumbó llorando sobre la misma paja que había sido el lugar de una nueva infidelidad de parte de su esposo.

BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR AHORA, ESPERO QUE EL GIRO QUE SIO LA HISTORIA LES VAYA DISIPANDO ALGUNAS DUDAS DE PEQUEÑOS GUIÑOS QUE DEJE POR AHÍ, Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A CONTESTAR ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS SOBRE EL RUMBO QUE TOMA LA HISTORIA. PERO NO DEJEN QUE SUS IDEAS DIVAGUEN DEMASIADO, CANDY Y TERRY ESTARÁN JUNTOS Y A ANTHONY NO LO VOY A DEJAR CON ELISA.

GRACIAS POR LEERME SELENYTY, GUEST, CONNY Y ARMÓNICA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP.

A TODAS LES DESEO UNA LINDA LECTURA.


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes. .**

Hola a todas las lectoras silenciosas y las no silenciosas, primero quiero agradecerles sus comentarios a Guest, Selenityneza, Guest de nuevo (no sé si son la misma persona o diferentes) y Armónica de Terry, Anthony sufrirá poquito pero solo porque Candy se va a quedar con Terry, el seguro conocerá a alguien de la que se enamore.

Resolveré unas dudas que quedaron al aire, Daniel Legan no quiere a Candy de cortesana jamás expondría a Candy a algo tan cruel, el señor Legan tiene un secreto y por eso Sarah odia tanto a Candy, y el señor Legan fue el que le robó la inocencia a Marie, pero ella también quería no fue por violencia eso se los aseguro y se casó para no levantar sospechas ni para ser señalada, Marie no quiere tanto a su esposo a ella le gusta Daniel Legan por eso lloraba porque sabe que el solo la utiliza.

CAPITULO XIV

La señora Legan despertó a todos para que despidieran al señor Legan ya que partía a su viaje, la única que no fue llamada fue Marie que se le había prohibido ir y había sido desplazada a sólo atender la cocina, ya no entrar a las recámaras y mucho menos servir a los patrones.

Esa mañana cuando Candy iba a entrar junto a la familia para desayunar, Sarah la mando a desayunar a la cocina.

-Escúchame Candy, mientras mi esposo no esté no te quiero ver desayunando con nosotros en el comedor así que todas las comidas las harás en la cocina, ¿está claro?

—Si señora.- dijo Candy.

En ese momento le cerró la puerta de la entrada en su cara y Candy decidió entrar por la de servicio que daba a la cocina.

—… y ya le dijiste a tu marido? ¿Sin el señor aquí y tú en cinta, te va a ir muy mal?- Decía Dorothy a una Marie llorosa.

—pero no puedo hacer nada, anoche le confesé a mi marido y se puso como loco, porque ya me había advertido que no quería niños por ahora. Y no me atreví a decirle la verdad.

—A Sophie la nodriza de la señorita Elisa la echaron en cuanto supieron que estaba en cinta del patrón, la señora se encargó de desaparecer a la bebe en cuanto nació, y a Ella nunca se le volvió a ver algunos dicen que hasta las mato.

—No, que voy hacer. Dorothy cubre debo ir al pueblo por unas hiervas para sacarlo de adentro, antes de que alguien se entere…

Candy entro a la cocina y las dos sirvientes le sonrieron y ella se sentó a la mesa a comer, ambas la vieron con sospecha pero no comentaron nada y se pusieron a desayunar. Al terminar Candy entró a la casa y trató de imitar la forma en que caminaba la señora Legan, trató de subir con gracia la escalera, cuando Sarah la vio y se quedó observándola; al principio le sorprendió pues pareciera que Candy la escuchaba y trataba de hacer algo parecido a ellos, pero al recordar lo de la noche anterior y ver qué Candy se parecía a esa mujer le entró una furia inusual y se fue a su cuarto de costura sin voltear a verla, en ese momento atrás de la pecosa, aparecieron Neal y Elisa.

—Mira se cree que lo hace con elegancia- dijo Elisa burlándose.

—Silvia la gata lo hace mejor, muéstrale Silvia- dijo Neal

En ese momento la gata Silvia caminó contoneándose y fue a caminar frente a la rubia, está la miró ceñida y en cuanto pudo le puso la cola a la gata. La gata saltó hacia Neal para que la protegiera pero él se cubrió pues lo había arañado. Elisa como era de esperarse comenzó a gritarle a su mamá y Candy se disculpó con mucha propiedad.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Candy eres muy torpe caminando, por mucho que lo intentes no lo conseguirás. Tienes la elegancia de un mono.

Candy bajo la cabeza y se quedó quieta muy avergonzada, mientras Neal y Elisa se reían de ella con burla y felices de que la hubieran humillado. Después de eso los dos hermanos subieron a leer a sus respectivas habitaciones y su madre al cuarto de lectura.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de las rosas tres muchachos paseaban por le rivera del río, iban platicando y estaban muy alegres.

—era la niña más hermosa que he visto, su rostro estaba lleno de pecas y en cuanto le hablé me sonrió.- contaba Anthony soñador.

—Debe haber sido tu imaginación Anthony, nosotros no la hemos visto. Y dices que no la volviste a ver y tampoco le preguntaste donde vivía o su nombre tan siquiera.— dijo Archie

—Te estoy diciendo que ahí venían Elisa y Neal, yo no quería ver a Elisa. Me molesta como se porta conmigo y me aterra que me vaya a querer besar otra vez.

—¿En serio no te gusto?- pregunto el más joven de los hermanos.

—Ya les he dicho que no lo se, no lo esperaba y fue extraño. Además me molesta que todos estén intentando que me quede con ella, no se porque inventaron eso del compromiso. Pero aquella niña era un hada de este bosque.

—Pues ojalá aparezca pronto esa hada del bosque porque es un poco difícil de creer si no la has vuelto a ver.- dijo Stear limpiando sus anteojos, mientras observaba su alrededor para ver si se encontraba el hada que tanto decía su primo rubio.

—Y hablando de hadas, ¿cuando irás a visitar a nuestra prima que parece una bruja?- Pregunto el moreno

—Mañana vendrá a tomar el té conmigo, según ordenó la tía abuela.

—Que curioso nosotros iremos esta tarde a tomar el té con la pequeña Annie Britter, iremos en el auto que acabo de construir…

Archie se había acercado hasta el bote que estaba atado a un pequeño muelle, se subió en él y se acomodó.

-En ese caso tomate una siesta aquí, antes de que me lleve el susto de mi vida al subirme a un auto construido por ti hermano.

-Eres un mal educado, todavía que te llevare en auto a ver a tu noviesita.

-Cállate Stear…

El rubio y el moreno se echaron a correr riendo de haber hecho enojar al castaño, este no los persiguió y se acosto en el bote a tomar una siesta.

Pasaron las horas y Sarahse quedó leyendo en su cuarto de costura, Neal se había ido a pasear a caballo, mientras Elisa merodeaba por la casa, al ver que Candy iba a la cocina la siguió, pues la rubia no había buscado a la pelirroja en todo el día, cuando llegó a la cocina Candy estaba riendo con los sirvientes. Elisa se enfadó y se fue corriendo, aunque todos se percataron de que los observó. .

—mamita, no necesito a alguien como Candy ella prefiere estar con los sirvientes que conmigo dijo la niña después de haber llegado corriendo y llorando hasta donde estaba su madre.

—Elisa no llores mi pequeña- dijo la madre de la niña mientras la reconfortaba.

Después de eso ambas bajaron a observar a Candy, quien bailaba y se divertía con los sirvientes, Marie estaba bailando a lado de Candy con el cocinero y Dorothy bailaba con la pequeña rubia. La señora Legan al ver que Marie y Candy estaban muy felices todo no una decisión

—Si eso haré, , quería comentarte algo. Lo he estado pensando y me parece que Candy se siente más a gusto con la servidumbre que con nosotros como miembro de los Legan. Así que la volveré sirvientes de esta casa.

—¿Y nos va a servir a Neal y a mi?

—por supuesto querida, creo que Dorothy tiene mucho trabajo arriba atendiéndonos a todos, así que pronto Candy le ayudará con las labores domésticas.

—Muy bien.- Elisa estaba feliz por tan buena noticia.

Después de que su madre regresó a estar leyendo en su salón de té Elisa fue a buscar a su hermano.

—Neal, novedades Candy será sirvientes.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si mamá me lo acaba de comentar, será mucama tuya y mía.

—La haremos trabajar del alba al anochecer, perderá su libertad.

-Ella no lo sabe todavía— los hermanos se fueron corriendo felices por las nuevas y maravillosas noticias, sin darse cuenta que Candy los había escuchado desde una rama alta de un árbol.

La pequeña rubia se bajo triste y se fue caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a la orilla del Río donde antes habían estado los tres chicos Andrey, vio los portales y en el que era como una cascada vio una cadena, tiro de ella y abrió la presa, Archie se despertó al escuchar como el cause del agua era más fuerte por ser liberada, alcanzó a gritar que no la tocara pero ya era tarde.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo estaba durmiendo.- Dijo Archie mientras la veía desde el bote

-Lo siento- dijo Candy muy apenada.

\- Apúrate al bote se lo lleva la corriente, arroja la cuerda.

-¿Dónde está la cuerda?

-está por ahí, rápido me está arrastrando-, Archie se escuchaba desesperado.

Candy tomo la cuerda y lo lazo como los vaqueros de una mano, Archie la observo sorprendido pero muy complacido, esa niña lo intrigaba era muy hermosa pero se comportaba como un muchachito y era muy hábil con la cuerda para ser una dama refinada como todas las señoritas que había conocido hasta el momento. Candy había atado el otro extremo al trinco caído de un árbol y Archie pudo acercar a la orilla jalando él mismo, pero como Candy era muy diligente lo ayudó, ya que el joven estaba a salvo se recargó en un árbol para observarla mejor y para también tener buena vista del camino para estar listo en cuanto llegara su hermana, pues se les hacía tarde para ir a casa de Annie Britter.

—…pensé que tendría que nadar. – dijo el castaño coqueto.

—Te asustaste, ¿no sabes nadar?- Pregunto la rubia curiosa.

—Al contrario soy buen nadador.

—¿Y entonces?

—Mi camisa es de seda y muy costosa, No quiero que se ensucie.

Candy se quedó viéndolo atónita, él en su distracción se le acercó más

-Oye señorita gatita eres muy hábil con el lazo.

—Gracias— Candy se sentía muy orgullosa de ella misma

—Me gustas, ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Candice White y vivo con la familia Legan— Archie se acercó a besarle la mano.

Y dijo sorprendido —¿Tu vives con los Legan? Oh! Ya llego, aquí está él. Bueno yo soy Archivald Cornwell, y nos veremos después. Hasta luego.— Archie le lanzó un beso coqueto y se fue corriendo al auto de su hermano.

Stear estaba esperándolo y vio que su hermano hablaba con alguien pero no veía bien a la distancia. Archie llegó agitado y volteó hacia atrás donde había estado Candy para ver si aún la veía, pero ya no estaba.

—¿Qué tanto hacías Archie? Este auto cuesta trabajo mantenerlo encendido.

—lo siento, es que acabo de conocer a la niña más sorprendente del mundo, yo me quede dormido en el bote como les dije, y después de un rato alguien abrió el portal de agua, la corriente me arrastro y ella la misma chica que había abierto el portal me salvó de arruinar mi camisa.

—¿Qué dices? Una chica te salvo, pero si las damas son delicadas.

—Está no, me lanzo una cuerda y me sujeto la mano después me ayudo a volver a la orilla, es fuerte como un muchacho pero hermosa como una gatita. Tienes que verla, te caerá muy bien se llama Candy White, aunque la pobre vive con la familia Legan. Debe ser una sirvienta.

—o la dama de compañía de Elisa, las sirvientas no andan por ahí en el río, seguramente Elisa no quiso estar con ella y salió a explorar.

—Tienes razón tiene más o menos la misma edad que Elisa.

—Bueno hemos llegado, pasaré por ti en una hora. Mientras iré a recoger unas cosas al pueblo. Salúdame a Annie Britter.

—mmm si ya le diré yo- el más joven de los hermanos torció los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto el de anteojos sin entender.

—En realidad nada, solo que comparando a Candy con Annie Britter la segunda se me hace un tanto aburrida, si no hubiera tenido que cumplir esta cita te aseguro que le hubiera dicho a Candy que viniera con nosotros a pasear al pueblo y de pasada te la presentaba. Esa niña rubia me dejó muy sorprendido y con ganas de conocerla mejor.

—Ya. Bueno dado que te gustan las rubias te recordaré que Annie también lo es.

—Pero está era una rubia especial, su cabello es de un rubio más oscuro con destellos rojizos, sus ojos son enorme y verdes y su naricita está llena de pecas. En cuanto la veas la reconocerás y de inmediato querrás ser su amigo como me pasó a mi.

—Hay Archie, tu te enamoras demasiado rápido, anda ve con la pequeña Annie que te estará esperando.

Archie bajo y se dirigió al salón de té del pueblo donde lo esperaba Annie sentada en una mesa muy nerviosa pero muy bien arreglada, se había hasta maquillado un poco para parecer mayor y veía la entrada con ansias esperando al joven Cornwell como quien espera a su príncipe azul.


	15. Chapter 15

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE KYŌKO MIZUKI Y YO SOLO LE TOMO PRESTADOS SUS PERSONAJES Y ALGUNAS ESCENAS SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA DIVERTIRNOS.**

CAPITULO XV

Elisa estaba muy alegre su madre por fin le había dejado hacer lo que quisiera, había pasado los terribles días de sangrado que tanto odiaba y volvía a poder ponerse sus vestidos color claro, curiosamente ese día se sentía muy coqueta, había elegido un vestido color amarillo casi naranja y estaba viéndose en el espejo como su cuerpo ya parecía el de una mujer, se puso un sombrero a juego y sonrió alegre por sentirse tan hermosa. Se esmeró en su atuendo y pidió ir de compras pues a las 2:30 de la tarde Anthony llegaría a tomar un almuerzo con ella.

La vida no podía ser mejor, el día anterior Candy había sido llamada a la sala y fue advertida que de ahora en adelante sería la mucama de los hermanos Legan. Aunque ella lo acepto sin chistar y ni siquiera lloro como Elisa quería pero no importaba ahora tenía que hacer lo que ella quisiera sin tener que soportarla como dama de compañía.

En ese momento la pelirroja salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el pasillo donde estaba la escalera, justo Candy venía entrando del jardín.

-Candy.

-Si, señorita.- dijo una Candy tranquila.

\- vamos a ir a la ciudad de compras y tú irás conmigo.-dijo Elisa mandona.

-Apúrate Elisa, el auto está listo- gritó Neal desde la entrada.

Las dos niñas se subieron al auto, Elisa primero y luego Candy, al final Neal se subió y el chofer arrancó para iniciar el camino a la ciudad, Neal curiosamente vio a Candy de cerca y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la niña era muy bonita a pesar de su vestimenta sencilla. Giro la cabeza como si se hubiera indignado por pensar semejante cosa y se puso a contemplar el panorama. Elisa mientras tanto no dejaba de sonreír pues ya estaba muy ansiosa de estar a solas con Anthony. Candy lo noto y como la veía de tan buen humor se atrevió a preguntar.

—Estas muy contenta.—dijo Candy curiosa.

—Si, me espera algo lindo el día de hoy.— dijo Elisa con tono alegre.

-¿Qué es?— la rubia no se pudo contener.

—Eso a ti no te importa.— pero Elisa siguió sonriendo y viendo alrededor mientras Candy la veía de soslayo, ya sin hacer más preguntas sin que ella se diera cuenta que también era observada discretamente por Neal.

Llegaron a la ciudad y Candy no dejaba de ver todas las tiendas. El chofer se detuvo cerca de una zapatería Los dos hermanos y Candy se bajaron a ver Elisa y Neal se disponían a entrar y cuando Candy los iba a seguir Elisa la vio feo y la misma niña decidió no entrar.

Dentro de la tienda y mientras una de las empleadas le calzaba unas zapatillas blancas a Elisa, esta le pregunto a su hermano.

-Bueno ¿y ya se te ocurrió algo para que no esté en casa al rato que llegue Anthony?

-Estaba pensando en que la dejemos aquí.-Neal no solo quería ayudar a su hermana, se sentía muy incómodo al estar cerca de la rubia y si con todo lo que iba a comprar Elisa terminaban apretujados y él quedaba más cerca de ella, eso lo ponía nervioso y no quería ni imaginarlo pues nunca había sentido algo por una chica.

Elisa lo pensó y dijo— ¿No es un poco peligroso? ¿Cómo volverá?

-Pensé que lo que querías, es que no volviera.

-Bueno si, pero y si nos regañan por dejarla aquí.

-¿Quién? Mamá fue a tomar el té con sus amigas y a jugar cartas, papá está de viaje y nadie creerá lo que digan los sirvientes, ademas podemos decir que Candy nos dejó esperando en una tienda y nunca volvió.

-Bueno tienes razón, será mejor que la perdamos aquí para que ya nunca vuelva. Tal vez mamá me compre otro vestido si se alegra de no verla nunca más.

Después de eso los dos Legan salieron de la tienda, le dieron a cargar las cajas a Candy y se dirigieron a otro establecimiento, ahí Elisa se iba a comprar un vestido. La pecosa con la carga y el sol pensó en entrar en la tienda con ellos pero justo cuando iba detrás de los hermanos Elisa se volteó y le dijo.

-Tu esperas afuera de las tiendas, recuerda que eres la mucama.

Candy suspiro y se quedó parada en la entrada.- Esto ya me lo esperaba- dijo un tanto resignada.

Así pasó la mañana Elisa entraba y salía de las tiendas con cada vez más paquetes y todos se los daba a cargar a Candy que apenas si podía ver por donde iba. Ya cuando iban a subir al auto Candy tropezó y casi se cae con todas las compras de la pelirroja.

-Con cuidado Candy, no vayas a arruinar mis cosas.

El chofer amablemente le ayudó a poner todo en el auto, Candy estaba exhausta. Pero Elisa le tenia una última encomienda.

-Candy quiero que vayas a la librería y me traigas, Elegancia y el sueño de una muñeca Francesa. Apúrate que se hace tarde.

-Iré yo señorita.- dijo el chofer servicial.

-No, que vaya Candy.

La rubia fue hasta la librería y entró. Un minuto después.

-Paul, llévanos a casa.- dijo Neal autoritario.

-Señoritos, pero la pequeña Candy no ha vuelto.

-obedece, si no le diremos a mi madre que por tu culpa llegamos tarde a nuestros compromisos y haremos que te eche.- sentenció Elisa y el chofer ya no tuvo de otra que hacer lo que se le pedía.

El auto arrancó y en ese momento Candy salió a ver cómo la dejaban, regreso a la librería y devolvió lo que había pedido, dijo que sus patrones habían tenido que marcharse y después volvían. La niña deambuló un rato por las calles y justo cuando iba caminando por un de estas se encontró a un muchacho que le hablo.

—Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Alister Cornwell y soy hermano de Archivald, tú debes ser Candy. Puedes llamarme Stear.

Candy se alegró y siguió conversando con el muchacho, este al escuchar su situación decidió ayudarla, así que comenzaron el camino de vuelta a casa, aunque el trayecto se volvió una peripecia debido a los inventos del joven.

Elisa llegó corriendo a casa, había comprado un corsé nuevo que estaba dividido en dos partes, llamó a Dorothy para que le ayudara a ponérselo. El corsé le quedaba muy ceñido y le marcaba claramente la cintura y unas caderas más pronunciadas, y la parte de arriba que era muy parecida a un sostén la hacía verse más grande de lo que era pues le marcaba mucho la silueta que apenas había desarrollado, se volvió a poner el vestido que tenía un poco de escote cuadrado y vio que sus pechos se veían más juntos y llenos. Se sintió satisfecha.

—Señorita, no quisiera ser inoportuna pero creo que ese vestido no es apropiado para recibir al joven Andrey y no creo que su madre lo apruebe.— dijo Dorothy dubitativa, sabía que Elisa se había molestado cuando pregunto por Candy, pero también pensó que no era correcto como estaba vestida.

—Tu no sabes nada Dorothy, ya soy mayor y puedo usar lo que quiera, ademas mi madre no está y te prohíbo decirle algo, quiero que nos sirvan jugos y bocadillos en el saloncito de mi madre.

—Señorita pero ese lugar es muy privado para que la deje sola con un muchacho.

—Te dije que no te metas y no quiero que nos molesten.

Dorothy salió a hacer lo que le dijeron y Elisa se maquilló un poquito para verse mayor. A las 2:30 en punto estaba ya lista en el saloncito y Anthony venía entrando junto con Stuart el mayor domo.

-Hola Anthony.

-Hola Elisa, te ves muy linda.

-Gracias, me arregle solo para ti, pero siéntate aquí junto a mi.

Anthony se había sentado cerca de ella pero había una distancia, ella se acercó más y su cadera tocó la cadera de Anthony, los dos se ruborizaron pues esto no estaba permitido. Pero la joven no se aparto. Comenzaron una plática trivial donde Elisa lo veía idiotizada y no dejaba de querer servirle cosas. El incómodo las aceptaba y ella se le recargaba en el hombro, haciendo que el muchacho sintiera como le sudaban las manos de nervios, nunca había visto el escote de una mujer y pensaba que mirar a Elisa de esa forma no era de caballeros.

La muchacha hablaba sin parar y le tocaba un brazo, el solo la veía moverse y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada del rostro de la niña a su pecho.

… la tía abuela por eso apenas dará la fiesta de bienvenida a ustedes, ¿no te parece encantador?

-Decías Elisa.

-¿Por qué no me pones atención? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si si.

-No lo pareces.- La Mila le tomo la temperatura con el dorso de su mano y Anthony por primera vez sintió algo que no entendía, lo que lo diferenciaba de ser un niño y un hombre se había despertado por la cercanía de Elisa y se sintió incómodo pues él pensaba que la muchacha le desagradaba, pero sus instintos parecían despertar con la cercanía de ella.

Después del susto que tuvo se quedó quieto y Elisa al ver que no se movía y por la cara de sorpresa que puso él al sentir por primera vez algo que desconocía, ella creyó que era un buen momento para volver a besarlo y lo hizo.

Ella se le acercó más y puso sus labios sobre los de él, el rubio dejándose llevar por sus sensaciones le regresó el beso, y la siguió besando por largo rato como si los dos fueran mucho mayores, comenzaron a explorar sus bocas y él la tomó de la mano. Ella no podía dejar de sentirse encandilada con él, estaba muy ruborizada y acalorada.

Siguieron con los besos durante toda la cita. La muchacha esperaba que Anthony hiciera más. Pues según su amiga Daisy que ya tenía 15 años y además estaba comprometida para casarse a los 16, los prometidos tienen ciertos privilegios y aveces exploran bajo los vestidos de las señoritas o hacen valer sus derechos de futuros esposos. Elisa no entendía bien eso pero supuso que tenía que dejarse hacer. Anthony por otro lado están sintiendo tal placer que le dio miedo y dejó de besarla, justo en ese momento Sarah entró pero él ya están de pie despidiéndose y depositándole un beso en la mano.

Al ver esto Sarah se sintió aliviada, pues pensó que el rubor de las mejillas de su hija era por la atención galante del rubio. Anthony se fue bastante incómodo por la sorpresa y por su nuevo despertar a la adolescencia.

—Elisa, ¿pero qué ropa es esa?

—Parece que algunos vestidos me quedan pequeños mamá.

Sarah no dijo nada pues su hija parecía haberse estado completando, estaba un poco sorprendida por lo mayor que se veía y porque su hija le contaba que parecía que Anthony si se estaba enamorando de ella, que no se percató en qué Candy llegó pasadas las seis de la tarde con la ropa empapada.

Esa noche terminada la cena los tres jóvenes Andrey estaban sentados en el salón de juego como siempre. Pero ninguno hablaba. Solo pensaban.

Stear no se podía sacar de la mente a cierta niña rubia que le alegró el día al trepar árboles con ella, después de haber caído en el lago.

Anthony estaba confundido pues le gustaba mucho la niña rubia que conoció pero siendo sincero le gustó besuquearse con Elisa pues era una sensación muy placentera que antes no conocía y se preocupó pues no sabía cómo reaccionar, ademas según lo que le habían enseñado los caballeros no podían tener esos pensamientos lujuriosos si no su alma sería condenada y él se consideraba un caballero como para faltarle de ese modo a una dama.

Archie por otro lado también estaba confundido, pues la pequeña gatita que lo salvó había sido un bálsamo refrescante para su vida y por desgracia en su visita a Annie Britter la encontró aburrida y monótona, se sentía mal por el haber estado recreando los momentos divertidos con la rubia en vez de prestar atención a la otra rubia que lo veía con adoración y se recriminaba por haber seguido su juego y prometer otra visita, pues él sabía en el fondo que ella gustaba de él pero él solo la veía como una amiga.

En la casa Legan casi todos dormían menos los dos hermanos pues Elisa daba por hecho que haber compartido más besos con Anthony ya la volvía prácticamente su mujer y no podía esperar para volver a verlo y seguir comprometiéndolo, deseaba ser mayor como su amiga Daisy para poder hacer lo que hacía la sirvienta con su esposo y después de pensar eso se persignó y se quedó dormida, mientras en la habitación de Neal, este no podía sacarse de la mente a Candy y pensaba que estaba loco por fijarse en una huérfana, pero se sintió descansado después de por primera vez haber derramado su semilla en sus pijamas, y pensó en que sería su secreto pues si alguien se enteraba sería severamente castigado por tener comportamientos tan inapropiados.


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

 **HOLA A TODAS Y TODOS**

 **ACÁ LOS COMENTARIOS:**

 **Gaby:** me da gusto que te haya gustado el capituló, gracias

 **Selenityneza:** me encantan tus comentarios, me haces desenmarañar la historia en mi cabeza, te contesto algunas dudas pero no podré todas porque revelaría parte de la historia. 1. Annie si es rubia, no se porque la hicieron peli negra, a mí me gusta rubia, no creo que el cabello haga que le quite protagonismo a Candy en la historia ya que los hechos las hacen completamente diferentes. 2. No Candy y Annie no son hermanas eso si te lo aseguro. Tampoco es hermana de Neal y Elisa, imagínate que castigo más horrendo sería para Candy saber que su familia la desteta sin razones válidas, ella al parecer está tranquila y acepta que quizá su mamá no pudo cuidarla y por eso la dejo, Candy no busca sus orígenes, ella es feliz con lo que la vida le da. Todos deberíamos ser un poco más como ella. 3. Pues una cita cita no es porque Anthony se ve obligado a cortejarla por lo que dicen la tía abuela y Sarah, pero si Elisa se le anda regalando ¿a quien le dan pan que llore?el muchachito y muchos de la época aprendieron a ser hombres de esa forma, aunque Anthony tiene bien construidos sus valores morales porque a él si le remuerde la conciencia, no como a Terry que es un cínico pero así nos gusta, pienso que cuando te enjaretan tantos valores uno se vuelve inmoral como Neal, Anthony está tentado a caer porque su educación es rígida pero a la vez le atemoriza desafiar a la tía abuela y las creencias de su familia, a Terry no le asusta porque él solo piensa que el ser bastardo ya es una deshonra así que para mí Terry es un amoral, por eso ayuda a quien puede porque le nace y él crea sus reglas, y por eso es el alma gemela de Candy. Anthony tenía muchas expectativas sobre Candy y la dama que puede llegar a ser, Neal idealiza a Candy cree ilusamente que por ser un Legan, tener dinero y ser patan (ademas porque todo esto es fomentado por su mamita) ya le va a gustar, está pagado de sí mismo y no conoce a Candy porque pensaba que una niña venida de un orfanato qué valor puede tener si ni con un apellido cuenta y Terry obviamente lo deslumbró, la acepta y le agrada que sea diferente a todo lo que conoce y lo irrita y sobre todo que ella no reniega de lo que le toca vivir, no le da valor a los apellidos y por eso se hacen amigos en primer lugar, porque son la huérfana y el bastardo del colegio. 4 a Sarah le molesta todo, no soporta ver la felicidad porque ella no es feliz, ahí abra un secreto que develar. Marie seguirá siendo la amante, ahí hay más cosas que contar. no será amante de nadie, ya conocemos la historia, la envían a México y el tío abuelo la salva. Espero que haya resuelto tus dudas y muchas gracias por esperar a que suba capítulos nuevos cada semana. 6. Si, Anthony sintió bonito besarse con Elisa porque pues los besos son ricos aunque puede haber arrepentimientos después. Además están en la edad de querer experimentar, están cambiando y las hormonas nos alocan a todos.

 **Guest:** así es lo que se ve no se juzga, y gracias por leerme.

 **ArmónicadeTerry:** me haces reír con tus comentarios, si a mí también me dio as o Neal, iba a poner a Anthony haciendo eso pero pensé no eso le va más a Neal, él es un cerdo y Anthony un Ángel. Y perdón Candy casi en todo va a ser secundario, bueno hasta que lleguemos al colegio en Londres .

 **Y gracias a todas las personas que me dieron follow en mi historia en la última semana, se los agradesco y espero no decepcionarlas.**

 **Un comercial, cuando me dejen comentarios se los contestaré un capituló si y uno no, para que podamos avanzar más y no revele tanto de la historia. Y ahora si comenzamos…**

CAPITULÓ XVI

Elisa y Neal salieron muy temprano a cabalgar, Neal aún se veía recién levantado, sin embargo ella vestía su traje de equitación muy bien puesto y ya estaba haciendo parte de su arreglo maquillarse un poco, sobre todo las mejillas y un poco de colorete en los labios para hacerlos más apetecibles.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlos aquí?- dijo Neal con un bostezo de hipopótamo.

-Ya te lo dije y compórtate- dijo Elisa molesta.

-¿Qué pasará si no vienen? No estamos seguros que vayan a venir por esta ruta o que hoy vayan a cabalgar.

-siempre cabalgan los jueves, me informe. Y deja de decir estupideces esta zona es la favorita de Anthony.- dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía viendo el camino.

-Elisa pero estamos muy apartados, como para que te deje a solas con él, mamá nos va a regañar si se entera y ¿ no te preocupa lo que digan Stear y Archie? Lo estás buscando demasiado y eso no es de una señorita refinada.

-cállate, ahí vienen.

-Elisa- Neal estaba molesto, no sabía si dejar hacer esas tonterías a su hermana o no.

Los tres chicos Andrey venían en sus respectivos caballos platicando amenamente. Sobre los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida, aunque ya llevaban viviendo casi un mes ahí la Tía abuela había decidido dar a conocer a todos que sus nietos ahora ocuparían la mansión de las rosas, por al menos un año o dos en lo que se les preparaba para el colegio. Y ella pensaba era un buen motivo para que la sociedad viera lo grande que estaban sus nietos.

-… ¿ordenaste tres camisas para el mismo día?Vas a estar más tiempo en tu armario que en la fiesta.- dijo Stear a su hermano y Anthony iba riendo alegremente.

-Hola Anthony…- Elisa vio al rubio coquetamente y le batió sus pestañas y sonrió con picardía.- y Hola Stear y Archie.

Los tres muchachos los saludaron pero se les borró la sonrisa de la cara que tenían antes de encontrarse con los hermanos Legan.

-Hola Neal y Elisa ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Anthony.

-Vinimos de paseo.- contestó Elisa alegre

-¿No es muy lejos de su casa?- dijo Stear

-No mucho, aveces venimos por aquí verdad Neal pero casi nunca los hemos encontrado.

-Más bien nunca, nos habíamos encontrado.- dijo Archie desconfiado- pero ya se iban de regreso o ¿ porque estaban parados aquí?

-Queríamos que Cleopatra descansara, porque hicimos una carrera ¿verdad Neal?- Neal solo la veía y movía la cabeza conforme su hermana iba hablando, pero no quería decir nada porque seguía molesto con su hermana por su imprudencia.

-¿Por qué no hacen una carrera ustedes tres?, y mientras que Anthony me haga compañía- dijo Elisa como si no quisiera la cosa.

-¡Elisa!

-apúrense.- ella se bajo del caballo y Anthony la imito.

Los otros tres los vieron sorprendidos y sin poder creer que Anthony secundaba las ideas de Elisa, así que hicieron la carrera y pronto dejaron solos a la pelirroja y al rubio.

-¿y bien?- Pregunto Anthony.- ¿Por qué querías que nos quedáramos a solas?- Anthony sabía las intensiones de Elisa y no sabía qué reacción tomar, pues aunque a él le encantaba aque ángel rubio que conoció, tenía curiosidad de ver qué más sensaciones podía sentir.

-Solo quería estar un ratito con mi novio, ¿te molesta?- Elisa se le acercó más para eliminar la distancia, Anthony tomo las riendas de Simona y Cleopatra y las amarró en un árbol cercano.

-No me molesta, pero…

-Pero¿ que? Yo te extrañaba mucho…

-Elisa, debes comprender que lo qué pasa entre nosotros no es correcto.

-Si lo es, tu y yo vamos a casarnos.- Elisa no lo dejo continuar se le acercó más, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo comenzó a besar.

Anthony al principio quería zafarse del abrazo pero al volver a sentir la sensación placentera que da un beso, rodeo con una mano la espalda de Elisa y se atrevió a poner la otra alrededor de su cintura. Y continuaron besándose, Anthony se recargó en el árbol y Elisa no lo soltó, seguían en lo suyo tan absortos en el placer que les provocaba que no se dieron cuenta que Stear, Archie y Neal regresaban.

Los tres muchachos estaban sorprendidos, pero Neal corrió hacia su hermana y la apartó de Anthony de un tirón.

-Elisa, esto se lo diré a mamá y tú será mejor que no te le vuelvas a cercar.- Neal le dio un pequeño empujón a Anthony y ese adorado porque los encontraran no se defendió, rápido y sin soltar a su hermana tomó a Cleopatra y a Cesar y se fueron de él lugar. Elisa iba encantada riendo como tonta y solo dijo adiós con la mano.

Archie y Stear se acercaron a Anthony y le preguntaron.

-Estas loco ¿Por qué la besaste?

-No lo se, es una sensación agradable y quería volver a sentirla.

-Anthony, dime la verdad ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?- dijo Stear serio.

-Algunas, pero intentaré evitarlas de ahora en adelante.

-Si te ven nuestra tía abuela o la tía Sarah te casarán con ella mañana mismo y no dejes que Elisa se acerque tanto, creo que su comportamiento no es de una dama como se jacta en decirlo.- dijo Archie previniéndolo.

-¿entonces si son novios?- siguió el de anteojos

-No, todos dicen que nos casaremos, pero no yo no he dicho que seamos novios.

-¿Pero ella lo sabe?- insistió Stear

-No pero se lo aclararé. Y ya dejen de acosarme, regresemos.

Anthony se subió a Simona y se fue a galope lejos de los dos hermanos. Mientras Stear y Archie se veían.

-Espero que Anthony no haya firmado su sentencia a cambio de unos cuantos besos- dijo Archie.

-Esto no me gusta nada, pero volvamos debo hacer algo antes del almuerzo.

-Si yo también debo hacer algo.

Más adelante Elisa y Neal discutían Sobre el comportamiento de ella.

-No quiero que le digas a mamá, si no te acusare de que tu te tocas todo el tiempo y te la pasas viendo bajo las faldas de las sirvientas.- Neal de la quedó viendo asombrado- Lo de todo, yo siempre te veo hermanito, y lo que yo haga con Anthony es asunto mío.- después de eso Elisa hizo correr a Cleopatra y dejó a su hermano asombrado por un momento pero después la siguió al mismo ritmo.

Justo en ese momento llegaba el señor Legan a la casa, no había avisado de su arribo, así que tomó a todos por sorpresa y Stuart había ido a hacer un encargo de la señora Legan a la ciudad así que la puerta se la abrió Marie.

-Buenas tardes señor Legan, bienvenido.

El señor Legan entró y la vio. Justo en ese momento Sarah iba bajando las escaleras.

-Querido veo que ya estás de vuelta, no tardaste mucho.

-Si mi viaje fue breve pues en la ciudad George me dijo que la fiesta de bienvenida será este sábado y debo estar presente junto a mi familia, es más la invitación debe estar por llegar.

-Oh ya veo, débete preparar algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo van las cosas aquí?

-Sin novedad, Sara se dio la vuelta y se dirigía al despacho de su marido, este iba a caminar tras ella, pero en los pocos segundos de distracción de Sarah aprovechó y le pellizcó el trasero a Marie.- Te espero en el establo en dos horas, y por favor no lleves nada debajo de la falda nos quita tiempo.- el susurro fue imperceptible para su esposa pero claro para la mucama.

En ese momento Neal y Elisa entraron y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones, Candy estaba en el jardín jugando con Klint pero nadie le prestaba atención por el momento. Cuando la rubia subió a su habitación, le avisaron que Elisa la buscaba; así que se dirigió a la recámara de la pelirroja que estaba abriendo algunos paquetes de los que había ido a traer a la ciudad.

-Entra Candy, mi vestido llego por fin, lo ajustaron para que me quede perfecto ¿no te parece hermoso?- Elisa bailaba con el vestido por la habitación.

-Si es muy bonito.- Candy intento tocarlo.

-No lo toques, le darás feo olor. – Candy se quedó parada viéndolo a la distancia, desde el día que la dejaron en el pueblo estaba muy triste a pesar de que Stear la había ayudado.

La voz de Sarah se escuchó a la distancia, llamado a Elisa.

-Mamá tiene un sombrero nuevo que parece un cisne. Y quiere que lo vea, ahora vuelvo y no toques nada.

Candy se quedó sola y son aguanto las ganas de ver como ella se vería con el vestido frente al espejo, pero en ese momento Elisa regresó y le arrebató el vestido, estaba furiosa.

-Deja mi vestido, una hija de Pony jamás tendrá un vestido como este y con tus manos lo ensucias, fuera, sal de aquí.- Candy salió corriendo y llorando como había sido la intención de Elisa desde el principio.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sarah

\- Candy tomo mi vestido y tuve que regañarla porque lo puede estropear?

\- ¡que niña! Al menos pudiste controlarla hijita, para que se te olvide un poco el mal momento ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre que la comida está servida? Está en el jardín.

\- si mamá

Elisa se fue a buscar a su padre, le preguntó al jardinero si lo había visto y él le dijo qué tal vez estaba en el establo, Elisa se dirigió ahí y como escuchaba voces adentro se asomó por una rendija, ahí vio a su padre teniendo relaciones sexuales con Marie, la tenía acostada sobre la paja con las piernas hacia arriba mientras él la embestía no fuerza y ella disfrutaba del acto, Elisa estaba sorprendida nunca había visto una cosa así, le dio un poco de miedo pues pensó que eso debía doler y creyó que los gemidos que salían de la boca de Mari eran de dolor y no de placer, en ese momento su padre soltó un largo gemido y se desplomó sobre la mucama, después cuando comenzó a reincorporarse Elisa se fue corriendo, pues no quería ver más. Entro a la casa y se cruzo con su madre pero esta no le dijo nada, Sarah salió al jardín a ver qué pasaba.

Y alcanzó a ver qué Daniel salía del establo arreglándose la ropa. Sarah fue hasta él y lo vio furiosa.

-¿Así que solo volviste porque tenías ganas de fornicar?

-Querida no empieces con eso de nuevo, lo que yo haga con Marie es solo asunto mío.

\- Es mi asunto cuando usas esta casa de burdel, y para tu información Elisa debió escuchar o ver algo porque entro corriendo muy asustada.

-Tendrás que hablar con ella.

-¿Yo? Pero qué quieres que le diga, que prefieres acostarte con cualquiera y no con tu esposa.

-Es cosa de damas, tú habla con ella y se acabó.

Daniel Legan entró a la casa y se fue a dar una ducha. Sarah se quedó observándolo y pensó que no hablaría con Elisa hasta que ella misma le preguntara.

Se llevó a acabo la comida como si no pasara nada, Elisa comía poco y no se atrevía a mirar a su padre, pero no quiso decir ni una palabra pues Daisy ya le había explicado a grandes rasgos lo que un hombre y una mujer hacían en la cama, pero lo que le perturbó fue darse cuenta que aveces los hombres no lo hacían solo con su esposa y por eso debían hacerlo en él establo como los animales pues no todas las mujeres eran verdaderas damas. Después de eso la familia se fue a la sala a pasar la tarde, y en lo que hacían sus actividades entró Stuart y llevo dos invitaciones a la fiesta de los Andrey.

-ha llegado algo señor.

-¿una invitación?

-pero si ya hemos recibido la invitación.- dijo Sarah sin voltear a verlo.

-Esta es para Candy, de parte de Alister Cornwell y hay otra de parte de Archivald

-Eso es imposible- dijo Elisa que al escuchar eso terminó por comportarse como siempre.

-trae a Candy aquí por favor- dijo el señor Legan a Stuart

Momentos después llegó la pecosa a verlos.

-Candy ¿conoces a Alister y Archivald?- preguntó el señor Legan tranquilamente

-si, una sola vez los vi.

-¿Dónde los conociste Candy?

-aquí cerca por casualidad- respondió la rubia sin entender

-por casualidad pues yo no te creo.-dijo Elisa muy molesta, pues si había conocido a los dos muchachos pronto conocería a Anthony y eso si le molestaba.

-Ambos te han invitado a su fiesta- dijo Daniel y le entregó las invitaciones, Candy se puso feliz y comenzó a girar de felicidad. Elisa no lo soporto.

-No me gusta, no quiero que venga Candy

-pero la han invitado hija- dijo el señor Legan

\- si, pero ¿tiene que ponerse? Si no nos hará quedar en ridiculo

-¿Por qué no le prestas uno de tus vestidos Elisa?-sugirió su papá

-Elisa préstaselo, ella no tiene nada que ponerse.

-No lo haré.

Pero en ese momento a Elisa se le ocurrió que le prestaría uno de los vestidos que ya no le quedaban así ya no tendría forma de ir.

-Bueno lo haré, ven Candy.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al cuarto de Elisa, esta le dio el vestido y la dejo probárselo. Mientras Neal y ella veían como Candy luchaba para cerrárselo, Elisa le confesó a su hermano que era un vestido de hace tres años y ya a nadie le quedaría.

Neal se estaba riendo junto a su hermana mientras espiaban a la rubia, pero él veía muy interesado los tirantes del fondo de Candy. Después de la humillación que le hicieron a la rubia, esta salió corriendo a su habitación y no volvió a salir por un rato, la tarde cayó y todos se fueron a la cama.

La señora Legan se preparaba para dormir a lado de su esposo como siempre, pero este al entrar se quitó la bata y se mostró desnudó.

-¿Qué haces?

\- quiero que cumplas con tus deberes de esposa, tu dijiste que solo regrese para fornicar a casa y así lo haré, pero quiero hacerlo contigo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso cuando hoy estuviste retozando con tu amante?

-No es mi amante, ella solo me entretiene, así que acomódate pues tendrás una noche agitada.

Daniel Legan desvistió a Sarah y la hizo su mujer una vez más, esta se sentía molesta pues la había prácticamente violado, pero ya buscaría la forma de vengarse.


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

Capítulo XVII

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta de bienvenida de los chicos Andrey, Elisa y su madre estaban ultimando detalles para sus atuendos, ademas que Sarah hacía que Elisa se esforzara mucho más en sus modales y en sus características de señorita, también se puso a instruir a Candy para que no fuera a llamar la atención en la fiesta. En resumidas cuentas la mansión Legan era un caos pues debían mostrarse a la misma altura de los Andrey.

Ese jueves y debido a que Sarah tenía vuelta loca a Elisa mostrándole como debía acaparar a Anthony sin ser una coqueta, no le habían permitido ir a tomar las lecciones a la mansión de las rosas y Neal estaba en casa, pues era muy perezoso y en las últimas semanas no había alcanzado a levantarse para llegar a la clase.

Pero aún así en la mansión de las rosas había una pequeña niña rubia, vestida muy elegante que si había acudido a primera hora para tomar las lecciones de música y algunas de arte y literatura, ese día traía una cinta color lavanda en el cabello y su vestido era color crema con flores color lavanda, muy hermoso como la pequeña.

Al salón de música entraron los tres hermanos, pero Annie que estaba muy entretenida tocando el piano no se dio cuenta, Anthony se sentó n un sofá de orejas a escuchar mientras Stear y Archie se acercaban hasta el piano sin interrumpir. La pequeña ojiazul no los había visto pero en ese momento se detuvo ya que le costaba mucho trabajo un acorde y quería estudiarlo un poco para ver si le salía.

-Querida Annie, no te detengas tocas maravillosamente- dijo Archie alegre.

-Si Annie nos estabas deleitando con tu música- dijo Stear.

-Lo siento- dijo Annie muy ruborizada por los cumplidos- es que está parte no me sale bien.

-Vamos te ayudaré, toca todo de nuevo y yo tocaré el acorde contigo, ¿te parece bien?- pregunto Archie- será como un dúo y te ayudará a desatascarte, aveces pasa que cuando alguien te ayuda la música vuelve a fluir.- después de eso dejo sus libros sobre el piano y sonriente se sentó en el mismo banco del piano donde estaba Annie.

-Esta bien, yo lo haré- dijo la muchachita muy nerviosa por la cercanía del castaño, uno al otro se sonrieron con agrado.

Stear que vio la escena extrañando por la cercanía de su hermano con la jovencita se sonrió también y se fue a sentar en un banco que estaba cerca del piano para observarlos mejor.

Era el cuadro Perfecto un guapo príncipe y una hermosa princesa juntos, tocando a la perfección una melodía que los hacía verse adorables juntos, Annie como ya había memorizado la mayoría de las notas lo observaba de vez e cuando y Archie le devolvía la mirada y a su vez le sonreía, haciendo que la chica se viera bastante acalorada pero feliz. Para Annie fue el momento más feliz de su corta vida, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta cuánto le gustaba aquel joven, ahora entendía lo que decía Elisa sobre los novios y esas cosas.

La tía abuela entro a verlos y se sintió muy complacida al ver la linda pareja que hacía su nieto con la pequeña señorita Britter, aunque no le encantaba aquella niña por sus orígenes misteriosos, aunque la familia decía que la niña era hija de una prima lejana y humilde de Jane y la verdad es que, tenía que aceptar que La señora Britter estaba haciendo el mejor de los trabajos con ella, para volverla una dama. Sin embargo saberla salida de no se sabe donde le preocupaba y esto causó que se le ensombreciera el rostro y se dirigió a su nieto.

-Vaya Archie, has practicado mucho y que bien que la señorita Britter te siga el paso.

-No soy yo tía, Annie es espléndida y su talento es nato.

-¡oh! No creo semejante cumplido señor Archivald ya que usted me ha ayudado en mi dilema

Después de tan agradable mañana donde Archie todo el tiempo se sentó con Annie y ademas le ayudó un poco en las clases de historia porque ella iba un poco retrasada, la niña estaba por las nubes. Pero por desgracia las clases habían terminado y pronto llegaría su chofer a recogerla.

-Annie, antes de que te marches quisiéramos entregarte esta invitación a nuestra fiesta de bienvenida, tus padres también están invitados y nos complacería mucho disfrutar de tu agradable compañía, te lo hago saber en nombre de mi hermano Archie y mío- dijo Stear con mucho protocolo.

-Si Annie, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras- dijo Stear que antes de llegar ahí había sido franco de burlas por parte de su hermano y Anthony.

-Gracias, son muy amables y es un placer para mi poder asistir a su baile.- después de eso se despidieron y Annie salió a abordar su carruaje.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la sala de juegos donde ya estaba Anthony sentado sacando el ajedrez.

-Vaya, no han tardado nada despidiendo a la señorita o mejor dicho a la novia de Archie.

-No empiecen de nuevo- dijo Archie fastidiado.

-Tranquiló hermano y ya sin bromas ¿Qué te parece Annie?

-Es una princesa, muy linda y refinada- dijo Archie cortado.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Stear

-Me agrada su compañía y últimamente es menos tímida.

-Anda dinos si te gusta.- dijo Anthony

-Si no la hubiera conocido a ella,, seguramente estaría muy prendado de Annie, porque es dulce y agradable conmigo, y no se me dan ganas de protegerla.

-Vaya creo que si te gusta.- Dijo el chico de Anteojos.

-Me gustaba, hasta que conocí a una hermosa gatita.- Archie dijo esto en un susurro que solo escuchó su hermano y le sonrió.

-Te entiendo hermano- Pensó el moreno, sonriendo también al verlo tan alegre y decidió que Candy sería una muy buena amiga para él, si su hermano decidía conquistarla.

-¿Vamos pero dime quien es ella?- dijo Archie

-Ya lo verán, probó la conocerán y si me disculpan recordé que debo ir al pueblo, aún me falta comprar algo.- dijo Archie y se fue a buscar al mayordomo para que le llevaran al pueblo.

Los otros dos se lo quedaron viendo irse muy decidido y se dispusieron a jugar un rato.

Annie iba maravillada en el coche que la llevaba a casa, iba tan contenta que no sentía el cansancio que le provocaba hacer un viaje tan largo desde casa hasta la mansión de las rosas, estaba soñando con el baile, su primer baile juntos, pensaba que sería como un sueño y justo en ese momento la vio por la ventana.

Siguió viendo poniendo atención en el camino, pero ya estaba muy lejos, esos rizos rubios alborotados, solo podían ser de Candy su hermana y se quedó pensando ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ella ahí?

Junto a su carruaje pasó un auto, pudo darse cuenta que era de la familia Andrey, así que observó con atención su interior y como lo imagino en el iba el guapo Archivald, le agradó verlo a la distancia y deseo poder encontrárselo en la ciudad, pero primero ella debía llegar a casa con su madre y seguramente sería mu difícil coincidir. Ver al joven Cornwell la hizo olvidarse de Candy, hasta que llegó a casa y se dio cuenta que no podía si quiera comentarlo o su madre la retaría por seguir recordando y añorando la vida del hogar de Pony.

Annie no podía creerlo había estado feliz y alegre en la mañana y al regresar a casa después de ver a Candy a la distancia y saber que no podía acercarse sin perder lo que ya había ganado, la volvía a hacer muy desdichada. Había vivido así durante más de un año, desde el momento que su madre Jane le había prohibido volver a cartearse con la rubia, le gustaba lo que tenía sin duda alguna y estaba muy agradecida con los señores Britter al grado de que los obedecía en todo momento y en trataba de ser tan buena como ellos esperaban que fuera una hija digna de la familia.

Si madre estaba encantada de que su hija pudiera codearse con tan encantadora familia y al ver la invitación se sintió muy orgullosa.

-Annie cielo, veo que te estas ganando muy bien a la familia Andrey y dime ¿Quién de los señoritos te ha invitado?- pregunto Jean.

-Si mamá, fue Archivald y su hermano Alister Cornwell, pase una mañana muy entretenida con ellos y me gusta estudiar en la mansión de las rosas.

-Esto es estupendo para los Britter, tal vez deba decírtelo ya pero algún día cuando te cases con un joven de buena familia heredarás toda la fortuna y todo lo que es nuestro, por eso debes tener muy buena educación y volverte una hermosa dama. Me hubiera gustado mucho que el joven Anthony Brown fuera más tu amigo pero todo mundo está comentando que es el prometido de Elisa y era de esperarse una unión así entre primos pues serán los más ricos de Chicago.- Jane divagaba mucho y Annie la veía con atención, cuando la señora Britter se dio cuenta le sonrió y continuó- pero no importa Querida, porque seguro tú te ganarás el corazón de Archivald o Alister y los Cornwell también son de muy buena familia ¿Cuál de los dos Te agrada más cariño?

-Que cosas dices mamá.

-Anda cuéntame, aparte de ser tu madre soy tu amiga Annie recuérdalo.

-Bueno, pues yo prefiero la compañía de Archie.- dijo Annie muy sonrojada

-Y es el más buen mozo de los dos, mi cielo. Hay veo que pronto crecerás, ya casi es hora de que te prepare para ser una mujer.

-Elisa Legan dice que ella ya es una señorita y que por eso le permitieron que Anthony sea su novio.- dijo Annie por fin contando parte de lo que Elisa le había dicho.

-Debe serlo si, ¿te hablo de que es ser una señorita?

-solo dijo que el ser una señorita la tenía indispuesta y que sangraba cada mes, pero no entendí a qué se refería.

-Bueno pues entonces será el momento de hablar del tema, si Elisa ya es una señorita supongo que tú también pronto lo serás y bueno la menarquia es una condición que nos sucede a más mujeres cada mes, es la sangre que debemos derramar por haber insultado a Adan a comer del fruto prohibido, como entenderás es en parte castigo y en parte dicha pues algún día esa condición te permitirá obsequiarle a tu futuro esposo la dicha de darle herederos. Pero debes cuidar muy bien de tu virtud Annie querida porque los caballeros la convidarán un regalo el día de la boda. ¿Te queda claro?

-Si mamá, lo único que no entiendo es si puedo seguir en compañía de los caballeros que aveces me rodean.

-Claro que si mientras no llegue tu sangrado puedes seguir haciendo tu vida de siempre.

Después de esto Annie se fue a su habitación deseando que algún día Archie se fijara en ella, pues de algo no tenía duda y a pesar de su corta edad y de no tener la enfermedad esa, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de un guapo príncipe.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todas las que siguen por aquí, disculpen que no pudiera actualizar, en primer lugar se me había ido la inspiración y en segundo lugar había tenido mucho trabajo así que no me daba tiempo para seguir con la historia, pero trataré de actualizar más rápido.

Este capituló lo tuve que dividir para que se emocionen mucho con él, esta misma semana subiré la siguiente parte, solo que estoy trabajando en ella, prometo subirla pronto.

CAPITULO XVIII

El día había llegado Elisa se levantó muy temprano pues ya quería comenzar a prepararse, así que le pidió a Dorothy que llamara a Candy para que le ayudara en su arreglo. La pelirroja pensaba que como no le presto otro vestido la pecosa ya no iría pero como a Candy ya no le importaba como se viera había decidido ir tal cual estaba.

Elisa y Candy desayunaron a las ocho de la mañana y mientras pidió que le prepararan el baño, quería verse magnífica, así que una hora más tarde cuando todo estuvo listo subió y le puso unas gotas de vainilla y esencia de pachuli al agua, se dio un baño largo y relajante. Cuando salió de la tina se veía muy relajada pero eso no le quitaba lo pesada que podía llegar a ser. Candy la esperaba sentada en un taburete que estaba cerca de la ventana, se estaba aburriendo sin hacer nada, cuando Elisa salió hizo soñar una campanilla y Dorothy entró enseguida.

-Me llamó señorita Elisa.

-Si, Dorothy. Quiero que me hagas mi peinada de siempre pero con más rulos y un poco más recogido, pero sin dejar que mis bellos cabellos enmarquen mi rostro. Fíjate bien Candy que para la otra tú me peinarás.

\- Si- Candy veía a Dorothy moverse con rapidez y pensó que nunca podría hacer semejante cosa, Dorothy le sonreía a la rubia de ve en cuando sin que Elisa mirara.

Dos horas más tarde Elisa estaba lista, ya pasaba un poco del medio día, ahora Elisa comenzaba a vestirse, Candy la vio ponerse un montón de cosas, Elisa parecía una cebolla con tantas capas de ropa. Se puso un corpiño que parecía mucho un sostén, una camisola y después el corsé, se puso un pantalón corto que le cubría los muslos y la camisola le llegaba a las rodillas después un fondo y por último ya que le iban a poner el vestido, dijo contundentemente que Dorothy lo planchara.

-No quiero ninguna arruga y tu Candy ve con Dorothy para que aprendas cómo se tiene que hacer.

Mientras Dorothy y Candy salieron de la habitación Elisa vio su figura, pensaba que le hacía falta más busto y estaba molesta a sus doce años y medio ya quería estar completamente desarrollada y como su imagen no le causaba la satisfacción necesaria, tomó de un frasco unas rotundas de algodón con las que se limpiaba el rostro regularmente, se metió dos puños en el sostén, de manera que le levantara el busto, cuando vio estaba más voluptuosa. Cuando Dorothy y Candy llegaron Elisa se veía muy desarrollada Candy no se percató pero Dorothy si, sin embargo no dijo nada y se puso a colocarle el vestido, Elisa se puso un collar de terciopelo negro con una perla y aretes a juego, un listón de seda rojo coronaba su peinado y usando Dorothy ya se estaba retirando, la pelirroja no dejó marchar a Candy y le pidió que le diera como se veía el maquillaje que tardo otras dos horas en estar listo.

A las cuatro y cuarte de la tarde, estaban por terminar cuando llamaron a la puerta, era su madre que entró y vio que su pequeña estaba lista, tomó el perfume y la roció un poco, después de ver cómo se veía en el espejo le sonrió, se dieron vuelta y vieron a Candy con su vestido sencillo y su apariencia de haber crecido en el campo. Sara Legan solo torció los ojos y salió.

-Candy, a lado mío te ves realmente sencilla, poquita cosa podría decirse, vámonos o se hará tarde, el coche ya espera la recepción comienza a las 4:30.

Candy solo se sacudió su vestido color crema y pensó que no podría jugar tan bien si usara las prendas que Elisa usaba. Todos salieron de casa y se subieron al auto, Elisa y Neal iban juntos y su padre y su madre también juntos en el otro asiento.

-Es una cara dura ¿Cómo se atreve a venir con ese vestido?- decía Elisa en un susurro completamente audible.

-déjala hará un papelon, lo que si me parece es que me avergüenzo de ella- dijo Neal molesto

-¿Estará Anthony en la recepción para recibirme? ¿crees que le guste mi vestido?

-Elisa, compórtate, no haces más que hablar de él.- dijo Neal viéndola con reproche

-Es que en verdad me interesa- Elisa se ruborizó mucho pues pensó en que quería besarlo en tan importante baile y en seguida se persignó.

-Candy, la tía abuela de Anthony le da mucha importancia a los modales, así que para no molestar será mejor que te quedes en un rincón para que nadie te vea- dijo Sarah autoritaria, Candy aceptó sin prestar mucha atención porque se había dado cuenta que iban en dirección al portal de las rosas.

El trayecto duro poco, estaban frente al portal de las rosas y pronto lo atravesaron, el auto se detuvo frente a la mansión donde los esperaban Archie y Stear.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Alister al ser el mayor debía seguir el protocolo, Sara y Daniel Legan los saludaron y le preguntaron por la tía abuela, en ese momento Elisa bajo corriendo.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? Quiero que vea de inmediato mi vestido- Elisa no saludo a nadie y se metió corriendo.

-Elisa, que modales son esos- dijo Sara en todo de regalo pero Elisa ya se había ido.

Los Legan caminaron al recibidor donde los anunciaron a la tía abuela. Elisa que entró sin esperar a que la anunciaran corrió hacia Anthony que charlaba con unos amigos de su padre y lo saludo.

-Hola Anthony, te ves muy apuesto con tu kilt escocés.- dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

-Gracias Elisa, si me disculpan- Anthony jalo a Elisa y la llevaba del brazo.

-Anthony no me dijiste nada sobre mi vestido-

-Oh lo siento, pero te ves muy bella este día y el vestido te queda muy bien-

-¿en verdad te gusta?- Elisa no se contuvo y se dio una vuelta para que la viera. Anthony por primera vez noto que Elisa tenía el cuerpo de una dama grande.

\- Te ves bien, ya eres una dama.

-Hay Anthony que a lagos tan hermosos me dices- después de esto se le colgó del brazo y no pudo librarse de ella, camino hasta la entrada para ver a los padres de Elisa e intentar así que la muchacha fuera más recatada por la presencia del señor Legan.

En la entrada Anthony se quedó boquiabierto, ahí estaba ella, aquella niña pecosa que lloraba frente al portal, iba vestida como la recordaba y se alegró mucho de verla, tanto que le quito su brazo a Elisa sin darse cuenta, vio la escena desde que iba caminando, sus primos le habían dado un beso en cada mano y ella se ruborizó, que linda es pensaba el rubio y justo cuando los dos galantea caballeros la iban a escoltar él decidió hablar por fin para hacerse notar

-Permítenos escoltarte- decían los hermanos Cornwell, Candy les dio las manos y ya iban a caminar .

-Te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras- dijo Anthony

Candy lo vio y se quedó atónita, los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas pues había encontrado a su príncipe de la colina, a la razón por la que había pasado tantas peñas en casa de los Legan. Stear y Archie los veían sorprendidos, algo ahí no encajaba y el mayor de los dos se atrevió a preguntar.

-No lo entiendo ¿ustedes ya se conocían?

-Anthony, me dejaste, Anthony, Anthony ¿Qué haces?- dijo Elisa corriendo tras el rubio. Todos miraron a Elisa y la ignoraron.

-Anthony- dijo Candy en un susurro.

Hubo un largo silencio, incómodo para los hermanos Cornwell que no entendían la actitud de Candy y Anthony, triste para Candy pues el muchacho que le gustaba era el mismo que le gustaba a Elisa y de molestia a Elisa quien no dejaba de verlos enojada por ser ignorada y porque sus primos le estaban prestando demasiado interés a la huérfana.

-Mi nombre es Anthony, Anthony Brown- dijo El rubio para romper el silencio

-Y yo soy Candy White.-dijo Candy ya recuperada de la impresión y de sus pensamientos.

-Sirvienta, que no se te olvide- dijo Elisa molesta.

\- No es cierto, vine a casa de los Legan para acompañar a Elisa- dijo Candy avergonzada.

-Al principio si, pero ahora eres mi sirvienta.- Elisa se sentía satisfecha de aclarar las cosas pues Anthony hablaba con la huérfana con demasiada familiaridad, la pelirroja no se percató que Anthony estaba molesto y la veía feo, así que se separó de ella y siguió hablando con Candy

-Si hubiera sabido que estabas en casa de los Legan, también te hubiera enviado una invitación. -dijo el rubio acercándose más a Candy.

-Llegas tarde, nosotros la invitamos- dijo un Archie risueño.

-Entonces estás más invitada que todos los demás, porque tienes tres invitaciones- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Candy y depositándole un beso.

Elisa no lo podía creer, estaba furiosa no había pensado que en las travesuras de Candy y sus ratos de dejarla sola ella ya los había conocido y al parecer estaban encantados con ella.

-No puede ser, No puede ser- pensaba Elisa al borde de las lágrimas por la rabieta- No siquiera a mirado mi vestido, en cuanto vio a Candy desaparecí de su vista- Maldita huérfana, primero me quieres quitar el amor de mi padre y ahora el de mi Anthony, no lo permitiré.

Elisa volteó la cara mostrando indignación, pensó que Anthony debía de prestarle atención pues al final era su novio y le debía respeto, ademas ya eran demasiado cercanos pues se habían besado varías veces, debía darle su lugar pues de alguna forma él ya se había propasado con ella. La pelirroja en un momento desesperado se agarró del brazo de Anthony y le comenzó a hablar con reclamo.

-Anthony ¿Cómo conociste a Candy? ¿Eh?-Anthony la volteó a ver extrañado pues nunca pensó que se pusiera tan extraña Elisa, pero no la detuvo decidió explicar a todos para que se calmara.

-Recuerdo que la vi una por primera vez frente al portal de las rosas.- dijo Anthony volteando a ver a Candy y le sonrió ligeramente.

En ese momento uno de los sirvientes de la mansión los llamó, haciéndolos pasar por orden de Sarah Legan que estaba un poco irritada pues su hija había tirado por la borda todo lo aprendido para parecer una dama.

Cuando todos entraron los tres muchachos pidieron un permiso y se retiraron, Candy al estar sola se puse en un rincón como habían dicho los Legan, pero no escuchaba bien el discurso de bienvenida y se acercó bastante para poder oír, la tía abuela comenzó con su perorata, dando razones del porqué estaban en esta casa y hablando lo maravilloso que son sus nietos. En ese Momento Archie que se cambió veloz como un rayo, bajo a escoltar a Candy, robó unos postres y se escondió de su hermano y Anthony con Candy bajo una mesa, astutamente el chico no quería que Anthony la acaparar porque vio las miradas que se daban ambos rubios, pero la pecosa siendo tan risueña y Archie siendo un glotón la hizo reír tanto que fue regañada por la matriarca del Clan.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Lo siento fui yo- dijo Candy en verdad avergonzada

-¿Quién es esta criatura?- pregunto la matriarca.

-Lo siento Tía abuela, pero es nuestra sirvienta.- dijo Sarah abochornada

-¿Y que hace una sirvienta en una fiesta cómo está?

-Es que Stear y Archie la han invitado

-Mis nietos, eso es ridículo y si fuera así ¿Cómo es que la dejaste venir vestida de esa forma?

La gente comenzó a murmurar y se los quedaba viendo de forma reprobatoria, algún familiar dijo en un tono lo bastante fuerte para que todos escucharan.

-Que vergüenza, los Legan no tienen educación.

-Mira tu también cómo estás vestido y tu Sarah parece que no sabes usar el código de etiqueta adecuadamente.

-Que desconsiderados son los Legan.

-El no es el único Tía abuela- dijo Stear bajando con un traje menos formal para la ocasión.

-Persona tía abuela, fui yo quien la hizo reír- dijo Archie que salía bajo la mesa

-Hay Archie, estás arruinando tu bella cara- dijo la Señora Elroy sonriente.

-Porque no nos ponemos cómodos y brindamos a salud de la tía abuela- dijo Anthony alegre .

-Brindemos a la salud de la tía abuela- Levantaron sus copas los tres primos- Salud.

La tía abuela se relajó y ordenó se sirviera la cena, en el alboroto nadie advirtió que la familia Britter llegaba un poco tarde y escucharon sólo el brindis.

Annie iba elegantísima con un vestido color azul, ocuparon discretamente su mesa ella y sus padres y se dispusieron a entablar conversación, mientras comían Annie buscaba a Archie con la mirada pero los tres jóvenes se habían alejado del bullicio y ocupaban una de las Terrazas para estar más cómodos y comer lo que se les apetecía.

Los tres jóvenes estaban deslumbrados, no quería separarse de la rubia ni un momento y les agradaba su platica y su compañía, tanto así que Archie olvidó por completo que había invitado a Annie y Anthony había olvidado a Elisa.

Las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en diferentes meses estaban muy molestas, más Elisa porque Candy los había hecho quedar en ridículo y sabía que se merecería el castigo que le dieran por no haberle prestado otro vestido que si le quedara. Pero ya encontraría la forma de vengarse.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **Hola, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios Guest: mil gracias por ser siempre la primera en dejarme algún comentario y a las demás sé que pronto dejarán algún otro, también agradesco a tod s las que le dieron follow a la historia.**

 **Bueno pasando a otro tema que seguro a todos nos interesa más, el capítulo 18 y el 18-2 está inspirado en la OVA de Candy Candy, si recuerdan las que la vieron ahí Annie me dice a Anthony que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga y por eso Annie sabe que es la sirvienta de la casa mucho muy antes de que la señora Britter fuera a visitar a los Legan. Les aclaro esto porque van a decir que de donde lo saque, estoy haciendo una mezcla de todo lo que he visto de Candy, espero les siga gustando y continuamos.**

CAPITULO XVIII-II

-Candy nos ha humillado hermanita, jamás había pasado semejante vergüenza.

-Si, me las pagará ¿Dónde estará?

-Donde más, seguro que con tu noviecito, ¿Qué no ves que no le quita los ojos de encima?- dijo Neal de forma mordaz.

-Cállate, no lo vuelvas a decir Anthony es mío.- dijo Elisa muy enojada.

Mientras tanto los muchachos platicaban con Candy muy alegremente, pues estaba maravillada con la mansión que para una niña tan humilde como ella, era no menos que un palacio, para los tres príncipes que la acompañaban.

-Candy sentimos mucho haberte invitado sin pensar en nada más- dijo Stear sincero.

-No tienen porque disculparse. Al contrario yo les agradesco por haber cambiado sus ropas para que yo esté más cómoda- dijo Candy siempre amable.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿le contamos el secreto?-dijo Archie para cambiar de tema pues él no quería incomodar a Candy.

-¿Como quieran?- dijo Anthony

Los chicos le contaron que aparecía un fantasma a las 10 en punto de la noche, que vagaba por la mansión en el tercer piso por las últimas habitaciones, era un antepasado de los Andrey caminando de manera espectral con su capa y su sombrero de copa color negro.

-Nadie en el pasillo, nadie puede salir y camina en el pasillo dejando ecos tras sus pisadas.-Término dramático Stear, en ese momento Archi golpeó la mesa con sus manos para hacer mayor efecto, Candy pegó un grito tremendo y los tres muchachos comenzaron a reír.

-tranquilízate Candy no es cierto- dijo Anthony sonriéndole.

-Era mentira que maldad- dijo la rubia.

-Anímate Candy, pronto comenzará el baile- dijo Stear alegre.

-Muchachos puedo hablar con ustedes un momento en mi habitación.- dijo Archie misterioso.

-Si no te molesta Candy, te pedimos un permiso- dijo el de anteojos

-Adelante- dijo Candy risueña.

-No tardaremos Candy, esperamos aquí.- dijo Anthony y los tres muchachos se levantaron de la mesa.

Iban caminando ya un poco lejos de la terraza y Anthony volteó dos veces a ver el lugar donde habían dejado a la rubia.

-Me preocupa un poco dejarla sola.

-No tardaremos, en seguida vendremos a hacerle compañía.- dijo Stear

-A mi tampoco me encanta dejarla pero tengo que enseñarles algo, ademas no creo que nada le pueda pasar. -Mencionó Archie

-Si, tienen razón es que me preocupa un tanto la actitud de Elisa.

Mientras tanto en el salón Elisa caminaba buscando a Anthony y saludaba algunas conocidas, justo en ese momento se encontró con Annie que la saludo por orden de su madre.

-Hola Elisa, que agradable fiesta dio tu tía.

-Hola Annie, si ella siempre ofrece las mejores fiestas, pues es una Andrey, qué tal tu noche ¿ya pudiste hablar con Archie?- dijo Elisa sin prestarle mucha atención a Annie.

\- No se donde está.-

-Seguro está con su hermano Stear y mi novio Anthony acompañando a esa maldita huérfana del hogar de ponny. Elisa en su insistente búsqueda no se dio cuenta que Annie había perdido todo el color y que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Cómo dices?- dijo la rubia de cabellos lacios.

-Lo que oíste, tú noviecito y su hermano se les ocurrió mandar invitaciones a mi sirvienta, y como era de esperarse con alguien tan terca como ella vino a la fiesta y armo un papelon, ahora la busco para reprenderla, si la llegas a ver la mandas conmigo de inmediato.

-Pero yo no se como es, no la conozco- Annie comenzaba a pensar que había comido mucho pues sentía un gran peso en el estómago.

-La reconocerás enseguida es una mosquita muerta, con ropa fea y bastante ordinaria, es rubia y tiene la cara toda manchada, se llama Candy. Y si me disculpas debo ir a buscar a Anthony. – Elisa no se quedó a ver a Annie, esta se tuvo que sujetar de la mesa junto a la que estaba parada pues si no lo hacía sentía que se iba a desmayar.

No podía créelo Candy en la misma fiesta que ella y que Archie, Candy invitada por el guapo Archie, no no podía ser era como un mal sueño. Annie trató de calmarse al final de cuentas Elisa comentó que Candy no era más que su sirvienta y seguramente tendría la prudencia de no hablarle, pero saberla con Archie la atormentaba, y ahora sabía que ya no podía ir por el salón buscándolo pues si se la encontraba y descubrían todos que ella misma también había salido del hogar de Ponny. Annie a pesar de haber llegado muy tranquila ahora se veía asustada y preocupada, se fue a sentar a su mesa y se quedó ahí, prefería que nadie la viera y estaba deseando que sus padres se quisieran ir temprano.

Neal apareció y se llevó a Elisa, pues había encontrado a Candy y planearon rápidamente que la encerrarían en la habitación fantasmal, Elisa llegó hasta donde estaba Candy y fingió que se agarraba de Neal como si fuera a desmayarse y habló con voz trémula.

-Candy, me duele la cabeza- dijo Elisa, la rubia inmediatamente se puso de pie para ver qué tenía la pelirroja.

-Prepara la habitación más alejada del tercer piso, apúrate que yo llevo a Elisa de atrás de ti.

La rubia subió lo más rápido que pudo, Annie la alcanzó a ver desde la mesa donde estaba sentada y entonces comprobó con sus ojos que si era Candy, en ese momento se alegró tanto como se asustó y quiso que la tragara la tierra pero no podía hacer nada excepto evitar encontrarla.

Detrás de Candy iban los hermanos Legan Elisa parecía enferma hasta el momento que se perdió la pecosa de vista y entonces ambos hermanos corrieron por la escalinata, Annie se quedó con la curiosidad pero no hizo nada y en ese momento su madre se acercó a ver si se encontraba bien.

Elisa y Neal casi se ponen a reír al ver como Candy se asustó con las esculturas de cera de los antepasados de los Andrey. Después de eso la vieron entrar a la habitación y en lo que Candy observaba todo, Neal cerró la puerta casi sin hacer ruido.

Las risas burlonas y comentarios burlones de Elisa no se hicieron esperar, los dos hermanos corrieron escaleras abajo y se sentaron en la terraza donde antes habían estado los tres primos Andrey con Candy. Los hermanos Cornwell habían mostrado que ambos habían comprado vestidos elegantes para Candy y Anthony ayudó a resolver el dilema que implicaba tener dos y no solo uno, aprovechando que los hermanos tenían que terminar los arreglos para que la pecosa luciera hermosa, el rubio salió a buscarla pues quería disfrutar de su compañía, pero se llevó la amarga sorpresa de que no estaba donde la habían dejado y en su lugar no estaba otra si no su novia.

-Elisa- le dijo el rubio.

-Anthony, por fin has venido a buscarme y pronto comenzará el baile- Elisa se le pego tantos a Anthony que le puso las manos sobre el pecho y el muchacho se vio obligado a sostenerla de la cintura- ¿y vas a bailar conmigo Anthony?

-Si- el ojiazul estaba un poco empalagado, pero pensó que esa noche ya había sido muy grosero con Elisa así que la dejo parlotear un momento y trataría de sacarse pronto- ¿pero no has visto a Candy? ¿Dónde abra ido?

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes por ella.-Elisa se le recargo en el hombro a Anthony. Neal veía a su hermana sorprendido pero decidió no meterse en la conversación y siguió tomando de su copa.

-Es que es la primera vez que visita la mansión se pudo haber perdido, me permitirías ir a buscarla- dijo Anthony preocupado

-Esta bien Anthony pero una única condición, que me des un beso antes de irte.- dijo Wlisa en un susurro

-Pero está tu hermano y nos podemos meter en problemas.- El rubí se sentía muy incómodo por la forma en que tenía a Elisa pegada a su cuerpo y frunció el sueño de sorpresa al escuchar la condición de la pelirroja.

-Te acompañó aquí a la vuelta.

Elisa se fue colgada del brazo de Anthony cerca de donde la pared los tapara, era obvio que Neal escuchaba todo desde ahí, pero no le importó. La muchacha se acercó más a Anthony y cerró los ojos este aunque no quería se inclinó y por primera vez le dio un beso a Elisa. El beso fue corto pero más intenso que las veces pasadas, ambos ya habían comenzado a abrir más la boca e intercambiar más fluidos, Anthony fue muy impetuoso pues mientras más rápido complaciera a Elisa más pronto podría ir a buscar a Candy, de esta forma provocó un calor en las mejillas de la pelirroja y hasta el mismo sintió cierto gusto en aquel apasionado. Se separo delicadamente de ella pues aún le apremiaba el paradero de la rubia y al separarse se escuchó un sorbetón nada disimulado.

-Bien Elisa, ahora vuelvo.

-Esta bien Anthony te esperare para la primera pieza.

Anthony salió corriendo y Elisa regresó a sentarse con su hermano, con los labios inflamados por la succión, iba muy sonriente y el color de sus mejillas la hacía verse hermosa pero siempre con un halo de maldad.

-Satisfecha hermanita, de haber intercambiado microbios con tu enamorado.

-No le vaya a decir a nadie, él me beso por primera vez él me beso.

-¿Qué dices pero si se la pasan besándose?

-No seas tonto Neal, yo siempre lo obligaba a besarnos pero esta vez él fue quien busco mis labios- Elisa se tocaba los labios con la mano en un mundo de ensoñación.

-Elisa sigo pensando que es demasiado, te estás volviendo una señorita permisible y eso no habla bien de una dama.

-Cállate, hasta que alguien no te bese no sabrás lo que hablas.

Anthony bajó a buscar al salón se veía azorado por no encontraba Candy y porque se había dado cuenta al fin del terrible error que cometió al besar a Elisa, se paró junto a la escalinata y vio que otra muchacha se le acercaba, era Annie.

-Hola Anthony

-Ah! Hola Annie, si me disculpas estoy un poco apurado.

-Espera déjame explicarte algo que vi, me parece que Candy subió al tercer piso.

-¿Cómo conoces a Candy?

-Es muy largo de contar pero ella y yo fuimos amigas hace mucho tiempo, solo que mi madre me prohibo hablarle debido a nuestras clases sociales.

-Annie pero tu puedes seguirle hablando si quieres.

-Solo te vine a pedir que la ayudaras, yo no puedo hablarle o me iría muy mal, por favor no le digas a nadie que te dije esto.- Annie vio a los ojos a Anthony y él pudo darse cuenta que la pequeña niña tímida tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pudo ver su angustia y su temor.

-Te prometo que no le diré a nadie- Annie asintió en silencio y salió corriendo cubriéndose la boca con la mano para reprimir un sollozo.

Anthony se sorprendió no conocía a esta Annie porque siempre se le hacía aburrida y simplona, le gustaría saber más a fondo porque una niña tan tímida y tan callada le interesaba Candy y como es que la conocía. Fue a donde le indicó Annie, aunque él ya había pasado por el tercer piso pero no escuchó nada. Justo iba subiendo las escaleras de nuevo cuando lo volvió a encontrar Elisa.

-Anthony, vamos a bailar. Ven.

-Elisa yo, yo.- tartamudeo Anthony, pero cuando se percató ya estaba en la pista bailando.

Veía para todos lados y la guiaba pero sin darse cuenta, seguía buscando a Candy pero también sabía que no la encontraría pues seguro estaba donde le dijeron.

-Anthony mío, bailas divinamente- Elisa murmuro esto e hizo que Anthony sintiera escalofríos de tan solo escuchar esas palabras.

La pieza terminó y entonces Anthony dejó a Elisa con Neal y subió rápido las escaleras, llegó hasta el tercer piso y la vio salir trastabillando y apuntó de desmayarse, si era Candy se veía cansada y aturdida, seguramente había estado golpeando la puerta hasta que se abrió, la rubia lo reconoció y le habló palabras ininteligibles sobre el fantasma, pero Anthony la tranquilizó y se la llevó a la recámara de Archie donde ya la esperaban para que se cambiara de ropa.

-Candy ¿Dónde habías estado?- dijo Stear muy preocupado.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados- Dijo Archie.

-Parece que se perdió y deambulaba en el tercer piso- explicó Anthony

-Mira Candy te tenemos una sorpresa- Archie extendió el vestido.

Candy que ya estaba muy recuperada lo vio se emocionó, su primer vestido elegante para su primer baile. Con la sorpresa de la ropa olvidó por completo el desagradable momento que le habían hecho pasar Elisa y Neal. Los muchachos al verla tan contenta la apremiaron para que se cambiara en el cuarto contiguo al de Archie que era el de Satear.

-¿Pero como la encontraste? Ya estábamos por ir uno de nosotros a buscar contigo- dijo Stear

-Debieron ser Elisa y Neal- dijo Archie que no se dejaba engañar de ese par.

-No lo creo, cuando yo baje de aquí con ustedes Elisa y Neal estaban tomando el fresco en la terraza donde habíamos estado antes y Candy ya no estaba ahí, me entretuve un poco con Elisa pero me dijo que no la había visto y cuando llegaron ahí el lugar estaba solo.- dijo Anthony muy crédulo

-Pero pudieron hacerle una mala pasada en lo que nosotros mostramos los vestidos, no podemos estar seguros de que no fueron ellos.-se empecinó Archie.

-¿Estás diciendo que desconfiemos de Elisa?- dijo Anthony

-Yo siempre he desconfiado de ella- sentenció Archie

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Elisa no es mala, es caprichosa y encimosa pero jamás haría una cosa tan aborrecible como mantener cautiva a alguien.- Anthony se negaba a creer además pensaba él Annie le hubiera contado que había visto subir a Neal y a Elisa con Candy al tercer piso, y la muchacha tímida no le dijo nada.

-Pues ya veo que los venenosos labios de tu novia te están poniendo de su lado- término Archie .

-¿Cómo? Elisa no es mi novia y si nos hemos besado es por error.-Anthony se abochorno tanto que no sabía como más rebatir los ataques de Archie.

-Pues te estás equivocando mucho, y poco a poco estás cayendo en su red.

-Vamos ya déjense de tonterías, Candy esta bien y hay que disfrutar de la fiesta- Stear siempre más sensato trato de calmar los ánimos.

En ese momento Candy salió vuelta una hermosa princesa y ellos estaban listos para escoltarla. Anthony gentil mente le presto las joyas de su madre y así el atuendo estaba completo, Los cuatro iban bajando las escaleras para por fin ir a bailar con la niña que habían invitado.

Candy comenzó a bailar con Anthony un hermoso vals que le marcaría la vida a ambos, estuvieron así por un rato mientras toda la gente los miraba, los Legan estaban molestos menos Daniel Legan que estaba encantado de ver a la pequeña que le recordaba tanto a su amor imposible tan bellamente vestida.

-Que horror, todos nos están mirando. ¿Cómo pudimos traer a la sirvienta? Esto será un escándalo.

-No nos juzgan querida, más bien nos miran fascinados por cómo miran a Candy, un escándalo no lo creo, porque somos buenas personas al aceptar educar una niña en una buena familia.

-Pero la tía abuela nos mira demasiado, y no me gusta como mira a Candy con Anthony, tampoco me gusta como Candy se relaciona con él prometido de mi hija.

-No te preocupes querida, Candy solo está siendo educada para ser una señorita y una dama, como una obra de caridad de tu parte, pero jamás se le permitirá casarse con un heredero de clase alta como son los jóvenes Cornwell, Anthony, Neal o cualquier otro.

-Entiendo, querido.

Candy bailaba feliz, ahora era el turno de Archie mientras Anthony y Stear veían, se escuchaban murmullos, como "que amable es la señora Legan, al permitir a una sirvienta estar en este baile" "Admirable la laboral de Sarah Legan y que benevolente es el Señor Daniel Legan"" La familia Andrey siempre tan altruista"

Elisa tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pues todos los comentarios eran favorables para Candy, cuando ella era la chica Legan-Andrey más importante del lugar.

-¿Por qué no vas y te sitúas junto a tu novio?- dijo Neal- a mi modo de ver las cosas se lo estás regalando a la huérfana.

-Cállate Neal, no puedo hacer un escándalo imagínate como quedaría la familia Legan.

-No digo que hagas un escándalo hermanita, solo toma tu lugar y baila con tu novio.- aclaró Neal tranquilo.

Cuando cambio la pieza musical fue el turno de Stear de bailar con Candy y en lo que Anthony y Archie estaban parados viéndolos encantados, Anthony recordó algo.

-Deberías sacar a bailar a Annie, no fuiste tú el que la invito.

-Tienes razón, iré a bailar con ella un par de piezas, no se donde tengo la cabeza esta noche.

Archie fue en busca de Annie que permanecía alejada en un rincón, después de hacerle una reverencia la sacó a bailar más de una pieza esa noche, aunque por el momento ella bailaba feliz en un extremo de la pista separada por varias parejas de la rubia pecosa que extrañaba tanto. Para mala suerte de Anthony, Elisa se paró a su lado y en pocos minutos ya la tenía colgando de su brazo nuevamente. El rubio no tuvo más remedio que bailar con ella, aunque se las arreglo para bailar un poco más con Candy.

Su cabeza era un mar de condición, pues sentía que se estaba enamorando de la rubia, que al haber cruzado miradas desde el primer momento quedó hechizado por ella, pero también estaba confundido pues le gustaba experimentar nuevas sensaciones con Elisa y viéndola tan de cerca se daba cuenta que era hermosa, pero la atracción no debía nublarle el buen juicio de su corazón.


	20. Chapter 20

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

 **Hola a todxs los que me leen, les agradesco a quienes me leen en silencio y a los que le dieron Seguir o favorita a la historia, espero que les siga gustando.**

 **Comercial sobre las actualizaciones: estoy tratando de publicar una vez a la semana, solo cuando sean capítulos largos se los pondré en la misma semana para no estar esperando se que es muy feo esperar las actualizaciones, así que intentaré que sea más periódico. Las semanas pasadas no había podido como les dije por trabajo y porque mi papá está delicado de salud, y estaba en el hospital y con todos los trámites. Pero espero seguir ya con ritmo por qué las cosas ya se calmaron.**

 **Selenityneza: si a mi tampoco me gusta este señor Leagan, pero necesitaba tener a alguien más malo que Sarah para que digamos "esa Eliza es un engendro" por los padres que tiene obviamente y como tú disfrute mucho escribir el baile, como quedan en mal, pero de ahí se desatan muchos acontecimientos que obviamente benefician y perjudican a Candy. Si Elisa y Anthony sienten deseo y ganas de experimentar como Neal dijo Elisa se vuelve permisible con Anthony y él pues tiene ganas de curiosear. Te agradesco escribirme en cada uno de los capítulos, me dejas muy contenta cuando te leo pues veo que sigues la historia en cuanto público y eso me dan ganas de comenzar otro capituló para que lo leas pronto. Y espero tengas bonito verano y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **ArmonicadeTerry: Hola, si te entiendo cuando me dices que no repita la historia y por eso siempre trato de hacer un resumen cuando las acciones serán las mismas, pero no la puedo cambiar porque es contar la historia de Candy Candy desde los ojos de Elisa, y aveces es necesario para que no me pierda en tiempo y espacio, trato de ponerles cosas diferentes y poner siempre lo qué pasa con Elisa, los muchachos y Annie, por eso Candy siempre va en segundo plano, pero te cuento un secreto Candy es muy fuerte porque aveces no se deja y tiene que salir en la trama todo el tiempo. Y te cuento Terry ya viene les dejaré una pista de él, obviamente él no va a interactuar con los Andrey aún pues falta yo calculo que unos 5 capítulos para llegar a verlo, pero vamos a ver algo fundamental para él. Te agradesco me sigas leyendo y que me escribas, ten bonito día y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Guest: gracias por siempre darme ánimos, me gusta que te guste la historia, me gusta que sean los dos o tres de la mañana cuando la subo tú eres la primera en leerla y en dejarme palabras bonitas para que siga adelante, y si Elisa es muy libertina y malvada por eso Archie le dice que es una zorra disfrazada de dama.**

 **ManaGarez: muchas gracias que linda y qué bueno que escribiste me gusta leer sus comentarios, cuando veo que llega uno lo leo de inmediato en mi mail y juro que me sacan una sonrisa, ya con eso me aseguran un día muy feliz, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que les gusta lo que escribo, intentaré checar que no haya tantos errores de dedo, porque como ando escribiendo desde mi celular aveces se auto corrige y yo ni en cuenta hasta que ya lo leo en fanfiction, pasando a otra cosa ya viene Terry no tarda mucho y con respecto a lo que me preguntaste si tengo redes sociales, si tengo pero ahí solo aveces comparto cosas de Candy las enfoco a otras cosas, principalmente a mis gatos XD, en todos lados estoy como "risumimiecha" y si quieres que te avise porque veo que no tienes cuenta en FF, déjame tu mail en un mensaje privado y te aviso cuando suba un nuevo capítulo y te paso una página de FB donde colaboro y yo creo que pondré el link de cada capítulo. .**

 **Ahora si comenzamos…**

CAPITULO XIX

La fiesta terminó y todos se retiraron, como deseo Annie en un principio su madre al reconocer a Candy fingió una terrible migraña y después de dejar bailar a su hija con el joven Cornwell cuatro piezas se retiraron, justificándose al decir que eran los que vivían más lejos y debían volver a Chicago pues el señor Britter tenía juntas de negocios al otro día, la familia Legan fue de las últimas en marcharse, en primer lugar porque los tres paladines de Candy no dejaban ir a la rubia y en segundo lugar porque Elisa estaba encaprichada con que Anthony le prestara más atención a ella por ser su novia.

El trayecto fue corto pero aún así las emociones de la tarde, el haber golpeado la puerta para escapar y bailar como nunca lo había hecho hizo que la rubia se durmiera en el auto de inmediato, tanto así que al bajar todos del auto la señora Legan ordenó que subieran a Candy al desván pues no quería verla.

Elisa y Neal entraron a casa cansados y serios a pesar de haberse divertido al final de la fiesta, Neal iba más que serio aletargado pues había comido mucho y por primera vez había tomado cinco copas de vino, el señor Legan fue llevado arriba casi a rastras pues nuevamente estaba muy bebido sin embargo ahora no hizo escándalos pero se le había soltado un poco la lengua en el auto y se le había salido para gran enfado de Sarah que Candy se parecía tanto a la madre de Anthony que era difícil no apreciar su belleza. "Candy es una pequeña dama y ahora se porque Anthony se prendo de ella, pues es igual a la hermosa Rosemary". A Elisa este comentario le sentó tan mal que todo el camino en el auto iba aturdida no pudo decir nada.

Cuando Elisa y su madre se quedaron a solas en el vestíbulo, la pelirroja iba a comenzar las escaleras, tan callada como venía en el auto, pero su madre le pregunto.

-¿Pasa algo Elisa?-Sara en verdad estaba preocupada pues su hija primero estaba contenta y ahora triste.

-Mamá- Elisa corrió a abrazarse de su madre.

-Elisa ¿que tienes mi princesa?¿porque lloras así?

-No me gusta Candy, porque es más bonita que yo , hasta mi papá lo dijo a mi nunca me ha dicho dama.

-Eso no es cierto Elisa, tú eres más hermosa que ella y más fina, tus modales son perfectos y ella no es más que una huérfana sin educación.

-No la quiero, no la quiero, porque me quito a Anthony y él es mío.

-Te prometo que mañana lo arreglaremos, pero ya no llores, cálmate.

Elisa no se calmó siguió llorando tanto y que fue perdiendo el aire y se desmayó.

-Stuart pronto, mi hija.- gritó Sarah muerta de miedo.

El mayordomo cargó a Elisa y con ayuda de Mary la subieron a la habitación, Dorothy llevó las sales y entre la mucama y Sarah la reanimaron.

-Elisa ¿ya estás mejor?

-Si mamá, pero no quiero a Candy aquí.

-No te mortifiques más, lo arreglaré ahora mismo.

Sarah salió de la habitación de su hija y fue directo a la suya.

-Te exijo que eches a Candy de aquí, casi le da un ataque a Elisa por como se comportó, no la quiero dentro de la casa me oíste- Le grito a Daniel.

El señor Legan estaba borracho pero no al grado de ser inconsciente, así que tomo a Sarah de lo hombros y la sentó en el pequeño diván que tenían en su recámara.

-Escucha y que te quede claro pues es la última vez que me gritas.- dijo tranquilo pero se notaba determinación en su voz.- No voy a echar a Candy a ningún lado porque ella es la hija de…-Daniel se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y se quedó callado

-¿de quien es hija? Habla.

-Olvídalo nunca lo sabrás, pero te lo advierto Sarah si no quieres que Neal se vaya a un colegio militarizado y Elisa a un convento, no te metas con Candy.

-Es hija de la ramera esa ¿verdad?-Sarah se preguntaba si realmente era la hija de Sophie la que fue nodriza de Eliza pero ¿como saberlo si nadie sabía que la abandono bajo un árbol en la nieve?

-Ya déjame Sarah, me iré a buscar mejor compañía.

-En la casa no te quiero revolcándote con esa otra cualquiera.- Sarah estaba casi fuera de si.

-Nadie dijo que fuera estar en la casa, se coge mejor en el establo, deberíamos de probar un día, a la mejor y se te quita el mal genio, ademas querida no queda decirle a Marie que es una cualquiera pues si quiera a ella si la desvirgue y no como tu que llegaste a mi estrenada.- Daniel Legan se fue de la habitación riéndose y dejo a Sarah muy enojada al borde de las lágrimas.

La señora Legan estuvo sentada frente al balcón observando, vio cuando su marido se metía al establo con la mucama, no los vio salir hasta casi al amanecer, después de observar por casi toda la noche se le ocurrió una idea magnífica, mandaría a Candy a dormir ahí, en cuanto su marido se quedara dormido mandaría a poner la cama de la huérfana que estaba enlodando el nombre de su familia y se vengaría de la nueva aventura que pasaba en sus narices.

Daniel Legan se acosto y se quedó dormido de inmediato, no se dio cuenta del ajetreo que había en la casa, la pequeña rubia había salido a dar un paseo cerca del lago para acompañar a su pequeño coati. A su regreso se llevó la peor de las sorpresas, todas sus cosas estaban siendo sacadas por los empleados de la mansión y la señora Legan, Neal y Elisa estaban parados a la entrada viendo.

-¿A caso no sabes que tú no eres nuestra hija Candy?- Sarah seguía furiosa.

-Lo sé- dijo Candy tranquila

-Bien, pero tal parece que aveces se te olvida, así que no está demás que te lo recuerde.

-No te creo, ayer te comportaste como si fueras la hija de los Legan y si lo supieras no te hubieras comportado así.-Chillo Elisa.

-Actuabas como la hija de los Legan-dijo Neal seguro.

-No, me comporté igual que siempre- dijo la pecosa para defenderse.

-Estás engreída porque unos chicos fueron un tanto amable contigo- La cizaña de Elisa era evidente.

Al ver que por último sacaban su cama se quedó muy asombrada la pequeña pecosa.

-Desde hoy cambias de cuarto.-dijo Sarah

-¿Dónde iré, voy a dormir en el jardín?- dijo Candy un poco asustada.

Sarah sin piedad señaló hacia un costado -Ahí, en el establo.

-Pero señora-dijo Candy con un tono de disculpa.

-Este es el lugar adecuado para ti- de le había acercado Neal y se lo dijo muy cerca de su oreja.

-Podrás meditar en buena compañía sobre tu vanidad.- secundó Elisa – Sabes, si él se entera de que vives en un establo, no te volverá a mirarte jamás.- término con maldad.

-Bien niños ya vamos, Stuart el automóvil de inmediato- dijo Sarah feliz de ver cómo su hija marcaba el límite con Candy.

-Si quieres, puedes jugar con los caballos, quizá ellos te enseñen modales- dijo Neal y se fue riendo.

La pequeña rubia se quedó parada ahí en el jardín y después de intentar no llorar entro al establo.

Mientras tanto en el auto Elisa y Neal iban muy felices.

-Esta sin vergüenza no volverá a fijarse en Anthony ¿verdad mamá?- Elisa no podía dejar de sonreír

-Que bueno, ya no tendremos que soportarla dentro de la casa- siguió Neal.

-Y el establo ya no será un buen lugar para los encuentros de su padre.-Sarah habló sin pensar.

-¿Dijiste algo mamá?- Pregunto Neal extrañado y en ese momento Elisa que ya no dijo nada recordó cómo su padre tenía sexo en el establo y se ruborizó.

-Nada, son tonterías. Iremos con la modista y a saludar a la familia Britter antes de que vuelvan a Chicago.

Unos minutos después de que se habían marchado Anthony llegó caminando a la mansión Legan y le pregunto al jardinero si ya se habían marchado sus primos y su tía.

-Solo se quedó el patrón pero no estará disponible hasta la tarde- todos sabían que el señor Legan tenía una aventura con la mucama y que en ese momento la tenía en su habitación y ahí la tendría hasta que se cansara de ella o hasta que su esposa volviera.

-Bueno al menos no me molestarán, vine por el abono que me prometiste para mis rosas. Y otra cosa¿No viste a Candy?-preguntó el rubio

-Debe estar en el establo, ahora duerme ahí.

-¿Qué?- En ese momento vio a Candy de lejos y la saludo ya sin esperar respuesta del jardinero.

Los dos rubios estaban muy ruborizados, Candy camino hasta el con una gran sonrisa y este le correspondió.

-Hola Candy

-Hola Anthony. Me alegra verte, Elisa y Neal salieron a la ciudad.

-Por eso vine, no me llevo muy bien con ellos, aunque me obligan siempre a acompañar a Elisa. ¿Pero y tu porque no saliste con ellos?

-No me gusta- Candy se notaba triste.

-Te tampoco te llevas bien con ellos ¿verdad?-Candy no contesto pues no quería hablar mal de la gente que a pesar de todo le daba techo y comida.

-Anthony, está listo, son todos los que tengo.-Los interrumpió el jardinero.

-oh! Pero cuantos son, no se si podré llevarlos todos o será mejor que de varios viajes.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Stear y Archie? -Sugirió Candy

-No están, al ver que la tía abuela salía a unos asuntos, ellos se escaparon porque llegó la gran actriz Eleanor Backer con una obra y dicen que quieren verla, hasta conseguir su autógrafo.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Candy pues no sabía nada del teatro.

-Una muy hermosa actriz de Nueva York, es la más linda un tiempo estuvo retirada pero volvió a las tablas y ahora es muy exitosa.

-Espero un día saber más de ella.- dijo Candy interesada. – bien les ayudaré, tengo bastante fuerza.- Candy cargo los costales con sus brazos pero realmente eran pesados para ella.

-¿Tu?- dijo Anthony sorprendido, el rubio la siguió cargando el también algunos costales-camina despacio, tenemos que llevarlos hasta el portal de las rosas.

-Me parece que no puedo llevarlos a ningún lado- en ese momento la pequeña rubia se tropezó con una piedrita y se cayó, tirando todo, Anthony se preocupó y corrió a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien Candy?- el rubio le tomo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Candy tenía la piel muy gastada y lastimada, se sintió culpable por hacerla trabajar extra y porque se dio cuenta que la vida con los Legan era muy difícil y triste.

Candy le quito la mano pues se avergonzó de que él la viera como una sirvienta, nunca la había tratado así pero al ver sus manos tan maltratadas seguro pensaría lo peor de ella.

-No debiste ayudar- dijo Anthony muy enojado consigo mismo por no proteger a Candy y haber actuado igual que todos los niños mimados al solo pensar en él.

Candy se quedó ahí en la casa Legan, triste porque pensó que Anthony ya no la vería bonita como le había dicho Elisa. El muchacho rubio se fue a su casa y siguió haciendo sus vueltas para llevar todo el abono para sus rosas. Pensó en Archie y Stear y en lo bien que lo deberían estar pasando y no se equivocaba.

Los dos hermanos habían llegado muy temprano al gran teatro de Chicago para ver si podían ver a la maravillosa y hermosa Actriz, estaban en la acera viendo las fotografías que traía un vendedor y los jóvenes no se contuvieron en comprar una de cada una, para formar una colección, la tía abuela seguro los retaría por estar ahí y por gastar su mesada en tonterías pero no les importo.

-Te imaginas hermano, que ella nos firmara una de estas fotografías, sería invaluable. -dijo Stear soñador.

-Me imagino y para nuestra próxima escapada averigüemos en qué hotel se queda para poder visitarla, enviarle flores y así tal vez nos firme alguna.- Archie estaba viendo muy concentrado cuales llevar.

-Me encanta su hoyuelo- Stear se puso en medio de la acera, en ese momento y chocó con una dama muy bien vestida pero que traía un sombrero con rejilla que no dejaba observar bien su rostro. Ella al no prevenir el movimiento del chico de anteojos chocó con él y le tiró algunas fotos y ella soltó su pañuelo.

-oh usted disculpe Madame, estoy tan distraído que no me di cuenta que me puse en su camino- dijo Stear levantando las fotos y el pañuelo que enseguida se lo dio.

-No, fue tu culpa yo también estaba distraída- dijo la señorita Baker tapándose un poco más el rostro para que no la reconociera.

-Entiendo, es que estar aquí tan cerca de los actores perturba a todos, ojalá tenga una excelente tarde- Stear hizo una reverencia y dejó que la mujer continuara su camino.

La actriz continuó su camino y volteó a ver al moreno un para de veces.

-Que mujer tan bella, hasta pensé que era la señorita Baker, aunque ¿Qué andaría haciendo ella caminando fuera del teatro?- Archie estaba curioso pero volvió a concentrarse en las fotos y su hermano le siguió.

La hermosa rubia entró a una calle lateral al teatro y se metió en una puerta, se quedó parada cerca donde acababa de cerrar. Y pensó "que chico más amable, tenía más o menos la edad de Terry, ojalá mi hijo sea igual de amable que él, yo aún no puedo creer que lo haya visto hace un mes entre el público del teatro en Paris" "Es muy guapo y lo extraño tanto"

-Eli, te estamos esperando para el ensayo general, date prisa.

-Si, ya voy.- Eleanor se secó las lágrimas con su mano enfundado en un guante y se dirigió al escenario donde todos la esperaban. Pues no podía permitirse pensar en Terriuce G. Grandchester.


	21. Chapter 21

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

Les dejo otro capitulo y las respuestas a los comentarios en el siguiente, disfrútenlo.

CAPITULO XX

Stear y Archie regresaron a la mansión de las rosas muy tarde pero muy contentos, tuvieron la buena suerte de que la tía abuela tuvo que quedarse en la mansión de Chicago pues el problema persistía. Cuando llegaron saludaron a Anthony que estaba junto a la chimenea tomando una copa de vino.

-Hola Tony ¿Por qué estás bebiendo sin invitarnos?-Archie lo saludo y corrió al bar a servirse una copa para alcanzar a su querido primo.

-No abusen de eso, no querrán verse tan mal como Neal el día de nuestra fiesta.-Dijo Stear

-No abusamos, solo una ¿verdad? ¿Qué tienes Anthony? Estás callado, ¿te volvió a besar Elisa?

-Nada de eso, hice trabajar de más a Candy cuando me la encontré hoy y me sentí muy triste pues ella no es feliz con los Legan, la tratan muy mal y ahora duerme en el establo, me temo que fue nuestra culpa.-Dijo el rubio muy afligido y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿No podemos hacer nada? Ella es muy linda y amable, qué tal si le escribimos al tío abuelo William para decirle que le ayude.- dijo Archie preocupado

-No creo que debamos molestarlo, ademas escuche cuando se fue la tía abuela que el tío abuelo no está en Chicago y que no atendió algunos negocios.

-Tal vez está enfermo, debe ser mayor que la tía abuela y su salud ha de ser delicada. Será mejor no molestarlo- pensó Stear en voz alta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ni si quiera lo quieren intentar? Se trata de Candy, de nuestra amiga Candy, si tu le escribieras Anthony, seguro te consideraría mucho.-Archie comenzaba a acalorarse.

\- Dejemos esa idea como última opción, ¿te parece bien hermano? ¿Por qué no le decimos a la tía abuela?-Dijo Stear

-¿Que adopte a Candy?-Pregunto Archie

-No creo que lo haga, pero podríamos decirle que la tome bajo su custodia y que haga de ella una dama, para que la sociedad la admire más.- terminó Anthony sonriendo por fin.

-Buena idea.-contestaron los hermanos.

Los chicos se quedaron haciendo un plan para que la tía abuela lo aceptara, mientras tanto la señora Elroy estaba muy preocupada pues William seguía desaparecido, el señor George lo había mandado a buscar a Londres pues habían pistas de que había tomado un barco, lo que no sabían era que el joven había tomado una tienda de acampar y se había instalado en el bosque que rodeaba la residencia de las rosas, ahí recataba animalitos y de vez en cuando se metía en la vieja cabaña de su madre para estar solo, lo único que pasaba es que él no se dejaba ver por nadie y trataba de esconderse cada que alguien lo buscaba. La tía abuela se tuvo que quedar hasta dos días más en Chicago pues habían contratos pendientes de firmar y ella haría que funcionaran al menos temporalmente en lo que su sobrino aprecia.

Esa tarde estaba acompañada de Sarah y sus hijos, estos habían pedido a la tía abuela que los dejara hospedarse un día en la ciudad ya que Elisa había crecido mucho en estos últimos meses, así que fueron a comprarle ropa nueva, ademas que Sarah saludarían a los Britter.

-¿Y como va todo con Anthony, querida Elisa?- Pregunto la anciana

-Espero que las cosas mejoren, el me visita poco y no me pone la misma atención que antes pues está todo el tiempo jugando con mi sirviente.- se quejo la pelirroja

-Hablare con él y haré que te vea una vez por semana mi niña, pero debes ser amable con él y complacerlo en todo.

-Si Tia.

-¿Y tu Neal, no te ha gustado ninguna señorita?

-Aun no está listo Tía, debo hablar con él primero.- dijo Sarah volteando a ver a Neal que observaba ruborizado y pensó sin saber porque en Candy.

-Creo que Margaret Smith es linda y adecuada para tu muchacho, sus padres tienen barcos de pesca bastante productivos y me enteré que ya es toda una señorita.

-Lo consultaré con Daniel y te aviso.- contesto Sarah.

La cena terminó en una charla más cotidiana y trivial, después se despidieron pues la familia Legan almorzaría con los Britter y después partirían a su casa, la señora Elroy no dejó ir a dormir a Elisa hasta que le dio una carta para Anthony, en ella le ordenaba al rubio pasar la tarde de los miércoles con la pelirroja invitarla a pasear y autorizaba que no llevaran chaperona, pues pensaba que aún eran pequeños para necesitarla, a pesar de las protestas de Sarah.

Los Legan se fueron de la mansión Andrey de Chicago a su compromiso con la familia Britter, ahí fue una mañana aburrida donde solo las madres hablaban y los tres hijos tomaban jugos y pastas en la terraza. Annie no quería hablar mucho con esos preadolescentes insoportables que no hacían más que presumir y después de un tiempo corto se despidieron, los hermanos Legan se portaron muy bien pues se sabían en territorio ajeno. Después de las despedidas y hacer una invitación a la mansión Legan, estos mismos tomaron su auto y se fueron, Elisa moría de ansiedad pues ya quería llegar a su cita con Anthony, era miércoles y no desaprovecharía ni un día para estar con él, en efecto la niña había crecido mucho, al terminar el verano cumpliría trece años pero su cuerpo era el de una quinceañera, sus senos eran grandes y llenos, la cadera se le había ensanchado más o tal vez era un efecto óptico debido al corsé y que insistía en usar más ajustado cada día para remarcar su hermosa figura, era muy guapa, ya usaba maquillaje diario y perfume y de no ser porque ya se había extendido el rumor de que era prometida de Anthony Brown, la hubieran pedido en matrimonio de inmediato llegara a Los trece años.

Las dos horas de camino fueron eternas, Elisa iba muy exitada por la emoción de ver al rubio y no podía ocultar su rubor cada que pensaba en que ese día lo besaría de nuevo. Después de un largo camino para la jovencita, pidió que se le llevara de inmediato a la mansión de las rosas, ahí su madre la dejó y le dijo que se comportara.

Después de eso Sarah llego a su casa y se topó con la sorpresa de que la hermana Maria había llegado a ver cómo estaba Candy. Viéndose en aprietos permitió que Candy usara la habitación de Elisa y un vestido de ella para que no pensara que la maltrataban.

Mientras tanto Elisa estaba fascinada con Anthony, salieron al jardín a caminar y a platicar como novios él le daba su brazo y ella lo aceptaba le coqueteaba, Elisa lo guió hasta el bosque y ahí estuvieron hablando sobre el verano que habían pasado junto en escocía. Elisa fingió tropezarse y Anthony se agachó a revisarle su tobillo para ver que no hubiera daño, de nuevo estaban muy cerca y Elisa le sonrió Anthony sabía lo que quería la joven pero él no quería, Elisa se desesperó y lo beso de nuevo, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron sentados en el pasto junto a un gran árbol besándose como nunca, Anthony era más apasionado que antes, y se atrevía a besarla más, por primera ve se dio cuenta del busto de Elisa y aunque no se atrevió a tocarla pues sabía que era pequeña, hizo el abrazo más estrecho para poder sentir sus formas, sin darse cuenta y después de tantos besos tuvo su primera erección, algo nuevo para él a sus trece años, se asustó y de inmediato empujó a Elisa bruscamente.

-Anthony¿ te sucede algo?

-No… bueno si, creo que nos hemos extralimitado en todo esto, tú eres una dama y yo estoy ensuciando tu buen nombre.

-Tienes que estar conmigo Anthony, amor.

-¡Elisa! No es correcto que me digas así.

-Tu y yo somos novios y te quiero mucho porque me gustas, si no fuera así no te permitiría que llegaras a tanto conmigo, ademas te dejo que me beses y me tengas tan cerca de ti porque se que te gusto y que un día nos vamos a casar. ¿Tu no me quieres decir amor o querida?

-S s si Elisa, querida.

Elisa se emocionó se sentó en las. Piernas de Anthony y lo volvió a besar, gracias a la inexperiencia de Elisa y a qué llevaba tantas enaguas no se dio cuenta de la erección del joven y de lo incómodo que lo puso, aunque la siguió besando para intentar calmarla y ya poderse ir, en sus intentos no se dieron cuenta que alguien llegaba y los observaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿no son muy jóvenes para comportarse de esa forma?- dijo un joven mayor que ellos con gafas oscuras y barba larga.

Elisa dio un grito y se paró de inmediato detrás del árbol Anthony se puso frente al árbol como si la protegiera.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo Anthony demandante.

-Soy Albert, y aveces paseo en este bosque rescatando animales. Pero lo que me pregunto es ¿porque están tan alejados y a solas?¿ No eres uno de los chicos Andrey?-Albert no podía dejar de observarlos y sentir culpa, debió prestar más atención a lo que le decía George respecto a Anthony y Elisa.

-Si yo soy Anthony Brown André y ella es Elisa Legan.-El rubio menor le estrechó la mano a Albert

-Bueno, ya está oscureciendo será mejor que vayan a sus casas y traten de comportarse pues aún son pequeños para este comportamiento.

Elisa con las mejillas muy encendidas por la vergüenza y la exitación tomó la mano de Anthony y ambos regresaron a la mansión Legan, el la pasaría a dejar y se iría, en su mente no entendía que pasaba pero le había asustado, tenía razón Stear y Archie él debía tener cuidado si no quería cometer una estupidez con La pelirroja de la que se podría arrepentir.

Al llegar hasta la mansión el rubio la jalo atrás de un pilar y la volvió a besar mucho, no supo porque lo hizo pero seguía pensando en que el cuerpo de Elisa era muy hermoso para su edad. Después la dejo y se marcho diciéndole que el próximo miércoles irían al pueblo a pasear y tomar el té.

Elisa regreso a la casa muy feliz, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver que Candy traía puesto uno de sus vestidos y la visitaba una hermana del hogar de Pony, estás estaban en una sala platicando alegremente.

-Pero mamá ¿Por qué Candy trae mi ropa y usa mi cuarto?- gritaba la pelirroja.

-cállate, debemos mantener las apariencias y ¿Qué le paso a tu vestido y a tu peinado? Parece que te has revolcado en la hierba como esa niña.-Pregunto Sarah viéndola por todas partes.

-Me he caído en el jardín de las rosas pero Anthony me ayudó y no me pasó nada, solo que no puede hacer nada por mi atuendo y le he pedido que me trajera a casa- dijo Elisa muy avergonzada pues sabía que mentía con descaro pero no le diría a su madre lo que hacía con Anthony.

\- Bueno ve a cambiarte y no molestes a Candy y su invitada- Me alegro que te fuera bien con Anthony sigue así mi niña.- Sarah se sintió satisfecha con su hija.

Elisa salió y fue a buscar alguna mucama, pues necesitaba darse un baño para despejar su mente, ya que seguía muy aturullada de tantos besos con Anthony, al no encontrar a nadie bajo a las habitaciones de las mucamas y ahí escucho voces era Marie que estaba en su cuarto con una señora que no conocía. Se asomó por el picaporte de la puerta y vio a la mucama recostada y con las piernas abiertas tapadas apenas por una sábana, estaba sangrando y se quejaba de dolor, la señora que no conocía hablaba con ella y recogía unas hierbas con una bandeja llena de sangre.

-Listo, ya ha salido el bebé. Lo mejor será que descanse un poco, no tardará en reponerse ya que apenas tenía unos cuantos meses y casi ni forma tiene, por eso no se le notaba aún el embarazo. Recuerde que sangrara dos semanas y que debe hacer la cuarentena como si hubiera tenido un hijo de verdad, si no pronto quedara preñada nuevamente y hacer este tratamiento puede acabar con su vida.

Elisa al ver que se dirigía a la puerta la mujer ya para retirarse, solo había dejado las cosas que traía e las manos en una silla y en seguida se giró para irse. Una Marie temblorosa y pálida le dio un anillo que la pelirroja reconoció como de su madre. Pero no pudo estar muy segura pues se tuvo que esconder al final del pasillo y ahí la sorprendió Dorothy. La joven Legan le pidió el agua a Dorothy y se fue a su habitación. Marie en eso se asomó a la puerta ya vestida con camisón y como si estuviera apunto de desmayarse, tenía rastros de lágrimas en su cara y estaba tan mal que no parecía que fuera a recuperarse nunca.

Elisa se fue muy asustada, no sabía que pasaba y cuando Dorothy entró a la habitación de huéspedes donde estaría por ahora la joven, no pudo contenerse y le pregunto.

-Dorothy cuando baje a buscarlas me encontré con Marie, no le digas a mi madre por favor, pero Marie se veía muy mal, tenía sangre en su ropa como cuando tienes la enfermedad y estaba pálida, ¿Qué tenía?

-Señorita no me diga que vio algo de eso, solo alcancé a escuchar que una mujer le decía que se cuide bien o no vaya a salir preñada nuevamente, eso que quiere decir.

-Le contestaré para que no se haga malas ideas y no se lo diga a su madre, Marie… perdió a un bebé, no pudo llegar a su término y se salió antes. Por eso lloraba porque lo quería y se fue.

-ah ya veo, perdió el regalo que le haría a su marido.

-Si, algo así. -dijo Dorothy en un susurro

-Pobre Marie a la mejor no podía hacer el regalo que quería para su marido y por eso mi padre le ayudaba en el establo- Elisa pensó en voz alta. Dorothy la observó y no dijo nada prefirió callarse.

-Bueno déjame sola me bañare.- Dorothy la volteó a ver preocupada y se fue a ocuparse de sus quehaceres.

Elisa se quedó en el baño pensando en que ella podría darle ese mismo regalo a Anthony en cuanto se casaran y sonrió mucho al pensar que el joven la besaba ya por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de las rosas Anthony no había bajado a la cena estaba en su habitación muy confundido, pensaba en que debía dejar a un lado a Elisa porque él estaba seguro que le gustaba Candy y comenzó a imaginarse que sentiría si le daba un beso, como los que se daba con Elisa, pero deshecho la idea pues la niña rubia era muy pura para imaginarse en tales situaciones, la estaba viendo en su mente y de repente la imagino con el cuerpo de Elisa, después de recorrerla con la mirada volvió a buscar su rostro y ya era el de la pelirroja, no pudo evitarlo recordó la suavidad que sintió al apretar a Elisa en un abrazo y sentir sus formas, en seguida la erección regreso y al tratar de bajarla y disminuirla se dio cuanta que era complaciente, así que sin saber bien qué hacía se masturbo por primera vez pensando en la pelirroja y en las sensaciones que le provocaba, después de la primera vez que eyaculaba corrió al baño a limpiarse y al regresar a su habitación se quedó dormido y comenzó a tener sueños donde veía a Elisa cambiándose de ropa o con el traje de baño, él besándola y aunque no lo recordaría a la mañana siguiente en su sueño él estaba acariciando los senos su prometida Elisa Legan.

Albert había ido a Chicago, esa misma tarde pues lo que vio entre Elisa y Neal no le agradó nada, aunque quizá Anthony si estaba enamorado de la pelirroja si no porque la besaba pero quería asegurarse que los vigilarán no fueran a cometer una estupidez, llegó a Chicago entrada la noche y la señora Elroy corrió abrazarlo y a reprenderlo por desaparecer así, este le dijo que Elisa y Neal tenían una relación muy estrecha y se comportan como si fueran mayores, la señora Elroy dijo que lo arreglaría quitándole importancia al asunto, pues pensaba que si Anthony no quería casarse con Elisa a la buena sería obligado como paso con Sarah y Daniel, que ya llevaban adelantado su encargo a Paris, por esa razón los hermanos Legan tan solo se llevaban 10 meses de edad, pues Sarah había sabido cómo jugar sus cartas y se había casado a las 16 con un hombre rico y de buena posición.

Lo que ignoraba la tía abuela era que Sarah se casó con Daniel Legan casi a la fuerza pues su padre, el ya difunto esposo de la señora Elroy la había encontrado en la cama con el cocinero de la familia, la suerte de Sarah no había sido la mejor, después de perder al hombre que amaba realmente, cuando Sarah quería escapar de sus obligaciones, fue descubierta por Daniel que terminó forzándola a que cumpliera con sus deberes de prometida y esa misma noche descubrió que Sarah no era virgen, después de esto la trató como a una cualquiera y en cada visita la obligaba a copular con él, A las pocas semanas la ahora señora Legan terminó embarazada de Neal pero Daniel Legan siempre tendría la duda de que el primogénito del matrimonio fuera su hijo, siendo que si lo era. La joven señora Legan era obligada a cumplir con su deber cada que el señor Legan quería y así terminó embarazada nuevamente de inmediato de nacer Neal, en el embarazo de Elisa ella estuvo al borde de la muerte y el doctor recomendó que su esposo la considerara hasta que la niña tuviera un año de edad y así fue como el señor Legan le hizo desfilar amante tras amante en su cara a la señora Legan, llevaban casi 10 años de solo dormir juntos hasta apenas hacía algún tiempo en que de nuevo la obligaba a cumplir con sus tareas maritales.

En ese periodo de tiempo Sarah había hecho abortar a muchas sirvientas y había desaparecido a tres dos niñas hijas del señor Legan y que por desgracia tenían la misma edad que Elisa. La duda que le carcomía a Sarah Legan por creer que Candy era hija del señor Legan con alguna de sus amantes, era la misma que hostigaba día y noche a Daniel Legan al pensar que Neal no era su hijo.


	22. Chapter 22

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

Y AQUÍ VIENEN LOS COMENTARIOS

Gracias por sus comentarios, vi que a todas les encantó la mención de Terry, es que quiero meterlo en la historia pero no tiene realmente una conexión con ellos hasta que no conoce a Candy en el barco, tengo una idea pero tendremos que esperar un poco más, pues ya saben que ya la van a mandar a México y se viene la adopción de Candy eso ya está súper cerca, y ya vi la indignación de todas por él comportamiento de Anthony, la verdad es que van muy rapidito estos dos, pero tranquilas ahí viene un freno porque los hechos se van a dar como se tienen que dar en el anime y en él manga, ademas Albert ya vio que cometió un error al no prestar atención a lo que George le decía, solo que si se fijaron el cree que Anthony y Elisa si se enamoran, pero eso es intencional, debe ser así porque si no arreglarían todo para que Candy se quede con Anthony y pues no porque este es un Terryfic y para mí será Terry y Candy por siempre. Ya vi especulación sobre quién es hija del señor Legan, eso falta para revelarse un poco y para aclarar Neal no es hijo del cocinero, si es del señor Legan pero supongo que en esa época al no haber pruebas de ADN siempre vives con la duda.

Bueno les traigo otro capituló por el que les debía de hace dos semanas, y ya ando escribiendo el de la otra semana, la verdad ando inspirada y sus mensajes me inspiraron más por sus conjeturas y por lo qué pasa en la mansión Legan, me hacen volar la imaginación y espero les guste este capituló.

Les mando saludos y agradecimientos a Selenityneza, Cristina Palacios, ArmonicadeTerry, Guest y Guest.

CAPITULO XXI

-Anthony! Stear! Candy se fue..-Archie llego muy agitado.

-¿Que dices?- Stear dejó caer su llave inglesa y le dio en el pie. Anthony solo se paró junto al inventor para esperar a que Archie aclarara lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo iba a casa de Elisa para ver a Candy y saber cómo le había ido con su visita, cuando llegue ella se estaba subiendo al auto, con la hermana que vino a verla y la tía Sarah los despedía.

-Archie alcancémoslas en mi auto- terminó Stear y ambos se subieron, estaban esperando que el rubio hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué esperas no vas a ir con nosotros? -Archie estaba desesperado

-No creo que se haya marchado, tal vez la acompaño y al rato volverá.- dijo Anthony fingiendo estar tranquilo.

-Estás muy raro Anthony desde que saliste con tu novia ayer por la tarde, te noto cambiado. Pero más tarde hablaremos de esto.- Los dos hermanos se fueron

Anthony se quedó parado viéndolos partir, en su mente rondaban preguntas como ¿Porqué no fue con ellos? ¿Por qué ahora no aclaró que Elisa no era su novia? Y porque se despertó pensando tanto en ella. ¿Por qué tampoco le aclaraba a ella que no eran novios? Y ¿Por qué la seguía besando? El rubio caminó hasta la casa de Elisa, la acababa de ver ayer pero quería saber también si estaba en lo correcto con Candy.

Pidió a la sirvientes llamara a Elisa, está al saber que Anthony la buscaba corrió a retocarse y se acomodó la ropa, por suerte había escogido un vestido viejo que le quedaba pequeño y la hacía enseñar demás el escote. Elisa salió de la casa agitada y muy feliz.

-Anthony viniste.- La pelirroja le extendió la mano y Anthony la besó.

-¿Cómo estas querida Elisa?¿Te gustaría caminar un rato conmigo?

Elisa no tardo en agarrarse del brazo y se fueron atrás de la casa donde había más hierba y árboles tupidos. En cuanto estuvieron a solas y sin que los viera nadie Anthony no supo porque la beso, más demandantemente, se sentaron en un banco de madera que lo ocultaban unos árboles Anthony la sentó en sus piernas, besarla y abrazarla hacían que Elisa estuviera tranquila y contenta, así que decidió entre besos sacarle la información, le subía y le bajaba la mano por la cintura cuando le pregunto.

-¿No dijiste que saldrías hoy al pueblo?- un beso en el cuello.

-Aaahh si, pero Candy está usando el auto en este momento, llevaron a la Hermana María al hospicio de donde la sacaron. Aahh-Elisa estaba haciendo unos sonidos con la garganta que hacían que Anthony la apretara más contra él.

-¿Se fue de vacaciones?

-No, solo la fue a dejar. Ojalá se la llevara para siempre.

-Mmm- Anthony al escuchar lo que quería no pudo más y sin querer se cayó con Elisa del banco quedando ella bajo él, la falda del vestido se subió un poco dejándole al descubierto las rodillas, Anthony le puso una mano que le subió hasta medio muslo, no pasó de ahí porque sabía que no llegaría a tanto con ella pero su escote lo provocó, ademas había soñado con eso. No aguanto más y le toco la zona del escote, hasta el grado de darle besos en el inicio de los senos.

Las caricias estaban siendo más atrevidas y Elisa estaba muy acalorada, sintió algo nuevo una humedad que le invadía su intimidad, se sonrojó más y soltó más gemidos, en eso se escuchó a Neal buscándola. Anthony la soltó y se pararon de inmediato esta vez Elisa pudo notar los cambios en el cuerpo de Anthony y cuando iba a preguntar el rubio la interrumpió.

-Vamos, discúlpame Elisa me sobre pase esta vez, pero me gusta como te ves hoy. Arréglate un poco y vayámonos o Neal nos verá y nos regañarán.

-No te disculpes, el miércoles que viene podemos continuar con esto si te parece bien.

-S si si, ya veremos.

Cuando la vio arreglada el rubio salieron como si se levantaran del banco, y le hizo señas a Neal.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? -Pregunto Neal receloso

-Nada, había mucho sol y le dije a Anthony que nos sentáramos aquí.

-Pero estás muy ruborizada como si hubieras estado bajo el sol.

-Tiene muy poco que nos acabamos de sentar aquí dábamos un paseo por el lago.- terminó Elisa

-Ya llegó el auto¿ nos vamos o que?¿Quieres venir Anthony?-dijo Neal brusco.

-¿Dónde está Candy?- Pregunto Elisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Anthony.

-No se, Stear y Archie la trajeron antes pero como mamá salió con papá, ella se fue con ellos no se a donde.- Neal comenzó a caminar pues ya quería llegar pronto a la ciudad.

-¿Me pueden dejar en mi casa?- Anthony no quería ver ni a Candy ni a Elisa en ese momento.

Se fueron los tres y dejaron a Anthony que iba muy callado, cuando bajo del auto beso la mejilla de Elisa y se fue, después de eso se dirigió al jardín donde cortó una rosa color de rosa con mucho cuidado.

Los chicos y Candy estaban en el pueblo tomando zumos en la única cafetería del lugar, ya que la habían ido a perseguir y cuando llegaron a la mansión Legan solo estaba Neal, decidieron que hacía mucho calor para desperdiciar el día, estaban en abril, aún era primavera y era una buena oportunidad para llevar de paseo a Candy, Anthony no estuvo en casa y ellos pensaron que había ido con Elisa nuevamente pero no dijeron nada.

Al llegar a la cafetería estaban platicando de su aventura en Chicago, pero no llevaron las fotografías por las prisas de salir rápido en busca de Candy.

-Es increíble, un día te llevaremos al teatro con nosotros Candy.- dijo Archie

-Debimos traer una fotografía para Candy hermano, pero como me distraje con una dama con la que choque.- dijo Stear

-El tonto de Stear creyó que la mujer con la que chocó era Eleanor Baker- Archie estaba sonriendo.- El castaño estaba muy alegre, de poder estar con Candy un día como ese.

-Debe ser una gran dama- dijo Candy pensativa.

Después de estar un rato en la cafetería, pagaron la cuenta y justo cuando se fueron al auto, pues comenzaba a oscurecer y debían volver, Archie por fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo sobre Anthony?

-¿Qué pasa con él y donde estuvo todo el día?- pregunto curiosa.

-desde hace unos días se nota raro, para ser exactos el día que fuimos al teatro al regresar estaba triste.- terminó Archie

-fue por mis manos- dijo Candy muy sorprendida.

-¿Que pasa con tus manos?- Pregunto Stear

-Que no son bonitas como las de Elisa y las demás niñas.- La pecosa se puso triste.

-Eso no es cierto Candy, tus manos y tu son preciosas. Lo qué pasa es que tú haces más actividades y por eso crees que son diferentes, pero no es así.- dijo Archie tratando de animarla.

-Tu haces cosas maravillosas con tus manos y por eso lucen diferentes, como tu misma que eres una chica muy diferente a las demás.-

Después de esa plática subieron al auto y se fueron a la residencia de los Legan. Dejaron a Candy y esta se fue al establo a dormir, Stear y Archie vieron cómo entró y sintieron una punzada de dolor en su corazón, si pudieran harán algo más por Candy y decidieron poner su plan en marcha en cuanto llegara la tía abuela.

Llegaron a la mansión de las rosas y vieron a Anthony. Sentado junto a la chimenea, tenía en un pequeño florero la rosa y la observaba detenidamente.

-Te perdiste de un día magnífico, hubieras ido con nosotros a tomar zumos con Candy- dijo Archie sentándose en la sala.

-¿Dónde estaban Anthony? En la tarde pasamos por la mansión Legan y Neal dijo que habías ido a pasear con Elisa, pero no te vimos por ahí.

-Si estaba paseando con Elisa- dijo Anthony, la verdad es que no quería pensar en lo que hizo, pues él sentía que realmente le importaba Candy y sin embargo después de el fertilizante no la había visto y de eso ya había pasado casi una semana. Tomo la determinación por la mañana vería a Candy y ya no haría tantas tonterías con Elisa, debía comportarse si quería ganarse el amor de la pequeña rubia.- Le pregunté a Elisa por Candy y me dijo que acompañó a la hermana que la vino a ver, me entretuve con ella y después viene a casa, pensé que ya estarían aquí pero veo que llevaron a pasear a Candy.

-Anthony no entendemos algo, ¿si tú gustas de estar con Candy porque no dejas de besarte con Elisa?-pregunto Stear calmado, el suizo formular las preguntas ya que Archie estaba tan molesto que le quería dar un puñetazo en la cara.

-No se como hacer eso, debo pasar tiempo con ella por orden de la tía abuela y lo saben- dijo Anthony y encogió los hombros.

-Pero pasar tiempo con Elisa no es lo mismo que besuquearla y manosearla por todos lados, tú no eres así. La verdad es que te desconocemos.-por fin estallo Archie, Stear trató de calmarlo se dirigió al bar y sirvió una copa para cada uno como ya se había hecho costumbre cuando se confesaban cosas.

-Anthony, mírame a los ojos y dímelo,¿ te gusta Elisa?- Pregunto Stear

-Es bonita y me gusta besarme con ella, hoy me sobre pase un poco con los besos, pero conmigo ella es diferente no es tan mala como ustedes piensa. Pero Candy me gusta más es tan pura y tan dulce, parece un ángel. – Anthony estaba confundido y se dio cuenta al decirlo en voz alta.

-Nosotros sabemos que Candy gusta de ti y por eso solo somos sus amigos pero tú debes decidir porque los dos nos importan. Lo único que decimos es que te cuides de Elisa ella está creciendo rápido.- terminó el moreno

-Pero que salga con Elisa no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos hacia Candy, solo trato de hacer feliz a la tía abuela y al resto de la familia.

-Piensa en lo que tú quieres, eso sería lo mejor para todos- terminó el de anteojos.

Después de esa plática los dos hermanos se fueron a dormir, Anthony también se acosto y se propuso algo para el día siguiente.

En cuanto salió el sol, el rubio se dirigió a la mansión Legan, llegó hasta el establo y ahí la vio, había estado limpiándolo y entonces le dijo.

-Hola Candy- Anthony en las manos llevaba la bella rosa que había cortado y la escondió tras su espalda.

-Anthony- Candy estaba sorprendida

-Siento mucho lo del lunes- continuó el rubio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estuve mal, no debí pedirte que me ayudaras, siendo que trabajas tanto todo el día, por favor toma esta rosa que plante yo y te prometo una más hermosa para tu próximo cumpleaños.- dijo Anthony con mucho cariño

-Gracias, pero mi verdadero cumpleaños realmente no se…

-Pues ese es el punto en cuanto nazca la rosa ese día será nuestra próxima cita y festejaremos tu cumpleaños.- Anthony le extendió los brazos y le hubiera gustado mucho abrazarla pero Candy solo le dio las manos y él se las tomó- Ese día será tu cumpleaños Candy.

La pequeña rubia estaba muy contenta y sonreía mucho al escuchar algo tan maravilloso, viniendo del muchacho más apuesto que conocía hasta el momento. Anthony se despidió pronto pues solo había ido para decirle eso y no quería encontrarse con Elisa, así que volvió a casa y se ocupó de las rosas con más esmero. A partir de ese día sólo vio a Elisa el día que le correspondía y tomaban el té en el salón de Sarah bajo la supervisión de un adulto, la pelirroja estaba desconcertada y dolida, ademas ella hubiera preferido seguir experimentando pero algo había cambiado a Anthony.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**

CAPITULO XXII

-Hermanita ¿a qué no sabes a quien vi dándole flores a la huérfana del establo?- Neal entró hablando de forma insidiosa a la terraza donde Elisa tomaba su desayuno.

-¿A quien?- dijo Elisa sin dar importancia

-A tu novio Anthony con el que te besuqueas siempre- El moreno no pudo contener una risa burlona.

-¿Cómo?¿a que te refieres con eso? Habla- Elisa se puso de pie furiosa, en cuanto escucho Anthony con la huérfana no pudo contenerse, un ataque de ira la hizo correr al balcón y Neal pensó por un momento que se aventaría, así que corrió también y la sujetó.

-Cálmate ya no está ahí, hace unos minutos se fue…

-Dices que se fue y ¿no pidió verme?

-No creo, cuando yo lo vi llegar a la propiedad iba directo al establo, llevaba las manos en la espalda y sostenían una de las rosas color rosa, las que son las más bonitas y no permite que nadie las toque.

-¿Una de las rosas de su madre? Continúa Neal, cuéntamelo todo pero ya.

-Es solo lo que vi, entró al establo y se quedó un rato ahí con ella, yo estaba escondido atrás de la Fuente así que no pude ver ni escuchar nada. Después de eso Tony se fue por donde vino y no volteo ni a ver la casa.- terminó el hermano de la pelirroja.

Elisa se puso muy pálida, sentía que iba a caerse así que camino un tanto tambaleante a unas butacas que servían para tomar el sol, Neal al verla tan desencajada la ayudo a caminar y a sentarse.

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo se quedó con ella?

-No lo se, como diez minutos ya te dije que fue una visita breve.- El moreno comenzaba a desesperarse.

-La beso o quizá… no no no… pero eso solo lo hace conmigo…- Elisa estaba diciendo incoherencias.

-¿Qué es lo que hace contigo? ¿De qué hablas?

-No puede llegar tan lejos, es una huérfana que vive en un establo. Pero y si hace lo que papá hace con Marie, qué tal si Candy le dio el regalo que damos las mujeres a los hombres que queremos antes de que yo le diera el mío.

-¿Qué?- Neal comenzó a pensar que su hermana estaba deschavetada, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

-No espera, dijiste que sólo tardo diez minutos, papá se tardo mucho más tiempo con Marie.- Elisa hablaba más para si que para su hermano.

-No entiendo nada, mejor me voy y le diré a mamá que te venga a ver- Neal se estaba levantando y Elisa se recuperó de su crisis nerviosa al escuchar que iba por su madre.

-No no espera, ya estoy bien. Siéntate te contaré algunas cosas íntimas. Eres mi hermano y puedo confiar en ti, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada de esto a mamá. Y a cambio te presentaré a Daisy.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Entonces continua porque nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

-Hace un tiempo vi a papá y a la sirvienta Marie entrar al establo, por alguna razón estaban desnudos y papá la tenía como gateando a Marie, mientras él le pegaba por atrás con algo que no vi, después de eso mamá bajo y me vio viendo pero nadie me explico bien de qué trataba esas cosas que vi, Pero supongo que consiste en el regalo que le debemos dar nosotras las mujeres a los hombres cuando nos casamos se llama virtud y está escondida en una zona muy íntima de mi cuerpo.- veía la cara de Neal que aún no entendía nada.

-¿Le diste ese regalo a Anthony hermanita?- El moreno Lo dijo en un susurro, pues comenzó a preocuparse.

-No, eso será hasta que estemos casados, pero Daisy me dijo que le diera adelantos, que lo deje besarme y abrazarme- Elisa comenzó a llorar desconsolada.- Pero ahora entro al establo con la huérfana y seguramente ella lo beso y abrazo también pues ese lugar se presta para eso, y como Candy no es de buena familia seguro lo deja hacer con ella lo que quiera mientras yo tengo que cuidar mi virtud hasta que nos casemos. Por eso no volteo ni a ver la casa ya estaba contento con lo que la maldita le dio y por eso el le llevó flores porque ella lo deja hacer lo que quiere al no ser una dama.

-tranquila Elisa francamente lo dudo, ve bien a Candy ella es como una niña dudo mucho que sea una señorita, tú hace tiempo no juegas y ella si parece como si la vida solo fuera para divertirse, te aconsejo que ya no beses a Anthony que él te busque y tu no seas tan permisible como ya te dije. Verás que todo se arregla.- Neal no sabía cómo consolar a su hermana.

Elisa siguió llorando hasta que no pudo más de tanto llanto y se desmayó, Neal corrió y llamó a su madre, Stuart y Dorothy la llevaron a su habitación, la pelirroja no reaccionaba así que su madre llamó al médico. El doctor dijo que a Elisa se le había bajado la presión cosa normal siendo una dama tan joven que ya vivía con la condición de señorita, le mandaron unos suplementos pues el crecer tan rápido la había debilitado y pasó para la mala suerte de Elisa una semana en cama.

Elisa se recuperó para la nueva visita de Anthony donde no pasó nada, tanto como Anthony no quería permitirle acercarse y Sarah la estaba supervisando a ella por lo delicada que se encontraba, la pelirroja terminó frustrada y de malas. Anthony fue más seco que nunca habló poco y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella ni siquiera para tomarle las manos, todo el tiempo miraba por la ventana donde estaba Candy jugando con Klint y tan incómodos estaban que la visita sólo duró una hora, en cuanto el rubio se vio libre se fue a su casa a cuidar la rosa que planeaba regalarle a Candy.

A la pelirroja no le gusto ver que su novio le ponía atención a Candy y se fue a su recámara a llorar nuevamente. Su hermano no estaba para poder hablar con él y hacer un plan para que la huérfana se fuera de su casa de inmediato, viendo las cosas como iban si quería recuperar a Anthony tenía que echarla definitivamente.

Elisa como prometió tuvo que presentarle a su hermano su amiga Daisy, uno de los días que la visitó en su convalecencia, Neil se mostró muy interesado en la muchacha, era rubia y presumida pero tenía un cuerpo muy parecido al de Elisa con la diferencia en que Daisy tenía 16 años, era una de las amistades no recomendables de Elisa y que por carta siempre le daba consejos de cómo atrapar a un hombre, Daisy no era muy bien vista por muchas madres y se estaba volviendo popular entre los caballeros, debido a que Daisy vivía en Chicago y pasó unos días con los Legan sin saber porque solo un día apareció. . Para sorpresa de Sarah que creía que su hijo era muy inocente e inmaduro aún, lo sorprendió besándose con la invitada que acababa de conocer la misma tarde que llegó en su salón de té, Sarah no comunicó nada a Daniel y permitió que Neal saliera con la muchacha sin chaperon al día siguiente, ya fuera de casa Daisy Neal se perdieron en el bosque y obviamente fueron más rápidos que que Elisa y Anthony, Daisy buscaba una aventura pues se había ido a esconder a casa de su amiga debido a que sus padres la querían mandar al internado en Londres porque la encontraron teniendo relaciones sexuales en su propia casa con su primo. El castigo era ineludible pero al escapar decidió dar un susto y más aparte divertirse con el hermano de su mejor amiga. Después de muchos besos Daisy le guió las manos por su cuerpo a Neal, de tal modo que el muchacho no pudo ni quería disimular su exitación, ella se fue desvistiendo hasta que le mostró los senos y lo jaló del cuello hasta colocarle uno en la boca, Neal se dejó llevar e hizo lo que le exigía la jovencita, después de eso Daisy se deshizo de su ropa interior y se levantó la falda del vestido, sentó a Neal en la hierba y sin avisarle le desabrochó el pantalón sacando su miembro ya erecto, sin más ella se sentó en él introduciéndose el pene en la vagina que había dejado de ser virgen desde los diez años debido al abuso de su tío, Neal ignorante de todo eso estaba muy contento se encontraba experimentando su primera relación sexual con una señorita que sabía mucho del tema, le enseño cómo moverse y llegaron al climax muy rápido por la inexperiencia del joven Legan. Después de eso regresaron a casa cansados y felices, la visita de Elisa fue solo un pretexto pues la joven invitada no pasó ni una hora con ella, las dos noches qué pasó en la Mansión Legan se metió en el cuarto de Neal a darle más lecciones y toda la tarde del domingo nuevamente se desaparecieron por cuatro horas para hacer lo que se les viniera en gana, el padre de Daisy apareció por la noche y se la llevó a la fuerza después de darle un par de cachetadas frente a Neal pues la encontró cerca de la casa vistiéndose y la hizo que se despidiera. Neal la visitó dos veces en Chicago en la primera obtuvo lo que deseaba y en la segunda se dio cuenta que Daisy partía al real colegio San Pablo donde recibiría una educación severa para corregirla. La estancia de Daisy en el colegio había durado poco pues las monjas se dieron cuenta que la chica estaba embarazada y la expulsaron, su padre por la vergüenza la exilio a una campiña hasta que diera a luz ya que ella misma confesó no saber quien de todos era el padre de su hijo. De ahí en adelante Neal se sentiría y comportaría como si fuera mayor, ya no era el niño mimado de su mamá ahora pensaba que a sus treces años ya entrados en catorce, ya era un hombre y mucho más importante e interesante que sus primos. Estuvo triste unas semanas pues pensó que se había enamorado de Daisy pero al cabo de unos días regresó a la normalidad, la única que recibía cartas de la muchacha era Elisa pero Daisy no le contó que estaba exiliada, la hacía creer que seguía en el colegio y que había conocido a un guapo joven que era el hijo de un Duque y se llama Terriuce Grandchester.

Desde que Daisy le enseñara ciertas mañas a Neal, este había tomado el hábito de salir a buscar prostitutas para aprender más, les pagaba para que estuvieran con él o se iba a algún bar a beber un poco y ver si alguna camarera se compadecía de ese pobre muchachito. Uno de esos días Neal regreso a su casa tarde, ya había pasado la cena cuando llegó, estaba cansado y solo quería tomar un baño y dormir. Entró a su recámara sin hablar con nadie y se recostó pesadamente, no lo podía creer con razón Anthony buscaba tanto a su hermana, lo que las mujeres le daban de regalo a los hombres era maravilloso. Neal pensaba que Elisa le había concedido sus placeres a Anthony y ya que Daisy era su mejor amiga seguro le había enseñadotodo. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido Elisa entró corriendo.

-Tienes que ayudarme a echar a la huérfana Neal-gritaba Elisa

-¿Por qué hablas tan alto? ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?- dijo enojado

-¿Por qué estás tan cambiando Neal? Debes ayudarme con lo de Candy Anthony no vino a verme hoy, ya pasaron semanas y él está más distante cada día, ya ni siquiera me besa.

-vuélvele a dar tu regalito y verás que caerá rendido a tus…-Neal no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir, pues Elisa le dio una cachetada.

-Eres un sin vergüenza, yo jamás le he dado mi virtud a Anthony y eso no pasará hasta que nos casemos, ¿ademas tú cómo sabes tanto de mujeres?- Elisa se acercó y lo olió- apestas a perfume barato, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Nada que te importe, pero si te digo que soy más hombre que tú Anthony que ademas anda tras una niña incipiente y huérfana.

-¿Qué?- Elisa estaba desconcertada con todo lo que dijo su hermano y se sentó en la cama.

-Tu amiga Daisy ¿ es cierto el rumor?

-¿Cuál rumor?

-Su primo Jonathan me dijo que la expulsaron del colegio donde iban, el San Pablo ese donde va el bastardo de la gran actriz Eleanor Backer o eso me contaron- Neal soltó una risotada- y Archie y Stear se mueren por esa mujer que no es más que una zorra como tú amiga Daisy. Espero que tú no te conviertas en una hermanita.

-Neal deja de insultarme y háblame claro- Elisa estaba que echaba fuego.

-Tu amiga Daisy fue expulsada porque está en cinta, ya sabes cómo las yeguas.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Solo decía porque es tu amiga.

-Y a ti ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga Daisy? ¿Tuviste algo con ella?

-Eso ya no importa

-Dime Neal

-Si ya feliz, ella me dio el dichoso regalito pero ya se lo había dado a muchos más. La muy zorra esta quien sabe donde ahora.

-Le diré a mamá todo esto, hablar así y comportarse así no es de caballeros.

-Pues tú vas que vuelas igual que tu amiguita. A mi no me puedes probar nada ya que yo no he hecho nada con Anthony. Si no quieres que te delate tienes que ayudarme a deshacerme de Candy.

-De acuerdo te ayudaré , pero no me amenaces que yo también tengo mucho que decirle a mamá sobre su pequeña damita. Y que te parece esta idea, mañana vendrá la señora Britter con su "preciosa Annie" y no se tal vez a Annie le pase algo al montar el caballo que Candy prepare para ella. Si se lastima lo suficiente podría quedarse en casa a convalecer- Neal se imaginaba que podía divertirse un poco con la rubia ojiazul- y a Candy tal vez la corran.

\- Excelente ¿y como harás eso?

-Déjamelo a mi.


	24. Chapter 24

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**

Acá el chisme:

Hola a todas!

Esta es la segunda parte y aclararé unas dudas. Ya se que acabo de publicar el pasado pero quería publicarles este capituló ya para avanzar porque ya se viene lo bueno y según yo quería poner este y el otro capítulo en uno mismo pero salían muchas hojas y no se no me gustan los capítulos tan largos para esta historia, mejor avanzo más rápido publicándoles tres o cuatro cuartillas (que me salen en Word) y así no me pierdo, les confieso que yo lo leo a la par que ustedes porque así me imagino las cosas mejor y me fluye la imaginación.

Leí todos sus comentarios y me encantan ArmonicadeTerry y Selenityneza siempre las primeras en contestar, y sacar muchas preguntas, acá surgieron dos dudas Neal solo sabe un rumor que escucho en los salones y bares de que Eleanor Baker tiene un hijo bastardo pero no sabe quien es, nosotras sabemos pero el no conoce ni el nombre, Elisa sabe que Terry es hijo de un Duque pero no lo relacionan con Eleanor porque no lo conocen en persona y no tienen ni idea del infierno que vive Nuestro inglés además Terry para mi apenas está por recordar todo lo referente a su madre, si se acuerdan Eleanor lo vio en un teatro de Francia y ahí se reconocieron, se quedó viendo a Stear porque si le quitan los lentes y le cambian el color de ojos se dan un aire y ella está nostálgica por su hijo, pero aún no tienen contacto, Terry es joven y aunque es rebelde yo creo que su mayor acto de rebeldía fue cruzar el Atlántico sin permiso. Y Daisy es chismosa, le gusta incitar a Elisa al mal porque está dolida por no ser una señorita digna, su tío la violo a los 10 años y pervertir chicas de sociedad es solo si hobbie, por eso alardea de que anda con Terry porque el duquesito llama mucho la atención todas las chicas mueren por él, pero sabemos cómo es y no se fijan en cabezas huecas, por eso le gusta Candy.

Les agradezco también Yehn, Cristian Palacios, Guest y Guest por sus comentarios siempre son agradables de leer. Acá también aclaro las dudas que surgieron para ustedes. No voy a poner a competir tanto a Terry y a Anthony porque por desgracia a Anthony si le pasa el accidente del caballo, no lo mata porque como les he aclarado no lo va a matar pero pues un accidente es un accidente y hay secuelas por desgracia. Para que Candy se enamore de Terry Anthony no puede ir en el mismo barco y debe darles espacio en el colegio donde es el dominio de Terry, ademas ya tiene mucho con Archie que si que da batalla aunque ya la tenía perdida desde siempre pobrecito mi paladín tanto que me gusta.

Me van a matar ya se que no les gusta Anthony- Elisa pero es necesario para mi historia, como les he contado siempre la historia es de Elisa, Candy aquí es solo un personaje secundario, siempre leemos de ella y yo amo sus fics pero en verdad que pasaba con Elisa? Porque era tan mala? Y como nadie me va a responder eso pues yo me lo invento, pero siempre apegándome a lo que escribió nuestra adorada autora. Y si se fijan mover al personaje de Elisa implica que todo su círculo social pase a primer plano como es el caso de su hermano, Stear y Archie, Anthony y la misma Annie. Por ahí veremos algo de Michael el médico que se va al frente francés, porque Elisa no me lo van a negar era popular e interesante conocía gente interesante que no supiera conservar a sus amistades por frívola era otra cosa. Y ya se que como. Cristina en algunas cosas piensa que es frágil, pero Elisa usa demasiado ajustado el corsé para verse mayor y en esa época era común que las mujeres se desmayaran por todo, más las de cuna de oro, era para remarcar su fragilidad y de ahí salió el concepto de damisela en apuros. .

Y si Anthony va a disfrutar mucho de la adopción de Candy, los tres paladines la van a querer como una familia eso no hay duda ya lo vimos en él manga y en el anime. Por ahí me preguntaron qué edad tiene Candy y ese 7 de mayo cuando Anthony le de la Rosa dulce Candy cumplirá once años, mi pequeña es muy inocente aún que le ha tocado una vida dura.

Tengo una página de fb donde pensaba publicar la liga del fic, no sé si les guste la idea de interactuar más por ahí. No se compartirnos imágenes y algunos manuscritos que hago para no perderme en la historia, busco investigaciones de otras y las enriquezco. Y para que las que no tengan cuenta en fanfiction puedan ver las actualizaciones

https(dospuntosdiagonaldiagonal)www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)candycandyforever1(diagonal)

Y bueno esto se nos fue para largo así que ya las dejo leer, dejen sus comments y bonito fin de semana para todas y todos los que escriben y los que solo leen.

 **CAPITULO XXIII**

Ambos se fueron a dormir contentos de lo que pasaría Elisa anhelaba que Candy se fuera para que Anthony solo le prestara atención a ella, aunque no podía asegurar que el rubio buscara a la mucama realmente, ya que tampoco la había ido a ver pero esa indiferencia hacia ella era notoria. Neal por otro lado pensé que sería agradable molestar a la rubia que solo tenía ojos para Archie, era bastante tímida pero intentaría al menos ver hasta donde podía llegar con ella.

Después del desayuno, los dos hermanos se fueron a la sala de lectura e hicieron llamar a Candy, la pecosa recibió la orden de cuidar los caballos con esmero pues tendrían una visita, al escuchar que Annie Britter llegaría a la mansión Legan, Candy no pudo disimular su alegría cosa que molestó a los dos hermanos.

-Lo tomo con demasiada calma no sabe lo que le espera o…. ¿No te parece raro?

—Déjala no sabe lo que le espera..- Neal leía su libro sin darle importancia.

-Pero porque se alegró al escuchar el nombre de Annie, ella no la conoce.

-Le das demasiada importancia a lo que hace Candy hermanita, es posible que Archie le hablara de ella y debió decirle que la cuide bien.

-Puede ser.- Elisa se quedaría vigilando no le agradaba tanta efusividad en la pecosa.

La mañana transcurrió como lo esperaban en la mansión Legan, mientras tanto en la casa Britter la pequeña Annie se revisaba su vestido nuevo.

-¿Crees que estoy bien mamá?

-Si lo estás querida, me alegra que Elisa te haya invitado a hacerle una visita. Te estás relacionando bien y el joven Neal es muy apuesto.

-A mi no me gusta él. ¿Crees que inviten a Archivald Cornwell?- dijo Annie tímida y se ruborizó

-¡Oh! Ya veo Annie, déjame decirte que el joven Cornwell es muy buen partido y no se si hayan invitado a más personas pero hacerte amiga de su prima es indispensable, así que no veas las cosas con decepción, muestra tus excelentes modales.- Terminó Jean Britter

Ambas mujeres salieron a la casa de la familia Legan, planeaban llegar alrededor de la una de la tarde, pues Jean pensaba que Annie necesitaba más amigos de su edad y ahora los buscaría de otra forma ya que el escándalo sobre Daisy Carrington había sido muy grave y había manchado la reputación de su familia y los amigos cercanos como Megan Smith que al menos ya estaba casada, aunque fue muy mal visto el compromiso tan rápido que tuvo y luego la acelerada boda, no era sorpresa verla ahora con un avanzado estado de embarazo a sus 15 años y menos después de saberse lo de su mejor amiga exiliada.

Las Britter llegaron a la hora pensada en la puerta las recibió la señora Legan.

-Hola Señora Britter, bienvenida a mi casa.

-Hola señora Legan, tiene una casa muy hermosa. Vamos Annie.- en ese momento salió Annie y bajo con mucha elegancia del carruaje.

-Annie, eres una linda señorita. Muy linda.- dijo Sarah revisando a Annie de arriba abajo, le sorprendía el excelente trabajo que hacía Jean Britter con su hija.

-Hace mucho que no la veo señora Legan.- Jean inició la plática

-Bueno, hemos viajado mucho últimamente- dijo Sarah educadamente- Pero su hija y usted están siempre tan hermosas, que envidia.

-Usted es muy amable señora Legan.

Annie estaba atendiendo la plática de su madre hasta que a lo lejos vio a Candy, la rubia la saludaba y Annie se sintió culpable, la débil sonrisa que había ostentado por el momento se le desvaneció, y sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, deseo tanto poder hablarle pero no podía desobedecer a su mamá que había hecho tanto por ella y que le había dedicado mucho a sus modales y estudió. – _"Ojalá Candy me hubiera dejado decirle al señor Britter que nos adoptara a ambas, seguro él lo abría aceptado, pero no puedes regresar en el tiempo. Adiós Candy no puedo volver a escribirte, debo olvidar el hogar de Pony y debo olvidarte para poder ser feliz. Adiós"-p_ ensó Annie.

En ese momento Klint apareció y al reconocer a su antigua dueña, corrió a saludarla, el pequeño le rasguñó el fino vestido de seda rosa y la mamá de Annie lo reconoció de inmediato, su hija estaba punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa de eso no había duda y entonces pasó, de nuevo vio a la rubia y no pudo evitar ver como a su pequeña Annie se le rompía el corazón una vez más a pedazos, Jean sabía que cuando adoptó a la rubia de ojos azules debía cuidarla en todos los aspectos y no iba a dejar que ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia la afectara y mucho menos que se hiciera un escándalo por lo que se había dicho de ella.

-socorro- dijo Jean para distraer la atención de lo que pasaba con Annie

-Candy- Sarah gritó molesta.

La pequeña pecosa tomó al coati entre sus brazos y murmuró -Lo siento mucho.

La cara de Annie era de enojo debido a que no pudo tocar a su mascota que al parecer la había extrañado mucho.

-¿Annie, estás bien? ¿Candy que harás si le pasa algo a nuestra invitada?- Pregunto Sarah en forma de regaño

-Es que Klint es muy travie…

-Sácalo de aquí, te di la orden hace días de que lo mantengas fuera de mi vista. ¿Qué esperas? Sácalo inmediatamente.

-Un momento por favor señora Legan- Interrumpió Jean tanto porque le pareció un exceso el regaño, como también porque debía hablar con Candy sobre Annie.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Sarah

-Podría disponer de un cuarto, quiero hablar con Candy.- dijo Jean segura de sí misma.

-¿Cómo? Pero si usted es solo una invitada, por favor no se moleste. Yo me encargaré de retar a esta niña.- dijo un tanto desconcertada la dueña de la casa.

-Prefiero hablarle yo misma.- terminó Jean Britter

\- Como usted guste.

-Annie espérame en el salón de té con la señora Legan y sus hijos. Se educada y reservada como te hemos educado- después de esto Annie fue a donde le dijo su madre. Y Jean fue a la biblioteca a hablar con Candy.

Sarah dejó a Annie con sus hijos quienes la saludaron pero la pequeña se sentó en una silla alejada y guardó silencio hasta que apareció Dorothy sirvió bocadillos.

-Annie, ya veo que no hablas mucho.- dijo Elisa

-No es eso, solo que no hemos sido presentadas formalmente.- dijo Annie

-Pero si ya nos conoces, nos hemos visto en casa de los Andrey, tú hablas todo el tiempo con Archivald y su hermano hasta pensé que eran novios.- dijo Neal para molestarla.

-El caballero Cornwell y yo solo tenemos una amistad superficial, que no ha podido llegar a más debido a la distancia donde vivo.- terminó Annie

-Vaya pero si parece que ha memorizado las respuestas- dijo Elisa

-Annie eres una muchacha muy rígida y formal, aburrida en pocas palabras- Neal la veía con maldad.

\- Eso no le gusta a los muchachos Annie- Elisa se rio para burlarme de la rubia ojiazul.

-Es que yo…- comenzó Annie, pero no la dejaron terminar.

-No nos digas tu madre supervisa las pláticas y se cerciora de que hables correctamente o quizá mejor, ella contesta por ti- Neal se burlaba abiertamente, los hermanos eran grosero con la invitada sin importarles nada.

En ese momento la señora Legan y la señora Britter entraron, iban platicando pues Sarah había esperado a su invitada en el recibidor, quería escuchar la conversación pero no pudo ser pues Había habido un alboroto, Marie que ayudaba a Dorothy con los bocadillos se había desmayado en la estancia, la llevaron a su habitación con una fuerte hemorragia. A pesar del incidente las mujeres se sentaron a charlar acompañadas de sus hijos.

-¿Y como le ha ido a usted con la educación de una señorita tan fina como Annie?-Pregunto Sarah

-Todo ha ido de maravilla Annie es muy dócil cada cosa que le enseño o que le propongo aprender lo hace muy bien y tiene un talento especial para el piano, aunque ya sabe mi pobre Annie tiene que absorber todo lo que puede tan rápido, es difícil volverse una señorita de sociedad- Siguió Jean

-Tiene toda la razón, Elisa me absorbe mucho tiempo pero también debo darle tiempo a Neal que por supuesto será un caballero en todos los sentidos, es una suerte que usted solo tenga que dedicarse a una- Sarah se rio estridentemente.- Si lo vemos así Elisa y Neal no están para nada a la Altura de su hija.

-No diga eso- contradijo Jean

\- Annie es la única hija de los nobles Britter y de esa forma es más encargarse de su educación.- concluyó Sarah

-¿Qué pasa Annie te sientes mal?- Elisa estaba tratando de mostrarse educada para impresionar así que hablo con Annie como si no la hubieran estado incomodando.

-No- dijo Annie con voz queda.

-Annie es un poco tímida- discúlpenla, Jean ayudo a Annie a salir de la pregunta.

-No se preocupe, algunos niños se despabilan más lento que otros, mis hijos en cambio no son nada tímidos, pero son muy buenos- dijo la señora Legan orgullosa

-Es una suerte señora Legan- La madre de Annie concedió

Annie seguía callada y taciturna en su mente solo estaba Candy y cada vez que hablaba sentía que no podría y por eso no participaba, había querido correr a sus brazos porque a pesar de tener todo lo que quería, aún se sentía muy sola.

-Y cambiando de tema señora Legan querría alguna opinión sobre las escuelas para señoritas y si se puede hablar un poco del tema de nuestras hijas que seguro se convertirán en unas damas hermosas- sugirió Jean el cambio de tema.

-Si yo también quisiera hablar con usted, permítame.-Sarah volteo a ver a su hijo- Neal querido porque no vas a pedirle a Stuart que ensillen los caballos para que en un rato tu y las damitas puedan dar un paseo.

-De acuerdo mamita- dijo Neal tranquilo pues comenzaba a poner en marcha su plan.

-Y bien de qué quiere que hablemos?- dijo Sarah

-Quisiera que me recomendara el médico que ve a la pequeña Elisa, basta con ver a su hija para notar que en mi hija hay algún desarrollo tardío. Su hija es una pequeña señorita muy hermosa y elegante y mi Annie querida es una niña aún.- trató de no soñar preocupada Jean.

-Lo entiendo, Elisa a mi pesar y en el beneficio de la familia se volvió una señorita el verano pasado y como verá su condición le permite arreglarse más y establecer una relación con uno de los herederos del clan Andrey, me atrevo a decir que el más importante de todos, después del tío abuelo Williams.

-Pero Elisa es solo un par de mese mayor que mi Annie y vea que avance tan grande tiene ya, digo si Viviéramos en nuestra época Elisa ya estaría apunto de casarse.

-Si lo creo y si por mi marido fuera ya la abríamos casado, pero por suerte el joven Anthony aún le falta madurar y volverse un caballero- rio discretamente Sarah- mi Neal que es de la edad de Anthony lo es ya por supuesto. ¿No le parece un candidato excelente para su preciosa Annie?

Las dos niñas escuchaban atentas aunque fingían entretenerse con unos libros de música, pero se sorprendían de cómo hablaban de ellas, Annie se asustaba pues ella quería que Archie algún día fuera su novio y Elisa escuchaba atentamente, su tan solo fuera un año mayor podría ya casarse con Anthony.

-Es un muy buen muchacho y sobre todo de una de las mejores familias, pero hasta que no sepa qué pasa con mi hija no podría contestar lo que me pregunta, no quisiera quedar en mal con las familias, ya sabe debo saber donde estoy parada.- Se saco Jean de semejante idea, pues respetaba lo que quisiera Annie y a ella le gustaba Archivald para su familia.

-Si comprendo, y estoy de acuerdo con usted, tal vez les hiciera bien ir al Real Colegio San Pablo, ahí ha ido toda la familia Andrey, hasta yo me eduque ahí y así Annie podría desarrollarse al ver más señoritas de su edad, ya sabe cómo son de estrictos, no permiten ninguna equivocación que deshonre la institución y a las familias que asisten a él, van los hijos de los más altos nobles y es un buen lugar para codearse con las mejores familias, mis hijos claro asistirán pero espero que hasta el próximo año.- terminó Sarah

-consideraré su sugerencia y de igual forma esperaré un poco para enviar a Annie ya que no me atrevo a dejarla ir sola, siendo mi única hija entenderá mi apego y preocupación por ella, ademas ya he sufrido una pena muy grande, así que estoy aferrada a mi pequeña.- Jean era muy tenaz en su punto de vista.

-Tal vez menos mimos y más educación que se le debe dar a una señorita, eso la ayude a crecer.- dijo Sarah pues Jean se le hacía empalagosa con Annie

\- Y sobre el rumor de la señorita Daisy ¿Usted cree que es cierto, que esta..?-Jean no terminó de hablar espero a que la señora Legan hablara con su hija antes.

-Elisa querida, porque no le enseñas a Annie el jardín y la casa. Pueden ir a ver si Neal ya tiene listos los caballos.- Dijo Sarah

En ese momento entró Neal -Están listos los caballos para un paseo mamá. Vamos Annie te gustará montar con nosotros.

-Tengo Miedo nunca he andado a caballo- Annie estaba que temblaba.

-Es fácil, cierto Neal- dijo Elisa para convencerla.

-Si nuestra Cleopatra es una yegua muy mansa, como un caballo de calecita- terminó Neal.

-Estás seguro- dijo Annie

-¿Por qué no pruebas Annie?- sugirió la señora Britter

-Si Annie, es algo que las señoritas también deben hacer- apuntó Sarah.

-Ven conmigo te prestaré mi ropa.

Elisa guió a Annie a su recámara donde le prestó su antiguo traje de montar pues ese ya le quedaba pequeño y Annie al no estar nada desarrollada podía usarlo sin problema. Llegaron a los establos y ahí estaba Candy esperando con los caballos listos para un paseo. Candy ayudo a subir a Annie al caballo fingiendo que no la conocía y justo cuando Annie estaba viendo que era muy alto Neal saco una espuela rota e hirió a la yegua apropósito para que se desbocara. Candy reaccionó y fue tras Annie montando al caballo Cesar que también estaba listo para el paseo. El estruendo de los cascos y el relinchado alertó a Sarah que salió a ver que pasaba seguida de la señora Britter. Elisa y Neal corrieron al encuentro de las dos damas mayores.

-Maná mamá.- gritaba Elisa

-Candy le pego al caballo de Annie con esta espuela.- Dijo Neal

-Debe haber sido por el reto, le guarda rencor a Annie- dijo Sarah molesta.

-Si algo le pasa a mi hija- dijo Jean asustada.

-Es que Candy es muy violenta, cuando no le gusta algo usa la violencia- dijo Elisa acusadora.

-Por eso lo hizo.

-Stuart ve a buscar los caballos y a Annie, Dios quiera que no se haya caído del caballo, cuando encuentres a Candy dile que quiero verla de inmediato. – ordenó la señora Legan.

Mientras tanto Annie bajaba del caballo temblando y muerta de miedo, más que por el caballo por creer que se había delatado al gritar el nombre de Candy. Cuando estaban sentadas en la orilla del Río Annie por fin hablo.

-perdoname Por todo Candy y gracias por salvarme hoy- después de eso la ojiazul no quería hablar, pues sabía que tenía prohibido dirigirle la palabra .

Pasó mucho rato hasta que Candy habló por fin -Porque no hablas Annie, delante de la gente fingiré que no te conozco, pero aquí estamos sola, hace unas semanas vino la hermana Maria a verme del hogar de Ponny-

-Candy no me hables del hogar de Ponny por favor.

-Pero Annie ¿Por qué no?

-Porque debo olvidarme de todo para poder ser la hija de los Britter y no puedo perder esa felicidad.- Annie comenzó a llorar amargamente- Mi madre siempre dice que algún día cuando me case heredaré la fortuna de mi familia, pero si sigo pensando en el hogar de Ponny y en ti no podré moverme en la alta sociedad, porque haber estado en ese lugar es una mancha para nuestro apellido.- sus lágrimas eran dolorosas y por la expresión de Candy la pequeña rubia se dio cuenta que su amiga no era tan feliz como debía serlo.

-No entiendo porque ser huérfano es algo para avergonzarse en la sociedad- dijo Candy sincera

-Ya no digas nada más, esto no tiene arreglo, no se puede hacer nada. Yo no pude siquiera conservar a Klint y mucho menos tocarlo a pesar de que él me extrañó y se alegró de verme, tengo que decir siempre lo que mi madre me ha enseñado para poder tener amigos, por eso prefiero estar sola, de todos modos es como me siento.

Candy no puedo contestar nada pues en ese momento llego Stuart por ellas y se las llevo en el auto, pues la señora Legan estaba muy molesta por lo que había pasado. Al llegar a la mansión regalo a Candy como nunca pero la rubia se defendió diciendo lo que había pasado, Neal como era de esperarse no afrontó la culpa pero Candy lo hizo prometer que no volvería a hacerle daño a Annie. Mientras reinaba un caos en la casa Elisa aprovechó para envenenar a Annie.

-Es extraña la familiaridad con la que hablas con mi sirvienta Annie.

-La conocí en la fiesta de los Andrey y no sabía que era una sirvienta, ya que llegue tarde a la velada- dijo Annie reservada.

-Ya veo, pero te darás cuenta que Neal no pudo hacerle nada al caballo, ¿no te parece?

-No vi nada, Candy me ayudo a subir y no pude entender que pasaba solo pude agarrarme del caballo.

-Si no viste nada entonces no puedes culpar a Neal ¿cierto? Porque las damas de sociedad no dicen mentiras y si le echan la culpa a mi hermano, dudo que Archie lo tome a bien pues sabes ellos son muy buenos amigos desde siempre.- Elisa intimidaba a Annie- y no sería educado que culparas a uno de tus anfitriones ¿Verdad?

-Elisa- Annie no sabía qué hacer.

-Si debe ser así, pues ya que no viste lo qué pasó porque te asustaste tienes que estar de lado de tus amigos, porque estas relaciones son convenientes en nuestra sociedad, tu madre y mi madre lo dicen; si me entiendes.- dijo Elisa

-Si, Elisa- Annie no veía cómo salir de eso sin perjudicar a Candy pero también sin perjudicarse a ella misma.

-Que bueno Annie, ahora veo que realmente podemos ser amigas y a cambio de que no involucres a Neal, yo te enseñaré como conquistar a mi primo- Elisa estaba encantada pues sabía que le había atado la lengua a Annie.- sigo pensando que es un poco extraña la forma en que tratas a una sirvientes, aunque tal vez sea tu timidez la que te hace actuar así, las mujeres que son poca cosa tienden a ser como tú.

Después de que Candy fue llamada a la sala, Sarah me dijo que se fuera después de pedir disculpas pues había dejado en mal a la familia Legan y además estaba inculpando a Neal cuando él no hizo nada, hicieron que Annie testificara pero al ver en el apuro que se metía Annie al estar del lado de Candy no tuvo más que dejar que Elisa manipulara la conversación que habían tenido en la sala. Jean al ver que Annie casi se equivoca no dejó que hablara y solo pidió que Candy se disculpara con ellas. La rubia pidió disculpas pues no quería irse del lugar porque si no, no podría ver a Anthony de nuevo y después de una nueva humillación se retiró al establo a llorar.

La tarde continuó, comieron y las damas hablaron de frivolidades, Annie se escabulló de la plática y de la compañía de Neal y Elisa pues ahora sabía que no quería ser amiga de personas tan malas, pero no se atrevió a ir a pedirle disculpas a Candy, llegó cerca del establo y amargó su cinta de cabello a uno de los postes del lugar. Le pidió una disculpa a Candy con su mente y deseo de todo corazón que ambas fueran felices aunque no pudieran estar juntas otra vez. Después de ese episodio tan terrible Jean y Annie no volvieron a visitar a los Legan pues habían corrido muchos riesgos y por primera vez no le importa a la madre de Annie transgredir una promesa hecha a la señora Legan con respecto a volver. Como era de esperarse Annie lloro todo el camino a su casa en silencio y por primera vez Jean no la reprendió por recordar pues sabía que esta vez Annie había aprendido porque debía olvidar el hogar de Ponny.

Elisa al contrario de las dos rubias estaba molesta, no había conseguido que se fuera Candy, aunque si logro hacer que su madre ya no la soportara unas cuantas trampas más y la huérfana saldría de sus vidas para siempre.

-Elisa no salió como planeamos- se quejaba Neal- y esa tonta de Annie, hay algo raro en la forma en que trata a Candy, como si se conocieran.

-Es a tinta ya no importa no sirvió de nada es una inútil y una niña boba, dice que la conoció en la fiesta de Anthony.- Elisa se quedó callada un momento- Neal hay que hacerlo.

-¿Hacer que?

-Corta un ramo de las rosas de la madre de Anthony así el no querrá verla un tiempo en lo que se nos ocurre como poder librarnos de ella para siempre.


	25. Chapter 25

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**

 **CAPITULO XXIV**

Elisa y Neal estaban en la terraza eran casi las nueve de la noche y la pelirroja no dejaba a su hermano tranquilo.

-Tienes que ir hoy mismo, esta noche.- dijo Elisa

-¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer todo tan precipitadamente?No quiero ir, tengo planes.-dijo Neal irritado.

-Puedes ir a buscar mujerzuelas después de cortar las rosas, con diez será más que suficiente. Mientras Candy duerme.

-Iré mañana hoy ya quiero salir o mamá descubrirá que no estoy en mi recámara- el moreno iba a salir de la habitación justo cuando Elisa lo detuvo de la manga.

-Neal! Si lo haces hoy mismo te pagaré y sabemos que el dinero te sirve para ir con esas mujeres a no sé qué.- Elisa estaba desesperada.

-Muy bien acepto si se trata de dinero, pero tú te encargas de poner las flores en el establo- Neal se fue sin que Elisa contestara.

Salió de la casa a hurtadillas, iba caminando por detrás de las habitaciones de la servidumbre y alcanzó a ver por la ventana cómo Dorothy se desvestía, a pesar de que era tarde y podían descubrirlo se quedó observando. Sin duda Neal se estaba volviendo un pervertido que creía podría tener todo en la vida, Dorothy se saco la camisola mostrando su busto completamente, Neal de inmediato tuvo una erección y pensó en que no estaría mal seducir a la jovencita, después de todo su padre lo hacía con las otras sirvientas por lo que le contó Elisa y además hasta el momento no había probado una virgen, la mucama no era tan grande apenas le llevaría unos dos años más y sabía que desde el día siguiente pondría en marcha ese plan, pues tener una amante en casa era más excitante que salirlas a buscar.

Siguió su camino y llegó hasta el portal de las rosas, brincó la barda que no era muy alta y se coló en el jardín, no veía muy bien así que prendió la linterna sin darse cuenta que uno de los guardias alcanzó a verlo, con una navaja cortó las rosas que dijo a Elisa y dijo unas cuantas maldiciones al espinarse, las manos ahora las tenía heridas y doloridas, todo por los malditos caprichos de su hermana. El guardia se acercó y lo vio alejarse con algo en las manos pero no le dio importancia al ver que se trataba del señorito Legan. La mansión aún tenía algunas luces prendidas, así que trato de ser muy silencioso, abrió la reja del portal y se marchó, recorrió el camino que ya había recorrido y entró a su casa por la cocina. Al pasar por ahí escucho gemidos y ruidos extraños, se asomo a la alacena que era de donde venían y vio a su padre obligando a Marie a estar con él, la joven lloraba pues estaba aún convaleciente por el aborto que se había realizado y suplicaba.

-… por favor señor Legan ya no más, puedo correr riesgos de embarazarme nuevamente.

-Estás aquí para complacerme y cállate.

Neal pensó que Elisa tenía razón en lo que le dijo, su padre engañaba a su madre con las sirvientas. Y al parecer había dejado a una en cinta, eso no lo había pensado, tal vez él había dejado en cinta a Daisy pero eso ya no lo sabría.

En la habitación de su hermana ya estaba todo oscuro pero aún así entro.

-Elisa soy yo, las rosas te las dejo en la mesita, en tu florero.- Neal susurro.

-Bien. Tu dinero está en el buró ahora márchate debo levantarme temprano.-Elisa siguió durmiendo.

Como lo planeo la pelirroja se levanto a las cuatro de la mañana para llegar antes de que Candy despertara, puso las flores en la mesa que estaba a lado de la cama de la rubia y cundo estaba por irse le llamo la atención el listón que traía Annie Britter amarrado en la cabecera, la rubia en eso se movió en su cama y Elisa salió rápido, regreso a su alcoba y se quedó ahí hasta que fuera la hora del desayuno, ese día tenía que ir a clases con sus primos, estaba muy retrasada en sus estudios por todo lo que había pasado y quería intentar que Anthony le explicara las lecciones.

Desayuno en su habitación y mando a pedir el pastel que había ordenado a Dorothy un día antes, está se lo dio en una caja, la joven tomó sus libros y salió rápido, se escondió atrás de la puerta del granero y escucho como Candy se emocionaba por las rosas, corrió para no ser vista y se fue a la mansión Andrey.

En la mansión los tres muchachos estaban en el jardín, Anthony había notado lo de las rosas y estaba muy molesto.

-¿Seguro que no las tomaste tu Stear?- Dijo Archie acusador

-Yo porque tomaría rosas sin permiso, yo solo quiero darle a Candy alguno de mis inventos, debes saber qué cosas puedes decirme y cuales no.- Stear estaba ofendido

-Te enojaste y eso es sospechoso- siguió El castaño

-¿Y como sabemos que no fuiste tú y tratas de echarme la culpa?- Pregunto Stear ya acalorado.

-Basta yo no dije que fueran ustedes- término la pelea Anthony- lo que si digo es que no perdonaré al gusano que haya cortado mis rosas de forma tan grosera, sabiendo que tienen vida y que son mis favoritas.

-Hola a todos! ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Elisa llegando hasta donde estaban los tres.

-Eso mismo Te pregunto yo siendo tan temprano- Dijo Stear

-Le traigo un pastel a Anthony, para agradecerle si me puede ayudar con mis clases ya que estoy muy retrasada.- dijo Elisa inocente.

-Vámonos, no nos necesitan aquí.- dijo Archie y se iba dejando a Anthony solo con Elisa.

-Vamos Anthony no me invitas a pasar.- Elisa le batió las pestañas y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Ahora no puedo Elisa, estoy ocupado y no tengo ganas de pastel.- dijo Anthony cortante.

-Ultimamente siempre estás ocupado y ya no tienen ni un minuto para mi, seguramente si el pastel te lo hubiera traído Candy y no yo a ella si la aceptarías con gusto.- dijo Elisa molesta y resentida.

-No tengo ganas- dijo el rubio resuelto.

-Anthony ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Candy?- la pelirroja fue directa.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Anthony ya molesto, así que siguió a sus primos dejándola sola.

-Candy no es una chica común- dijo Archie

-Dime la verdad ¿Es que tú le regalaste rosas a Candy? Porque a mi nunca me has dado nada y últimamente ya no me visitas- Elisa estaba furiosa y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas frente a Anthony.

-Dices que Candy tiene rosas.- ahora si Anthony le ponía atención

\- Si y pienso que son demasiado para ella- Elisa giro la cabeza indignada

Anthony se quedó viendo donde faltaban las rosas y no dijo nada, no podía creerlo pero tampoco creía que Elisa mintiera.

-Anthony no creo que lo hiciera a propósito, es que las rosas son tan hermosas que se tentó ¿No te parece? .- Dijo Stear justificando a la rubia.

-Hablare con ella- dijo Archie

-Si la aconsejaremos- término el de anteojos

-Fue Candy- dijo en un murmullo Anthony y se agachó a ver sus rosas.

-ahora entiendo, ya decía yo que no podías haberle hecho tan semejante regalo, lo qué pasa es que Candy tiene la debilidad de confundir lo ajeno con lo propio, tengan cuidado.- Elisa se fue de ahí con un aire triunfante pero aún ofendido, no le gusto para nada que a su novio le afectara tanto lo que pasaba con Candy.

Ya que Anthony no quiso el pastel se lo llevaría a la tía abuela, y así le volvería a insistir en que Anthony no le prestaba atención y se haría la mártir una vez más. Al entrar a la mansión los muchachos se fueron a la sala pero unos minutos después el mayor domo mandó a llamar a Anthony que tendría que tomar el té con la tía abuela y Elisa. Esta los dejo solos para conversar, Anthony estaba muy irritado no quería estar ahí y mucho menos soportar a Elisa, quería ir al jardín y ver cómo iba la nueva rosa que pretendía regalarle a Candy.

Archie se fue a hacer averiguaciones con la gente de la casa y Stear visitó a Candy para contarle que las rosas no eran un regalo, la joven hizo un alboroto que acabó muy mal pues al saber que el culpable era Neal, trató de acusarlo pero Neal fue más listo, fingió que la gata los arañó y al ver la cinta de Annie la incriminó.

-¿Cómo es que tienes la cinta? Habla- la señora Legan estaba furiosa y sólo quería saber si Candy la había robado o no.

La rubia al verse impotente salió corriendo a buscar a Anthony pero este al no saber cómo desembarazarse de Elisa dijo que no podía ir a verla, ademas no tenía aún listo el regalo que quería darle.

Elisa platicaba de algunas trivialidades, pero se tuvo que despedir pues tenía que regresar a la hora de la comida a su casa.

-Anthony me dio gusto pasar un rato contigo, ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con los estudios en la semana?- Elisa estaba de pie frente a Anthony que estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Si Elisa vemos cómo van las cosas.- dijo el rubio

-Bueno me voy porque mi padre no tarda en volver.- Elisa se acomodó el sombrero y Anthony no pudo evitar verla, se veía linda con su vestido amarillo claro y un sombrero blanco que le hacía juego. Ella se le acercó y cínicamente le puso los labios sobre los de él. El rubio no respondió el beso pero tampoco se quitó, Elisa estaba contenta a pesar de tener que besarlo ella de nuevo.

Al llegar a su casa Neal la recibió con la maravillosa noticia de que Candy se había ido, le contó lo de las rosas y la cinta de Annie.

-¿Cómo hiciste para poner la cinta de Annie en su cabecera?- dijo Neal intrigado

-Yo no la puse, desde la mañana estaba ahí esa cinta, cuando iba a comprobar si era la de Annie, la huérfana se movió y tuve que salir del establo- relató la pelirroja.

-¿Pero como llegaría esa cinta ahí?- Neal estaba pensando.- tal vez si la robó o la encontró después de que El caballo se desbocara.

-Si tienes razón no había pensado en eso. Pero aún así porque no la devolvió, hay algo extraño en esa Annie Britter.- dijo Elisa

\- y que nos importa una niña tan aburrida como ella- término Neal

En ese momento Stear llegó y les hablo al verlos en la terraza.

-¿No han visto a Candy?- Pregunto el pelinegro

\- Que mal educado está querido primo, no nos saludaste.- dijo Elisa

-No la vimos, huyó.- contestó Neal sin darle importancia.

-Creo que no volverá- La pelirroja estaba feliz.

\- No puede volver aunque quiera, se descubrió todo robó las rosas de Anthony y la cinta de Annie, ya debe estar en el hogar de Pony o deambulando por ahí.- Neal no se pudo controlar y se rio.

Elisa asintió y sonrió ligeramente.- Si ya terminaste nosotros debemos entrar, dile a Anthony que espero que con la ausencia de Candy ahora si me ponga atención a mi.

Los dos hermanos se metieron y Stear corrió a la mansión de las rosas, tenia que avisarle a su hermano y su primo, cuando entró solo estaba Anthony en la sala viendo por la ventana

-Anthony fui a casa de los Legan y Candy huyo, no ha vuelto y estaba muy rara.-Stear estaba muy agitado

-Debemos ir a buscarla y encontrarla, debe estar en peligro.- Anthony se veía realmente angustiado.

-Anthony ya averigüé quien hurtó las rosas, uno de los guardias vio salir a Nadal anoche del jardín.- Archie estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Vamos, dense prisa.- apremió el rubio.

Los tres fueron por los alrededores de la casa Legan para cerciorarse que no había vuelto, al pasar por las viviendas de los empleados vieron a Neal escurriéndose hacia su casa, Archie corrió y lo atrapó.

-¿Qué hacías Neal? ¿Espiando a las señoritas?- lo llevó a empujones con los otros dos.

-Fuiste tú quien robó mis rosas.- Anthony lo encaró

-No se de que me hablas, yo no fui- el moreno trato de escapar, pero Anthony lo sujeto del brazo y se lo doblo de forma que le doliera.

Stear uso una lámpara que tenía como si fuera detector de mentiras y entonces Anthony le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Neal que lo hizo caer, Archie al ver eso le alcanzó a dar una patada en la entrepierna, que lo hizo caer por completo y quedar casi desacatado, pero Stear los detuvo, ya que a él no le gustaba la violencia y además perdían tiempo valioso para encontrar a Candy.

-Vamos, el no vale la pena, busquémosla.

Los chicos se fueron y buscaron en el bosque, llegaron hasta el río y se dieron cuenta que el bote no estaba, fueron por sus caballos ya que si Candy lo había tomado, pronto llegaría a la cascada y no querían ni pensar en lo que pasaría. Mientras tanto Neal se recuperaba de los golpes que le dieron, subió a su recámara y se acosto. Esa noche ya no saldría a buscar consuelo estaba muy adolorido y seguramente no podría disfrutar de la compañía femenina un tiempo después de ese golpe.

Los chicos buscaban con desesperación pero sin suerte, la luz que proyectaba la lámpara que había inventado Stear llamó la atención de Albert que había tendido un campamento en la riviera que dejaba la cascada. En eso un grito desgarrador, volteó a ver la cascada y en efecto un bote iba cayendo por ella, no pudo ver quien era pero se le erizaron los vellos al escuchar que el grito era de mujer. Corrió hasta la cascada y vio trozos de madera entre las piedras, quien iba en el bote se había dado un buen golpe, estaba observando y su antorcha que había tomado de la fogata por fin iluminó algo dorado que destellaba entre el agua, arrojó el madero y corrió a ver, era Candy la pequeña niña que le recordaba a su hermana.

Estaba inconsciente y entonces temió lo peor, quizá Candy se había golpeado la cabeza con esas piedras, la sacó del agua y la llevo junto al fuego, la rubia estaba desmayada y no reaccionaba. Albert le tomo el pulso y en ese momento Candy comenzó a toser, al menos había recobrado el sentido y estaba sacando toda el agua que había tragado.

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo la rubia con voz débil.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Albert

La rubia al estar tan aturdida aún por el golpe, lo confundió con un oso y se volvió a desmayar, Albert se desesperó, así que sacó un ungüento de su mochila que olía muy mal y se lo puso en la nariz para reanimarla.

-Vamos ya no te desmayes, realmente me has asustado, bebé un poco de sopa la hice yo mismo.

-Gracias. ¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto Candy

-Cerca de las propiedades Andrey, tuviste suerte si no hubiera estado pescando ya estarías en el cielo ahora.- Albert no podía dejar de verla.

\- se lo agradezco mucho, se le ve mucho mejor sin anteojos tío.- Candy había recuperado su alegría

-¿ Segura que estás bien, ya no quieres desmayarte? No me llames tío que no soy tan mayor, mi nombre es Albert y puedes llamarme así.- dijo Alegre el rubio de gafas.

-Gracias señor Albert.

A lo lejos se escuchaba como llamaban a la rubia, Albert le dijo que contestara pues ya venían por ella, los chicos oyeron un "aquí estoy" y galoparon hasta ahí.

-Candy cuando tengas problemas manda una botella en el río y así podrás encontrarme- dijo Albert preocupado.

-Gracias.- Candy agradeció sin ocultar su tristeza y se fue de ahí.

Anthony estaba tan furioso que abofeteó a la rubia, al escuchar que había caído por la cascada no supo cómo reaccionar y solo se le ocurrió golpearla. Los otros dos no vieron eso si no se abrían molestado mucho con Anthony principalmente Stear que pensaba que Candy ya había sufrido demasiado.

En la distancia un auto de la familia Andrey veía cómo se marchaban los jóvenes con la rubia.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- Pregunto George

-Tuve un percance con la misma niña rubia, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que siempre si la enviaste a casa de los Legan?- Albert estaba muy serio.

-Porque pensé que estaba bien ahí y que así tendrías una cosa menos en que preocuparte.- dijo el Londines

-Pues te equivocaste, ahora estoy más preocupado. No se que le paso pero Candy cayó por la cascada y casi se ahoga, no se qué pasa así que quiero que lo averigües, también averigua si la adoptaron como debe ser que a juzgar cómo viene vestida y lo maltratada que se ve, no lo creo y no creo que la estén tratando bien. Si no porque huyo.- Albert así un monólogo más para sí que para George.

-¿Qué harás cuando tengas esa información?

-Ya lo veré, quiero meditar. Dame lo que tengo que firmar ya monte mi campamento y quiero ir a dormir. También dime cómo es la relación de mis sobrinos con Candy y qué pasa entre Anthony y Elisa.- Albert se bajo del carro y se fue al bosque, estaba tan preocupado que no pudo dormir bien esa noche. Si Candy hubiera muerto los Legan tendrían graves problemas no solo con él si no con la directora del Orfanato

Mientras tanto Anthony llegaba con Candy montada en su caballo, estaba tan preocupado que ya no explicó nada a su primos, llegaron primero que ellos a los jardines de la mansión y justo cuando iban bajando del caballo Anthony vio que sus nuevas rosas habían abierto y le llamó Dulce Candy en honor a la pequeña rubia que había renacido ese día al casi ahogarse, a partir de ahí ese sería su cumpleaños.

A las ocho de la mañana la acompañó hasta la mansión Legan y la dejó en el establo, no estaba feliz ni conforme pero por ahora no podía hacer otra cosa.

Cuando regreso mientras desayunaban y aprovechando la ausencia de la tía abuela que había salido a Chicago nuevamente hablo con sus primos.

-Esta tarde cuando vuelva la tía abuela pidámosle de una vez por todas que ella tome bajo su tutela a Candy. No me imagino que hubiera pasado si ayer hubiera muerto.- dijo Anthony muy preocupadoZ

\- hasta qué dicen algo sensato, a los Legan no les importa y estoy seguro que Elisa fue quien hizo todo lo de las rosas.- dijo Archie

-Sabemos que fue Neal, pero no podemos asegurar que Elisa esté involucrada, de todos modos le preguntaré. – dijo Anthony resuelto

Archie iba a protestar pero Stear lo interrumpió- Déjalo Archie, es mejor que él vea qué tipo de persona es Elisa con sus propios ojos.

Los tres siguieron desayunando sin decir más, Anthony fue a su recámara a descansar un rato pues no habían dormido nada en dos noches. . Stear y Archie se fueron a jugar una partida de ajedrez para aclarar su mente y a idear cómo hacer funcionar bien el plan.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todas y todos, los comentarios se los contesto en el siguiente capituló, vengo de rápido porque les subí el de la semana pasada y hoy el de esta, ando inspirada así que intentaré escribir dos capítulos más y me urge tener un stock porque ya se me van a acabar las vacaciones y yo los quería a todos ya en el San Pablo antes de regresar al trabajo. Bueno les mando saludos y que disfruten su lectura**

 **La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**

 **CAPITULO XXV**

Anthony volvió casa de Elisa al medio día, quería hablar con la pelirroja sobre Candy y quería llevarle la rosa a la rubia. Llego al lugar y de inmediato se dirigió al establo, pero no notó que Elisa lo estaba viendo desde la terraza, vio cómo llevaba la única rosa en la mano y estuvo poco tiempo con la rubia pero salió sin la flor. Elisa se fue a la sala donde estaba su hermano y se sentó en una butaca desencajada, tenía pequeños temblores por el enojo, justo cuando Neal le iba a preguntar que le pasaba entro Dorothy.

-Señoritos, el señorito Anthony está aquí, quiere hablar con la señorita Elisa.

Los dos hermanos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Quiere verme?- Pregunto la pelirroja incrédula.

-Hazlo pasar Dorothy- dijo Neal resultó.

-No, espera. Hazlo pasar a mi habitación y ni una palabra a mi madre.- dijo Elisa dominándose.

-Pero Elisa- protestó Neal

-Cállate, no tardaré veamos qué quiere.

Elisa subió a su recámara y se arregló un poco en eso llamaron a la puerta y Anthony entró un poco desconcertado al ser recibido en la habitación.

-Hola Elisa

-Anthony ven acércate siéntate a mi lado- Elisa estaba sentada en el diván que estaba a los pies de su cama con dosel.

-quería hablar contigo, es importante.

\- Te escuchó- Anthony tomó asiento donde le indicaba y Elisa se le acercó tanto que pensó que se le subiría encima.

-Quiero pedirte que dejen de inculpar a Candy por lo de las rosas, yo se las regale y puedes constatarlo porque le acabo de traer otra, la que salió de la nueva estirpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Viniste a humillarme, a decirme que le regalas flores a otra chica cuando yo soy tu prometida?- Elisa se quito del diván y se paró junto a una mesa estaba a punto de llorar.

-entiende Elisa somos muy jóvenes y no creo que sea el momento para tener algo de lo que hemos tenido, te pido disculpas porque me he sobre pasado contigo y no está para nada bien, sabes que siempre estoy para ti pero por ahora no quiero que pienses que somos novios, deja que seamos mayores y maduremos más, así ambos sabremos qué hacemos lo correcto y que sentimos lo mismo.

-Pero que más quieres que sienta Anthony si yo estoy enamorada de ti, no te das cuenta por eso te permito que hagas esto- Elisa corrió y le tomo las manos a Anthony se las puso en sus ceños para que él olvidara lo que decía- qué quieres que haga más por ti. Acaso quieres que te de mi virtud ya para estar juntos, es que soy muy joven para eso pero si lo quieres estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidas.

Anthony quito las manos, no soportaba ver a Elisa tan mal, su llanto la estaba ahogando así que no tuvo otra salida.

-Mira no estoy rompiendo el compromiso, solo estoy diciendo que me dejes crecer un poco más, te quiero Elisa pero aún no estoy listo para lo que tú quieres y esperas de mi. Por ahora porque no intentamos sólo ser amigos, prometo seguir visitándote y así nos conoceremos más.- Anthony la sentó en el diván, realmente le asustó lo que le dijo la pelirroja. También estaba dudando porque no sabía si uso las palabras adecuadas.

Elisa lloraba desconsolada, estaba en shock no había pensado que pasaría nada de esto.

-Solo te pido que dejen de culpar a Candy de cosas que no ha hecho.- siguió hablando él al ver que la pelirroja no contestaba.

-Lo único que te importa es esa huérfana, no solo fue por tus rosas, que no ves que también robó la cinta de Annie y que te está robando a ti.- Elisa grito por fin.

-Calma Elisa te estoy pidiendo un favor, podrás cumplirlo- Anthony no vio otra salida, levantó a Elisa del diván y la abrazó contra él la muchacha se resistió pero él siguió abrazándola. Elisa lo volteo a ver y Anthony le dio un beso, uno muy largo pensó que debía darle un beso de despedida para que la joven no sufriera tanto.

Después de eso, Anthony le dijo -espero que entiendas lo que te pido y que puedas cumplir el favor que te pido sobre Candy

Elisa se puso fúrica -me estás usando, me besas para sólo obtener lo que quieres y ayudar a esa maldita huérfana- se le acercó a Antony y le dio una bofetada- vete vete de mi casa ahora mismo.

Anthony no dijo más salió rápido de la casa tocándose la cara, después de que el rubio se fue, Elisa fue a donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Qué te paso? Le diste lo que quería.

-¡Esa maldita huérfana!- Elisa fuera de su aventó el florero que estaba sobre una mesa- Anthony le regaló la única flor a Candy a una chica que vive en un establo, debe estar loco y encima me pide que deje de acusar a Candy sobre el robo de las rosas y la cinta, ahora dice que fue él el que se las regaló.

-Y no es el único, Stear y Archie corren a ver a Candy cuando llegan a venir, no tienen ojos para nadie más.- dijo Neal pensativo.

-Es demasiado no puedo soportarlo mas- grito Elisa

-Quizá piensan que es la heredera de la familia- Neal encogió los hombros.

-Anthony me beso tan solo para llegar al trato y dijo que por ahora solo quiere verme como amiga- has algo Neal- las cosas fueron peor desde el baile cuando se interesó por la huérfana.

-Le daré una dosis- dijo Neal

-¿Ha Candy?- Pregunto Elisa

-No seas tonta hermanita, a un caballo. Mamá está apunto de estallar y correrla no la soporta, aprovechemos que papá tuvo que salir de emergencia para correrla.

Elisa y Neal al día siguiente pusieron en marcha su plan, vigilaron cada movimiento de la rubia, para cuando estuviera ocupada darle a beber algo a uno de los caballos que lo hiciera enfermar, cuando corrieron al establo, no alcanzaron a ver qué alguien se escondía detrás del poso. Albert quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo vivía Candy pero no alcanzó a ver algo realmente importante, porque en ese momento vio como Neal echaba un brebaje al agua de Cesar y corrió a impedirlo, Elisa estaba parada dando la espalda a la puerta y la aventó contra el corral del caballo, mientras le daba un puñetazo a Neal en la cara tan fuerte que de inmediato lo noqueó, derramó el agua y salió corriendo, alcanzó a ver a Candy y deseó no meterla en tantos problemas.

Elisa estaba aterrada y al ver a Candy salió corriendo, a pesar del miedo vio la oportunidad de culpar a Candy de todo, dijo que quiso envenenar al caballo y que Neal había salido herido al tratar de detenerla. Como la rubia dio a entender que Elisa mentía se le regaló por faltarle a sus patrones y cuando llegara la señora Sarah la reprenderían.

Las cosas no mejoraron para Candy pues Neal no recobraba el conocimiento y tuvieron que llamar al doctor para que lo examinara, cuando la señora Legan llegó estaba muy enojada y preocupada así que no reprendió de inmediato a Candy, todos estuvieron esperando dentro de la casa pero en los pasillos. A Neal se le pidió que tratara de recordar que había pasado, pero el moreno solo se quejaba del dolor que sentía. Cerca de las 9 de la noche Candy fue llamada para por fin decir que había pasado. El careo se llevó acabo, a pesar de lo que Candy dijo y del honor de la familia Legan, Neal la culpó pero Candy dijo que ella reconocía al que lo había golpeado y que podía traerlo.

Candy no volvió esa noche, Elisa le pregunto a su madre que haría si no volvía La rubia y su madre dijo que era decisión de la muchacha, si era de ese modo notificaría al hogar de Pony para que no volvieran a enviar ningún Niño de esa clase.

Elisa estaba radiante a pesar de la pelea con Anthony pero hablaría con la tía abuela al día siguiente.

Los tres jóvenes Andrey estaban concentrados en su plan, tan así que no supieron qué Candy nuevamente había desaparecido. Anthony iría por la mañana a buscar a Candy para llevarla con la tía abuela y que está fuera la nueva tutora de la niña, tal vez no la adoptaría pero si la protegería y la haría una dama digna de la familia Andrey y así en él futuro podría cortejarla como era debido.

Estaba tan ansioso por pensar que Candy viviría con ellos, que se levantó temprano y salió a montar, iba entre el bosque cuando se encontró con el guardabosques y la vio.

-Candy

-Anthony

Él guardabosques después de hacer las preguntas necesarias dejó ir a la rubia con el señorito Andrey.

-¿Y porque no nos buscaste Candy?- Pregunto Anthony

-Porque al que buscaba era al señor Albert, él fue quien golpeó a Neal- Candy bebía agua del arrollo

-No entiendo qué pasó.

-Yo tampoco, cuando llegue Elisa estaba muy asustada, Neal estaba desmayado y junto a ellos estaba el aceite de castor, supongo que querían dárselo a Cesar y Cleopatra para culparme de que estuvieran enfermos, como yo estaba en la cocina haciendo un pastel con el cocinero no me enteré de nada, solo alcancé a ver una silueta y era la de Albert.

-¿Entonces pasaste la noche fuera de casa otra vez?-¿dijo Anthony serio y un poco celoso al escuchar que estuvo con Albert

-En realidad no, cuando busque al señor Albert me quede con él y sus animales en la villa de tu familia. Qué lástima que no puede ayudarme. Regresare con los Legan y me disculpare para ver qué reto me ponen.- dijo Candy resignada

-Si no quieres no tienes porque regresar- término Anthony

-¿Cómo?- la rubia estaba sorprendida

-Se nos ocurrió un plan a nosotros tres, ven vamos.- Anthony la subió a su caballo y juntos se fueron a la mansión.

Albert estaba sentado en una colina desde ahí podía ver el arrollo donde platicaron Anthony y Candy.

Estaba muy intranquilo no se le ocurrió que Elisa pudiera usar en su contra lo que le había hecho a Neal, pero no podía aparecerse y decir que había sido él porque Sarah lo reconocería y la tía abuela se enojaría mucho al ver que no podía mantener en secreto su identidad como aseguró en la última reunión. Tampoco podía hacer nada por Candy hasta que George averiguara lo necesario sobre la niña. Estaba atado de manos y sentía un desasosiego muy grande al pensar en que Candy estaba muy sola. Si tan solo pudiera ganar tiempo. De algo que si estaba seguro era de que Anthony no amaba a Elisa como él pensó, parecía que sentía un gran cariño hacia Candy pero no le agradaba el comportamiento que tuvo con la pelirroja. Todo era muy complicado y se le estaba saliendo de control.

Elisa estaba en el jardín esperando a ver si volvía Candy y justo en ese momento escucho cascos de caballos, cuando volteo a ver quien era casi se desmaya del coraje, pues Candy iba entre los brazos de Anthony sobre el caballo, iban tan embelesados que ni si quiera la vieron.

Ellos siguieron su camino y llegaron más rápido como era de esperarse a la mansión, Elisa corrió como nunca para alcanzarlos y se metió a la casa para buscarlos al no encontrarlos en el jardín. Cuando iba a entrar al salón de té para acusar a Anthony con la tía abuela, escuchó todo, los tres primos estaban pidiéndole que educara a Candy y la dejaran vivir ahí con ellos. Elisa no pudo soportar el momento en que la señora Elroy dijo que haría de ella una dama y la educaría con severidad así que interrumpió.

-Te están engañando tía abuela, tú no puedes educarla a semejante chica, el guardabosque vino esta mañana a avisar a mamá que Candy estaba con un vagabundo, el mismo que se mete a las propiedades.

-Elisa como te atreves- dijo Archie aireado

-Si Elisa, Albert es amigo no es ningún vagabundo- término Anthony.

-A ¿no? Y entonces ¿donde vive?

-No puedo educar a semejante niña, lo siento es mejor que dejen esa idea y retírense de aquí.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron de la casa Elisa salió porque Anthony la llamo.

-¿Hiciste todo esto por lo qué pasó anoche?-Anthony estaba furioso

-Tu me usaste Anthony, te burlas de mi y después vas y te paseas con Candy, todo lo que hicimos y tú me desechas como un objeto roto- Elisa lloraba- No si quiera está roto el compromiso y tu ya estás con esa huérfana, dijiste que seríamos solo amigos pero sólo me mentiste para poder correr detrás de ella.

-Deja de gritar, yo no te mentí- Anthony estaba desesperado no sabía que esto pasaría.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- la tía abuela salió del salón de té para ver qué ocurría, por siete Stear y Archie habían acompañado a Candy a la cocina para que comiera algo y no se enteró de nada.

-Tia abuela, Anthony ya no quiera nada más conmigo, no quiere más este compromiso- Elisa corrió adentro del salón de té llorando, la tía abuela vio severamente a Anthony que se quedó atónito sin saber qué hacer.

-Hablaremos más tarde de esto Anthony y espíe que Elisa esté confundida, entenderás el problema en qué pones a la familia si tu compromiso con ella se llevará a cancelar- la tía abuela entró al salón a hablar con Elisa.

Anthony solo bajo la cabeza y después de unos minutos se fue a buscar a Candy y sus primos los encontró en el jardín, Stear y Archie lo veían extrañado pero no comentaron nada, Anthony se dispuso a dar un paseo con la rubia para aclarar el comportamiento de Elisa. Pero Candy como siempre era demasiado buena y comprensiva.

-Elisa es más mala que el diablo- dijo Anthony y pensó, aunque si yo no hubiera dejado que pasara todo esto ella no habría hecho semejante jugarreta, yo tengo la culpa por jugar con ella.

-No te preocupes, era demasiado lindo vivir aquí con ustedes- Candy le sonrió.

Siguieron conversando y después de eso decidieron irse a cabalgar, Anthony se sentía extraño jamás había sentido eso por alguien, cuando estaba con Candy nada importaba, el tiempo era Perfecto a su lado, no importaba lo que pensara la tía y mucho menos Elisa. En esa cabalgata y siéntense a Candy tan cerca de él se dio cuenta que le gustaba y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Sin pensarlo y mientras seguían con el paseo Anthony le dijo que le gustaba y se lo repitió un sinfín de veces más. No necesitaba besarla, ni hacer todo lo que hacía con Elisa porque a Candy la quería de una forma más natural y pura, no como algo impuesto, esperaría hasta que la niña estuviera lista y ese día estaba seguro que Candy sería una dama digna de la familia.

Después de que Candy volvió con los Legan y estos la hacían trabajar más para no tener tiempo libre, comenzaron a pasar los días, el fin de esa semana llegó el señor Legan para estar una temporada estable en casa sin viajar tanto como había estado pasando. La señora Legan y sus hijos le dieron la bienvenida, pero Candy ocupó un lugar de sirvienta, esto no le agrado al señor Legan que hablo con Sarah, las quejas fueron y vinieron de parte de los tres y Sarah le dijo que necesitaba descansar de esa niña. Después de que Neal y Elisa fueron al jardín por orden de su madre Sarah aclaró las cosas.

-Necesito a Candy lejos de aquí, Anthony está muy interesado en ella y Elisa ya no es de su interés quiere que se cancele el compromiso y amenazo con escribirle a su padre sobre el asunto.- Sarah estaba muy irritada

-Si Anthony quiere a Candy no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, apoco obligarías a tu hija a casarse con quien no la quiere, ¿así como te obligaron a ti?- Pregunto Daniel

-Pero Anthony si estaba interesado en Elisa, hasta que llegó esa niña y fue idea tuya traerla, así que la quiero fuera de la casa al menos hasta que se arregle esa relación.- sentenció la señora Legan

-¿Y que harás para que eso pase?¿y cuánto tiempo quieres lejos a Candy?

-Tan sólo dos semanas y yo veré que esa relación avancé más aprisa

-No quiero que Elisa sea una ramera igual a ti, ademas es más joven que tu, cuando ya te involucrabas con el cocinero si mal no recuerdo tu saliste embarazada de Neal a los 15 años y Elisa apenas va a cumplir 13-

-No te metas en lo que no te importa ya veré yo como hacer que esa relación quede afianzada.

-Pero te tengo una condición mi querida Sarah- dijo Daniel con un tono libidinoso, mientras le acaricia la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Véte desvistiendo, querida.

-Pero estamos en la sala, eso no se puede hacer a plena luz del día y en la sala, soy una dama.

-Pues echa el cerrojo y puedo hacerlo que quiera porque tú solo eres una dama de nombre.-

La señora Legan muy enojada echo el cerrojo y se desabrochó el saco y comenzó a desabotonar la blusa, su marido le comenzó a subir la falda del vestido, se sentó en el sofá y la hizo sentarse sobre de él después de bajarle su ropa interior, la tenía subiendo y bajando sobre su regazo mientras la manoseaba, y le hablaba entrecortadamente.

-Sarah eres exquisita y por supuesto que mandaré a Candy por dos semanas de vacaciones al hogar de Pony, pero la condición es que me des otro hijo un verdadero heredero.- el señor Legan la comenzó a mover más rápido.

-Pensé que sólo cumplir con mis deberes de esposa era la condición- Sarah a pesar de no querer estaba muy exitada.

-No, quiero un varón y espero que en este mes salgas embarazada.- después de esto el hombre eyaculo dentro de la mujer.

-aahhh, tienes a Neal.

-No estoy seguro de que sea mío, así que quiero otro y haré que Elisa se case más pronto con Anthony como un plus.

-Esta bien, acepto. Pero ten en cuenta que deberemos mantener esta actividad más seguido y constante mente.- Sarah se levantó del regazo de su marido.

-Por mi no hay problema, sabemos que soy muy fuerte y sano.- mientras su esposa se acomodaba, Daniel le dio una fuerte nalgada que la hizo sonarse el trasero.- que no acaso hiciste que Marie abortara para que no hubiera otro bastardo como Neal.

-Te lo he dicho Neal es hijo tuyo, así que no le digas así y yo no hice que nadie abortara, no sabía que la habías preñado.-Sarah se acomodó la ropa.

-Entonces Marie es muy lista y prefirió evitarte disgustos.- el señor Legan río de su comentario.

-Eres un cínico, y espero que dejes de meterte con esa sirvienta si pretendes que yo comparta mi lecho contigo

-Tu ocúpate de lo que ya pedí y de tu hija, solo eso.- Daniel salió de la habitación y se fue a su despacho- Sarah estaba preocupada por lo que le pidió, pues a sus casi 30 años pensaba que ya no podía concebir.

Finalmente Candy fue enviada al hogar de Pony para unas merecidas vacaciones, Anthony que iba a verla ese día y como había hecho las últimas semanas para saber cómo se encontraba, tuvo la suerte de verla partir y se sintió muy aliviado de que descansara lejos de la terrible familia.

Le contó a Stear y Archie quienes se preocuparon por lo que pasaba y aunque los tres estaban tristes de no poder ver a su amiga por unos días continuaron con sus rutinas. Los dos chicos Cornwell fueron a Chicago por unos días, pues su madre Janis y su padre Alister iban a pasar por ahí de camino a NY, así que la rutina de Archie por una semana sería visitar a Annie Britter con quien de por si mantenía un fluido correo. Stear tenía que decidir si quería ir ya en el próximo otoño al real colegio San Pablo o prefería esperar a que su hermano y primo entraran que sería en la primavera siguiente.

La vida estaba siendo muy divertida para algunos, mientras que para Anthony desde el día uno le espero un sermón interminable sobre las responsabilidades de la familia y sobre todo sobre las responsabilidades que adquirimos al tener ciertas acciones, Elisa había dicho a la tía abuela que Anthony la había besado antes de terminar con ella, había omitido que todo eso de los besos sin mencionar lo demás había sido cosa de ella desde el principio y para que no se manchara más su reputación Anthony debía seguir con sus visitas, aunque por el momento solo fueran amigos. Elisa había recibido una reprimenda igual de fuerte por su comportamiento pero dado que el tiempo apremiaba y Candy volvería antes de que quisieran iban a dejarlo pasar a ambos jóvenes con solo un regaño severo y de ahora en adelante en la mansión Andrey siempre estaría la tía abuela como chaperona. Aunque las visitas a conveniencia de Sarah se están llevando acabo en la mansión Legan con toda la libertad permitida para su hija. Ya solo era cuestión de que Anthony se dejara engatusar por los encantos de Elisa.


	27. Chapter 27

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**

 **CAPITULO XXVI**

Era el primer día sin Candy en casa, Elisa a pesar de tener lo que quería no estaba feliz, después de hablar con la tía abuela y recibir el regaño por besarse con Anthony, se la pasó llorando en su habitación. No quiso bajar a cenar y le enviaron algo a su recámara, lloraba no solo por el enojo que sentía si no porque en su imaginación ella si pensaba que Anthony la quería y que le gustaba, pero después de verlo con Candy se dio cuenta que nada de lo que ella sintió fue correspondido.

Neal tampoco bajo a cenar esa noche, y pidió que le subieran la cena, Dorothy fue la encargada, extrañamente para Dorothy fue una sorpresa que el joven la invitara a acompañarlo y hasta le ofreció una copa de vino, la muchacha la aceptó, tuvieron una conversación agradable, ella le contó cómo había llegad a trabajar ahí y le dijo que siempre había ido con ellos desde niña a donde quiera que iban. Neal le hablo de sus gusto y de sus preocupaciones de cómo podrá llevar las riendas de la familia en el futuro. Después de eso Dorothy se retiró y Neal se sintió extrañamente muy feliz.

Al día siguiente Neal fue a buscar a Dorothy al medio día y la llevo a dar un paseo en su caballo, pasaron un rato muy alegre, mientras tanto Anthony cumplía con su visita rutinaria. Estaban en el salón y el rubio se veía distante, pero algo había cambiado en ella pues no se le acercaba ni se mostraba empalagosa como había sido en las otras visitas. El trato de hacer conversación.

-¿Cómo van tus estudios Elisa? Pensé que querías un poco de ayuda.

-Van bien, me he dedicado a ellos.

-¿Ya no vas a estudiar con nosotros?

-Mi madre pedirá un profesor para mi, no le sigo el ritmo a cuatro varones.- Elisa tomo de su té y se volteo a ver por la ventana, estaba muy dolida tenerlo cerca solo le causaba unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-¿Te gustaría salir a caminar?- Pregunto Anthony, no le gustaba Elisa, pero no quería verla tan desdichada. La pelirroja se acabó su té de dos tragos.

-No creo, se hace tarde y será mejor que te marches.- Elisa lo dijo tan fría y seca que a Anthony se le erizo la piel.

-Pero si tiene media hora que llegue.

-Preferiría que te marcharás, no quiero imponerte mi presencia.- La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, se puso muy derecha y levantó la nariz, era evidente que su orgullo estaba herido y que no esperaba nada de Anthony.

Anthony dejó la taza que apenas había probado y se fue de ahí, se sentía muy culpable por la actitud de Elisa y el hecho de que la jovencita no lo quisiera cerca le traería problemas a ambos, si es que la tía abuela se daba cuenta.

Elisa se fue a su habitación y escribió un mensaje para Anthony. El mensaje llegó veinte minutos después de que él llegara, era la hora de la merienda y la tía abuela la estaba compartiendo con el muchacho. Justo cuando el mayor domo los interrumpió.

-Hay un mensaje para el señorito, Mi Lady.

-¿De quien es el mensaje?- Pregunto Elroy

-De la señorita Legan- dijo el sirviente

-Léelo Anthony.- ordenó la anciana

-"Señor Brown le agradezco su visita, pero le pido el favor de no volver a la casa Legan" señorita Elisa L.- Anthony acabo de leer el mensaje, estaba sorprendido e intranquilo pues lo que había pensado no decirle a su tía ya se lo había dicho Elisa en la carta.

-¿Porque te dice eso Anthony?- Pregunto la tía abuela.

-Me parece tía, que Elisa está molesta conmigo por haber paseado con Candy.- término Anthony

-Ya te hable de las obligaciones de la familia, espero que le hayas pedido disculpas. Y si no las acepta, hoy mismo mandaré una invitación para Sarah y para Elisa, esto debe arreglarse Anthony porque de aquí depende el futuro de la familia.

-Pero yo no me quiero casar con ella. Pensé en que podría elegir a la persona de la que me enamore en el futuro. Mi padre lo había dicho.

-Tu padre quiere complacerte debido a su ausencia, piensa en el compromiso que tienes con la familia Andrey al ser el futuro heredero, ya se que no serás el principal pero si El tío abuelo William no llega a tener descendencia tu serás el patriarca y necesitas una dama que sea tu esposa y que sea digna de la familia. No pienses que cualquier muchachita podrá ser la futura esposa de Anthony Brown Andrey, si te dejáramos elegir de igual manera sería una señorita de nuestro círculo social. No puedes olvidar el honor de la familia y sobre todo no debes olvidar el compromiso de la familia Andrey con los Legan sus principales socios. Te queda claro.

Anthony estaba crispado, le estaban dando a entender que no pensará en Candy de ninguna manera. Pero él no dejaría que lo manipularan a la mejor por ahora no podía romper el compromiso con Elisa pero si podía decidir no jugar a los novios como todos querían. Con el tiempo el buscaría la manera de que Candy fuera una digna señorita para la familia, no importaba lo que le dijeran, así tuviera que romper con la familia entera. Sin embargo al ver a su tía y al recordar la nota que aún sostenía en la mano pensó en Elisa y su corazón se invadió de culpa, sabía perfectamente que muchas de las cosas que pasaron fueron culpa de él pues no supo reprimir sus instintos, al menos debía brindarle su amistad y su caballerosidad y de esa forma él podría ganar tiempo.

La tía abuela se retiró para el resto del día ocuparse en organizar la comida que prepararía en honor de Elisa. Esa misma tarde le hizo una visita a Sarah.

-Buenas tardes querida Sarah

-Buenas tardes tía abuela, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre Elisa, esta misma tarde ella le pidió a Anthony que no la visite más.

-¿Cómo?

-Y te ruego mañana vengan a casa, solidificaremos ese compromiso, necesito que hables con ella, me parece que está dolida porque Anthony le dio más importancia a la sirvienta que trabaja aquí con ustedes.

-De eso si se algo, mi pequeña Elisa se sintió desplazada ya que Anthony no viene a verla y primero veía a Candy antes de a Elisa hasta le trajo flores tía. Me parece que el muchacho se ha enamorado de la sirvienta y no de mi hija.- dijo Sarah compungida

-Esa es una tontería, tendremos que hacer algo. Podríamos enviarla a otra de las propiedades Andrey a trabajar. En la de México requieren personal.-Elroy fue drástica

-Pero tía, no creo que enviarla ahí sea seguro, ademas que dirían las hermanas del hospicio de donde la sacamos, y se que tenemos personal demás pero podemos arreglárnoslas con ella en lo que veo que podemos hacer.

-Lo dejó a tu criterio Sarah- dijo de repente la. Tía Abuela

-Si tía no la decepcionaré- Sarah rápidamente

La tía abuela después de una plática tan corta se fue a revisar el menú, Sarah hablo con su hija seriamente sobre su actitud con Anthony.

-No me gusta.- dijo Elisa molesta

-Entiende Elisa debes aceptar que Anthony sea tu amigo por ahora, Candy ya no será problema pero tú debes cooperar para que él recobre el

Interés en ti, tú eres linda, refinada y elegante.- dijo Sarah un poco cansada de ver a su hija tan obstinada.

-Pero yo lo quiero solo para mi, no quiero que ande con las sirvientas como papá, y mucho menos con Candy. No quiero ser como tú mamá que siempre observa lo qué pasa y no puede hacer nada.

-¡Elisa!

Sarah salió muy contrariada sin decir nada, la había convencido de cambiarse de ropa y peinado y arreglado pero en algo si hija tenía razón, le estaba enseñando a ser igual que ella y aguantar las amantes de su futuro marido como ella aguantaba las amantes de Daniel.

Entró a arreglarse pues ya se había hecho tarde contaban con 15 minutos para cambiarse y estar a tiempo en la mansión Andrey, después de eso su esposo entró a la habitación.

-Vaya te estaba buscando…

-¿Qué se te ofrece Daniel?-dijo Sarah viéndolo por el espejo.

-Venia a preguntar qué harás hoy por la noche pues tengo una cena benéfica, pero ya que te estás arreglando y estás semi vestida, ven querida aprovechemos.

-No puedo, iremos a comer con la tía abuela y ya vamos retrasadas, Elisa estaba muy renuente a ir. Lo de tu cena está bien regreso a las seis para acompañarte.

Su marido se paró detrás de ella y la comenzó a acariciar del cuello y el hombro,-porque no dejas a Elisa una semana con la tía abuela así le hará compañía y Anthony le volverá a prestar atención te lo aseguro.

Daniel llevó a Sarah hasta su lecho y sin quitarle la ropa, rápidamente la penetro y continuo copulando con ella, Sarah se dejó pues sabía que necesitaba darle el hijo que decía para que la dejara tranquila. El señor Legan hizo lo suyo y la dejó ahí a medio vestir. Ya habían pasado los quince minutos y por fin terminó de arreglarse y salieron de casa las dos damas Legan.

Al llegar a la mansión las hicieron pasar al salón principal a pesar de haber llegado casi media hora tarde la tía abuela lo paso por alto, Anthony y Elisa estaban platicando junto al piano, él conversaba y ella respondía monosílabos, Anthony jamás la había visto tan callada ya hasta pensaba que se parecía a Annie Britter.

-Elisa ¿me acompañas al jardín?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Si- dijo la pelirroja

Caminaron en silencio, Elisa iba dos pasos tras él como dictaba la etiqueta. Anthony no podía creerlo pues normalmente la adolescente se le colgaba del brazo, hasta que se lo dejaba casi sin sangre. Al salir al jardín la dirigió a una banca y se sentó con ella.

-Elisa quiero pedirte una disculpa, la forma en que te dije las cosas no fue la correcta y se que te lastime.- Anthony tenía mucha culpa.

\- Acepto tus disculpas pero aún así no quiero que sigamos con esto, tú prefieres a Candy y será mejor que me dejes tranquila.- dijo Elisa digna.

-Porque no somos amigos y dejamos todo en el pasado, me agrado pasar el verano contigo el año pasado y nos llevábamos muy bien. Podríamos intentar volver a ser como en esos tiempos.- sugirió el rubio.

-No es lo mismo Anthony, ahora tú me has mancillado, no sé si quiera como verte a la cara y me siento humillada después de saber que tú prefieres a una sirvienta que además es huérfana a una señorita de sociedad que se volverá una dama en pocos años.- No había duda Elisa estaba dolida en su orgullo.

\- Elisa pero no fue todo mi culpa, yo no quería besarte ni hacerte todas esas cosas y tú me orillabas a hacerlas, era lindo y nuevo pero no es sano para nuestra edad.- Anthony se escuchaba titubeante.

-Pero aún así me aceptabas, un caballero jamás abría cedido a los encantos de una joven si no quisiera y de buenas a primeras tú dices que prefieres a Candice, yo te complacía porque éramos prometidos y estábamos siendo novios, si no jamás hubiera pasado nada de eso. Te aprovechaste de mi y del amor que te tenia.- Elisa giro el rostro pues comenzó a llorar

-Perdoname Elisa, te prometo no volver a herirte, ¿me dejas comenzar de nuevo? ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a montar a caballo?- dijo Anthony.

-Esta bien, saldremos juntos pero solo por cumplir los deseos de mi madre y la tía abuela, porque a mi si me interesa el bienestar de nuestro clan.- Elisa se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a casa, con Anthony siguiéndola.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, los dos jóvenes estaban saliendo a diario, al igual que Sarah estuvo cumpliendo sus labores maritales también a diario. Para el último fin de semana de los jóvenes Sarah no se sentía bien, pues supuso que desde el día en que su marido le pidió un hijo ella había quedado en cinta. Decidió mandar a sus hijos a la

Mansión de las rosas a pasar ese par de días en compañía de la tía abuela en lo que ella iba a Chicago a revisarse con un médico.

El señor Legan no la acompañó, al contrario aprovechando la ausencia de Sarah llevó a Marie con una comadrona pues al no haber hecho la cuarentena la sirvienta estaba segura de haber vuelto a quedar embarazada. Para desgracias de Marie era cierto y para alegría de Sarah también ella estaba en cinta de casi tres semanas de embarazo, debía descansar pues los dos embarazos de sus hijos habían sido terribles y muy duros. La comadrona no quiso ayudar a Marie pues ella le había advertido que en caso de embarazarse de nuevo y tan pronto podía morir, así que las dos mujeres estaban en cinta del mismo hombre, al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto Elisa seguía con su rutina que ya había sido casi impuesta por las dos tutoras de los jóvenes, salía con Anthony a montar a caballo casi a diario y paseaban por el bosque. El penúltimo día entraron a la cabaña del Bosque donde Albert se refugiaba aveces, los dos estaban curioseando cuando escucharon murmullos en la parte de arriba, donde estaba el desván. Anthony le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y ambos subieron sin hacer ruido, se asomaron por la rendija de la trampilla y su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver a Neal haciendo el amor con Dorothy, la muchacha había caído en los coqueteos del joven Legan sin querer y Neal había terminado enamorándose fugazmente de la sirvienta al darse cuenta que ella le prestaba mucha atención y de que al final era agradable pasar el tiempo con ella. Ese día había organizado un picnic para los dos y la llevo hasta la cabaña donde planeo todo, Dorothy había perdido su virginidad por el amor que ella sentía por él y que por el momento era correspondido. Neal había obtenido lo que deseaba pero sin querer había logrado sentir cariño por la sirvienta. Elisa y Anthony estaban muy sorprendidos al ver lo que pasaba, Elisa bajo rápidamente muy acalorada, pues aunque no era la primera vez que veía algo así, jamás había visto tan explícitamente como se hacía el acto sexual, aunque Neal no era un experto había adquirido cierto conocimiento de sus aventuras. El rubio bajo la trampilla sin hacer ruido y bajo con Elisa.

-No pensé que tu hermano, hiciera esas cosas.-Anthony murmuró

-Desde hace tiempo, Daisy lo condujo a tener el comportamiento de un gamberro.-Elisa estaba avergonzada.

-Supongo que todos estamos creciendo.- dijo Anthony sin mirar directamente a Elisa.

-¿Como sabes tú del tema? No es apropiado que nosotros sepamos esas cosas- Elisa pensaba en que Candy al ser sirvienta se conducía igual que Marie.

-El profesor que nos enseña de ciencias naturales nos explicó un poco los instintos de los varones, dijo la tía abuela que estábamos en edad de saber antes de caer en tentaciones.- término Anthony mientras salían de la casa- mejor vamos a la mansión.

Regresaron a la casa y Elisa que no era la primera vez que veía algo así, decidió olvidarlo no le afectó tanto como a Anthony que nunca había visto nada de eso.

La tarde cayó y cada quien fue a su habitación, Neal fue reprendido por llegar tarde a casa pero no le importó pues estaba muy feliz. Elisa estaba tranquila, ya que no le dio importancia a las tonterías de su hermano, pues imaginaba que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre como su padre. El que no podía sacar esas imágenes de su mente era Anthony que se quedó dormido intentando no pensar.

Ya entrada la noche Anthony en su cama sintió como si entrara una presencia a su habitación y en medio de la oscuridad sintió la humedad de los labios de una mujer, comenzó a pasear por sus formas y le agradó volver a sentirlas entre sus manos, despacio le fue quitando la ropa, hasta que la tuvo desnuda en su cama y el cómo pudo se despojó de su pijama, siguió besando el cuerpo de esa mujer que antes había probado pero que no había llegado ha apresurarlo del todo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba penetrandola justo como había visto a Neal hacerlo con Dorothy, la tenía bajo él y sus piernas las había colocado en sus hombros, hacia movimientos rápidos, mientras veía en sus ojos color miel un fuego de lujuria que no conocía. En el momento que estaba por recibir el máximo placer conocido hasta el momento dio un respingo y se despertó.

Estaba muy confundido, pues a pesar de tomar agua, estaba muerto de sed y muy acalorado. Su cuerpo también había reaccionado y había ensuciado su pijama de algo muy nuevo para él, curiosamente al ver a Neal en pleno acto sexual le había despertado el lívido y había experimentado su primer sueño húmedo. Esas reacciones físicas que había tenido no lo habían sorprendido del todo pues ya se las habían explicado un poco en su formación, lo que tenía con un desasosiego muy grande era el hecho de que Elisa era la mujer con la que soñaba y ahora tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla hasta cansarse, a pesar de saber que él estaba enamorado de Candy.


	28. Chapter 28

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

 **En el siguiente va. Los comentarios y espero no se enojen porque este quedó corto.**

El domingo entre las seis y seis y media de la tarde Stear y Archie llegaron de Chicago. Venían contentos y tranquilos, en su estancia se había decidido que todos irían al real colegio San Pablo en enero, al menos los tres primos pues la señora Legan insistía en que sus hijos se educaran en América. Anthony se había disculpado diciendo que se sentía un poco enfermo y debido al miedo que tenía la tía abuela de que le pasara algo como a Rosemary su madre, lo dejo estar en su habitación descansando y se le llevaron todos sus alimentos. La verdadera razón era que no quería ver a Elisa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y quería sacársela de la cabeza. Cuando llegaron los hermanos Cornwell, los hermanos Legan se retiraban, Neal se veía demasiado feliz y ni siquiera intento insultar a sus primos o molestarlos, es más se veía ansioso por volver a su casa. Elisa iba tranquila, no le había importado no ver a Anthony en todo el día y ambos hermanos se fueron.

Al llegar a la mansión Neal corrió a las habitaciones de las empleadas, como su madre seguía indispuesta con descaro llevó corriendo a Dorothy por toda la casa hasta su recámara y de la emoción olvidó poner el pestillo, no tardo en seducir a la chica y siguió con lo que quería tener sexo con la joven todo el tiempo.

Elisa al ver a su hermano subió corriendo pero esta ves no entro, ella sabía lo que su hermano hacía y no quería volver a ver esas escenas, que le causan molestia y asco al tratarse de las sirvientas. Estuvo tocando la puerta largo rato y gritaba su nombre al grado de que Sarah sin desearlo se levantó y fue a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo Elisa?

-Mamita, Neal no se comporta como un caballero y está ahí encerrado con esa chica.

-¿Cuál chica?- Sarah abrió la puerta y descubrió cómo Neal y Dorothy se vestían después de tener relaciones-¿Neal me quieres explicar qué pasa aquí? ¿Acaso tu también te pretendes que las sirvientas sean tus rameras?

Dorothy se tapó la boca y abrió mucho los ojos de susto, la señora Legan se acercó y la abofeteó dos veces.

-No mamá, ella no tiene la culpa. Yo la quiero.- Neal estaba muy asustado.

-No quiero que te acerques a las sirvientes me entiendes, Dorothy vete a tu cuarto y te quedarás ahí hasta nuevo aviso, te aviso que te vas a México, pues no pretendo soportar eso en mi casa.- Sarah estaba fuera de si.

La vida se había vuelto un caos en la mansión Legan, en la mañana que volvió Candy, nadie la recibió y nadie recordó ningún incidente de los que habían sucedido. La única que vio con enojo el regreso de la rubia fue Elisa, que entró al cuarto de su hermano sin pedir permiso y sin importarle qué estuviera en confinamiento.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que esa maldita se vaya, Anthony ya estaba volviendo a interesarse en mí y si ve a esa huérfana todo se irá al traste de nuevo.- dijo Elisa.

-¿Has visto a Dorothy, Elisa?- Pregunto Neal triste.

-Ya olvida a esa poca cosa, no oíste a mamá ella jamás podrá ser nada tuyo, es la sirvienta y ahora sabemos que ningún heredero Andrey puede casarse o si quiera fijarse en ese tipo de gente.- dijo Elisa alegre.

-No me importa lo que diga la familia- grito Neal haciendo una rabieta.

-Neal por Dios deja de ser una bebe, no que eres un hombre, pues compórtate como uno y ayúdame a idear un plan para deshacernos de Candy.- Elisa pensaba.

-No quiero ayudarte, lo único que quiero es que a Dorothy no la envíen a México.- dijo El moreno desesperado.

-Eso es Neal, ya lo tienes y si hacemos que Candy sea enviada a México en vez de Dorothy, tú tendrás a tu sirvienta y yo tendré a Anthony libre de sentimentalismos por La huérfana.- Elisa estaba extasiada, como hacía días no lo estaba.

-Pero como vamos a conseguir eso, ¿acaso crees que por lo de la cinta de Annie la van a echar? Si mal no recuerdo, el tema de las rosas y la cinta no se aclaró. ¿O si?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Si pero No seas idiota, necesitamos hacer algo más grave,¿ y si le escondemos entre sus cosas Algunos vestidos?- La pelirroja dudaba un poco.

-No, más grave sería que escondiéramos las joyas de mamá y tus aretes o las mancuernillas de papá.- dijo Neal pensativo- mañana se va papá temprano y por la tarde mamá dará la cena de agradecimiento a la tía abuela por tenernos en su casa el fin de semana.

-Es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido, cuando Candy esté ayudando en la cocina, guardaremos las cosas en sus maletas y en sus muebles, y la delataremos justo cuando entre la tía abuela para que sea echada sin regreso a nuestras vidas.- Elisa estaba feliz.

La mañana siguiente comenzó normal, aunque Neal tuvo que esperar un poco pues Dorothy le avisaba que se iba a su amiga y tardaron largo rato en salir del establo. Cuando ambas muchachas salieron Neal entró rápido, sin ser visto y en el cajón de un pequeño escritorio metió la sortija de compromiso de su madre y un brazalete que le había regalado la tía abuela por su cumpleaños. Elisa también bajó corriendo y le puso en su maleta un par de vestidos nuevos y de los más costosos, ahí mismo vio la cinta de Annie y la dejó en su lugar. Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo a su casa sin ser vistos por nadie. Fingieron bajar a desayunar como de costumbre y lo único extraño fue que Elisa no le dirigió la palabra a la rubia ni para molestarla.

Casi era la hora de la cena en la mansión Legan, Stear y Archie no irían por qué acababan de regresar de Chicago y estaban muy cansados de tantas tertulias y eventos a los que fueron invitados. Los muchachos entraron a la biblioteca a descansar después de la merienda. Ahí sentado viendo a la ventana estaba Anthony.

-¿Tu no irás con la tía abuela?- Pregunto Archie, que sacaba de el librero el tablero de ajedrez.

-No- dijo el rubio sin voltear a verlos.

-Anthony te noto raro, ¿quieres hablar?- Pregunto Stear ahora.

-No- volvió a decir Tony

-¿Te apetece jugar?- el castaño estaba muy desconcertado.

-No

El moreno se levantó y sirvió tres copas, como ya era su rutina cuando se querían contar confidencias.

-Toma Anthony tal vez un poco de brandy te ayude a sentirte mejor, la verdad no te hemos visto desde que regresamos, ¿te sucedió algo mientras estuvimos fuera? O ¿algo le paso a Candy?

-Candy- dijo Anthony y por fin reaccionó.- debió haber llegado hoy y ni siquiera me acordé.

\- ¿Stear a la mejor a Anthony le pasó algo desagradable con Elisa? Recuerda que estuvo aquí.- dijo Archie tratando de ver si El ojiazul reaccionaba.

-No iré a ver a Candy por ahora, no quiero ver a Elisa porque no somos novios y ella no me gusta.- Anthony se levantó y se fue.

-Nadie pregunto si le gustaba Elisa,¿ que crees que le pase hermano?- Archie estaba sorprendido y miraba la puerta por donde se fue Anthony.

-Algo muy malo debió pasarle para no querer hablar del tema. Dejemos que el solo se anime a contarnos todo- dijo Stear y se pusieron a jugar.

Anthony camino a su recámara y tomó su capa, se fue al jardín sin que lo vieran pasar, pues se suponía estaba enfermo, en el jardín medito y se dio cuenta que si él quería que Candy fuera su novia cuando hubieran crecido, necesitaba hacerla una dama de sociedad. Recordó un día antes de irse como Candy lanzaba el caballo que se le había escapado por maldad de Elis Cambiarla para que su familia la pudiera aceptar y no lo obligarán a desposar a Elisa que sabía lo único que sentía por ella era un deseo muy grande y no estaba bien pensar de esa forma en una señorita.

-Si lo voy a hacer, escribiré una carta al tío abuelo para que adopte a Candy legalmente y pueda estar cerca de nosotros, antes de que pueda surgir algún problema, o el mismo causará los problemas.- Anthony se lo había ido a prometer a las rosas ya que no tenía ganas de encontrarse a Elisa y mucho menos ilusionar a la pecosa.

Eran las seis de la tarde Neal y Elisa salieron muy elegantes de sus cuartos y se vieron en el pasillo.

-¿Irá a venir Anthony?-Pregunto la pelirroja

-Lo dudo- contesto su hermano

-Mientras Candy no estuvo mostró mucho interés en mi, hasta salimos a cabalgar, espero que él plan funcione para volver a disfrutar de su compañía.- dijo Elisa

-Con esto se tendrá que ir, no puede ser feliz si le destrozamos los nervios.- dijo Neal.

-Quiero echarla de mi casa- sentenció Elisa.

Sarah corría por toda la casa, dando órdenes ese día se sentía fatal pero tenía que estar todo perfecto para la tía abuela y encima no encontraba sus joyas.

El mayor domo comunicó la llegada de la tía abuela y Neal se escabulló de la casa sin que se diera cuenta nadie. Sarah era un manojo de nervios pero saludó a la tía como debía ser.

-Que elegante te quedó todo querida Sarah, pero me sorprende que no hayas hecho un mejor arreglo con tu persona, ¿Dónde está el broche y el brazalete que te regale?- dijo la matriarca del clan.

-Estoy preocupada tía, no los encuentro donde los había guardo.- dijo Sarah compungida

-A mi también me falta mi brazalete, tía- completo Elisa.

-Mamá, mamá, los encontré.- regreso gritando y corriendo Neal.

-Daniel, sabes perfectamente que esos no son modales dignos para mostrar ante la tía abuela.

\- Pero mamá mira encontré las joyas.- dijo Neal actuando.

-¿Pero donde los has encontrado? Yo misma revise mi alhajero y no vi nada.

-Es que no estaban en sus lugares, los encontré en el escritorio del establo de Candy.-Explicó Neal

-¿Cómo dices? vamos hay que averiguar qué pasa aquí.- Sarah estaba muy molesta, este acontecimiento era la cereza del pastel de una semana terrible que había vivido.

-Ya voy contigo- dijo la tía abuela

Ambas mujeres salieron, Neal y Elisa iban detrás de ellas, al llegar al establo comenzaron a revisar todo y Candy que solo fue informada de pasada intento decir que no lo hicieran porque eran sus cosas privadas, los dos hermanos vaciaron cajones y desatendieron la cama, en la maleta de Candy aparecieron dos vestidos y en los cajones más joyas. La pequeña rubia se defendía porque ella no sabía nada, ni entendía nada. Sarah le pregunto muchas veces de donde saco todo eso y la sentenció a qué era obvio que había robado todo. La cinta de Annie volvió a causar polémica y la pecosa seguía sin poder decir porque la tenía.

-Ella me la regalo- decía Candy

-Mientes- dijo Elisa

-¿Por qué te la regalaría si tu casi la haces caer del caballo?- Pregunto Sarah

-Es mentira, Annie no le regalaría algo tan bonito- dijo Elisa intrigosa

-No se nada, no se nada- dijo Candy desesperada.

-Candy esto es intolerable, no te soporto más. Te irás a México en lugar de Dorothy- Sarah estaba decidida.

-No sería mejor llevarla a la comisaría- intervino la señora Elroy.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado Tía abuela, la gente no debe saber que teníamos a una ladrona de empleada o quedaría muy mal el nombre de la familia Legan y por ende el de la familia Andrey.- explicó Sarah, aunque en realidad no la mandaba a la comisaría pues sabía que si su marido se enteraba le iría muy mal a ella y sus hijos. Sin embargo mandarla a México era lo mejor pues en el camino podría hasta desaparecer para siempre de su vida a la posible bastarse de su marido.

-Tienes razón, no debe hacerse un escándalo de esto. Que tragedia sería- la tía abuela estaba escandalizada.

-No pueden enviarle a México, su marido no lo permitiría- gritó Candy

-Debes llamarlo señor Legan porque solo eres una empleada.-Sarah no dejaba de acusar a Candy.

-El señor Legan no lo va a permití- La rubia estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Se lo dire por carta, mi familia no debe convivir con la clase de gente que eres tú.- Sarah por un momento quiso darle una cachetada a Candy.

-En cuanto mi padre sepa que eres una ladrona, no te querrá cerca de nosotros- Neal la veía con superioridad. Elisa atrás de él sonreía con descaro y entonces Candy se dio cuenta, todo había sido una trampa de ellos dos.


	29. Chapter 29

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

 **Hola a todas, llevo algunos capítulos sin saludarlas y agradecer sus comentarios. Así que ahorita va la hora de contestarles y después el capítulo.**

• **Guest: yo no dije eso, creo que en muchos capítulos he dicho que Candy y Terry se quedarán juntos, no voy a alterar la historia, yo solo muestro como me han dicho en algunos comentarios el detrás de cámaras. No se para las demás pero al menos para mi Anohito el de FS es Terry. Y las únicas alteraciones que haré son que Anthony y Stear no morirán, por ahí también dije que es "como hubiera sido". Elisa se me hace un personaje complejo por eso quise hacerle esta historia pero me parece que no he alterado la escénica de nadie, es más siento que la he remarcado, Annie es más miedosa y Neal y Elisa más perversos. Anthony siempre hace lo que le dicta el honor de su apellido y Stear y Archie también, es lo malo de la época y de nacer en familias adineradas. Antes de escribir cada capítulo, veo el capítulo del anime y reviso él manga para que concuerden, hasta los mezclo por eso Annie tiene el cabello rubio y por eso Elisa es preciosa, así se muestran en él manga. Y por ahí dije Annie es uno de mis personajes favoritos no veo que tenga de malo que te gusten otros aparte de Terry. Saludos y espero te siga interesando leerla, pero ten en cuenta que seguirá siendo mucho de lo que pasaba con Elisa. Terry y Candy serán personajes secundarios al menos hasta Londres. Saludos.**

• **Selenityneza: si ya estamos aquí, vienen cosas buenas. Espero este capítulo les guste, se va a poner interesante y por supuesto Candy ya va vivir con los Andrey y va disfrutar de un rato de diversión y entretenimiento. Gracias por seguirme leyendo.**

• **Cristina Palacios: se que fue corto y en seguida pensé en ti cuando vi lo que salió, pero quise dejarlo ahí porque si no iba a tener que dividir el capítulo, mejor que sea nuevo y ya veo que tan largo sale. Anthony no va a morir y será un obstáculo no muy grande, ahí pasará algo interesante ya me lo imagine y ya hasta quiero escribirlo pero espero que en dos capítulos se vea. Gracias por leer y espero no decepcionarte.**

• **Mayely León: jajaja no no paso nada ya veremos a donde los lleva la historia, y no Candy no tendrá nada con Anthony, solo le da un beso en la mejilla si no mal recuerdo en el anime y él manga. Es que Candy es una inocente a pesar de tener una vida dura ella es pura y no es una loca como Elisa. Salud gracias por leer.**

• **ArmónicadeTerry: acá extrañando que no hayas mandado mensaje, espero que lo hayas leído si no ya tendrás dos capítulos para leer. Yo concuerdo contigo Candy tenía 15 años y aún usaba dos coletas, acaba el anime con 17 y sigue con ellas. Es muuuuy aniñada, hasta Annie se lo dice cuando la peina en la mansión de Chicago. Elisa tuvo una guía por eso es diferente fue educada y apresurada para ser una mujer. Candy aunque fue adoptada no tuvo una mamá que la aconsejara, por eso ella misma ve a Susana como alguien más hermosa que ella y Terry se lo dice no has cambiado nada, pero espero ayudarla un poquito más adelante. Saludos espero estés bien.**

• **Gaby: hola bienvenida, espero que te guste la historia y disfrutes la lectura.**

• **Guest: por ahora no va a pasar nada, Candy ya va a estar con ellos y Anthony se enamorará más de ella.**

 **Buena hasta acá las respuestas, espero les siga gustando y continuamos.**

CAPÍTULO XXVIII

La cena fue rápida, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sarah hacía ruido al cortar la comida de su plato y la tía abuela comía con la boca apretada. Los dos hermanos comían en silencio, Elisa mantenía la mirada agachada pues sabía que si cruzaba la vista con su hermano estallaría de alegría, por fin habían conseguido deshacerse de la huérfana y su padre no volvería en dos meses así que no podrían hacer nada. Con mucha suerte, pensaba Elisa esa huérfana moriría en el trayecto, pues se decía que era una ruta difícil donde muchas muchachas eran raptadas y desaparecían, algunas morían por el calor y otras más llegaban a México en cinta. Al terminar de comer el ultimo plato todos se retiraron no habían ganas de charlas ni cotilleos, la tía abuela se fue y en cuanto salió Sarah corrió a su recámara a vomitar todo lo que había cenada, sin duda alguna este embarazo le estaba cayendo muy mal y encima tenía que lidiar con esa niña odiosa, lo que le faltaba para su mala suerte que la niña del orfanato fuera ladrona. Pero ya asegurado su estado actual podía prescindir de la bastarda de su marido y él no podría protestar pues había cumplido con su parte, en caso de que molestara le diría que es por la salud de su nuevo futuro hijo.

Elisa y Neal subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en el cuarto de la pelirroja.

-Neal estoy feliz

-Ya también hermanita.

\- La huérfana se irá de casa y Anthony sólo pensará en mi, estoy tan contenta que quiero tantear de emoción.

\- Si pero no te delates, puede ser peligroso que alguien se dé cuenta que fuimos nosotros. Y si me permites iré a visitar a Dorothy porque se queda conmigo.

Elisa se recostó en su cama y se quedó soñando con los

Momentos que compartiría con Anthony en cuanto Candy se marchara. Neal llegó a la habitación de Dorothy, esta le abrió, él estaba tan contento que no noto que la muchacha estaba llorando por su pequeña amiga, en cuanto la vio la beso y la cargó feliz de tenerla con él.

-Vamos Dorothy no estás contenta de quedarte a mi lado, en un año nos fugaremos y te casarás conmigo.

-Si, supongo que si, pero me preocupa Candy.- dijo Dorothy.

-¿Por qué a todo mundo le preocupa? No es más que una huérfana. Ven mejor hagamos algo más divertido.- Neal que estaba sentado en la cama de Dorothy la sentó en sus piernas y la comenzó a besar, no tardo en quitarle la ropa para hacerle el amor, después de la primera vez ambos estaban en la cama recostados, Dorothy se abrazó a él y volvió a llorar.

-Ya no debemos hacer esto, yo era una señorita y por sucumbir al pecado se les metió la idea de enviar a alguien a México.- Dorothy se sentía avergonzada.

-No digas tonterías, mejor sigamos haciéndolo.- Neal siguió haciéndole el amor a Dorothy toda la noche, cerca del amanecer, cuando ya se comenzaban a vestir para despedirse Dorothy volvió al tema.

-Neal si me amas de verdad como dices, no hay que hacer tantas tonterías. Ve lo qué pasó y además no quiero salir en cinta y meternos en más problemas. Esperemos hasta irnos de aquí, solo es un año.- Dorothy le suplicaba.

-No hablar no te salve para que un año entero no seas mi mujer, ya te dije que te amo y eso debe ser suficiente.- dijo Neal.

-¿Cómo que tú me salvaste?

-¿Qué creíste que las joyas se pusieron solas en las cosas de esa huérfana? Es una idea fabulosa para salvarte de un viaje terrible, del que seguramente nunca volvería a verte. Por gratitud deberías cumplir todos mis caprichos.

Dorothy estaba furiosa, comenzó a llorar y a golpear a Neal en el pecho, le cuestionaba cómo podía ser tan malo y cruel con una niña como Candy.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, no puedo creer que me dejara enamorar y seducir por un monstruo como tu, vete Neal me das asco.- Dorothy lo sacó y se quedó llorando de impotencia, pues lo que había sucedido con Candy y con ella misma al entregarse a Neal no podía arreglarse.

La lluvia no cedía, Albert que había estado pescando en el riachuelo recibió una botella de Candy donde le contaba que iría a México, la botella lo dejó intranquilo y cuando comenzaba a pensar que haría llegó él guardabosques y lo corrió de la cabaña del bosque. En medio de la lluvia no había mucho que hacer, así que buscaría refugio y por la mañana contactaría a George, pero aún así no dejaba de preocuparle Candy. Si tan solo le hubiera resultó la duda si fue o no adoptada por los Legan, él sabría que hacer y lo haría de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente Sarah ya se sentía más repuesta, y recibió un telegrama donde el capataz de la haciendo de México pasaría por su mansión al día siguiente, pues ya tenía los cargamentos que necesitaba para las tierras y también pasaría por los nuevos empleados del lugar. Sarah al terminar el desayuno fue con us hijos a informar a Candy el día de su partida, la rubia no demostró que estaba triste y agobiada, pero tampoco dejaría que no volvieran a adoptar a un niño del hogar por una acusación falsa, en cuanto Sarah se fue Elisa y Neal se regodearon porque se iba y con eso la pequeña rubia confirmó lo que ya sabía, todo había sido una trampa. Neal le echaba la culpa por su pelea con Dorothy, la mucama no quería saber nada de él y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra nunca. El joven estaba dolido, en verdad se había ilusionado con ella, pues en esas pocas semanas la muchacha se había interesado sinceramente en él como nadie lo había hecho.

Ambos se fueron a montar a caballo pues no querían que sus primos los encontraran tan fácilmente en el momento en que se enteraran del robo y la acusación hacía Candy.

Anthony se había levantado temprano, se sentía intranquilo y no tenía nada que ver con los sueños que seguía teniendo sobre Elisa, lo que sentía era diferente como una opresión en su pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, se fue al jardín y decidió ocuparse, seguramente era por todo lo que había estado pasando. Estaba podando las rosas como era su costumbre cuando llegaron sus primos. Estos venían contentos después de desayunar.

-Hola Anthony- dijo Archie

-Te levantaste temprano, no te vimos en el desayuno- dijo Stear.

-Desayunémosla antes, quería venir aquí- dijo Anthony que ya estaba hablando como siempre de nuevo.

-Siempre con las rosas- dijo Archie alegre de verlo ser el mismo de siempre.

Archie descubrió la rosa Dulce Candy y le pareció hermosa, pidió una a Anthony para regalársela a Candy pero el rubio les salió con la noticia de que ya se la había regalado hacía semanas, ambos primos comenzaron a atacarlo con cosquillas por hacerles trampa en su competencia no dicha para ver quien de los tres se ganaba el corazón de la rubia, una competencia en la que el rubio llevaba la delantera, aunque realmente a Candy le faltaba mucho por crecer. Mientras jugaban y bromeaban los tres primos Candy se acercó con sigilo pues quería contarles que se iba de la mansión porque la habían enviado a México, pero antes de poder decir nada la tía abuela apareció e hizo que los juegos terminaran, para al final prohibirles que jugaran y hablaran con la rubia pues para sus ojos ella era la autora del robó. Anthony discutió con ella, se enfrentó pero sus primos lo convencieron de que se retractara pues la tía abuela sólo buscaba el bien para los tres, más bien querían hacer un plan para salvar a Candy de tan miserable destino, la chica escuchó todo detrás de un matorral de rosas y salió corriendo, porque no quería que desobedecieran a su tía y no se cría capaz de despedirse de Anthony después de escuchar las dulces palabras que uso para describir la rosa y tampoco quería que se pusiera en contra de su familia, al salir corriendo ella los tres muchachos salieron corriendo detrás de ella pero no la alcanzaron.

Anthony y los otros dos regresaron muy abatidos a la mansión, y en ese momento lo entendió debió escribir la carita al Tío abuelo William desde la mañana que lo pensó, lo que sentía era un mal presentimiento sobre Candy, así que se encerró en su recámara y se dispuso a escribir una larga carta con las razones de porque debían adoptar a la mucama de los Legan para protegerla. Pero no fue el único Stear y Archie pensaron lo mismo y también escribieron otro par de cartas donde hacían una petición, a cambio Archie se ofreció por estudiar negocios como su padre para poder llevar las riendas de la familia en el futuro. Stear no se quedó atrás, aceptó ir al real colegio San Pablo en septiembre con tal de que la rubia pudiera gozar de una buena educación como ellos. Las cartas fueron enviadas inmediatamente, fue la prioridad pero aún así ya pasaban de las 11 de la mañana para ese momento y saldrían hasta la mañana del siguiente día.

Anthony regreso a escribir otra carta para Candy, donde le pedía disculpas en nombre de la tía abuela y le aseguraba que ninguno de ellos creía que había roñado algo, después de terminar la carta fue al jardín y al cobertizo a buscar una maceta, pues quería regalarle una de las rosas nuevas para que creciera en su hogar por si tenía que volver ahí por la acusación. Se llevó más tiempo del que quería en buscar una maceta adecuada y luego trasplantar la rosa, cuando iba rumbo a la mansión Legan ya había caído la noche. Iba caminando y paso junto a la cocina cuando vio una pequeña reunión de los sirvientes, había un letrero pequeño pero visible que decía buen viaje Candy, así que se quedó escuchando las conversaciones y casi tira la maceta con la rosa, cuando escucho que Candy se iba a México a una de las granjas de la familia Andrey. Llevo la carta hasta el establo y se fue corriendo a su casa para encarar a la tía abuela, no tardo ni 15 minutos en regresar, cuando entró a la casa sabía que su tía y sus primos estarían tomando el té después de la merienda.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Candy se va a México?- dijo Anthony muy alterado.

-Si les decía gritaban- dijo La señora Elroy

-¿a México? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Archie

-Es una ladrona, fue descubierta así que se irá a México.

-¿Porque no la mandan al hogar de pony, tia?- Pregunto Stear.

-Porque ensuciaría el honor de la familia, como vamos a tener a semejante empleada en nuestras casas.- dijo la tía escandalizada.

-No la envié a México por favor tía abuela.-Suplicó Anthony

-Pero es una ladrona que ha sido descubierta, los vestidos y las joyas estaban en sus valijas.-La tía abuela Elroy estaba decidida

-Pero no ha sido Candy, se lo aseguró- dijo Archie

-seguramente alguien más fue el que le hizo eso- explicó Anthony a sus primos.

-Neal encontró las joyas.- siguió la tía abuela

-Eehhh! Neal, seguramente es una trampa de Neal. Se lo probaré.- Anthony salió corriendo del lugar y sus primos lo siguieron.

-Anthony, que le ves a esa niña.- La matriarca del clan estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de su sobrino.

Los tres muchachos corrieron entre el bosque para ir a casa de los Legan, se escondieron en la maleza un rato en lo que todas las luces de la mansión se apagaban. Stear había llevado con él una escalera de cuerda que usaron para subir al balcón, entraron fácilmente y en seguida despertaron a Neal, el trato de huir antes de que lo cuestionaran, pero Stear le aventó su cobija que lo hizo caer y estar en el suelo. Todos le dieron puñetazos en el piso mientras se decidía a hablar. A golpes aceptó que fue una trampa suya y trató de todas las formas de incurrir a su hermana pero al final también la delató con Anthony. El rubio no sabía qué pensar pero lo que más le apuraba era salvar a Candy, así que le prometió que debía decir la verdad al día siguiente temprano.

Ya eran casi las doce de la noche cuando regresaron a la mansión de las rosas, estaban cansados y muy preocupados, aunque Neal dijera la verdad no sabía que iba a pasar con Candy, seguramente la mandarían de vuelta al hogar. Y sabía que la carta que envío al tío abuelo tardaría en contestarse mínimo cinco días. Así que estaba desesperado, durmió muy mal esa noche y no logro despertarse tan entrañó como le hubiera gustado.

Con el alba llegó el señor García quien iba por la pequeña rubia, Neal y Elisa se levantaron para despedirla pues aunque Anthony había amenazado a Neal el hecho de que el capataz de la granja llegara antes de lo dicho, les venía a la perfección a los dos hermanos Legan. Cuando su hermana lo llegó a despertar para que viera lo que pasaba él reía como un loco pues había ganado y Anthony no podría hacer nada.

Después de que Candy se fue, todos desayunaron como si estuvieran de fiesta, a las 10 en punto los hermanos Legan estaban en la puerta esperando la llegada de sus primos Andrey. Los chicos iban vestidos de gala porque sabían que aunque no la enviaran a México, la pequeña rubia no podría vivir más ahí en la mansión Legan y tendría que regresar al Hogar de Pony en lo que se les ocurría algo más para ayudarla. Al llegar la sorpresa fue inmensa al darse cuenta que Candy ya se había marchado, Anthony se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada, Neal y Elisa estaban felices de que se fuera. Ellos ya no pensaron Stear y Archie pusieron el auto en reversa y giraron para ir por el camino que seguramente estaba recorriendo Candy. Anthony iba a la par del auto a pesar de ir a caballo.

Elisa cuando vio que Anthony corría tras de Candy solo gritó, pues notó nuevamente como el rubio la prefería en vez de quererla a ella.

-No lo conseguirás Anthony, Candy se fue, se fue y nunca volverá. Entiende.

-Calma Elisa no pueden hacer nada ya volverá por ti.- dijo Neal tratando de consolarla.

-Ya quiero que me escoja a mi no ser su consuelo en la ausencia de esa maldita- Elisa se puso a llorar nuevamente y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Los chicos llegaron hasta un peñasco, ahí trataron de ver la carreta donde iba Candy pero no pudieron, comenzaron a tocar las gaitas símbolo de su estirpe y de sus ancestros, una linda canción de despedida. Anthony no pudo detenerse y derramó muchas lágrimas, no sabía que iba a hacer pero no le importaba tener que ir hasta México por ella, pues la amaba y la amaba mucho.


	30. Chapter 30

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

Hola a todas, les quiero agradecer su comentarios y también saludar a las nuevas seguidoras; me entusiasma la idea de que les esta gustando esta historia que aunque tiene partes que no les gustan estoy disfrutando mucho de contárselas porque así me imagino que pasaron.

My first comment in English, I thank you and I hope you continue to like it.

Hoy los comentarios serán breves porque tengo mucho trabajo y tarea, así que aquí vamos con la historia.

P.D. También quiero comentarles que ahora publicaré cada 15 días porque como les dije tengo mucha tarea y es por mi investigación para titularme, pero no las abandonaré lo prometo.

CAPITULO XXIX

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, si ya está oscureciendo y la tía abuela debe estar preocupada- Stear siempre era el más sensato de los tres.

Ninguno de los otros dos le hizo realmente caso, Anthony no dejaba de ver el firmamento, tratando de mandarle su amor a Candy y pensaba que si los dos veían el mismo cielo, tal vez las estrellas se lo dirían. Archie que en un principio había tratado de animar a su primo para que siguiera tocando y no llorara, se desmoronó en cuanto guardo las gaitas en el auto se dejó caer junto al vehículo y no le importó que los demás lo vieran llorar, su desesperación se veía en su rostro, pues de los tres quizás era él, el que más la amaba apasionadamente, pero al ver que la rubia prefería a su primo los dejaba ser felices y por eso no dejaba perder su amistad con Annie pues pensaba que la niña era hermosa y frágil para protegerla por algún extraño motivo la veía indefensa como a Candy pero no entendía el porqué, aunque la rubia pecosa nunca se mostraba frágil, todo lo contrario se veía enérgica y resuelta para tener tan solo doce años. Pero ambas le causaban unas ganas insuperables de cuidarlas y velar por su bienestar.

-Vamos Archie dominate y vayamos a casa-Stear estaba tratando de levantar a su hermano.

-Déjame, tu no sabes lo que ella significa para mi. Desde el primer momento que la vi ella me deslumbró y me ayudó sin mostrar ningún interés. Y yo nunca le cuide como se debía, a pesar de mis sentimientos, la he dejado ser libre- Archie seguía llorando, pero se levantó y se dejó ayudar a subir al auto.

Anthony al escuchar la declaración de Archie volteo a verlos y caminó hasta el caballo. Se subió y sin voltear les dijo.- Vamos regresemos.

El vehículo siguió su paso, Archie iba como si fuera un animal herido y es que realmente estaba herido muy profundamente pues aunque no lo dijo no dejaba de pensar en que ellos tres no la supieron cuidar, menos Anthony que jugaba con Elisa mientras decía que amaba a Candy, al menos a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido caer en la seducción de Annie, aunque bastaba ver a la niña con saber que Annie era una señorita decente y bien educada. Anthony que iba un poco atrás del auto para que los faros le iluminaran su camino no dejaba de pensar en que sus primos estaban profundamente enamorados de la pequeña rubia y él era el único afortunado en haber ganado su corazón y sin embargo perdió el tiempo tonteando con Elisa.

Nunca supieron cómo llegaron a casa pero sin darse cuenta estaban ahí adentro en la cocina, no tenían idea de cómo iban a seguir con sus vidas sin saber algo de Candy y no dejaban de pensar los tres en lo mismo que ojalá el tío abuela William leyera su petición. Al final nadie probó bocado y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Archie tuvo que regresar esa noche para beber un par de copas de whisky para poder dormir, no se dio cuenta y acabo con media botella pero regreso a su recámara sin que nadie lo notara.

Anthony tenía pesadillas, tampoco podía dormir soñaba una y otra vez con Candy pidiéndole ayuda, soñaba que la raptaban o peor aún soñó hasta que la ultrajaban y ella moría sin poderla ayudar. Desde ese día cada noche tenía pesadillas y despertaba cubierto en sudor y muy asustado, no sabía que era peor si soñar con Candy o con Elisa mientras trataba de tomar la siesta pero ninguna de sus pesadillas lo dejaba dormir y descansar, hasta comenzó a verse demacrado y ojeroso por la falta de sueño.

Las cartas llegaron a su destino, a la siguiente tarde para ese entonces Candy ya llevaba dos días de camino y George le dio las cartas de sus sobrinos y después de leerlas las dejó junto a la de Candy.

-¿Tu que crees George?- Pregunto Albert mientras se quitaba las gafas y se tocaba la nariz para pensar.

-No lo se, se que quieres hacer casi te lo leo en la cara, pero no puedo no advertirte que ella ya casi es una señorita y será raro que solo le lleves nueve años a tu hija, ademas ¿como ocultarás tu identidad con una pequeña dependiendo de ti?- el mayor de los dos estaba serio.

-Lo se hay mucho en contra, en primer lugar en estos dos días sólo Dios sabe si Candy está con vida o si no alguien ya la mancillo porque se rumorean cosas terribles del camino a México, y no se si mi tía la quiera en casa, no creo que sea ladrona; ella lo dice en su carta y Anthony dice que fue un plan de Neal.- dijo Albert pensativo

-¿Del señorito Neal y de la señorita Elisa? – Pregunto George

-No dicen nada sobre Elisa, pero Stear en su carta dice que Sarah la trata muy mal y que antes ya ha sido inculpada de robó por una cinta de Annie Britter, pero los mismos prejuicios los de Sarah son los de sus hijos, quizá Candy encontró la cinta y la guardo para dársela a la señorita Britter cuando vuelva a visitar la casa. Un niño de orfanato que además está en el campo no le encuentra valor a vestidos y joyas, si ella robara algo tendría que robar comida o leche para alimentar a los otros niños.- Razono el rubio

-Veo que has llegado a una conclusión y sobre todos a una decisión, supongo que los documentos de adopción de Candy los llenaras inmediatamente y querrás que los envíe esta misma noche.- el Londines sabía que iba a tener que hacer.

-Escribiré una carta a mi tía diciéndole que la adopte, pero tendrás que hacer tiempo y pagar un extra para que se agilice esa adopción y quiero que tú personalmente la busques, Dios quiera que siga sana y salva la pequeña Candy, me preocupa un poco Archie pues no lo dice claramente pero me doy cuenta que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque ella y Anthony se atraen y ella aún es pequeña no me preocupara por eso ahora.- Albert pensaba en voz alta.

-Si me permites interrumpirte, contrataré a alguien que me ayude a buscarla es de mi entera confianza pero como sabrás no puedo abarcar tanto camino yo solo y ya que me lleva dos días de ventaja debo darme prisa así que me retiro.

Albert se quedó en el salón de la mansión de Chicago, no se iría de ahí hasta que no estuviera todo arreglado y en cuanto Candy fuera una Andrey, mucho más Andrey que cualquier otro, después él se iría a Europa a conocer algunas provincias que siempre quiso o algún otro lugar más lejano.

La mañana en Lakewood era sombría, pasaban de las doce y los muchachos apenas se estaban levantando, Anthony se sirvió una taza de café que estaba en su recámara otra pesadilla lo había vuelto a despertar, estaba viendo por la ventana y tomando su bebida cuando Stear tocó desesperado.

-Anthony, no dormí nada haciendo este invento. Podremos encontrar a Candy en cuanto le pongamos un trozo de trapo.- Stear se quedó callado y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Anthony sin entender, la verdad estaba un poco aturdido y no se le antojaba consolar a Stear.

En ese momento Archie apareció en el umbral de la puerta porque Stear no la había cerrado.

-Stear quieres callarte, me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo Archie

-¿Archie estuviste bebiendo?- Stear estaba sorprendido, hasta olvidó que estaba llorando.

-No hables tan fuerte, no he podido dormir y he bajado a tomar una copa y algo de comer, aunque me tome la botella sin darme cuenta, Lewis me ayudo a subir a mi habitación porque no podía con las escaleras.

En ese momento la tía abuela apareció y los regaño por no estar arreglados cuando ya pasaba del medio día, le molestaba la actitud de sus sobrinos por la ausencia de esa niña, sin duda alguna era la peor influencia que pudieron tener.

-Quiero que se vistan, no puedo creer que estén así por esa niña. Anthony apresúrate Elisa vendrá a verte le pedí que te animara un poco así que irás a pasear con ella es una orden y ustedes dos me acompañarán de compras, mañana tendremos una fiesta por el verano, les compraré algo nuevo y Archie tú llevarás la invitación a la señorita Britter con la que tomarás el té y también es una orden para que no protestes.

Los chicos le hicieron una broma a la Tía abuela con el invento de Stear que al menos si funcionó, pero no los excusó de sus compromisos, como se dijo Archie estuvo en casa de los Britter tomando el té pero lo acompañó su hermano ya que la tía abuela tuvo que descansar porque la dejaron mal de los nervios. Anthony se quedó en casa Elisa llegó a las tres de la tarde como se había previsto, comieron juntos en el solárium y él le dijo que no se sentía bien como excusa, aunque las cosas salieron mal Elisa dijo que se quedaría a cuidarlo y se metió en su habitación para atenderlo.

-No tienes que quedarte Elisa, yo estaré bien- dijo Anthony que tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza porque decía que tenía jaqueca.

-No te preocupes mi querido Anthony yo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber al ser tu prometida, si no fuera de otro modo no se me permitiría estar en tu habitación.- dijo Elisa dulcemente.

-Los dos sabemos que tú y yo hemos trasgredido los límites del decoro, así que no te preocupes por ser tan cortes- Anthony no supo porque dijo eso. Lo que si sabía es que Elisa se veía realmente hermosa ese día con una diminuta cintura y ese pequeño escote cuadrado.

Elisa al escuchar eso le sonrió pícaramente y se fue a sentar en su cama con él. Le comenzó a acariciar su mano y lo veía con adoración. Anthony se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que Elisa disfrutó mucho

-La verdad es que no me atrevo a más, porque tú estás enfermo y me asusta que me vuelvan a dar una paliza como la que me dieron por saber que estábamos pasándonos de los límites, mi madre nunca me había pegado tan feo como lo ha hecho mi papá pero esta vez si fue un verdadero escarmiento.- dijo la pelirroja triste

-Perdoname Elisa por faltarte al respeto y por hacer que te castigaran tan duramente- Anthony le tomo la mano y se volvió a recostar.

Elisa con más atrevimiento se acosto con él en su cama, él no la quito solo vio como su cabello se esparcía en la almohada y sin dudarlo ahora si se giró para besarla largamente, no podía sacarse a Candy de la cabeza pero el tener a Elisa tan cerca y después de soñar cuantas veces se propasaba con ella no resistió y se dejó llevar. El beso fue más profundo y largo cada vez, el comenzó a subirle la falda y ella sentía su mano tibia en sus muslos, rápidamente la acomodó bajo él y siguió desabrochándole la ropa y besándola, comenzaba a tocarle los senos y a besarlos como había soñado, y posó su mano en su intimidad, Elisa en ese momento dio un respingo y se levantó.

-No Anthony no debemos, esto es de chicas mayores y además tú amas a otra.- Elisa estaba a punto de llorar pues recordó su orgullo herido, se comenzó a arreglar la ropa y cuando se estaba acomodando la falda una de las sirvientas entro y los vio con sospecha, Elisa se fue corriendo de la casa pues lo primero que había dicho su madre de cuidar su reputación había pasado.

Elisa corrió llorando y se encerró en la alcoba, Alicia le fue a informar a Lewis de que encontró a los señoritos en una situación vergonzosa, para el anochecer todos en ambas mansiones sabían que el señorito Anthony había desflorado a la señorita Legan, seguramente como parte del convenio prematrimonial que se había hecho. Por suerte los rumores no llegaron a la tía abuela ni a Sarah Legan pero en los siguientes mese las sirvientas fueron extendiendo el chisme por toda la ciudad, creándole a Elisa la misma fama de chica descocada que tenían sus amigas tan queridas Daisy y Megan.

La noche del día siguiente llegó, Elisa aunque estaba apenada pidió pasar toda la velada con Anthony cosa que la tía Elroy le concedió, bailó vals tras vals y ya que Anthony tenía tanta culpa y se mostraba muy caballeroso aunque estuviera cabizbajo ella aprovechó para no soltarlo. Archie y Stear estaban en un rincón viéndolos bailar, Annie no había podido ir pues se había resfriado por la tarde al estar expuesta al frío durante la merienda con los chicos. Archie que seguía triste estaba bebiendo más que nunca y Stear trataba de controlarlo, en un momento de descanso de la orquesta Elisa hizo que Anthony saliera al jardín a caminar.

-Estuve hablando con la tía abuela y nuestro compromiso no fue cancelado.-Dijo alegre la pelirroja tomándolo de la mano, Anthony vio las dulce Candy y se distrajo.

-Entonces seguimos siendo "novios"- dijo Anthony sin ganas

-Siiii y dado que ayer me dijiste que estabas arrepentido por tus actos creo que acepto que reanudemos lo que llevábamos- Elisa se giró y lo beso con mucho ímpetu.

-¿Qué?- las palabras no salieron bien de la boca del rubio pues tuvo que contestar el beso, Anthony pensaba yo no dije eso solo me disculpe por faltarle al respeto, dejo de pensar y siguió con el beso.

El vestido que llevaba Elisa esa noche no ayudaba a pensar con claridad, pues era de tirantes y dejaba ver su busto con más facilidad, ademas que fuera más vaporoso por el verano se lo ceñía al derrière, Anthony sin darse cuenta bajo su mano hasta la cadera de la pelirroja y ella por primera vez sintió su exitacion pegada a su intimidad.

-Anthony porque no vamos algún lugar más alejado.- Pregunto ella en un gemido.

-Elisa eso quisiera pero aún eres muy pequeña.- dijo Anthony sin pensar.

-Falta un mes para mi cumpleaños, podría decirse que tengo trece exactos-

Anthony no dijo más, se dejó llevar hasta un cobertizo, iba abrazando a Elisa por detrás mientras pegaba su miembro a sus nalgas. Al llegar ahí se besaron más que antes y la sentó con las piernas abiertas en una mesa de madera, de nuevo comenzó a tocar su intimidad mientras besaba y mordía los senos de la jovencita, ella estaba loca de lujuria y se estaba dejando hacer lo que él quisiera, él abrió los botones de su pantalón y mostró una fuerte erección, seguro esta vez iba a ser su primera vez, acomodó a Elisa de tal forma que pudo bajar su ropa interior y comprobó dónde estaba la entrada de su siguieron besando mientras él ponía cerca su pene de la vulva de la pelirroja sin aún penetrarla cuando estaba acomodándose para penetrarla, ella comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor, pero cuando pensó que gritaría del dolor hubo un alboroto afuera que obligó a Anthony retirar su pene y arreglarse el pantalón. Se asomo por las rendijas y vio con horror que todos salían al jardín principal. Volteo a ver a Elisa que estaba semidesnuda y a pesar de que se veía muy sensual se siento aliviado de no haber cometido semejante estupidez.

-Pronto Elisa, vístete algo sucedió y todos se dirigen hacia aquí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Elisa completamente asustada se subió la ropa interior girándose un poco para que Anthony no la viera pero de esta forma le mostró su derrière que hizo que el joven no pudiera seguir intentando reducir su exitación, después de que se acomodó la falda antes de que terminara de arreglarse la parte de arriba se acercó a Anthony y lo besó.

-Te prometo que estaré lista en cuanto quieras mi amor.

Anthony se perturbó más y le correspondió el beso, ahora si estaba casi seguro que debía casarse con ella pues había desvirtuado a la doncella aunque no La Haya hecho perder su virginidad.

Después de que Elisa estuvo lista salieron y fingieron llegar por atrás de la gran casa.

-Salimos a tomar aire porque estaba muy mareada, ¿Qué pasa?

-Se raptaron a Candy y yo vine lo más rápido que pude para avisar- gritó el señor García

La fiesta continuó, el señor García que a pesar de haber querido abusar de la muchacha le debía la vida por haberlo salvado no dudo en volver pronto para avisar. Stear y Archie dijeron a Anthony que fueran a buscarla y este olvidando todo lo que había pasado con Elisa no hacía más de veinte minutos se fue con los chicos a buscarla. Elisa se fue a su casa llorando y su madre con ella para consolarla, le dijo que Anthony casi la había obligado a tener sus votos matrimoniales con él para que volvieran a ser novios y aún así se había ido tras la huérfana, Sarah al escuchar eso se preocupó mucho y de inmediato mando a llamar al doctor. Si su hija ya no era señorita podía estar tranquila pues la boda se llevaría acabo en cuanto Elisa cumpliera catorce, por lo único que debía preocuparse era que no se embarazara antes de eso pero podía enseñarle algunos formas que utilizaban las mujeres para no concebir.

El médico revisó a la joven y aunque Elisa no quería tuvo que comprobar que el himen estuviera aún ahí, haciéndole un examen físico con la mano, la niña lloro más que nunca pues se sentía agredida, al hablar con la madre le dijo que aún era virgen aunque seguramente habían estado intentando copular pues estaba muy húmeda de su intimidad, le recomendó casarla de inmediato y Sarah le dio mucho dinero para que guardara silencio y le consiguiera una de esas espumas pues seguramente el prometido de su hija no esperaría hasta la noche de bodas como se sabía pasaba con los compromisos arreglados. El doctor aceptó el soborno y se fue de la casa, Elisa pasó llorando toda la noche, más por la humillación de ser manoseada por el médico que por el coraje de saber a Anthony con Candy.

Los chicos mientras tanto buscaban a Candy con desesperación y cerca del camino que conocían pero el auto se averió y a la mañana siguiente tuvieron que volver a la Mansión de las rosas, hambrientos y decepcionados pero sobre todo muy preocupados.


	31. Chapter 31

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

Hola a todas y estoy de vuelta como lo prometí, espero les guste.

CAPITULO 31

La madre de Elisa entró a verla la muchacha seguía llorando y estaba muy intranquila, su madre le puso un paño frío y le pregunto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Elisa?

-Mamá el médico metió su mano en mi intimidad, dijo que soy muy joven para tener tal grado de intranquilidad y me estuvo masajeando ahí para calmarme, pero me sentí muy extraña, agitada y después muy cansada, ya no soy virgen mamá?- Elisa estaba muy preocupada

-Tranquila querida si lo eres pero te estás convirtiendo en mujer muy rápido y ese masaje que te dio fue para ayudarte en lo que Anthony cumple con sus obligaciones.- dijo Sarah apenada

-¿Cuáles son sus obligaciones?- Pregunto Elisa más tranquila.

-Bueno Elisa ya no eres tan ignorante respecto a lo que se hace la noche de bodas, como ya sabrás Anthony tiene un miembro que reacciona ante tus encantos.

-¿Hablas de lo que esté en sus pantalones? No lo sabía hasta el día de hoy, nos estuvimos besando y nos metimos al cobertizo para que no nos vieran y regañaran, el me sentó en la mesa y subió mi falda, hasta que me quito mi ropa interior, ahí intentó introducirse en mi pero yo lo empujé un poco pues comenzó a dolerme y después pasó el alboroto de la huérfana, pero te juro mamá que no le di mi regalo.- Elisa estaba por llorar de nuevo y tenía miedo de lo que hiciera.

-Elisa esto será un secreto entre nosotras, te daré una espuma que deberás colocarte con una esponja cada que veas a Anthony porque aunque solo sea una visita casual no sabes si el en algún momento querrá que cumplas con tus labores maritales.- Sarah se puso de pie y se voltio para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Pero aún no estamos casados- Elisa se horrorizó

-Ya se, pero has ido demasiado lejos con él y seguramente vendrá a reclamar su derecho y tu no debes salir en cinta por lo menos hasta que tengas catorce años. Si todo sale bien tendrás que cumplir lo necesario para compromételo y que el se casa de inmediato contigo- Sarah ya lo había dicho, su plan iba a las mil maravillas sin saber que al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían radicalmente para los Legan.

Los chicos estuvieron toda la noche manejando y tratando de seguirle la pista a Candy, La Niña había sido hospedada en un hotel en lo que George llegaba por ella, le habían comprado ropa y la habían estado atendiendo como si se tratara de una señorita de sociedad. Anthony, Stear y Archie se dieron por vencidos al no encontrar rastro de ella y regresaron a la mansión por la mañana. Después de desayunar y descansar un poco Anthony salió a pasear al jardín. Los otros dos iban en su encuentro cuando vieron que de la biblioteca salían Elisa y Neal.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Stear.

-Seguiremos estudiando con ustedes- dijo Elisa muy contenta- y Anthony será mi tutor ya que yo no les sigo el ritmo.

-Hoy no vamos a estudiar.- dijo Archie

-Esa será decisión de ustedes pero la tía abuela nos mandó a llamar para continuar con los estudios- término Neal.

-No puedo creer que a la tía Elroy le preocupe más esta tontería de mantenernos juntos a seguir buscando a Candy- dijo Archie comenzando a molestarse.

-No es una tontería Archie, el estudio es importante y no dejare que descuiden su educación, Sarah ya está ocupándose de lo de Candy y en cuanto aparezca regresará al hogar de Pony.- la señora Elroy fue interrumpida al escuchar que un carro se detenía frente a la mansión.

Salieron hasta el jardín y alcanzaron a ver cómo Candy bajaba del auto de los Andrey en compañía de George. Anthony al verla y como no sabía que Elisa estaba ahí corrió a abrazar a la rubia ya que no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

-¿Por qué has traído a Candy, George?¿que no la había secuestrado?- dijo molesta la anciana.

-Perdóneme señora Elroy pero no fue así Sam la busco antes de que llegara más lejos y la llevo a un hotel en Nuevo México en lo que esperaban por mi, para que yo la trajera de vuelta a la mansión de las rosas por orden del tío abuelo Williams.

Candy que le sonreía a sus tres amigos se veía hermosa, su cabello se veía muy bien peinado con dos listones nuevos de seda y traía un vestido de señorita de sociedad como los que solía usar Elisa, el color rojo con violeta le iba muy bien y la hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes. George le dio una carta a la señora Elroy y esta no pudo creerlo que respondió casi a gritos.

-¿William quiere que me haga cargo de la educación de Candy?

-No eso jamás, ella es una ladrona- gritó Elisa.

-Cállate Elisa- ordenó la tía abuela.

-Candy no es ninguna ladrona tía, todo fue una trampa de Neal- dijo Anthony

-Y nosotros pensamos que también es engaño de Elisa- dijeron Stear y Archie. Anthony los volteo a ver sorprendido no pensaba que ellos creían eso de la pelirroja.

-Silenció todo- dijo la señora Elroy para poner orden- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo William, George?

-Lo dice en la carta que ya leyó tía abuela, el quiere que Candy sea educada y se vuelva una dama como miembro del clan Andrey, además que se le dé el lugar que ahora le corresponde al ser hija adoptiva del señor William- dijo George y acercó a Candy a la tía Elroy

-Entiendo y sus peticiones son ley.- Elroy volteo a ver a Candy y le dijo -capricho de William.

Entro a la casa y los chicos condujeron a Candy a la mansión para enseñárselas y decirle cuál era su habitación, Neal y Elisa se fueron detrás de la tía abuela protestando pues no aceptaban esa adopción, tan molestos fueron que les pidió se retiraran, pero que llevarán un mensaje a su madre.

Los tres paladines estaban muy felices no sólo Candy viviría con ellos si no que ahora era su prima y un miembro muy importante de la familia. Pronto comenzó a caer la tarde y los muchachos se despidieron. Dorothy fue enviada por la señora Legan a casa de los Andrey para que se ocupara de Candy, ambas estaban muy felices pues habían dejado la casa Legan de alguna u otra manera pero no volverían ahí. Candy ceno en su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, Dorothy le ayudó a cambiarse y le explicó que si necesitaba ayuda ella estaba para atenderla.

Anthony y los hermanos Cornwell estaban muy felices en la cena, no podían creer que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto, la tía abuela no ceno con ellos porque se sintió indispuesta después de saber que Candy era una Andrey, pero aún así mando al mayor sólo a la boutique del pueblo para que le vendieran algunos vestidos paracCandy los que fueran pero que fueran para una niña de 11 años más o menos, pues no podía dejar que se pusiera la ropa del hogar de Pony o que dirían de ellos.

En la cena estuvieron tan contentos que a Anthony se le olvidó por completo Elisa y aunque bebieron una copa de whisky para celebrar todos decidieron dormir temprano. La mañana siguiente pasó muy tranquila desayunaron los cuatro juntos, Candy se presentó con un vestido color vino y una blusa blanca de lino, aunque la ropa ya era más fina ella no quería vestirse tan exagerada pues siempre había sido una chica sencilla, los tres muchachos la atendieron como a una princesa y Dorothy también la atendió como a una señorita.

Cuando iba a terminar el desayuno la tía Elroy hizo llevarle un mensaje dónde le avisaba que debía hacer verla para que le dijera que debía hacer, después de hacer todo lo que se le pidió a ella le tocó estudiar en la biblioteca la genealogía de los Andrey pues aunque ella fue adoptiva ahora todas esas personas eran su familia. Para suerte de Elisa ella no tuvo que ver a Candy en los estudios, sólo estaban los tres primos y si hermano.

-¿Y donde está Candy?- Pregunto Elisa sondeando el panorama

-Esta estudiando unas cosas que le pidió la tía Elroy.- respondió Anthony

-¿no estudiará con nosotros?- dijo la pelirroja

-Por ahora no, debe aprender las tradiciones familiares y el protocolo- contestó Stear muy normal.

-Claro al ser una huérfana no sabe nada, no me sorprenda que apenas esté comenzando a leer y escribir.- Elisa seguía queriendo hacer quedar mal a Candy

-ate equívocas Elisa Candy sabe todo eso, hasta diaria que mejor que tu, solo debe tomar clases de etiqueta, pero pronto nos alcanzará en estas clases ya que yo seré su tutor- dijo Archie alegre.

Elisa se volteo y abrió su libro para ya no hablarles, la clase siguió su curso a las 11:30 am el profesor se retiraba Candy seguramente ya había acabado de estudiar, así que Anthony quería salir aprisa del salón de té para poder verla pero Elisa lo retuvo.

-Anthony no entendí los problemas de aritmética, podríamos ir a la biblioteca a estudiarlos- dijo Elisa entusiasmada

-Hoy no Elisa será mañana, tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo Anthony que intento escabullirse de Elisa que le cerraba El Paso de la puerta.

\- te vas a ir a estar con Candy- dijo Elisa segura y giró la cara.

-Elisa no comiences, es su segundo día aquí queremos enseñarle toda la mansión- dijo Anthony tratando de calmarla.

-Ella te gusta más que yo, pero tu debes estar conmigo Anthony, entiende tu me has deshonrado el día de la cabaña del jardín, si no nos hubieran interrumpido yo ya no seria señorita si no tu mujer, y ahora tienes un compromiso conmigo.- Elisa salió aguantando las ganas de llorar y se fue a ver la tía Elroy.

En el salón de costura de la tía le suplico que no adoptaran a Candy que ella era una ladrona y que no merecía estar con la familia Andrey además de que Anthony simpatizaba más con la rubia que con ella.

-No te preocupes Elisa, jamás permitiré que Anthony tenga algo con Candice, Neal porque no buscas a todos debo darles un mensaje- término la señora Elroy

Neal fue a buscar a todos que estaban en el jardín muy divertidos, al regresar les aviso que esa noche tendrían una cena para darle la bienvenida a Candy a esa casa. Y la presentaría como Candice Andrey a los familiares más cercanos. Los Legan se fueron a preparar y Anthony y Candy se fueron al jardín a caminar, ella le confesó que le gustaba y estuvieron muy contentos. Anthony quería olvidar lo que le había dicho Elisa sobre qué se propasó con ella y ahora tenía un compromiso. Siguió su instinto y aunque le hubiera encantado besar a Candy en la boca le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, la pecosa se sonrojó y salió corriendo al lago donde estuvo feliz pues sabía que quería más a Anthony sobre todos los muchachos que conocía. Al regresar se llevó un regaño ya que era tarde y era hora de arreglarse para la cena.

Elisa se había puesto un vestido nuevo color lavanda, pidió más ajustado el corset que nunca y no sabía si era porque faltaba unos días para su cumpleaños pero se dio cuenta que su busto había crecido notoriamente y que si se pegaba el vestido al derrier este era más prominente, estaba segura que podría llamar la atención de más chicos y quería dejar más comprometido a Anthony antes de viajar a Chicago a comprar todo lo de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Los Legan llegaron y se presentó a Candy como Candice White Andrey llevaba un vestido más fino que el de Elisa y no tan provocativo, era verde igual a sus ojos y la hacía ver más linda que nunca, la pelirroja se descompuso y después de ver qué usaba las joyas de la familia no lo soporto y se levanto de su lugar llorando, Sarah corrió tras ella y la tranquilizó, la convenció de no echar por borda todo lo que había logrado y al regresar a comer todo el tiempo trató de hacer quedar mal a Candy sin lograrlo. Esto enfureció a Anthony que la aparto de todos y la llevo a una terraza para hablar.

-No le estás dando ni siquiera la oportunidad de tratarla Elisa y tienes que entender que si la apoyaras ella se convertiría en una gran dama- dijo Anthony dolido.

-¿Para que tienes tanto interés tú de que ella sea una dama? No lo niegues más tú estás enamorado de Candy.- Elisa estaba furiosa y Anthony no contestaba pues después de que Candy le confesó que le gustaba no sabía que iba a hacer con el compromiso que tenía con Elisa.

-Dime Anthony Candy te besa así- Elisa se acerco y lo comenzó a besar con desesperación, Anthony no le respondió el beso pero tampoco se quitó, ella al darse cuenta de enojo aún más y sentó a Anthony en una de las silla que había en la terraza, se levantó el vestido y se sentó sobre sus piernas de frente a él. Lo besaba con mucha insistencia y le tomo las manos para que se las pusiera en sus muslos, Anthony no pudo más y comenzó a besarla, le puso las manos en el trasero y se lo comenzó a acariciar violentamente Elisa estaba muy exitada, pero Anthony alcanzó a escuchar que lo llamaban y la aventó al suelo.

-Ya basta Elisa actúas como una pequeña ramera, noLo vuelvas a hacer o nos meterás en problemas.- Anthony la dejo tirada en el suelo.

Elisa volvió a su casa humillada y no quiso saber nada de Anthony así que a la mañana siguiente partieron ella y su madre a Chicago para hacer las compras y visitar algunas amistades. Al llegar al medio día a la mansión de los Andrey en Chicago, Sarah Legan recibió a una de las esposas de los socios de su esposo, está fue acompañada de su hijo Jhonatan que tendría unos 15 años de edad, la mujer lo había hecho acompañarlo ya que pensó que Neal estaría con ellas y así podrían socializar, pero al ver que no estaba mandaron a Elisa a montar a caballo con él, el muchacho estaba muy interesado con la jovencita que no paraba de hablar de su fiesta de trece años y que ella ya era toda una señorita, ella le coqueteaba un poco al

Joven pues realmente era apuesto, tenía el cabello ensortijado y de un rubio muy parecido al de Archie pero tenía los ojos azules como los de Anthony era alto y se sabía guapo, cosa que usaba para mantener a su alrededor a las señoritas. Al ver a Elisa y escuchar que estaba pronta a cumplir trece años le pareció una linda señorita con la que podría divertirse mucho y más después de verla en su traje de montar, con el que se le marca un trasero muy bien formado. Al ayudarla al subir a la silla del caballo, el joven no dudó en empujarla de las nalgas, esto hizo que Elisa se ruborizara pero no dijo nada, pensó que podría bien divertirse mucho con este muchacho ya que Anthony al parecer se divertía igual que con ella pero ahora con Candy.

Elisa y Jonathan montaron en la propiedad, después caminaron por el lago y platicaron mucho, la muchacha estaba muy deslumbrada.

—¿Qué mas te gusta hacer Elisa además de la equitación?- dijo el chico

-Me están enseñando música, aritmética, historia e idiomas. Aunque en realidad sólo ha sido un idioma sabes, francés.- dijo Elisa muy alegre de que se encontrara tan interesado como su platica.

-Así y dime ya te han enseñado el beso francés- Jonathan la tomo del rostro y se inclinó para besarla, esté la beso apasionadamente y exploró su boca con la lengua, la joven se dejaba llevar por lo que él hacía y le permitió que la besara hasta que pensaron que habían tardado demasiado y decidieron volver.

Jhonatan al fingir que la ayudaba a subir al caballo de nuevo le tocó las nalgas y las piernas, la muchacha se puso tan colorada que el se dio cuenta que la excitaba y que pronto caería ante sus encantos. Cuando se estaban despidiendo Elisa lo invito a la pequeña merienda que le harían por su cumpleaños que caía en miércoles pero no se celebraría hasta el siguiente sábado, el muchacho aceptó y su madre gustosa corroboró la invitación.

La merienda estaba lista, volvieron a ir algunas amistades de la familia Legan con sus hijos y el joven Jonathan Green le llevo un hermoso ramo de flores, después de la comida y de las charlas el la invito a pasear por los terrenos de la mansión, Elisa no dudo en aceptar y no aviso a donde se dirigía. No sabía porque pero ese día antes de su arreglo para la fiesta había utilizado la esponja que su madre le dijo que usara para cuando Anthony quisiera tomar su virtud. Así que la joven al sentir algo extraño en su intimidad se contoneaba más, uso uno de sus vestidos más provocativos y se lo ajustó mucho para que el joven Green se quedará boquiabierto cuando la viera. En el paseo el la llevo hasta los matorrales cerca del lago y la estuvo besando apasionadamente mucho rato y con demasiado ímpetu, que Elisa no se dio cuenta cuando el joven ya la tenía semi desnuda sobre el pasto, ella estaba absorta en cuanto le gustaba ese joven y no le importaba que tan lejos llegaría con él. Los besos siguieron por todos lados hasta que el joven se deshizo del corsé de la pelirroja y quito su blusa que la cubría los senos bastante grandes para su edad quedaron en libertad y el muchacho los succionó como si de eso dependiera su vida, comenzó a tocarle su intimidad en el punto en que estaba más exitada y fue cuando aprovechó para sacarle la ropa interior en menos de una hora Elisa estaba desnuda frente a un muchacho que conocía apenas hacía un para de días

Jonathan tenía bastante experiencia con las jovencitas pues Daisy y Megan habían sido parte de sus experiencias, además que el había escuchado el rumor de que Elisa Legan era igual a ellas sólo que más joven y mucho más hermosa. Sin dudarlo y ya teniéndola en el Punto que quería el joven se bajó los pantalones y apuntó su miembro a la intimidad de Elisa, justo cuando comenzaba a meter el pene en la vagina Elisa pensó bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-No espera, no puedo yo estoy comprometida y además soy virgen- Elisa estaba asustada

-Vamos Elisa ya me tienes en este punto y no me importa que tengas un prometido, además nadie te va a creer que eres virgen, muchos de nuestro círculo sabemos que te desfloro Anthony Brown- el joven comenzó a reír e introdujo más su pene.

-Hhhaayy no me duele, de verdad no estoy lista, soy muy joven- Elisa ya no tenía salida.

-Veo que dices la verdad, está la barrera de tu virtud. Esto solo es un premio delicioso para mi- después de ese comentario la beso muy apasionado y aunque Elisa lo empujo sin mucha convicción el la penetro por completo, la joven intentó gritar del dolor pero el la calló con más besos después prosiguió en su ir y venir hasta que Elisa por primera vez sintió un orgasmo real que la enloqueció, el al notar el gusto de la joven siguió con su faena y terminó dentro de ella.

Cuando habían terminado y se acababa de terminar de vestir Elisa dijo -Jonathan me has deshonrado tendrás que asumir el deshonor y casarte conmigo en cuanto cumpla 15 años-

-Tonterías hermosa, tu te casarás con tu primo y yo solo disfrutaré de tus placeres cuando lleguemos a encontrarnos, no ves que yo tenía razón eres igual que tus amigas. Así que apúrate te acompañaré de regreso para que no te regañen y espero verte mañana para repetir lo que hicimos hoy, se que regresas el viernes por la mañana así que mañana te daré una doble despedida.

El joven comenzó a caminar y Elisa alcanzó a ver con los últimos rayos del ocaso una mancha de sangre que había quedado en el césped.

Después de que despidieran a todos Elisa subió a su recámara a asearse, estaba muy a dolorida de su zona íntima, se sentó en la cama muy incómoda y se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado. Ya no era virgen y su virtud se la había quitado un amigo de la familia no su adorado Anthony, lo único que pensó fue que al menos el joven fue de buena familia y la verdad le gustaba, aprovecharía su desliz para comprometer a Anthony en algún momento, pero seguiría manteniendo esos encuentros con Jonathan mientras se pudiera.

Como era de esperarse Elisa salió de compras con su mamá y en uno de los almacenes se encontraron al joven Green, Sarah que estaba muy complacida con el muchacho permitió a Elisa ir a tomar el té, al llegar a la mansión del joven solo estaban los sirvientes así que se olvidaron del té y la subió a su habitación donde pasaron casi toda la tarde teniendo relaciones sexuales, Elisa era muy permisible y el quería enseñarle todo lo que sabía, el joven aparte de las amigas de Elisa también tenía experiencia con prostitutas, así que le mostró a Elisa algunos trucos que no eran dignos de una señorita, cuando la envió de vuelta a casa en el coche de la familia la servidumbre de toda la mansión Green no dejaba de cuchichear sobre la joven y comenzaron a propagar el rumor de que Elisa saldría embarazada a una edad muy temprana. Al llegar a la mansión Andrey Elisa de inmediato fue a su recámara y se cambió de ropa, no tenía idea de que hacer el amor fuera algo tan interesante, pero se asustó al ver que sus senos estaban llenos de moretones provocados por la boca de Jonathan y en el espejo se alcanzó a ver qué sus nalgas corrían la misma suerte, solo pensaba en que debía cubrirse el escote para que nadie se diera cuenta.

El viernes por la mañana llego y de camino a su casa fueron cuatro horas de suplicio en el auto por el dolor que tenía su intimidad. Cuando llego se recostó y curiosamente cuando Anthony llegó a verla ella no quizo bajar a saludarlo. Anthony se fue muy sorprendido pero alegre a la mansión de las rosas, pensaba que por fin Elisa estaba entendiendo que entre ellos dos no podía haber nada.


	32. Chapter 32

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

 **Hola a todas, me da gusto que me sigan leyendo a pesar de haber estado ausente, les agradesco mucho su paciencia y su interés por la historia, la verdad me ha estado costando escribir pero no voy a dejarlas, les prometí que regresaba en diciembre y esto ya está muy interesante como para dejarlas en suspenso. Los comentarios que me dejaron han sido muy agradables, desde mi fan que tengo en un rinconcito de America hasta quien devoró los capítulos en un ratito, yo las extrañé mucho a todas la verdad y seguiré con esto porque soy fan de lo que me escriben. En el próximo capítulo dejo comentarios personalizados en este vamos a comentar un poco la historia.**

 **Bueno como dijo ArmónicadeTerry si tiene toda la razón, a Elisa le urgía hacerse mujer si era o no con Anthony era lo de menos pero ya sabemos que tan mañosa está la muchachita y veremos qué pasa, ya se que mueren por leer de Terry pero apenas va a pasar el accidente, créanme que yo también muero por escribir de Terry ya tengo muchas ideas para él, se que no les encanta a alguna nuestro amado inglés pero prometo que el papel de Anthony seguirá siendo interesante. Y ahora si comenzamos.**

 **Capítulo 32**

-Elisa, me dijeron que no quisiste bajar a recibir a Anthony. ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Sarah preocupada

\- si estoy bien mamá, solo me agoto el viaje y quería descansar- contesto la pelirroja.

-Elisa ¿Cuándo te toca tu mes? No quisiera que se estropee la fiesta por esa situación.- pregunto Sarah y Elisa se puso muy nerviosa.

\- La próxima semana, pero no creo que estropee nada de la fiesta- contesto Elisa tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Bueno en ese caso te dejo ya para que descanses- Sarah se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Mamá ¿podríamos enviarle una invitación a Jonathan Green? Fue muy agradable conmigo y me gustaría que asistiera a mi fiesta, ya se que me debo a Anthony pero no estaría mal ampliar mis amistades.- dijo una Elisa ansiosa.

-Pero el vive muy retirado, tendríamos que invitarlo a quedarse unos días con los Legan- Razono Sarah

-Pero no olvidemos que fue muy amable conmigo y que me invitó a tomar el té a su mansión, podría solo venir el fin de semana.- Elisa estaba casi suplicando, pues sabía que tenerlo en su casa implicaría más experiencias con el joven.

-Esta bien mandaré un mensaje de inmediato para que alcance a llegar el viernes- término la señora Legan.

El jueves fue un día de ir y venir en la mansión Elisa siguió con su negativa de recibir a Anthony diciendo que estaba muy ocupada, así llegó el día siguiente, se estuvo preparando el salón más grande de la mansión, Anthony fue a ver a Elisa esa mañana por petición de la tía abuela, la pelirroja no quería salir por si llegaba su invitado más anciano pero su madre la obligó a ponerse el traje de montar y salir con Anthony, pues ya lo había rechazado dos veces y ya no tenía excusas para la suerte de Elisa Cleopatra y Cesar habían sido llevados a cambiar herraduras, así que le tocó subir a Simona para dar el paseo al que se vieron obligados a dar, el caballo iba lento hasta que Anthony aburrido de que Elisa no hablaba nada decidió trotar, pero no fue la mejor idea del joven pues la chica se quejó.

-Anthony, ¿puedes ir más despacio? La verdad es que prefiero bajar, el ir trotando no me sienta muy bien.- protestó la jovencita.

-¿Qué tienes Elisa te noto rara? Parece que te incomoda mi presencia.- pregunto Anthony hastiado

-a mi no me gusta ser una segundona, dime ¿estás aquí solamente porque te obligo la tía? Y para no incomodarte prefiero no salir contigo, es más preferiría que no vinieras a mi fiesta.- dicho esto Elisa se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando por el sentido contrario al que venían, Anthony se quedó viéndola sorprendido por la actitud de la joven y decidió ir a buscar a Candy y a sus primos.

Elisa había dado esa excusa porque en realidad montar a caballo aún la incomodaba, después de todo solo tenía días de haberse vuelto mujer y quería volver a casa por si Jonathan mandaba alguna respuesta. En el camino que siguió un auto iba por ahí mismo y la pelirroja se puso realmente feliz al ver que el ocupante del vehículo era el joven que estaba esperando, Jonathan al verla la hizo subir y de inmediato la comenzó a besar, estaban en eso cuando el auto pasó junto a Anthony y este se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Elisa con otro muchacho, besándose apasionadamente en el interior de ese automóvil, no podía creerlo y no sabía que hacer pues el pensó que Elisa con el único que se comportaba de ese modo era con él. Ahora entendía su alejamiento, sintió una punzada de celos pues el saberse único en la vida de la pelirroja le inflaba el ego y el verla tan apasionada como otro lo molesto.

-Bueno no me importa si ella consigue un nuevo prometido es mejor para mi, así él me la quita de encima y yo podré seguir mis planes a futuro con Candy- el joven pensó para si mismo y decidió no volver a pensar en ella, justo cuando a la distancia vio a sus primos y a Candy pescando muy divertidos en el lago.

-Basta Jonathan ¿que dirá tu conductor?- Dijo Elisa separándose un poco del joven.

-Nada, no tiene porque decir nada. Alfred has me un favor sigue condiciendo hasta algún área alejada y te bajas del auto, como otras veces lo has hecho.- el conductor asintió con la cabeza y siguió la instrucción.

-No que estás haciendo, me retarán si no llegamos pronto a casa- dijo Elisa preocupada.

-Olvídate de eso, si tú me invitaste es porque quieres más de mi y de lo que hemos comenzado a tener.- Jonathan no tardo en sentar a Elisa en su regazo para manosearla a su antojo, al joven no le importaba que su chofer supiera todo lo que pasaba, pues ya había hecho lo mismo con muchas señoritas.

Adentrados en el bosque Alfred se bajó del carro y camino hasta estar lejos del auto para no mirar, Jhonatan hizo que Elisa se quitara los pantalones de equitación y de inmediato la penetro, la muchacha seguía sentada en el regazo del joven, Elisa no había pensado que terminaría en tal situación así que no había empleado el medicamento que le había dicho su madre que usara siempre que saliera con Anthony, después del extasís que tuvieron, donde el joven Green terminó eyaculando dentro de Elisa ella se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Oh Jonatan fue hermoso, pero sabes que esto puede tener consecuencias ya que no tome las medidas necesarias.- dijo Elisa nerviosa.

\- No me quieras chantajear con esas cosas, acéptalo Elisa yo no soy un títere y será mejor que no salgas embarazada pues no me haré cargo, vine a tu cumpleaños y a disfrutar de ti los pocos días que me quedan en America, dentro de 10 días me envían al real colegio San Pablo, y estos cuatro días que pase en tu casa solo serán de diversión, seguramente cuando esté allá me conseguirán una prometida, así que no hagas tonterías y tu solo déjate llevar- término el joven.

-Yo iré a ese colegio también pero hasta el próximo año.- dijo Elisa sorprendida y triste.

-Bueno quizá cuando estes por allá nos podamos divertir como lo estamos haciendo ahora, ahora arréglate un poco debes llegar como si nada a tu casa- Jonathan la veía con una mira intensa pues sabía que la pobre Elisa sería su juguete unos cuantos días más y el disfrutaba mucho a ese tipo de señoritas tontas.

Anthony solo los veía pescar ya estaba con ellos pero su mente solo pensaba en Elisa y en lo que vio, después de analizar la imagen muchas veces en su cabeza estaba seguro que ese mal nacido la estaba manoseando.

-¿Qué tienes Tony? En el auto hay otra caña de pescar.- pregunto Stear

-Si quieres yo voy por ella Anthony- dijo Candy alegre.

-Seria genial así organizaríamos un concurso de pesca- dijo Archie animado- Aunque no cuenta lo que ya ha pescado Candy. El joven volteo a ver el cubo de la rubia donde ya habían dos truchas de buen tamaño.

-Déjenlo yo solo observo, además ya es tarde para pescar, pronto debemos ir a casa- dijo Anthony y siguió viendo sin ver.

Elisa entró corriendo a su casa, buscaba a su madre y a Neal.

-Mamá, ha llegado un invitado especial.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Buenas tardes Jonathan, no sabíamos que llegabas tan temprano.- dijo Sarah contrariada pero mostró su sonrisa más falsa que tenía.

\- ¿Cómo está usted señora Legan? Mia Padres decidieron enviarme aquí a descansar en el campo antes de mi viaje a Londres, Como sabrá comienzo la escuela este septiembre y ya que solo faltan 10 días me pareció una idea buena, será como despedir el verano.- término el ojiazul.

-Estoy pensando mandar a Neal y a Elisa en enero pero si las cosas van bien quizá Mi hijo y tú sean compañeros de curso y la pequeña Elisa los alcance el siguiente año. Y dime ¿te quedarás hasta la tradicional cacería de la familia Andrey, tengo entendido que será en dos domingos?- pregunto Sarah

\- No creo poder, mis padres se van el martes a Nueva York y pasarán por mi ese mismo día en la mañana, así que declinaron la invitación, aunque nos moríamos de ganas de conocer a la nueva miembro del clan.- dijo el joven invitado

-No te pierdes de nada- dijo Elisa- Mamá ¿puedo mostrarle su habitación a nuestro invitado?

-Si Elisa pero bajas de inmediato al salón de té, quiero hablar contigo y además no agobies a nuestro invitado, mandaré a Neal a tu habitación cuando el almuerzo esté servido.- dijo la señora Legan.

Elisa subió las escaleras platicando amenamente con el joven, Sarah los vio un tanto sospechosa pero no quiso darle importancia. A Jonathan le habían asignado el cuarto de huéspedes del tercer piso ya que abajo estarían otros invitados y si no llegaba la familia Britter el piso sería solo para él.

Cuando Elisa supo que ya no estaban a la vista de nadie lo llevo corriendo a su recámara, entraron y se besaron. Elisa puso el cerrojo y volvieron a repetir lo hecho en el auto del joven. La pelirroja bajó a escondidas a su recámara pues estaba demasiado despeinada para arreglarlo, sin pedir ayuda se dio una ducha rápida y se arregló de nuevo, llegó una hora tarde a la cita con su madre.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Elisa?- dijo Sarah enojada.

-Es que me quería quitar la ropa de equitación y verme más presentable, por eso me tarde.- dijo la joven ligeramente nerviosa.

\- tengo más dudas Elisa ¿Cómo es que regresaste con Jonathan si tu habías salido con Anthony?

-Si estábamos en el sendero cuando vi el auto del joven Green me sorprendí mucho porque no habíamos recibid respuesta de que llegaría visitarnos y a mi fiesta, se detuvo y me pidió que lo acompañara hasta casa así que vine con él en su auto siempre en compañía de su chofer, Anthony me dijo que el iría a buscar a sus primos y luego nos veíamos pues aún les hacía falta comprar mi obsequio.

-¿Pero todo está bien con Anthony?

\- si mamá.

La tarde siguió de la misma manera, Elisa se veía encandilada por el joven y aunque Neal para que le mostraran los alrededores, ella no dejaba de hablar de él con su madre y de lo caballeroso que se había portado con ella.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron paseando y se encontraron con los Andrey que venían de regreso de su día de pesca.

-Hola Stear, miren les quiero presentar a un amigo de Chicago, aunque yo lo conocí en Florida hace un par de años cuando mi padre me llevo a sus negocios que tuvo en verano. El es Jonathan Green.- dijo Neal bastante animado

El joven igual de alto que Stear, estrechó la mano de los Cornwell en primer lugar y después la de Anthony, cuando Candy fue presentada le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano y no pudo no admirar su hermosos ojos verdes, la rubia le sonrió amable y Anthony sintió más celos si eso era posible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás como huésped de los Legan?- pregunto Anthony.

-Hasta el martes, mis padres pasarán por mi y me iré a Nueva York como siguiente parada.

-¿no es tu destino final la gran manzana?- dijo Archie curioso.

-Jonathan estudiará con nosotros en el real colegio San Pablo, si yo parto en un mes como quiere mi padre seremos compañeros de curso.- término Neal

-¿te vas a ir ya a La cárcel? ¿No es pronto? ¿Y dime Elisa ira contigo o ella esperará?- pregunto Anthony muy intrigado, los hermanos Cornwell lo vieron sorprendidos y el al notar sus miradas se explicó- Pensé que todos iríamos en enero.

-Yo iré antes que Elisa si eso te preocupa, aún tendrás la dicha de estar con mi hermana.- dijo Neal sin notar que ambos rubios hacían mala cara.

-¿Qué es el real colegio San Pablo?- pregunto Candy que no entendía de que se hablaba.

-Una cárcel horrible Candy que está en Londres y que tenemos como destino en nuestro futuro próximo por ser la nueva generación Andrey.-Le explicó Archie

-Me entristeceré mucho cuando se vayan- dijo la rubia pecosa.

-No tienes porque, seguramente te enviarán ahí también, pero al internado de señoritas. Nos veremos de todos modos ya lo verás- dijo Stear tranquilizados.

-Bueno los tenemos que dejar, la tía abuela debe estarnos esperando.- dijo Anthony y se despidieron.

Legan y su acompañante siguieron paseando por la propiedad. Mientras en el auto un serio Anthony no ponía atención a la plática que se desarrollaba ahí.

-¿Todos los Andrey van en esa escuela?- seguía la rubia

-Si Candy, la mayoría. La madre de Anthony no fue ahí porque siempre fue una joven delicada, pero mis padres se conocieron ahí y se enamoraron, no hubo problema al casarse pues ambos tenían el mismo estrato social. Ambos eran herederos de familias importantes de America- término Stear

-lo más probable es que a todos nos mandan ahí para buscarnos esposa- dijo un amargado Archie.

-No creo a ti ya te están buscando una desde aquí- Stear estaba riendo de su hermano.

-¿Qué tipo de gente va a ese lugar?- siguió Candy

-La crema innata de America y la nobleza y burguesía de Europa o más bien la gente que tiene el origen y el dinero para tener una estancia en ese lugar- dijo Stear y siguió la burla - y escuche que cierta señorita quiere asistir al mismo colegio que el guapo Archie.

\- Basta Stear, de todos modos es un internado que mantiene separados a los muchachos de las chicas hasta que son perfectos caballeros y perfectas damas, no tendré que verla.- dijo Archie viendo a Candy que seguía intentando imaginar cómo era un noble inglés.


	33. Chapter 33

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

 **Bueno quería subirles un último capítulo este año y lo conseguí, aquí está la continuación. Les deseo salud y felicidad para la siguiente década que viene y espero sea de su agrado el continuar leyendo esta historia. Felices fiestas y gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **(En el siguiente ahora si contesto con detalle)**

 **CAPÍTULO 33**

Cuando los chicos Andrey llegaron a casa Candy y Archie debían estudiar unas reglas gramaticales, Stear los acompaño a la biblioteca pero Anthony dijo que quería descansar y se fue al jardín, camino hasta la reja del portal de las rosas sin que lo vieran y de ahí camino en dirección a casa de Elisa. Ya estaba bastante oscuro y la merienda se llevaba acabo en la terraza, los vio ahí platicando alegremente a los dos hermanos Legan y a su invitado, no quiso molestarlos así que regreso sobre sus paso y se fue a su habitación molesto de haber ido a buscar a la pelirroja sin motivo, se sintió ridículo pues él como podía sentir celos, si se supone no sentía nada por Elisa.

Elisa lo alcanzó a ver a la distancia al igual que sus acompañantes, ella tenía una sonrisa triunfante en la cara que no disimulaba.

-¿Ese chico no era su primo? ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama? ¿Anthony?- dijo Jonathan

-Si era él, pero no sólo es nuestro primo, es el prometido de Elisa- Neal lo dijo para molestar a su hermana pues la había visto muy coqueta con su amigo.

-Si es mi prometido, pero estoy muy molesta con él. Seguramente quería arreglar las cosas pero nos escucho divertidos y lo mejor que hizo fue irse.- dijo Elisa sería.

Al ver que no arruino para nada los coqueteos de Elisa para con Jonathan, Neal pidió permiso y se retiró a la mansión de las rosas ya que quería ver a Dorothy aunque esta no le abrió y no lo quiso volver a ver desde que supo que por su culpa enviaron a Candy a México.

-Bien Elisa nos hemos quedado solos, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunto Jonathan a Elisa mientras le acariciaba la pierna bajo la mesa.

-También quiero lo mismo que tú, pero primero vayamos al saloncito de té a dar las buenas noches a mis padres, a nadie le sorprenderá que quiera dormir temprano y tú tienes la excusa de estar cansado por el viaje- después de esto se levantaron de sus lugares, pero antes de salir el joven le dio un beso muy ardiente a la pelirroja.

Al llegar al salón de té no estaban sus padres, solo estaba Marie que les informo que la señora no se encontraba bien y había ido a recostarse, su padre estaba en las caballerizas viendo que los caballos hubieran vuelto bien, después de eso la mucama salió corriendo apresurada y Elisa se fue a asomar a la ventana, espero unos minutos y efectivamente la vio entrar para estar con su padre. Jonathan se le acercó por la espalda y le comenzó a acariciar la cintura, le besó el cuello y sin más la llevo hasta el sillón para sentarla en su regazo y besarla mientras le acariciaba las piernas y el trasero por debajo de la falda del vestido. SU mano estaba viajando por la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, y con la punta de sus manos roso su intimidad. Elisa dio un respingo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a tu habitación, aquí nos pueden ver- jadeo Elisa.

Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo a sus recámaras Elisa se fue a poner su camisón e hizo ruido en su habitación como si ya estuviera instalada ahí, después de unos minutos y cuando no vio nadie, subió de puntillas al tercer piso y se metió en la habitación de huéspedes que le asignaron al joven Green, en cuanto entro el joven le saco su única prenda de encima y la acaricio y beso con demasiada prisa, en cuestión de segundos ya estaban teniendo relaciones y de esta forma pasarían casi toda la noche. Hasta que Elisa agotada se quedó dormida, Jonathan hábilmente y acostumbrado a estos encuentros furtivos con muchas jovencitas despertó a las cuatro de la mañana y la despertó, le volvió a hacer el amor y la mando a su recámara para que nadie sospechara. Elisa llegó a su cuarto a las 5 am y se recostó a dormir un poco más pues tanta actividad nocturna la tenía agotada. Sin preverlo su madre entró a su recámara a las 6:30 a despertarla, pues debía desayunar y comenzar los últimos preparativos para la fiesta.

-Elisa ya es hora de levantarse, te pediré preparen el baño así que date prisa.- dijo Sarah y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

La pelirroja desayuno poco y en la tina de baño se quedó dormida hasta que se dio cuenta que el agua estaba fría, estaba exhausta y no estaba segura de poder aguantar su madre la regañó varias veces en el transcurso de la mañana por estar tan lenta y soñolienta.

A las 12 del día cuando iba a almorzar algo, su hermano y Jonathan por fin aparecieron.

-¿Dónde estuvieron toda la mañana?- pregunto curiosa.

-Yo me acabo de levantar para ser honesto, pase la noche fuera con una amiga- dijo Neal

-Yo también me levante apenas- acepto Jonathan.

-¿Tu también pasaste la noche fuera? Podíamos habernos ido juntos- término Neal

-No, la verdad es que yo encontré diversión internamente- sin que Neal viera Jonathan le pellizcó el trasero a Elisa.

La joven dio un brinco y casi se ahoga, esto hizo que Neal no preguntara a que tipo de diversión se refería. Elisa después de eso se levantó y se fue a cambiar de ropa en dos hora comenzarían a llegar los invitados.

El salón grande estaba decorado con lámparas de papel color doradas y azul cielo, las mesas tenían una fina mantelería y los alimentos ya estaban listos para cuando quisieran servirlos, en el fondo junto a una mesa para dos estaba un pastel grande de color dorado con flores azules. Elisa se paró junto a su madre a las 2:30 para recibir a los invitados, que fueron desfilando frente a ella y la agasajaban con obsequios. La tía abuela llegó acompañada de Anthony, Stear, Archie y Candy a pesar de que Elisa no quería que estuviera la rubia ahí.

-Buenas Tardes, Sarah quería ofrecerte una disculpa como verás traje a Candy conmigo porque no es bueno que desairen al tío Abuelo William de ese modo, ya sabes no invitándola, te prometo que no estará cerca de Anthony.

-Entiendo tía, nosotras comprendemos su posición.- dijo Sarah nerviosa.

\- Te traje un presente Elisa- Anthony abrió su contenido y le mostró una hermosa gargantilla.

-Es muy linda Anthony, gracias.- la pelirroja le sonrió amable.

-Porque no se la pones Anthony, hace juego con su vestido- sugirió Sarah.

Anthony volteo a ver nervioso a Candy que solo le sonrió, la rubia iba vestida muy bonita con un vestido rosa pastel vaporoso, con una cinta color lavanda en la cintura y moños lavanda en sus coletas que decidió conservar para ese día. Stear, Archie y Candy le dieron sus obsequios a Sarah y esta los hizo pasar de inmediato a sus lugares. Anthony trago saliva nervioso pues Elisa se veía muy hermosa en su vestido color azul pastel con encajes dorados, un escote cuadrado que le dejaba ver el inicio de su busto y un talle muy ceñido que la hacía verse de 15 años en vez de los 13 que festejaba, su peinado era casi el de siempre, solo que le habían dejado el cabello suelto y se lo habían decorado con pequeños cristales que destellaban cuando se movía, mientras que lo mantenían lejos del rostro con unas horquillas doradas. Su maquillaje era discreto pero lograron hacerle resaltar su belleza, Sin duda Elisa Legan era una joven mujer hermosa. Anthony nervioso le rodeó el cuello con la gargantilla dorada con brillantes y se la colocó, desde atrás pudo ver los senos de Elisa y se percato de que comenzaba a estar exitado.

-Te ves hermosa Elisa- dijo el rubio sincero y algo abochornado.

-escóltala hasta su mesa Anthony, ahí hay un lugar para los dos- ordeno Sarah

Anthony no contaba con eso y se tuvo que sentar lejos de la familia para estar siempre con Elisa. La fiesta comenzó se escuchó un vals ligero y aunque los invitados seguían llegando se comenzó a distribuir los licores y las bebidas para los adolescentes que acompañaban ese día a Elisa, Jonathan y Neal fueron sentados en la mesa de la tía Elroy junto con Candy, Stear y Archie.

-Tu hermana es un bombón muy dulce Neal- dijo Jonathan.

-Si, por eso la comprometieron tan pronto. Supongo que todos los pretendientes que están tras ella podían aprovecharse de su belleza- dijo Neal que observaba discretamente a Candy que estaba frente a ella y tomaba de su jugo mientras escuchaba la platica de Stear y Archie.

-es un delicioso bombón apetecible- Jonathan ansiaba sacarla un rato de la fiesta para divertirse con ella, ya que el estar apunto de ser sorprendidos lo exitaba. Sorpresivamente se dirigió a Candy.- señorita Andrey cuando abran la pista me concede un baile por favor.

Candy volteo a ver a la tía abuela quien le dio su permiso y acepto sin decir alguna palabra. Stear y Archie vieron a Jonathan ceñudos pues no querían que les arrebataran la compañía de su reciente prima.

La pista de baile se abrió con Anthony y Elisa, Archie bailo primero con Candy y disfruto mucho de la melodía, el rubio y la pelirroja continuaban bailando, casi no hablaban y en dos ocasiones durante el discurso que dio el señor Legan, Anthony tuvo que mover a Elisa pues cuando estaban sentado escuchando esta se estaba quedando dormida.

-Perdona Anthony estoy cansada, después de esta pieza podríamos descansar, si quieres para no aburrirte baila con Candy.- Elisa no sabía cómo deshacerse de Anthony un rato.

Ambos estaban sentados viendo bailar a Candy con Stear y a Archie con otra chica que estaba en la fiesta. Jonatan se paró junto a ella y la invitó a bailar Elisa acepto desconcertando al rubio, Archie dejo a su pareja y se fue a sentar con su primo.

-Que te ha parecido la fiesta Anthony?

-Bien pero noto extraña a Elisa como si se aburriera y lo peor de todo es que no he podido bailar con Candy para explicarle esta situación.- dijo el rubio

-¿Candy no sabe que Elisa Es tu prometida? Nosotros no hemos dicho nada pero supongo que ya se dio cuenta si no como explicarle que estén sentados juntos, está fiesta hasta parece que fuera de compromiso más que de cumpleaños.

-Cuando baile con ella, le diré que nuestras familias hicieron un compromiso pero que lo que yo siento por ella es real. ¿Oye ese tal Jonathan Green acapara a todas las chicas no?- término el rubio ojiazul

-Me parece un tanto presumido, que decepción saber que irá con nosotros al San Pablo.- dijo Archie

-Sabes quien me dijo Elisa que también quiere ir al San Pablo, Annie Britter- Archie por poco se ahoga con su copa de vino.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?- Archie tosia mientras preguntaba

-Le pregunto a la señora Legan que donde podría educar a la perfección a su hija para que sea una dama y ella le dijo que en Londres en el mismo colegio al que iremos nosotros, están haciendo ardua labor su madre y ella. Por eso no vinieron a la fiesta de Elisa, se fueron con el señor Britter a un viaje de negocios a Nueva York para convencerlo y supongo que a comprarle un guardarropa nuevo a Annie.- término su relato Anthony

-No me gusta, no quiero tener que aguantarla en Londres también- Archie estaba molesto.

Acabado el baile y viendo que Elisa no estaba por ningún lado, Anthony le pidió a Candy bailaron juntos.

-¿No tienes que acompañar a Elisa?- pregunto la rubia mientras giraban con un vals

-No todo el tiempo, solo le doy gusto a las familias. Mi tía y la señora Legan quieren que en el futuro ella y yo nos casemos, pero mi padre no se los permitirá el me dijo que yo puedo elegir mi esposa si estoy enamorado de alguien.- Candy se ruborizo y le sonrió. Mientras seguían bailando.

Elisa subió a su recámara a refrescares un poco, pero sabía que se encontraría con Jonathan al salir del salón, el la esperaba en su recámara de ella y en cuanto la vio la comenzó a besar.

-Ese vestido te hace ver bellísima, que lástima que no tenemos mucho tiempo y tengas que volver a tu fiesta.- Jonathan la estaba acariciando por todo el cuerpo, la subió al escritorio de la habitación de la pelirroja y comenzó a subirle la falda para lograr su cometido.

-No Jonathan, alguien puede subir a buscarme y me meterás en problemas si nos encuentran así.- Elisa decía entre gemidos de exitación, el joven Green logro lo que quería estaba teniendo relaciones con la pelirroja de una forma muy riesgosa.

Acto seguido Neal toco la puerta y abrió sin esperar a que le dijeran que pasara, los dos no lo escucharon y Neal al ver a su hermana con su amigo decidió no decir nada y espiarlos por una rendija, esa información la usaría en su beneficio en el futuro.

Cuando Elisa salió minutos después de su recámara, iba ligeramente despeinada pero contenta, sus mejillas tenían un bonito color y cuando dio vuelta a la escalera se encontró a Neal.

-Vaya, vaya hermanita tardaste mucho en tu habitación ¿no?- dijo Neal con una sonrisa socarrona.

-El adecuado de una señorita- dijo ella con petulancia.

-Hay Elisa ya no te finjas señorita, ¿Qué harías por mi si te dijera que acabo de verte con Jonathan?- Neal sonrió y bajo las escaleras triunfante.

Elisa se quedó en shock y bajo tras él pero decidió no decir más para que su fiesta no terminara en un escándalo.

Neal ya estaba planeando que le pediría dinero a su hermana, pues entre prostitutas y su nueva afición a jugar cartas se había quedado sin nada de dinero y lo peor es que unos muchachos del pueblo lo habían amenazado con golpearlo si no saldaba su deuda en los próximos días.

La fiesta siguió como iba Jonathan bailaba con las invitadas y con Elisa a ratos, la familia Andrey se despidió cerca de las 12 de la noche, el único que siguió en el lugar fue Anthony pues tenía la orden de permanecer a lado de Elisa hasta que terminara la fiesta. Ya que esa noche termino la fiesta, el ir y venir de la servidumbre no permitieron que Elisa Fuera a la habitación de su invitado especial, así que Jonathan y Neal cuando ya no fueron indispensables en la fiesta se fueron al pueblo a buscar algunas prostitutas para pasar la noche.

Anthony volvió a su casa a las 2 am, con la promesa de que él y Elisa tomarían el té al día siguiente para complacer a Sarah Legan y a la tía abuela Elroy.


	34. Chapter 34

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

 **Hola a todas.**

 **Estuve leyendo algunos comentarios sobre qué no les gusta Terry para Candy y que no les gusta lo que hace Anthony, como dije desde un principio la historia es desde lo que vive Elisa, en esencia he dejado la cronología y los sucesos de la historia como están, pero no puedo prometerles que voy a escribir lo que ustedes quieren porque yo ya tengo pensada mi historia de una manera, no puedo complacer a cada una de ustedes y si no esa ya sería una historia que no es la mía, sería interesante que ustedes las escribieran para poderlas leer en el espacio que nos da Fanfiction y así cada quien le da el giro que quiera a sus personajes, como dije en un principio a mi Elisa se me hace un personaje muy interesante y complejo por eso quise escribir de ella y su punto de vista. Ya había dicho que Anthony no va a morir pero obviamente le seguirán pasando cosas si Elisa que es mi villana y mi personaje principal no tiene victimas sería una historia muy aburrida y que la verdad no valdría la pena ni pensarla.**

 **Siento mucho que decepcionare a muchas de ustedes y entenderé si no continúan leyendo la historia después de este capítulo, pero las cosas las seguiré desarrollando como yo las imagino.**

 **Les agradesco que me leyeran por 34 capítulos y que me dejaran sus comentarios, también agradesco a las que seguirán conmigo hasta el final de la historia que déjenme decirles aún falta un poco. Y sus comentarios van a ser leídos y contestados. Bien recibidos todos pero es su decisión si siguen leyendo mis publicaciones o no, porque tal vez no les gusten los giros que de la historia o la trama como yo me la he inventado. Espero tener su comprensión y en verdad les agradesco.**

 **Ahora si los comentarios personalizados**

 ***Cristina Palacios: si tenías razón los capítulos estaban cortos, es que los dividí o era uno gigante o era uno dividido en dos pequeños y como me había atorado en la fiesta por eso lo dividí, yo también me sorprendí al hacer perder a Elisa su virginidad tan joven, después pensé en que Elisa es precos, estaba ardida con Anthony y quería vengarse, cuando uno se enoja hace las cosas sin pensar, Sarah con su embarazo ni la cuida y Anthony es demasiado chico bueno para ser la primera vez de ella, digo Elisa debe volverse una mujer perversa (y no me refiero solo a lo sexual, porque sabemos que Elisa es muuuy mala) sola sin romper la bondad de Anthony y la actitud descocada de Elisa es porque piensa como Macbeth "Lo hecho, hecho esta" y pues va a sacar provecho de sus situaciones. Saludos, espero estes bien y hayas tenido un increíble Año Nuevo. Te agradesco tu continuidad para leerme y ser la primera en comentar siempre.**

 ***Maribet: no te preocupes no los dejaré juntos, como le dije a Cristina, Anthony para mi es demasiado chico bueno y le buscaremos una mujer buena, pero va a aprender a la mala eso si. Saludos!**

 ***Armónica de Terry: las cosas se resolvieron de una forma diferente a lo que uno espera, agradesco que te preocuparas por mi, regrese cuando lo prometí porque aunque estoy bien necesito distraer mi mente y ocuparla, se que mi historia y sus comentarios me dan el entretenimiento que necesito para salir de esta época triste que cubrió a mi familia, como te conté mi papá estaba delicado de salud y se fue a vivir al cielo para cuidarnos de otra manera, mi distracción ahora es mi historia para olvidarme a ratos de la tristeza. Dejando de lado las cosas tristes y volviendo a la historia, si yo como tú pensé que Sarah preparo a Elisa para que sea lo que es y porque a ella solo le interesa la alianza entre las familias para que en teoría nunca sáquense a los Legan del clan Andrey. No me había pensado si Jonathan podría ser el papá del hijo de Daisy y como que me gusta esa sugerencia, así que me lo pensaré para los próximos tres capítulos donde ya nos vamos a Londres. Dos deseos se te van a cumplir como dije Anthony no morirá y Elisa ira al colegio pero saldrá mucho porque tiene permisos especiales y si como tú lo pensaste yo también quiero que Terry disfrute mucho a Candy. Te deseo lindo año y que estés muy bien te agradesco tus comentarios, conjeturas y todos los diálogos que tenemos. Feliz 2020!**

 **P.D. Leí tu comentario después de escribir todo esto, por ahí van a haber sorpresas que no imaginamos, si a Elisa le gusta demasiado Jonathan a Anthony lo quiere pero la ignora y Elisa por el tipo de mujer que es se está aburriendo. Candy Es demasiado niña aún, además le han pasado cosas muy feas para su corta edad por eso mientras está con los Andrey quiero que esté "tranquila".**

 ***Alejandra Sagast: gracias por leerme y que bueno que te gusto tanto la historia al grado de devorarla, ojalá vuelvas pronto por aquí! Aún no la subo a ninguna otra plataforma no me da tiempo, cuando tenga mas capítulos pensare si subirla, mientras esté es el único lugar donde se encuentra. Si a mi siempre me quedaron lagunas de la historia, visto desde los ojos de Candy nos perdemos de lo que hacen los demás, y creo qué hay mucho que decir de eso ya que Candy se aleja siempre voluntariamente de ellos. Espero puedas seguir leyendo y te deseo un feliz año!**

 ***Mari: que bueno que volvíste a leer a la alocada Elisa y que al parecer te agrada la historia, suena interesante lo de Dorothy pero no he decidido quien será su hijo o hija o si no aparecerá, es que por ahí tengo una idea que esta un poco turbia aún pero se que en el momento preciso la sabré poner, yo también ya quiero que estén en el colegio porque lejos de las reglas Andrey y aunque están en el internada se ve que se divertían mucho. Te mando saludos y espero sigas leyendo. Feliz año!**

 ***Grace: si Ella va a salir muy perjudicada por su comportamiento, eso lo verán pronto ya lo tengo para el siguiente capítulo me parece. Y espero que te siga gustando. Te mando saludos y Feliz año!**

 ***Guest: tengo muchos comentarios sin nombre, me parece que son varias personas pero no puedo contestarles a cada una por qué no he visto como diferenciarlas, hubo una que le gusto el capítulo antes de que lo editara y lo subí de nuevo solo quería corregirlo, gracias por leer y por seguir, Feliz año!**

 **Y hay otros que no se si son de la misma persona, que espero y si quieren continuar leyendo siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios pero ya les dije que no es un Anthonyfic, el va a sufrir como también ya había dicho porque hasta que no sepa dejar de ser un títere de la tía abuela no podrá cambiar y para eso quizá ya hayan pasado cosas que no pueda solucionar como el que Candy esté a lado de Terry y no es spoiler porque ya se los había dicho, les voy a dar gusto porque por ahí va a haber un beso entre Candy y Anthony pero va a tardar en llegar. Y pues antes de que eso pase el va a seguir estando en situaciones comprometedoras con Elisa. Por eso arriba les advierto que este capítulo quizá lo odien y si después ya no leen lo entenderé. Con respecto al comentario de escribir sobre Eliza y Terry jamás lo haría eso me da hasta asco, Terry odia a Eliza desde el principio por ser una niña tonta y vanidosa común en el círculo burgués en el que se mueven, Elisa para mi es oscuridad y Terry también lo es, los dos son víctimas de la clase social en la que crecen, que a Elisa le guste lo que está viviendo y se adapta para ser victimario, es lo que le da la diferencia de Terry y claro que el es hijo ilegítimo, ya que el no estaba a gusto en ese círculo social por eso se deslumbra con Candy porque ella es la luz y le muestra un camino diferente, pero eso es gracias a que nuestra pecosa nació y creció independiente y siempre pensó que los ricos hacían muchas tonterías sin sentido, la diferencia que tiene con Anthony que también es luz, es que el siempre hizo lo que su familia quiso y aunque intentó rebelarse, el peso de no defraudar la memoria de su madre no le permite ser un rebelde como Terry. Por eso creo que nuestra autora le dio muerte tan joven, además de que Candy al ser la protagonista debía sufrir. Pero no crean que Elisa no sufrirá yo creo que los malos también sufren pero de ahí se alimentan para ser más malos. Espero que sigan con la lectura y si no es así fue un placer tenerlas por aquí, les deseo feliz año!**

 **CAPÍTULO 34**

Elisa se despertó a las 10 de la mañana el domingo, estaba tan agotada por todas las emociones vividas que desayuno en su habitación, cuando salió a buscar a Jonathan y a Neal estos ya se habían ido al pueblo. La joven estaba muy enojada y quería ir hacia el pueblo, así que se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Anthony y engañarlo pues sabía que no la dejarían ir sola tan lejos.

-Hola Anthony- Elisa iba llegando a la mansión de las rosas con su ropa de montar y sujetando a Cleopatra de las riendas

-Hola Elisa, pensé que te vería en la tarde- dijo Anthony que estaba terminando de podar unas rosas.

-Si pero recordé que un granjero le dijo a nuestro jardinero que tenía una estirpe nueva de rosa y pensé que te gustaría comprarle algunas para reproducirlas, ¿me acompañas? Yo te las quería regalar pero no me dejan ir sola y está un poco lejos antes de llegar al pueblo.- dijo Elisa decepcionada para que Anthony aceptara.

-Bien Elisa, te acompañare déjame ir por Simona y avisar al mayordomo.-Anthony entró unos cuantos minutos y salió.

Ambos subieron a sus caballos y comenzaron a trotar mientras platicaban sobre el clima y lo buena que fue la fiesta de Elisa, la joven Legan hablaba sin parar y después de casi dos horas Anthony comenzó a desesperarse, faltaba muy poco para llegar al pueblo y comenzó a sospechar que Elisa le tendía una trampa.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo cabalgando Elisa, el pueblo debe estar muy cerca ya- dijo Anthony tratando de obtener información

-Te encantan las rosas ¿no es verdad?- dijo Elisa y comenzó a reír.

-¿Quieres decir que todo es una mentira?- el rubio estaba enojándose.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Anthony detuvo su caballo y Elisa también.

-Quería cabalgar un rato contigo y ya que estamos cerca del pueblo no te gustaría que paseamos ahí- se disculpó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué clase de chica eres? Que trae a alguien con mentiras.

-Té ruego que no te enojes Anthony.

-Me voy a casa- Anthony dio la vuelta a su caballo

-Estás enojado- dijo Elisa con burla

-y olvídate de nuestra cita- le gritó Anthony

-Espera Anthony- Elisa se enojo también, pues no habían llegado al pueblo y no pudo ver en qué estaba su hermano y Jonathan. Y encima Anthony se enojaba. -No te enojarías si fuera Candy la que estuviera en mi lugar ¿No es cierto?

-Candy no atrae a nadie con mentiras, ni se comportaría como tu lo haces- le grito Anthony, provocando que la joven fustigara a su caballo y lo hiciera correr rumbo al pueblo- ¡Cuidado!

Elisa iba tan enojada que no dejaba de golpear al caballo para que fuera más rápido, Anthony se vio forzado a correr tras ella pero por más que le gritaba que tuviera cuidado o se caería no pudo hacer nada. Justo al frente apareció una carreta con un vaquero que traía sus tarros de leche Elisa aunque lo vio no tuvo el tiempo de controlar al caballo al tratar de hacerlo frenar Elisa salió despedida de la silla de montar y se cayó. Anthony bajó corriendo a socorrerla.

-Calma Elisa, ¿Te hiciste mucho daño?-Anthony estaba realmente preocupado.

\- me siento morir- Elisa entre quejidos se dejaba llevar por Anthony.

El granjero resultó ser Tom Stevens, amigo de Candy pero el Rubio lo ignoraba, Tom estaba furioso con Anthony y exigía el pago de sus tarros de leche que se derramaron, Anthony trato de explicarle que debía llevar a Elisa con un médico y después arreglaría lo qué pasó, le dio su nombre creyendo que era suficiente y se fue dejando al vaquero muy enojado.

-Vamos Elisa te llevaré a tu casa para que un médico te revise- amarro a Cleopatra a Simona y la llevo a su casa de forma ligera pero no tan rápido pues no sabía si se había hecho mucho daño.

Elisa todo el camino fue llorando y quejándose, de abrazaba a Anthony y este no la soltaba, estaba tan preocupado que le besó varias veces la frente, además se sentía culpable por haber discutido con ella y hacerla correr de esa forma en el caballo, si hubiera sido un caballero esto jamás le hubiera pasado a Elisa. Al llegar a la mansión de los Legan algunas mucama a socorrieron al joven que bajó a una Elisa casi desvanecida del caballo, enseguida pidió que llamaran a un médico mientras le contaba a su tía Sarah lo que había ocurrido.

-Mi pequeña te encuentras bien, Elisa por favor reacciona.- Sarah estaba a punto de una crisis cuando el médico llegó.

Pidió a todos salir y paso las sales por la nariz de Elisa, esto la hizo reaccionar rápidamente, aunque en realidad no estaba tan mal solo quería que Anthony se sintiera culpable por haberla acusado de mentirosa, después de eso Elisa tosió y se comenzó a quejar exageradamente, el médico la comenzó a revisar de todos lados para estar seguros de que no había huesos rotos, también le auscultó el abdomen y Elisa si emitió un quejido real cuando le presionó el vientre, el médico le dijo que la revisaría más a fondo y ya que Elisa había sido revisada de muchas formas por él no pidió permiso a su madre para hacerle un examen en su zona íntima, al sentir que la mi hacha ya no tenía el tejido del himen que era la barrera de su virtud se sorprendió mucho, pero en cuanto sacó la mano vio pequeños rasgos de sangre y prosiguió a su cuestionamiento.

-Elisa al parecer no te has hecho un daño grave pero tengo algunas preguntas por hacerte- dijo el médico aún dudando de cómo la muchacha había perdido su virginidad. Elisa estaba nerviosa pero trató de dominarse.

-En un examen pasado tu madre me pidió revisara tu virtud y estaba intacta a pesar de lo que nos habías contado, dime ahora¿ has tenido encuentros íntimos con tu prometido?- dijo El doctor ligeramente nerviosos.

-Por supuesto que no, iba a caballo y me tiro, salí despedida y caí sobre mi derrier en el camino, ahora me duele todo- y siguió llorando Elisa sabía que el dolor que sintió en su vientre fue seguramente a qué pronto le llegaría su mes pero usaría esa excusa para que pensaran que se había lastimado de verdad y que por esa razón había sangre sin pensar en lo que venía

El médico hizo pasar únicamente a Sarah para hablar seriamente de la condición de su hija.

-Señora Legan siento darle la penosa noticia de que su hija ha perdido la membrana de su virtud debido al golpe que se llevó por la caída del caballo, es muy raro el caso pero se han visto de ves en cuando que cuando las jovencitas son muy delicadas y tienen un accidente eso pasa- dijo el médico mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Esto es una tragedia su prometido que pensará de ella el día en que se entere, no mi pobre Elisa quedará manchada con esta situación- Sarah estaba que se moría.

Elisa fingió que lloraba para suprimir una carcajada, al menos todo este teatrito le había salvado de el escándalo que supondría el entregarse a Anthony y que este comprobará que alguien ya había estado con ella.

-Le daré una carta sellada para que se la dé a su prometido en su debido tiempo, por lo mientras solo le mandaré reposo y espero que sobrepasen esta penosa situación. – después de esos médico se retiró pero antes le dio un medicamento a Elisa para descansar y se le pidió a Anthony que volviera más tarde.

Sarah después de semejante noticia se descompuso y tuvo que retirarse a descansar también, Neal fue enterado de todo al llegar y ya que su hermana descansaba el se fue a preparar para la cena, Jonathan fingió ir a su recámara pero bajó a escondidas a ver a Elisa que lo recibió soñolienta.

-¿Así que te lastimaste primor?- dijo el mientras le acariciaba a la cara y el cuello.

-Solo un poco, lamento no poder estar contigo hoy pero estoy dolorida y cansada.- Elisa se estaba durmiendo por el sedante, esto lo aprovecho Jonathan ya que puso el seguro y se decido de su ropa, rápidamente se metió a la cama con Elisa.- ¿Qué haces? Te dije que estoy cansada y lastimada.

-Vamos primor mañana me voy y no se cuando nos volveremos a ver, además con esto te vas a sentir mejor.- después de eso la beso apasionadamente y comenzó a acariciarle los senos.

Elisa no se resistió y aunque estaba medió atontada por la medicina dejó que Jonathan la poseyera como un loco, dos horas después cuando ya iba a ser hora de la cena Jonatan la dejo semi desnuda y en una situación muy comprometedora, como escuchó que alguien venía huyó al tercer piso a medio vestir, Elisa estaba dormida un seno casi se le salía de la delgada tele del camisón y como la mucama dejó pasar a Anthony sin entrar a revisar el estado de la señorita este la encontró de una forma muy sensual. De no ser porque era consciente de que la pelirroja se sentía mal la hubiera despertado para besarla en el acto.

Anthony tosió y trató de no mirarla, Elisa despertó más repuesta y lo vio, pero se dio cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba y se cubrió rápido con la bata mientras Anthony estaba volteado viendo por la ventana.

-¿Cómo te sientes Elisa?- dijo muy nervioso y acalorado

-Me siento morir- dijo Elisa casi apunto de llorar

-Sin embargo el médico dijo que estaría mejor después de descansar ya que no te encontró nada- Anthony ya se había acercado a la silla que estaba junto a su cama.

-Me das un poco la mano Anthony- pidió la pelirroja.

El rubio aceptó sin estar seguro pero la tuvo así mientras ella dormía un poco, unos minutos después entró Marie que debía darle su medicamento a Elisa, la pelirroja le pidió a Anthony salir un momento mientras le ayudaban a sentirse cómoda, Anthony quiso decir que luego volvía pero no lo dejo solo lo hizo esperar un poco. Por lo mientras Elisa exigió que le alcanzaran unos lienzos para acicalarse un poco y entró rápidamente al baño a arreglarse, se limpió su intimidad lo mejor que pudo y cambió su camisón mientras le cambiaban su ropa de cama, después casi una hora piso trajeran a Anthony, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche bastante tarde para que Anthony estuviera de visita pero se le concedió un permiso especial por el accidente. Sarah Legan se había retirado a dormir del susto había tenido un leve dolor en su vientre así que decidió no moverse para procurar el bienestar de su nuevo bebé, Jonathan y Neal habían ido al pueblo a jugar en un casino que se acababa de inaugurar y a pasar la noche con las prostitutas que habían encontrado en sus escapadas, el señor Legan había dicho que tenía un viaje de negocios urgente y se había ido al medio día no se había ni enterado del accidente de su hija.

Cuando Anthony entró Elisa lo esperaba más recuperada y parlanchina, estuvieron platicando y Anthony le pidió disculpas esto dio pie a que Elisa le pidiera un abrazo, así hizo que el rubio se sentara en su cama, después lo comenzó a besar y Anthony le siguió el juego, los besos subieron de tono y Elisa se levantó ágilmente para poner el cerrojo de su puerta, sonreía con una cara pícara y volvió con Anthony para seguir besándolo, el choco le comenzó a acariciar los senos, que tanto le habían cautivado desde que entró y la vio durmiendo tan sexy, la lujuria le comenzó a nublar la mente y sin darse cuanta ya tenia a Elisa sentada a horcajadas sobre él y la sostenía del trasero mientras le besaba con devoción los senos, la pelirroja no tardo en quitarle la camisa y entre jadeos le pidió a Anthony se quitara el resto este como no quería soltarla como pudo desabrochó su pantalón y quedó semi descubierto de su pubis, Elisa se separó de él y se quitó el camisón debajo de la prenda no llevaba nada empujó a Anthony más sobre su cama y este quedó semi recostado su erección era muy notoria y después de ver a Elisa desnuda perdió la razón, la muchacha se le fue encima y siguieron besándose, Elisa al ver que Anthony no se decidía o no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo volvió a subirse en el a horcajadas como si lo cabalgara, Anthony estaba perdido en la exitación y acariciaba a Elisa por todas partes, la joven al ver que él no se atrevía tomó su pene y se lo introdujo en la vagina, fingió dolor y dio lo que según ella fue un gemido de dolor para que Anthony creyera que la había desflorado, fue la sensación más extraña para el joven, Elisa más experta se movía ágilmente pero justo cuando la joven comenzaba a sentir el placer que buscaba Anthony eyaculo por primera vez dentro de ella, en ese momento el rubio ya bajó de energía cayó en la realidad. Se salió bruscamente del interior de Elisa y con terror observó un poco de sangre en su miembro. La pelirroja quedó en la cama insatisfecha y molesta pues Anthony no la había satisfecho como esperaba.

-Elisa que he hecho, persóname te he deshonrando. No quería pero una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora soy el culpable de todo, pues debí ser un caballero.- Anthony estaba aterrado

-Tranquiló Anthony esto ya sabíamos que iba a pasar pronto yo estaba lista, como es seguro que seas mi marido sabía que pronto querrías mi virtud antes de que llegáramos al matrimonio- Elisa se ponía su camisón tranquilamente, pues debía guardar las apariencias.

-Pero esto no debió pasar, ambos somos tan jóvenes. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si tienes un Niño?- Anthony de veía muy nervioso

-Será mejor que te vayas a descansar y no pienses en esto solo piensa en lo qué pasó esta noche- Elisa lo saco de su recámara y lo despidió. Anthony iba tan ofuscado que no se dio cuenta que iban entrando Neal y Jonathan.

Neal al ver cómo iba Anthony subió deprisa a ver a su hermana, el la encontró feliz y risueña. No tuvo duda en saber lo que había hecho.

-¿Elisa estuviste con Anthony?- Neal estaba molesto

-Basta Neal si estuve con él a ti no tiene que importarte- dijo Elisa molesta.

-Claro que me importa, no debes enlodar el nombre de nuestra familia- dijo amenazador.

-No vengas a amenazarme el que lo ensucia aquí eres tu acostándote con todas esas rameras del pueblo-Ya estaba fuera de sus casillas. Neal se acerco y le dio una bofetada

-Aquí la única y verdadera ramera eres tu y harás lo que yo te ordene si no quieres que le diga a mi padre que eres una mujerzuela- Neal salió de la recámara dejando a una Elisa sobándose la cara y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de eso se limpio se arreglo y salió de su recámara para buscar a Jonathan si esa era su última noche juntos no la desperdiciaría.

Anthony llegó a su casa y trató de serenarse, ya eran pasadas de la noche y Candy lo esperaba en la escalera, pero solo cruzaron unas cuantas palabras y Dorothy salió a buscarla pues no debía estar con un muchacho en la madrugada sola. Anthony le sonrió tristemente a la rubia y se fue al salón a servirse una copa de coñac

Se quedó pensando y se sentía indigno de cortejar a Candy, pues lo que había hecho esa noche con Elisa era algo sumamente grave, pero en todo eso se sentía un hombre pues había estado con una bella mujer que lo amaba y que además se había entregado puramente a él. Después de tomar su copa se retiró a descansar y muy temprano fue a buscar a Tom para remediar lo que había pasado con sus tarros de leche, Stear y Archie le habían contado de su discusión con él y Candy así que fue al pueblo a buscarlo y se golpearon hasta terminar siendo buenos amigos, Candy preocupada por Tom y Anthony fue a buscarlos y presenció el inicio de su nueva amistad, le ayudaron a repartir la leche y a pesar de que Anthony estaba muy apenado con Candy disfrutó del día a su lado, al regresar la tía abuela los reto y Anthony fue castigado y alejado de Candy pues la tía abuela pensaba que era una mala influencia para él aunque en realidad los separo porque no quería que se siguieran enamorando. Elisa no alcanzó a despedirse del rubio y esto la enfureció pues pensó que Anthony sólo la había utilizado, ya que en cuanto pudo corrió a lado de Candy y ni si quiera le pregunto como seguía por su caída y por haberse aprovechado de ella. Para terminar con el temperamento molesto de Elisa Jonathan se había ido muy temprano y ni si quiera se despidió de ella, no le dejó su dirección ni nada sobre dónde encontrarlo.

Los días pasaron más rápido para Candy y Anthony que profundizaron su amistad a través de pequeñas cartas, hasta que en una de ellas Anthony le comunicaba que participaría en un rodeo montando un caballo salvaje, esto preocupó tanto a la rubia que se lo comunicó a Stear y Archie sus amigos al saber lo que iba a hacer despidieron enviarle un mensaje con un mini globo aerostático inventado por Stear, aprovechando que la paloma mensajera se había ido, el mensaje para mala suerte de los Andrey fue a parar al balcón de Elisa que se asustó mucho, debido a que llevaba varios días angustiada pues al parecer lo que era su periodo menstrual no era, tenía una semana de retraso y se sentía vulnerable pues tal vez estaba embarazada y no sabía de quién.

Al estrellarse el globo Aerostático en su casa leyó la misiva y no dudó en contarle todo a la tía abuela, pediría ir a hablar con Anthony y después de seducirlo le diría sus sospechas de un posible embarazo, pero las cosas no le salieron como planeaba pues, la que mandaron a convencer a Anthony de que desistiera fue a Candy.

La muchacha apenada sentía una gran responsabilidad, pues no sabía que haría o diría para hacerlo desistir, al día siguiente iría rumbo a la cabaña del bosque a encontrarse con el que la rubia ya consideraba el amor de su vida. A la mañana siguiente Dorothy despertó temprano a Candy, la rubia había pasado una noche un poco inquieta pues tuvo fiebre y dolor estomacal, pensó que algo de la cena no le había caído bien o quizá eran los nervios. Dorothy le puso un vestido de mangas cortas aunque ya era el principio del otoño, pero al ir a la campiña en un día soleado decidió que lo mejor sería que se viera hermosa. Candy lucia mas grande y por primera vez noto que su cuerpo comenzaba a verse diferente, se avergonzó pues no quería parecer vanidoso y boba como Elisa. Se olvidó de la idea y siguió con su encomienda para que Anthony no participara en el rodeo. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo desistir pero sabía que si no cumplía con lo mandado decepcionaría a la tía abuela.

La tarde siguió divertida y amena, Anthony estaba en compañía de Tom y ya habían formado una estrecha amistad, el chico había crecido mucho por el ejercicio que realizaba en la cabaña y se había puesto más guapo, se notaba maduro y ya no era el mismo que había estado atormentado por las tonterías que había cometido con Elisa, el tiempo en el campo le había servido para entender y aunque sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con la pelirroja no botaría sus sueños por una calentura. Al ver a Candy se sorprendió en lo bonita que estaba, aunque su notable avance en la adolescencia la había vuelto un poquito más tímida, pero después de un rato volvió a ser la misma y logró convencerla de que todos participaran en el rodeo. Al despedirse de ella por la tarde Anthony la despidió con un beso muy cerca de los labios de la rubia y Candy se sonrojó mucho, las actitudes más seguras de Anthony la ponían muy nerviosa y hacían que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Trató de serenarse pues al volver a casa le esperaría una batalla campal con la tía abuela.


	35. Chapter 35

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

Hola a Todas!

Este capítulo quedó corto porque ya viene la cacería del zorro, así que ya verán lo qué pasó. Creo es corto pero bastante revelador, espero lo disfruten.

Ya saben comentarios personalizados en el siguiente capítulo. Ya leí todos sus comentarios, agradesco su apoyo para las que me siguen con gusto por ser una historia diferente y espero que las demás comprendan el rumbo que esto tomará.

CAPITULO 35

—Hermanita, ya te enteraste. La dama de establo no logró que Anthony desertara del rodeo— entró Neal contento a la habitación de su hermana.

Elisa que ya estaba acostada pero que por su angustia no podía dormir se sorprendió y se incorporó en la cama- ¿Cómo? ¿Y entonces a que fue la tonta de Candy? solo a pasar la tarde con él

-No lo sé, pero ahora todos participarán en esa vergonzosa competencia.- dijo Neal

-¿Cuándo será? ¿El próximo viernes?- dijo Elisa

\- si eso fue lo que escuche, ¿Qué estás pensando?- Neal observaba a su hermana.

-Tu me llevarás a apoyar a Anthony, tengo que ver con mis ojos esa competencia y que la sirvienta no le coquetee de mas.- término la pelirroja

-Yo no te llevaré a ningún lado, ademas me es peligroso ir al pueblo. Solo que me des dinero puedo asegurarte que estaremos bien si vamos.- Neal se veía asustado y decidido

-Ya no te daré más dinero, es más ya no tengo te lo di todo y sabes que no tendré de nuevo hasta dentro de dos semanas.-Elisa comenzaba a discutir.

\- Pues entonces dame joyas o algo de valor, te advierto Elisa que si no me das lo que pido no podré acercarme al pueblo- dijo Neal amenazante.

-Pues no tengo nada de valor y debes llevarme o le diré a mamá que Dorothy esta en cinta de ti- Elisa vio el triunfo en la expresión de pánico de su hermano y este salió de la casa.

Esa mañana Elisa había estado escuchando cómo Marie le aconsejaba a Dorothy tomar un té que inducía el aborto, pues al parecer sus encuentros con Neal habían dejado consecuencias y sabía a la perfección que la tía abuela no aceptaría a una joven embarazada sirviendo en la mansión Andrey.

Candy y los muchachos estuvieron practicando y llevaron acabo un plan para poder competir, el plan resultó y dos días después estaban en el pueblo listos para competir. Todos los Andrey estaban en el rodeo dando ánimos y participando, Elisa y Neal llegaron muy tarde pues el moreno se negaba a ir porque temía por su vida, al llegar cerca del rodeo pasaron por el casino que se había instalado en el pueblo. Justo al pasar dos hombres reconocieron a Neal y lo llevaron al Interior a la fuerza. Elisa también fue llevada al local.

-Vaya vaya, así que te apareciste por el pueblo Legan- dijo el dueño del lugar

-Si pero aún no logró conseguir lo que te debo, te quería pedir más tiempo.- Neal se veía muy asustado.

-Ya te di un mes Legan, y antes de que sigas con tus bobadas, te propongo algo tú me prestas un rato a está preciosidad.

-No suélteme que le pasa- dijo Elisa que la jaloneaba el dueño.

-No, deje a mi hermana yo le prometo que le pago.- suplicaba el moreno.

-Así que tu hermana y miren nada más la princesa está comprometida, porque no me das tu sortija como pago por la deuda de tu hermano?- se reía con despotismo

-No por favor mi sortija no- Elisa lloraba y suplicaba, dos hombres por lo mientras comenzaron a golpear a Neal

-si no quieres que mate a tu hermano, darme la sortija o tendrás que darle cariñitos a Joe y puedes tomarlo como una clase para tu luna de miel.- acto seguido Joe el dueño del casino se llevó a Elisa a jalones por un pasillo, entraron a una recámara apartada y muy bien amueblada.

El hombre se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello y tocarle todo su cuerpo Elisa gritó dos veces y comenzó a llorar, el hombre subió la falda de la pelirroja y le metió la mano en los interiores, al sentir algo extraño saco la mano y se dio cuenta con horror que estaba llena de sangre, la menstruación de la joven acababa de aparecer en el peor momento.

-¿Qué Es esto? Aahh eres una ramera muy sucia, salir de tu casa mientras estás en esa situación, pero no me vas a dejar insatisfecho mocosa- acto seguido la obligo arrodillarse y la hizo darle sexo oral mientras la muchacha lloraba desconsolada pues estaba siendo abusada por culpa de su hermano. Cuando el hombre terminó de satisfacerse con ella, los echo de su negocio y no les quedó de otra que regresar a casa.

Elisa ya no quiso ver la competencia de Anthony iba en un estado de shock que no podía disimular y lloraba en silencio, estaba despeinada y tenía una mejilla roja donde la abofeteó el dueño del casino para obligarla a darle placer, no podía creer que habían hecho una cosa de esas con ella, era de la misma forma en que su padre humillaba a las empleadas de la mansión y se sentía muy indigna y aterrada pues siempre pensó que ella podía manipular a los hombres con su belleza no que alguien abusaría de ella de esa forma por la misma razón. Neal la veía apenado y por más que le preguntaba qué le había hecho ese hombre ella no le contó, al llegar a la Mansión corrió a su cuarto y se encerró, nadie se percató de lo sucedido pues Sarah se había resbalado de las escaleras y el mayor domo tuvo que llamar al médico de emergencia pues el accidente había causado una hemorragia en la mujer y el bebé se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Neal supo que su madre estaba enferma pero no se le explico nada hasta saber que pasaría y se le ordenó no salir de su habitación. En la casa las mucamas iban y venían, el doctor no había llegado pasadas dos horas y una de las mucamas ayudaba a la señora Legan que tenía contracciones muy fuertes, se puso agua a hervir y unos minutos antes de que llegara el médico Sarah ya había sufrido un aborto. Su estado era delicado pues estaba teniendo una hemorragia, pero aún así ordenó que nadie se lo comunicara a su marido.

Los días en la casa Legan se habían vuelto muy lúgubres, la joven señorita Legan solo lloraba y se sentía sucia por lo que le había pasado, Neal no sabía que hacer pues su madre estaba delicada y de esa forma no podía comunicarle lo que había pasado, ademas lo castigarían muy severamente por exponer de esa forma a su hermana y Sarah estaba en reposo muy preocupada pues ahora el bebé que aunque no era deseado, era para complacer a su marido y que de esta forma ella pudiera salvar a Neal de su padre, con todo eso Neal no había podido confirmar si Dorothy estaba embarazada, al sábado siguiente estaba merodeando por la mansión de las rosas al atardecer para obtener información de Dorothy, cuando vio que Candy y Anthony llegaban muy felices de haber estado paseando, los rubios discutían sobre las cartas que le habían augurado algo terrible a Anthony, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la misma Dorothy ya que los buscaba la tía abuela, la muchacha ya mostraba un pequeño abultamiento de cuatro meses en el vientre y Neal no tuvo el valor de hablar con ella. Así que regreso a su casa.

Los días siguieron pasando Sarah ya se había levantado y Elisa había comenzado a fingir que nada había pasado, lo bueno de ese día es que había confirmado que no estaba embarazada, así que la espuma anticonceptiva que le había dado su madre funcionaba y ya buscaría la forma de volver a tener otro encuentro con Anthony. Una tarde antes de la cacería del zorro Sarah habló con sus hijos les dijo que pasado el evento anual de la familia los mandaría a estudiar al Colegio en Londres pues ella debía cuidar su salud. Ambos jóvenes aunque estaban confundidos por la repentina decisión de su madre no lo demostraron pues les agradaba la idea de conocer gente nueva y Elisa podría volver a ver a Jonathan. Después de la plática que sostuvieron Sarah se dirigió a la cocina y Dorothy y Marie no la vieron llegar, la mujer se quedó escuchando lo que hablaban las sirvientas.

-No funcióno el té.- dijo Dorothy

-¿Y que vas a hacer? antes de que se te note el embarazo debes hacer algo.- dijo Marie

\- No puedo regresar con mi familia llevando a un bastardo conmigo, ademas no tienen dinero y por eso no puedo perder mi trabajo- Dorothy lloraba angustiada.

-deberías hablar con el señorito Neal, dijiste que el estaba enamorado realmente de ti, si tienes suerte podrías hasta casarte con él, ármate de valor Dorothy y dicelo antes de que se note.- Marie le tocó el hombro a Dorothy y salió de la cocina dejándola sola.

Sarah no podía creer lo que escuchaba y tampoco podía creer el cambio de suerte que había tenido, salió de detrás de la puerta y llamó a la sirvientes a su salón de té.

-quiero que me digas toda la verdad Dorothy.- exigió Sarah

-Señora!- dijo aterrada la mucama

-Si no me dices ahora todo, le dire a la tía abuela de tu estado para que te eche.

-Es que todo fue un accidente yo no debí enamorarme del señorito y él se aprovechó de mi amor y ahora estoy de encargo.- Dorothy le mostró su abultado vientre.- pero no me eche por favor.

-por ahora no te echaremos, pero mi hijo no se hará cargo de ustedes. Cuando el momento llegue me entregaras al Niño y yo lo llevaré a un buen hogar, así no perderás tu trabajo y podrás seguir ayudando en tu casa. Por ahora seguirás en la mansión de las rosas sirviendo a Candy, pero te prohíbo que le hables a nadie de este embarazo o dañaras la reputación de los Legan. Cuando el pecado se note volverás aquí, yo le diré a la señora Elroy que te necesito en un par de meses y te llevaré a casa de una conocida para que des a luz y puedas recuperar tu vida, pero deberás olvidarte de Neal y de que tuviste un hijo con él. ¿Entendido?- Sarah fue rotunda

-Si señora- Dorothy se veía amedrentada.

-Ahora vete.

Ahora Sarah solo debía sobornar al médico y asustar a las mucama que le ayudaron para que nadie le dijera a su marido que había perdido al bebé, ella se encargaría de fingir el embarazo y a su tiempo tomaría al hijo de Dorothy como propio, sin que nadie se enterara. Por suerte sus hijos pronto se marcharían a Londres.


	36. Chapter 36

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla.**

 **Hola Aquí viene el CAPITULO m e tarde porque no encontraba cómo describirlo y además tuve que cambiar el orden de algunas cosas para que quedara, esta es como la primera parte, espero en la otra semana poner el resto. Disfrútenlo. Y les agradesco sus comentarios, los personalizados irán cuando acabe por completo este capítulo.**

 **P.D. Ya no quería dejarlas esperando más tiempo.**

CAPITULO 36. 1

A diferencia de la mansión Legan, en la mansión Andrey se vivía un ambiente de armonía. Candy estaba estudiando más que nunca pues la tía abuela había informado que el primero de enero viajarían todos a Europa para que entraran a un prestigioso internado donde los harían perfectos caballeros y una perfecta dama, los días habían pasado rápidamente entre paseos en el jardín, reuniones en el salón de juego y platicas, muchas platicas. Stear y Archie sabían que los rubios estaban enamorados y aunque Archie sentía un poco de celos, sabía que debía apartarse pues quería como a su hermano a su primo, en cambio Stear sabía desde un principio que una chica tan libre como Candy jamás podría ser su novia pues aunque la amaba de la misma forma que los otros dos él prefería verla libre y feliz cumpliendo sus sueños. Después de la reprimenda que pasaron los rubios por pasear en el pueblo Anthony tuvo que fingirse enfermo para que los dejaran tranquilos. Candy en esos días salió de compras con la tía abuela que había encargado varios trajes para la rubia, ingenua a lo que pasaba la pecosa creía que todo era para su futura estadía en Londres. Se le compro un traje de montar muy fino y un lindo vestido de fiesta color verde oscuro con encajes negros, la prenda la hacía ver como una señorita mayor y eso la impactaba pues ella aún se sentía como una niña. Esa noche solo vio a los chicos en la cena y casi no interactúo con ellos pues estaba pensativa con respecto a lo que es ser una dama. Después de la cena los muchachos jugaron una partida de ajedrez y tomaron una copa de coñac pues estaban teniendo una noche feliz como hacía tiempo no la tenían. Candy que había ido a dormir temprano se despertó por el ruido que el viento hacía al chocar con su ventana del balcón y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que las rosas estaban perdiendo todos sus pétalos, salió un momento al balcón y se metió preocupada. Volvió a dormir pero comenzó a soñar que Anthony se iba muy lejos y que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Más entrada la noche y cuando todos dormían se escuchó una fuerte explosión que venía de uno de los cuartos exteriores. Todos salieron en bata a ver qué pasaba y los sirvientes de la casa ayudaban a salir a Stear de lo que parecía era su laboratorio, en lo que Archie y la tía abuela cuestionaban a Stear, Candy no pudo no ir al jardín a ver cómo se iban con el viento los pétalos, Anthony la alcanzó.

-Vamos Candy aquí hace frío- dijo el rubio y la llevo de vuelta adentro de la casa.

Todos están siendo regañados por la tía abuela y extrañamente Anthony se veía ausente como si no prestara atención. Cuando la anciana dio por terminado el regaño, se fueron a dormir. Ya que tan sólo faltaban un día para la presentación que aún Candy ignoraba. Anthony había tenido un mal sueño a pesar de que había tenido una buena semana, soñó que Elisa se ahogaba de alguna forma y decidió salir a dar un paseo en cuanto amaneció, estaba confundido con respecto a la chica ya que el día que quizo verla ella se negó y después a él ya no le intereso volverla a buscar aún tenía miedo de querer repetir lo que había pasado. Estaba en el jardín cuando escucho pasos y al voltear para su sorpresa después de estar pensando en ella ahí estaba la pelirroja.

-Elisa, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-Estaba dando un paseo porque no podía dormir y sin darme cuenta llegue hasta aquí, supongo que mi corazón anhela verte, aunque tu ya me hayas olvidado.- dijo Elisa y comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Elisa, no te volví a buscar porque estoy confundido, ¿Por qué no me acompañas adentro?- dijo Anthony a ver qué el señor Withman se acercaba para ocuparse del jardín.

La mansión de las rosas apenas comenzaba a tener movimiento, se escuchaban las voces de los empleados en la cocina tomando sus desayunos para hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Los jóvenes Andrey se levantaban a las 7:30 am para comenzar sus rutinas, Anthony llevó a Elisa a su habitación porque no quería ser molestado y no quería tener problemas si los veían juntos tan temprano, ya que pensarían qué pasó la noche con ella.

Al entrar a la recámara Anthony puso el cerrojo y Elisa al ver que hacía comenzó a llorar más amargamente mirando hacia la ventana, el rubio al no saber qué hacer la abrazo por detrás tomándola de la cintura.

-Perdoname Elisa, no quiero herirte pero no se cómo debemos comportarnos ahora qué pasó lo qué pasó entre nosotros- dijo Anthony quedamente en la oreja de la chica.

-No es solo por eso Anthony, tu me deshonraste y ni si quiera te preocupaste por mi, después de eso te fuiste y no me escribiste y a Candy si buscaste la forma de contactarla.-Elisa no pudo más se separó de él y comenzó a subir el tono de voz- Tampoco te intereso si acaso tus acciones habían tenido consecuencias, ¿te imaginas que diría la gente si yo hubiera salido en cinta? Ya pasaron más de dos semanas y a ti no te interesa nada de mi porque no soy Candy.- Elisa no pudo más y se dirigió a la puerta, alcanzó a quitar el seguro y Anthony la envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos.

\- Perdoname Elisa lo he hecho todo mal, esto fue demasiado para mi y además somos tan jóvenes que no se como controlarlo, olvide que te lastime de muchas formas, pero seré más responsable con el trato que tengamos- le suplico el rubio.

-No mientas Anthony lo único que quieres es que te deje el camino libre para que te vayas con Candy- Elisa ya no reprimió sus gritos y sus lamentos a causa del llanto.

En la habitación de a lado Archie se despertó por la discusión y se quedó escuchando sentado en su cama, estaba muy confundido porque aunque no pudo entender la discusión sabía que algo muy grave estaba pasándole al rubio con Elisa.

Anthony no sabía cómo hacer que guardara silencio la pelirroja, después de todo pensó que no había sido tan buena idea llevarla a su habitación para hablar. Al no saber qué hacer la volteo se la quedo viendo y la beso intensamente para calmarla. Elisa al principio se resistió pero después se dejó llevar.

-Prometo que ya no te haré daño Elisa- dijo Anthony y pensó -Esta es la última vez que pasara esto, porque aunque tú me gustas mucho y te tengo cariño, no te amo como a ella- Después de eso Anthony la comenzó a acariciar.

Los dos fueron hasta la cama mientras iban desvistiéndose entre besos y caricias, Anthony la recostó y comenzó a hacer el amor con ella, Elisa gemía mucho sin ninguna precaución para que no los escucharan, Archie al no escuchar nada se asomó al pasillo y ahí comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de la pelirroja, llamo una vez a Anthony pero no respondió y como ya habían perdido la costumbre de tocar la puerta entre ellos, abrió la puerta despacio y los vio teniendo relaciones, Anthony sobre ella, mientras que Elisa lo abrazaba con las piernas, ellos no lo vieron y Archie cerró la puerta muy alterado, se fue al estudio y de ahí no salio hasta la hora del desayuno.

Anthony no podía creer que estaba volviendo a hacerlo con Elisa, la muchacha estaba tan feliz que disfruto como nunca lo había hecho, después y lo Disfrutaron tanto que el orgasmo de los dos no tardo en llegar, extrañamente Anthony se sentía muy cómodo y le pido a Elisa que se escondiera en el ropero para avisar que no bajaría a desayunar. Pensó que si era la última vez que pasaba esto con Elisa el disfrutaría del placer que le daba ya ser un hombre, así que el resto de la mañana continuaron teniendo relaciones hasta un poco antes de la hora de comer.

Candy pregunto por él varias veces pero Archie la convenció de que salieron a pasear con Stear, todos se fueron en auto a pasear por el pueblo y a tomar un sumo. Cuando Candy se acercó a ver unas flores para la tía abuela, Stear se atrevió a preguntarle a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte a esperar a Anthony?

-Es un sin vergüenza, pero hasta que no hable con el no te puedo contar nada. Solo te diré que protegeré a Candy sobre todas las cosas y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño incluyéndolo.- dijo muy ofuscado Archie.

Cuando comenzaba a hacerse tarde Stear y Candy decidieron que era hora de volver, Archie pidió que lo esperaran mientras iba pronto al almacén de ropa porque quería un pañuelo nuevo de seda para su traje recién adquirido, dentro de la tienda de encontró con Annie a la que saludó parcamente.

-Hola Archie, hace mucho tiempo no los veo a ti y a tu hermano- dijo la rubia alegre

-Hola Annie Britter, si hemos estado ocupados.- dijo Archie.

-Me invitaron a la presentación de un nuevo miembro de los Andrey, no sabía que había nació un bebé en tu familia.- dijo Annie.

-En realidad no es un bebé es mi prima y acaba de llegar tiene tu misma edad que recuerde, no le digas a nadie pero mi tío decidió adoptarla.- Archie sabía que a la familia Britter no se le podría ocultar que Candy venía de un orfelinato porque eran muy cercanos a los Legan y a los Andrey.- espero que la conozcas en la presentación de mañana, es una chica encantadora.

-No sabemos si podremos asistir, mañana salimos de la ciudad porque tengo una entrevista para un colegio de señoritas en Boston.- dijo Annie muy contrariada al escuchar cómo Archie hablo de su prima nueva.

-Entiendo, bueno en ese caso será hasta otro día, espero poder verte antes de mi partida a Londres.- dijo Archie alegre.

-¿Cuando se van? Para poder despedirme de tu familia, disculpa mi indiscreción.- dijo Annie apenada.

-Nos vamos en enero, todos los que tenemos edad para entrar al internado, pero te tengo que dejar me están esperando mi hermano y mi prima.- Archie le dio la mano como un buen amigo y se olvidó del beso en ella pues escucho que el carro de Stear llegaba.

Annie salió corriendo a ver quien era la prima pero solo alcanzó a ver un destello de cabello rubio rizado bajo un elegante sombrero, así que no alcanzó a reconocer a Candy.

-En el almacén me encontré con Annie Britter- dijo Archie durante el camino.

-¿Annie?- dijo Candy con un tono de añoranzaZ

-¿La conoces Candy?- preguntó Stear

-Si, una vez vino de visita a casa de los Legan y Neal fue malo con ella, así que yo la ayude en agradecimiento ella me dejó su cinta- Candy se puso triste pues ahora pensaba que siendo de la misma clase social podrían volver a ser amigas, pero no había coincidido con ella nuevamente.

-ya veo ¿y que te dijo Archie?- siguió Stear.

-mañana no podrá venir y ya sabes insistió mucho con el colegio en Londres, pero en eso llegaste y la tuve que dejar. Es un poco inoportuna.- dijo Archie sin importancia.

Los chicos llegaron y encontraron a Anthony que venia llegando detrás de ellos, el chico venía acaballo y se veía muy alegre.

-Hola Candy, la tía abuela te busca quiere comunicarte algo.- dijo Anthony y le besó la mano.

-Iré enseguida, no sea que otra vez me rete- dijo la rubia y se despidió de ellos- los veo después.

-No te retará, ve tranquila- dijo Anthony y se rio.

-Veo que estás de muy buen humor Tony, ¿dime de donde venías?- dijo Archie muy molesto.

-fui a dejar a Elisa que vino de visita un rato- dijo Anthony un poco serio.

-Un rato, ya veo porque estás tan alegre, Elisa te dejo así.- Archie estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿A que te refieres Archie? ¿A qué se refiere Anthony? Te sigues involucrando con ella Tony, nos dijiste que ya no querías nada de ella porque te interesa Candy.- Stear estaba sorprendido.

-Y es verdad yo estoy realmente interesado en Candy, solo que saben mi situación con Elisa y es complicado dejarla.- dijo Anthony defendiéndose

-Es complicado o más bien tu lo complicaste revolcándote con ella- Archie por fin lo dijo y Anthony solo abrió mucho los ojos pues ignoraba que ya se sabía.- Los vi esta mañana cuando te fingiste enfermo, deja de mentirnos a nosotros Anthony y sobre todo de engañar a Candy, tu te metiste con Elisa y jamás podrás deshacer ese compromiso y menos ahora que esta deshonrada, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Candy me oyes. Ni tú ni nadie.- Archie se fue pero al irse le dio un empujón con su hombro a Anthony.

-¿Es cierto eso Tony?- dijo Stear que a diferencia de su hermano el no estaba molesto, estaba decepcionado.

-Stear es que no se como paso…me deje llevar por la belleza de Elisa… y desde antes de la cabaña…, después regrese… juro que…pero hasta hoy no la había visto… esto no volverá a pasar… fue como la última vez por despedida.- Anthony no sabía cómo explicarse.

-Mira Tony a mi no me tienes que explicar pero creo que debes aclarar lo que sientes y sobre todo definir si podrás si quiera dejar a Elisa y corresponder a Candy antes de que se ilusione mas, ella es muy joven aún así que para tener algo serio con ella tendrás que esperar muchos años y tu ya eres un hombre, lo que debes preguntarte es si la sabrás respetar y valorar, alguien tan Bueno como ella no se merece nada malo y ella ha tenido un difícil comienzo en la vida- Stear se fue tras su hermano y dejó a Anthony muy confundido.

La cena transcurrió en mucho silencio, la tía abuela ya había hablado con Candy respecto a la Cacería del zorro, donde sería su presentación, la chica estaba muy nerviosa así que no podía hablar y los demás tenían mucho en que pensar, todos se fueron a dormir temprano y a la mañana siguiente cuando Candy se despertó y después de desayunar en su habitación bajo al jardín, tenía varias dudas y quería conversar con Archie o Stear. Encontró al chico de Anteojos y estuvieron platicando sobre cómo debía comportarse.

-Es un evento anual y solo debes saludar a la familia, ya eres un miembro más así que no debes preocuparte, la cacería es una competencia, quien atrape un zorro grande gana. Y nosotros estaremos contigo- dijo Stear alegre.

-El tiene razón Candy actúa como eres y verás que todo irá bien- dijo Tony desde el umbral.

-¿Qué les parece si les muestro mi nuevo invento? Es una máquina para dormir a los zorros, pero algo anda mal- el Invento de Stear fallo y todo el humo lo ahogo provocando las risas de los rubios.

-¿Gente que hacen aquí? La tía abuela nos tiene una sorpresa.- Archie los llamo a todos para comer, se notaban los ánimos más tranquilos.

La tía abuela les preparo tartas para desayunar y aunque tuvo un pequeño incidente con Candy al final la rubia comió su tarta, la anciana estaba tomándole cariño a la rubia aunque prefería que no se notara, después de desayunar todos se fueron a preparan. A Candy la ayudo personalmente la tía abuela para que estuviera lista y quedar impecable como debía ser una Andrey, la gente se reunió y cuando ella llegó montada en un caballo de los Andrey los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Stear, Archie y Anthony estaban cerca de la pérgola esperando para escuchar el breve discurso que diría Candy. Elisa ataviada con su traje de montar más elegante no pasaba desapercibida, varios la saludaban y ella mostraba descaradamente su bella figura en su traje de montar.

-Anthony ya llegó Neal, se ve tan guapo. Y ha sido un caballero.- dijo Elisa enamorada.

-Veo que ya lo quieres de nuevo hermanita, yo pensé que te gustaba más mi amigo Jonathan.- dijo Neal viéndola.

-Cállate, el solo es un amigo especial con el que me entiendo y seguiré viéndolo en cuanto lleguemos a Londres- dijo pícaramente- pero Anthony es mi prometido y merece mi respeto, así que aquí solo me le debo a él.

Neal ayudo a su hermana subir en Cleopatra y todos pusieron atención al discurso de Candy.

-Tu prima es muy hermosa Neal- dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes que estaba junto a los hermanos.

-No me he fijado, ¿Cómo estás Sebastian? Hace tiempo no te veo.- siguió el moreno.

-Vine a pasar el verano con mi padre pero pasado mañana regreso al colegio en Londres.

-Neal no me presentan a tu amigo.- dijo Elisa coqueta.

-Es Sebastian el hijo de los Mckenzey ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Neal viendo a su hermana con reproche pues ya iba conociendo esa actitud coqueta.

-Espero que nos conozcamos más, Sebastian, nosotros pronto iremos a Londres y si las hermana lo permiten podríamos entablar una bonita amistad- el chico le besó la mano a Elisa y le siguió el juego.

-Será un placer señorita Elisa, veo que es muy hermosa como se rumorea en Chicago, y espero que ese rumor no sea el único cierto ya que escuche que es "muy buena amiga" y mi mismo amigo Jonathan me recomendó que la conociera.- Sebastián le guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Basta Elisa, después niegas que no eres toda una ramera- Neal regaño a Elisa en un susurro para que nadie se diera cuenta.

La chica solo se sonrió y vio como uno de los socios de su padre le sonreía al escuchar sin querer lo que decía su hermano.

Elisa fue a buscar a Anthony pues esperaba poder perderse en el bosque con él. Pero este la rechazó y se fue con Candy. La pelirroja hizo una rabieta y se fue a buscar a Sebastián, seguramente el si le gustaría perderse con ella en el bosque.

Candy y Anthony se separaron del grupo, el quería mostrarle un lugar especial a la rubia, pues todo este tiempo el supo que ella gustaba de alguien muy parecido a él, y tenía el presentimiento de quien era, ademas que era el único miembro de los Andrey que no había llegado al gran evento anual y eso le dio la certeza de que él había adoptado a Candy por su bondad más que por la petición que ellos mismos habían hecho. Su tío el vínculo más cercano que tenía a su madre, sabía que era un hombre de gran corazón y sentimientos que solo buscaba el bienestar de todas las personas que lo rodeaban sin ningún interés, por eso seguramente había adoptado a Candy.

-Anthony nos separamos del resto.- dijo la rubia galopando junto a él.

-Si quiero mostrarte mi colina favorita.- dijo el rubio.

-Vamos entonces- la rubia estaba entusiasmada.

-Candy creo que ya se a qué chico te referías cuando decías qué hay alguien que se parece a mi, pero quisiera pedirte que por favor vayamos a la colina de Pony, quiero ver donde creciste y hasta que estemos ahí te diré quien es él.- dijo Anthony alegre

-Si Anthony, ¿porque quieres ir a donde yo crecí?

-Porque ahí están todos tus recuerdos Candy. Iremos ahí algún día, te lo prometo.

-¿en serio? Es una promesa- Candy y Anthony se dieron las manos.

Quiero ver para siempre esa sonrisa y quiero verla feliz como ahora siempre- pensó Anthony.

Destetas de ellos el bullicio de la cacería se escuchaba, al parecer se habían encontrado un zorro y lo perseguían.

-Vamos por el atajo Candy, lo atraparemos.- Anthony dio la vuelta a su caballo y lo hizo cabalgar aprisa.

Candy lo vio saltar y se asustó le dijo que tuviera cuidado pero a la vez le emocionó verlo hacerlo, sabía que Anthony ya era un jinete muy diestro pues había aprendido en clases y ahora con Tom como vaquero pero aún así no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Siguieron cabalgando y Anthony iba muy rápido saltando matorrales, Elisa los vio pasar mientras estaba acompañada de Sebastian y si hermano, fueron tras de ellos aunque les llevaban mucha ventaja, Candy iba lo más cerca que podía de Anthony pero el rubio vio al zorro de frente, listo para perseguirlo cuando descubrió que era una madre con sus cachorros. Al tratar de detenerse su caballo no pudo evitar brincar un seto por lo rápido que iban y terminó haciéndolo saltar de la silla de montar por los aires, fue tan fuerte el impulso que Anthony salió volando y cayó de de cabeza pegando su espalda y haciéndole daño en las cervicales, la fuerza del golpe fue tanta que lo hizo dar una marometa sin querer y quedó ahí tendido inconsciente. Candy se aterrorizó y gritó su nombre, se acercó a él sin atreverse a moverlo al rubio le sangraba la cabeza y la yegua Simona ya hacía en el suelo desangrándose junto a su dueño. Elisa al ver a Candy ahí parada comenzó a gritar como histérica y llamó la atención de todos, la rubia no resistió más y se desmayó sobre el cuerpo sin movimiento del rubio.

Elisa vio todo con terror llamaba a Anthony y Neal hacía todo lo posible por contenerla, Sebastian estaba sujetando los caballos para que el caos no fuera a hacerlos correr desbocados y lastimaran a alguien más. Stear y Archie llegaron después de que uno de los familiares que era médico revisara a Candy primero, al ver que ella solo se había desmayado por la impresión entre los dos hermanos la llevaron a resguardo a la mansión y se la encargaron a Dorothy para que la atendiera. En los minutos que ellos se perdieron Anthony había sido al fin movido y puesto en una camilla improvisada, la tía abuela pedía que lo llevaran a la mansión peeo George que apareció de no se sabía donde había dicho que era mejor llevarlo al hospital donde podían valorarlo como era debido. Elisa fue llevada a su casa por Sebastian quien al verla tan alterada espero con la familia Legan hasta que se diera un diagnóstico.

Candy había presentado una fiebre muy alta debido al miedo, seguramente había cogido un resfriado muy severo. La tía abuela a pesar de querer estar a lado de Anthony se le fue enviada a casa para que no fuera enfermar, se había enviado un telegrama al Capitán Brown para que viajara de urgencia a lado de Anthony, la gran fiesta había quedado olvidada, la mayoría de los invitados se fue para no importunar a la familia. Mientras tanto Anthony llegaba al hospital más cercano donde se le habían estado haciendo exámenes las primeras horas estaban siendo críticas pero el joven rubio se aferraba a la vida, a pesar de tener el pulso bien y que estaban logrando estabilizarlo las heridas eran muy graves, Anthony no presentaba reflejos en las piernas ni en los brazos y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Revisando el cráneo encontraron que podía tener una fractura craneal pero no podían asegurarlo solo podían esperar a que el recobrara el conocimiento si es que lo hacía.

Cuando los informes médicos fueron anunciados a Anthony se le empezó a preparar para trasladarlo a un hospital más grande y mejor equipado en Chicago, a Candy ya no se le permitió verle.

Elisa como era más obstinada convenció a su hermano de llevarla antes de que partirá pues no se sabía si el joven viviría o moriría porque los diagnósticos no eran alentadores.

-Anthony, mi Anthony, si nunca te hubieras ido con esa huérfana nada de esto te abría pasado, yo siempre traté de cuidar de ti y seguiré cuidando de ti en cuanto pueda. No se cuando volveremos a vernos pero espero que te recuperes y pronto llegues al colegio en Londres con nosotros. Te voy a extrañar Anthony y te esperare todo el tiempo.- Elisa se inclino y lo beso en la boca.

La tía abuela alcanzó a ver y escuchar lo que decía su sobrina al ir entrando a la habitación.

-Elisa calma, quiero que te vayas a casa a descansar, Neal y tu parten en unas semanas a Londres y deben estar listos para todo.


	37. Chapter 37

La **historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**.

Hola Chicas gracias por sus mensajes. A partir de aquí Candy comenzará a tomar protagonismo pues ya saben quien viene y bueno todas estamos locas por él, claro que Elisa no dejará de estar obviamente es la mejor época, ¡NOS VAMOS A LONDRES!

Bueno voy a jugar un poco con la temporalidad de la historia porque yo se que Archie y Stear llegan al colegio dos meses antes que Candy pero yo prefiero que Candy no pase tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, además no me funciona tanto para lo que quiero. Espero no se note.

CAPÍTULO 36.2

-Quería hablar con todos ustedes, así que siéntense.-La tía abuela había llegado del hospital de visitar a Anthony el rubio llevaba dos días sin recobrar el conocimiento, no se sabía realmente si iba a vivir o a morir los médicos decían que parecía tener una fractura en el cráneo pero aún no había forma de comprobarlo, salvo el tacto y al parecer la fractura había hecho que sangrara por dentro y hubiera un coágulo en alguna zona del cerebro. Mientras más tardará en reaccionar menos posibilidades habían de que viviera y eso le habían comunicado esa misma tarde a la tía abuela. Así que la anciana aunque aún no lo consultaba con William había tomado la decisión de adelantar el viaje de los chicos, pues ella debía ocuparse de Anthony y de lo que viniera, sin distracción y el mejor lugar para ellos ahora era el real colegio San Pablo.

-¿Qué pasa tía Abuela?- pregunto Candy que estaba aún recuperándose del fuerte resfriado que le dio y tuvo que bajar en pijama y bata.

-¿Hay alguna noticia sobre Anthony?- pregunto Stear.

-Me temo que todo sigue igual y las esperanzas se pierden con el paso del tiempo.-dijo la Señora Elroy.

-No, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer o en algún otro lugar. Tía no pueden decirnos eso-Archie no pudo más y se quebró, el y Candy eran los más afectados, Archie solo pensaba en que había discutido con él un día antes y aunque estuvieron bromeando por la mañana y antes del accidente no podía evitar culparse.

-Los médicos hacen lo posible, pero no sabemos qué pueda pasar con él, yo debo hacerme cargo completamente de la situación, así que he decidido que se vayan a Londres lo más pronto posible. En dos días los tres junto con Neal y Elisa estarán rumbo a Inglaterra. Pueden retirarse.- La tía abuela se levanto.

-Tia abuela déjenos ver a Anthony, por favor.- suplico la rubia.

-No, pueden. No quiero que lo alteren, el ya está sufriendo demasiado como para que vengan a querer importunarlo más, entendido Candy.- dijo la anciana.

-No, usted no entiende que Anthony nos necesita y que no puede alejarnos de él, si llega a morir ni si quiera lo habremos visto una última vez.- dijo la rubia llorando.

-cállate Candy, tu eres la última de las personas que lo verían, si no hubiera sido por querer ir contigo en la cacería nada de esto hubiera pasado. Elisa hubiera cuidado mejor de él, tu solo eres una mala influencia para mi sobrinos. Será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a Anthony, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, desde que llegaste aquí solo has causado problemas, ojalá nunca te hubiéramos adoptado.- la tía abuela no pudo más con la presión y dijo lo que sentía.

Candy no dijo nada salió corriendo de la biblioteca y se fue a su recámara sin poder parar de llorar.

-Y ustedes no digan nada y vayan a empacar, su barco parte en dos días.- término la Anciana.

Stear y Archie antes de ir a empacar fueron a ver cómo estaba Candy, pero la rubia no les abrió. "La Tía abuela no habla en serio Candy, solo está muy nerviosa por lo que esta pasando" fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar la pecosa y siguió llorando. Ella pensaba que en el fondo la tía abuela tenía razón, si hubiera sido más prudente no hubiera mostrado tanto entusiasmo al ver a Anthony saltar.

Pensó en escapar para verlo, podía llegar a Chicago con sus pocos ahorros, pero si no la dejaban pasar como haría para volver a la casa sabiendo que no la querían cerca de él. Sin pensarlo decidió marcharse al hogar de Pony pues sentía que ese no era su lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Stear y Archie estaban desayunando cuando Dorothy entro corriendo para avisarles que Candy se habían ido, pero no pudieron ir tras ella ya que el Stear había estado desarmando su automóvil en la noche para mejorarlo.

-¿Y entonces no podemos ir tras ella?- dijo Archie muy alterado.

-No creo que la tía abuela nos deje usar un auto hoy, esperaremos a mañana, haz el equipaje y cuando todo esté listo diremos que vamos a despedirnos de Annie Britter, la tía sabe que tenemos amistad con ella y podrá entender. Mandemos un mensaje a Tom Steven el amigo de Anthony y pidámosle que vaya por Candy para vernos ahí con ella, es el punto más cercano entre la mansión de las rosas y el hogar de Pony.- dijo Stear.

-Brillante Stear, me iré a empacar. Si da tiempo de vuelta para acá podemos pasar a comprarme unos guantes y una bufanda, los que tengo no van con Londres- dijo Archie un poco apenado.

Stear solo lo vio incrédulo, su hermano era Yam vanidoso que le sorprendía como podía serlo en momentos como este.

En la cabaña cerca de la mansión Albert estaba preocupado, ya que nadie la aviso hasta la tarde que Candy se había ido y no podía evitar pensar en que iba a hacer si la rubia no volvía.

-¿Por qué no le das un par de semanas? Pienso que necesita reponerse, no la puedes mandar a un internado donde estará encerrada completamente, lejos de sus primos y después de haber vivido lo que acaba de vivir con el joven Anthony, es demasiado la vas a enfermar de tristeza.- dijo George analizando la situación.

-Pero me preocupa que algo le pueda pasar- dijo Albert serio

-Tu escapaste cuando falleció tu hermana, ya se que Anthony no falleció pero aún así el shock fue muy fuerte para ella- contestó George, que dejó de mirar a Albert pues el periódico que estaba en la mesa llamó su atención.

-¿Y entonces?¿después de unos días la hago ir a Londres?- dijo el rubio observando al inglés.

-Es lo mejor para ella. ¿Por qué no la vas a saludar como si amigo Albert?- dijo George muy interesado en el periódico.

La nota que veía el Inglés era un aviso donde se prohibía hospedar o comprar algún pasaje al hijo del Duque de Grandchester, era obvio que se había salido de control el secreto de que el joven Terruce Grandchester había escapado de sus custodios durante sus vacaciones en Francia.

-¿Que lees?- pregunto Albert.

\- Cuando me mandaste a Francia hace tres semanas a revisar lo de unos contratos con tus inversionistas, una de las noches fui al teatro y se presentaba la bella Eleanor Backer, desde mi platea vi al futuro Márquez viéndola y si es cierto el rumor que corría esa noche, él fue a pedirle respuestas.-

-Vaya todo mundo tiene sus problemas, el diario dice que escapó hace dos días, seguro fue en su vuelta a Londres. Ya volverá, todos los ricos terminamos volviendo. Y si, me iré a ver a Candy mañana mismo.- término el rubio.

Al día siguiente Elisa y Neal se fueron a comprar las últimas cosas que querían llevar en su viaje. Elisa no quería perder la oportunidad de verse increíble. El enamoramiento que había sentido por Anthony estaba casi apagado, ademas desde el día del accidente su madre le había dicho que lo mejor era desilusionarse de el muchacho porque si diagnosticó era poco prometedor, que seguramente habría que encontrarle un nuevo prometido y en Londres tendría las mejores oportunidades. El médico por suerte les había extendido la misiva del accidente que sufrió a caballo Elisa por lo cual su prueba de virtud había sido perdida pero su madre seguía pensando que su hija era virgen y que esa carta era la garantía. Por otro lado Elisa pensaba que con esa carta ella tenía un boleto premiado ya que podía seguir disfrutando de sus aventuras sin comprometer su reputación. La joven al haber iniciado su vida sexual tan pronto se estaba convirtiendo en una ninfomana y el hecho de que llevara una semana sin tener relaciones la estaba volviendo distraída.

Esa tarde se encontraron a Sebastian en una cafetería, le contaron que se irían al día siguiente a NY y de ahí tomarían el barco para Southampton.

-Neal porque no te adelantas con todas las cosas a casa, Sebastian me llevará más tarde.- dijo Elisa

-Pero Elisa, mamá nos regañara, debemos estar listos esta noche para partir.- dijo Neal que sabía las intenciones de su hermana.

-No demoraré, Sebastian es muy amable y solo quiero despedirme bien de él- Elisa por debajo de la mesa había acariciado en la ingle al muchacho, dando a entender sus intenciones.

-No te preocupes por ella Neal yo sabré cuidarla.- el joven se levanto y tomo la mano de Elisa para salir deprisa de ahí, a las orillas del pueblo había una posada y la llevo con prisa al lugar.

-Pensé que iríamos a tu casa, no ha un sucio lugar.-Dijo Elisa molesta.

-Elisa mi casa está lejos y la verdad es que solo te quiero follar para saber si eres como se dice- la metió pronto a la habitación- desvístete no perdamos tiempo

Elisa se comenzó a quitar la ropa de mala gana y con lentitud pues no era lo que pensaba y ya no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo que estaba haciendo, al quedar solo con el fondo y la ropa interior se acercó a la cama y la vio con recelo, Sebastian ya estaba más que listo y se puso detrás de ella.

-La cama está muy sucia- se quejó la pelirroja.

-Ya acuéstate de una vez- el chico se lo dijo de mala gana y acto seguido le dio una fuerte nalgada que hizo chillar a la chica- si no haces lo que te digo te seguiré azotando porque eres una chica muy mala.

Aunque Elisa ya no protestó el siguió dándole nalgadas sin razón y extrañamente eso éxito mucho a la pelirroja, así que pasaron dos horas maravillosas, Elisa quedó muy satisfecha y Sebastián también, le dijo que el también iría a Londres en enero y que muy probablemente podrían rotarse unas noches con Jonathan.

Elisa volvió pronto a casa terminó el equipaje y se dio un baño antes de que la regañaran, cuando se estaba vistiendo gracias a un espejo se dio cuenta que tenía las nalgas rojas, había experimentado sensaciones extrañas ese día y se iba dando cuenta que cada amante que tenia le dejaba algo de su experiencia, aunque no era mucha pues los tres chicos con los que había estado no eran expertos y no eran tan mayores.

Los chicos Cornwell esa misma tarde habían ido a ver a Candy, ella los encontró en el rancho Stevenson pasaron una tarde linda donde se despidieron, aunque estuvo triste al recordar el accidente de Anthony, las noticias de la salud del rubio seguían siendo desalentadoras, mientras siguiera pasando el tiempo y el no recobrará el conocimiento no se podía evaluar el daño que sufrió. Un día antes El Capitan Vincent Brown había arribado a la casa Andrey y aunque habló con los médicos estos no le pronosticaban nada bueno. El padre de Anthony estaba muy triste pero en uno de sus viajes había conocido un médico en Suiza que había hecho estudios sobre el cerebro y tenía la esperanza de que lo ayudaría, en cuanto pudiera contactarlo.

En la reunión improvisada que se dio en el rancho Stevenson, Albert hizo acto de presencia al ver cómo Candy no soportaba ver los caballos en acción, sabía que algo mal andaba en la rubia, seguramente lo presenciado en el accidente de Anthony le causó heridas psicológicas y entendió por fin lo que George le dijo, mandaría a Candy a Londres hasta que el mismo tuviera que ir y eso sería hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Después de consolarla le dijo que estuviera contenta que pensara en lo bueno que había sido todo con él y que era mejor haberlo conocido a preferir que él no estuviera o pensar en que podría irse lejos de ellos, Albert con su experiencia trato de animar a Candy sin dándole esperanza aunque prefirió no pensar en que posiblemente Anthony nunca volvería a ser el mismo que conoció.

Cuando Candy regreso a despedir a sus primos, estaba calmada y serena. Les deseo buen viaje y les prometió escribirles constantemente, pues ella pensaba que no los alcanzaría después. Stear y Archie pensaban lo mismo así que se despidieron muy tristes, la vida de ahora en adelante seria diferente en muchos aspectos y los cambios se verían de inmediato. De regreso a Lakewood pasaron a comprar los guantes que Archie quería y un sombrero. Aunque al principio dudo paso a dejar una carta a casa de Annie Britter de despedida, ya sabía que eso sería un arma de doble filo porque seguramente tarde o temprano Annie convencería a sus padres de que la mandaran a estudiar al San Pablo.

Llegaron cansados y cenaron pronto, después todos se fueron a dormir, la noche fue muy corta para los dos chicos Cornwell y a la mañana siguiente a las 8 en punto el auto de los alegan paso por ellos para dejarlos en la estación de tren, donde tomarían uno para llevarlos a NY y así poder tomar el barco que los llevaría a su nueva vida.


	38. Chapter 38

La **historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**.

Hola a todo mundo! Este capítulo será cortito porque es como una introducción a lo que ya viene, a partir de aquí Candy y Terry tendrán más protagonismo y veremos ambas caras, la de mi villa a favorita y el romance de los rebeldes. La vida en el San Pablo a pesar de ser estricta fue divertida, todos ahí se volvieron más auténticos y conocimos más de sus personalidades, por ahora Anthony va a estar en paralelo a ellos, ya hay un vistazo de esperanza para él pero todo lleva su riesgo así que veremos qué pasa.

Acá los comentarios individuales

*Hola **ArmónicadeTerry** , si perdona si me tarde es que tuve un bloqueo, se lo que quiero para cuando Candy está con Terry en el barco pero no sabía que hacer con los demás y me la pase imaginando tanto de Candy y Terry que estaba perdiéndome, así que reescribí el CAPÍTULO pasado un par de veces y este quedó corto por lo mismo, pero ahorita las ideas ya están fluyendo de nuevo y espero traerles uno cada semana como estaba haciendo. Yo también las extrañaba mucho y espero que estés muy bien. Cuídate mucho en estos tiempos raros de pandemia. Te mando un abrazo.

*Hola **Grace**! Sabes me encanta la emoción que le das a tus mensajes, me la contagias y hasta muevo la cabeza de alegría jajaja, si ya se vio algo de Terry este capítulo te va a gustar y el fic comenzará a gustarte más desde hoy. Aún hay muchas cosas sucediendo y sucederán más, yo muero de ganas de ver que pasará con Anthony y Elisa. Y te agradesco tu apoyo y tus porras por el gusto que le tienes a este fic. Te mando un abrazo y seguimos leyéndonos.

*Hola **Guest** qué si ama a Terry, por favor déjame tu nombre para personalizar tu comentario. Yo también lo amo con locura y moría por verlo, aunque ahorita está triste y eso me pone triste también pero se que encontrará una chispa de alegría en Candy y será pronto, gracias por escribirme y espero tu nombre! Abrazo.

*Hola a **todas las Guest** que aman a Anthony. Les agradesco sigan leyendo y bueno yo se que ustedes aman a Anthony pero otras incluyéndome amamos a Terry y como es un Terryfic aunque no sea el protagonista por eso generalice, espero no se enojen con el giro que dará la historia, no se preocupen Anthony no va a morir eso es lo que me propuse desde el principio. Saludos a todas

* **GP77** Hola mucho gusto en conocerte, si el comienzo es complicado pero todo se va aclarando es que es como ver lo que no se vio en Candy Candy. Ojalá quieras seguir leyendo, con gusto te respondo las dudas que surjan. Saludos

*hola **Mari** tengo pensado algo que no se si se parezca a lo de Susana, es que al final si lo piensas cualquier secuela que le quede y si le va a quedar va hacerlo verde incapacitado, lo que si pienso y haré es que Anthony no se dejara derrotar por un accidente como la tonta de Susana. Saludos y espero sigas leyendo.

* **Terryswife** hola! Voy a intentar actualizar cada semana aprovechando que esta el COVID19 y prefiero no salir porque soy asmática, solo al trabajo y de vuelta pero prometo que lo intentaré para distraerme y entretenerme a la vez. Que bueno que sigues la historia. Saludos.

* **Selenityneza** hay ya se que Anthony estuvo con Elisa y lamentó decirlo pero si no se accidenta no pararía el ya está súper corrompido por ella y por ahora es mejor mantenerlos alejados. Elisa ahorita va andar imparable y Neal también, para Elisa estar en el internado le va a caer como impulso a su maldad. Ya veremos qué pasa, me da gusto saludarte y espero seguirte leyendo. Te mando un abrazo.

* **Mana Garez** , holaaa que bueno que te gusta y si ya vamos al San Pablo y ya tenemos a Terry en nuestra historia por fin, claro que habrá algunos cambio Archie va a aprovechar la ausencia del primo y Candy se verá forzada a alejarse porque la tía abuela no la quiere cerca de Anthony, Elisa es muy libertina así que ya nos imaginamos que vida llevará. Luisa va a ser su cómplice en muchas cosas y por supuesto que le querrá tirar la onda a Terry porque lo hacía en el manga y en el anime, así que ya estaré actualizando más y espero sigas leyendo, te mando un abrazo.

Y a todas las lectoras silenciosas les agradesco continúen y que disfruten la lectura, si un día me dejan un mensaje se los agradeceré para mencionarlas por aquí y entablar diálogo que siempre enriquece mi escritura. Saludos y bonito fin de semana

CAPÍTULO 37

El viaje en el tren fue incómodo para Elisa, muy aburrido y cansado. Además viajar con cuatro hombres no le resultaba cómodo. No sabía que pasaba con ella pero le picaba mucho su zona íntima y no podía comunicárselo a nadie, su madre se había tenido que quedar a descansar y además no le gustaba mostrarse en público cuando ya tenía un prominente embarazo. A Elisa no le hacía gracia lo de su futuro hermano o hermana pero al menos estaría lejos.

Antes de llegar a la estación le comunicó a Stuart quien los acompañaba que ella necesitaría una mucama para que la atendiera en el barco, el mayordomo le consiguió por el momento una del hotel y en cuanto Elisa la vio corrió a ella.

-¿Como te llamas?- dijo Elisa

-Soy Klara señorita- dijo la mujer que era bastante mayor que Elisa

\- bien Klara, necesito que busquemos un médico, algo no anda bien en mi y no puedo decírselo a mi mayordomo ni a mi familia pues como ves son barones. Necesito que lo llames y que me examine de inmediato.- ordeno la pelirroja.

La mucama no encontró ningún médico pero llevó una comadrona que sabía atendía a las muchachas del salón donde alguna vez trabajo. La mujer entró a verla con discreción y aunque ya era un poco tarde y Elisa ya debía descansar para tomar el barco al amanecer, la hizo seguir aunque la vio con desconfianza.

-Necesito que me ayude, dijeron que usted puede curar algunas enfermedades femeninas. Y no se qué pasa conmigo pero me esta picando mucho mi área intima.- dijo la muchacha asustada.

-Pero si eres una criatura muy hermosa, ¿dime cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo trece pero soy más madura y aparento más edad que las mujeres de mi edad.- dijo orgullosa la pelirroja

-Si ya veo por eso tienes problemas de mujeres adultas, recuéstate te revisaré.- la mujer exploro a Elisa de forma más amable que el médico que la trataba y dictaminó te has estado poniendo una esponja verdad para no salir con panza.- aseveró la mujer.

-No me hable así, yo jamás saldría con eso que dice.-se molesto Elisa

-No te puedo ayudar si no me dices la verdad.

-Esta bien si me pongo una esponja con un ungüento y ayuda a no tener embarazos por ahora.

-Eso te causo una infección, seguramente la esponja la utilizas con más de un tipo y por eso estás así- dijo sabía la mujer.

-Eso no es asunto suyo, dígame qué hacer y es todo.

-Vas a tener que lavarte bien y no usar la esponja, trata de no ser tan libertina, estás muy joven para tener tantas experiencias.

-¿Y que hago si mi prometido reclama lo que le pertenece? no puedo salir embarazada hasta dentro de un año como mínimo.- dijo Elisa molesta e incómoda, pues la mujer la tenía aún acostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

-En ese caso te daré una infusión que tú misma puedes preparar y conseguir de forma fácil, aunque yo diría que dejes de ser tan acalorada por tu bien.- dijo la comadrona.

-eso no le incumbe, deme lo que necesito y márchese.- Elisa le pago molesta en cuanto la dejo ponerse de pie y le recibió una especie de jarabe que venía en una botella.

A la mañana siguiente que abordaron el barco se sentía mejor y continuaron con su día a día sin percances, solo que dentro del trasatlántico.

Neal, Archie y Stear iban mucho al salón de caballeros a platicar, jugar ajedrez y a tomar una copa de brandy cada que se les antojaba, en el caso de Neal la mayoría del tiempo estaba en el salón si sus primos no lo llamaban, sin duda los hermanos alegan se estaban volviendo de las peores personas que podría tener la sociedad.

Para el tercer día que estaban en alta mar, encontraron a Neal en el bar muy ebrio, Stear le pregunto qué le ocurría.

-Neal porque has estado viniendo a emborracharte casi a diario desde que zarpamos.- dijo el de lentes.

-No lo entenderías, la vida de los Legan es terrible últimamente, mi padre es un mujeriego que se la pasa con sus amantes, Elisa se ha vuelto una zorra que se acuesta con Anthony y con los que se le ponen enfrente y mi madre no lleva bien el embarazo, encima parece que yo tendré un hijo con Dorothy y ella no quiere saber nada de mi.- dijo Neal arrastrando las palabras

-Estás hablando en serio, Elisa se acosto con más aparte de Anthony ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Stear estaba muy alarmado la noticia le había caído de sorpresa no sabía nada de eso.

-¿De que embarazo hablas?- Archie se alarmó más por lo de su tía Sarah que por lo de Anthony pues al menos sabía que en este momento Elisa y el rubio ya no estarían juntos.

-por eso no vino con nosotros dijo que en unos meses nos vendría a ver, no está bien de salud. Esta bastante grande para tener un niño nuevo.- Neal estaba tan borracho que no entendía porque le contaba todo a sus primos.

-¿y tú estás seguro de que la mucama espera un hijo tuyo? ¿Qué harás?- dijo Stear preocupado.

-Nada, Ella no quiere hablarme así que tendrá un bastardo.- después de eso Neal tomo el último trago y se fue.

-¿crees que todo lo que dijo es cierto? -Pregunto el moreno

-No lo se, tal vez se le soltó la lengua por borracho o tal ve se imagino todo por lo mismo. Lo que si se es que Elisa actúa de manera diferente desde antes del accidente. Pero supongo que por ahora no podemos aclarar nada- dijo Archie

-Por eso discutían, seguro Anthony ya se enteró de las andanzas de Elisa, al menos no tendrá que casarse con ella.- término Stear

-Aun así ahora con Anthony cómo está preferiría que siga vivo y se reponga, aunque se haya atado a Elisa de por vida.- Término Archie.

Los días siguieron pasando la pelirroja que ya se sentía repuesta no perdía oportunidad de coquetear con todos los caballeros jóvenes del barco, había usado las prendas más llamativas que tenía y mostraba sus encantos por todos lados. Pronto llegarían a Londres y ella tenía en mente divertirse mucho ya que Anthony seguía en America lo tomaría como un descanso, sabia desde el principio que en cuanto llegaron su madre y su tía la diversión se le acabaría y eso la preocupaba.

En America las cosas no mejoraban, el padre de Anthony por fin había dado con un médico que conoció en sus viajes y que había inventado un instrumento que podía fotografiar los huesos, sabiendo que eso podía ayudar a su hijo no dudó a en hablar con la matriarca del clan para poder pedir que su hijo fuera trasladado a una clínica alemana donde se hacían este tipo de fotografías llamadas radiografías, así se podría tener una idea de cómo ayudar al muchacho, el riesgo era que el joven podía morir antes de alcanzar a llegar a este país donde podían ayudarlo. Así que se agilizó todo lo que era necesario para poner en marcha a Anthony junto con su padre y un equipo médico, la tía abuela iría con ellos pero haría una breve escala en Londres para ver qué sus sobrinos estuvieran bien.

En lo que pasaron los preparativos ya habían pasado dos semanas. George tenía un día de haber ido a buscar a Candy al hogar de Pony y aunque La Niña se quizo resistir a ir con él en un principio, término decidiendo que era lo mejor para ella educarse en el colegio San Pablo. La joven iba en el tren rumbo a Nueva York, faltaban unas horas para que llegara y a diferencia de sus primos, George y ella irían de la estación directamente al puerto. Pues Albert llevaba unos días de retraso para terminar con unos negocios él se había empeñado en viajar en el mismo barco que Candy, aunque no le dirían a ella y habían hecho un trato para que el pudiera pasearse por la tercera clase sin temor a que Candy lo encontrara.

El tren había arribado con éxito y George y Candy estaban en el muelle esperando abordar el barco, la pecosa estaba asombrada ya que no había visto el mar antes de tan cerca, solo en libros y fotografías, pero lo que más la había impresionado era el gran barco que estaba ahí. Estaba tan distraída viéndolo que chocó con una figura alta y esbelta.

-Disculpe no lo vi.- comenzo a decir la rubia, pero el joven que era un muchachito como de la edad de Archie, solo la vio con indiferencia y se apresuró a subir.

Terry no la alcanzó a distinguir pues aunque le molesto que chocara con él no quiso llamar la atención, ya que seguía pensando que lo vigilaban los guardias de su padre para llevarlo a casa, la tristeza estaba por apoderarse de él ya que había soñado que no tendría que subir a ese barco de vuelta a Inglaterra pero su madre no lo había recibido como él esperaba y se sentía más desdichado que nunca. Sin querer pensar en que le esperaría la pelea más violenta que había tenido con su padre en años, pero se se tía listo, sabía que le pedirían explicaciones pero el también las exigiría, quería saber con detalle porque todo ese tiempo se le había negado que su verdadera madre era Eleanor Backer, también quería saber porque en todos esos años le habían negado la comunicación con ella, engañándolo diciendo que ella no quería saber nada de él. Subió al barco lo más pronto que pudo y decidió encerrarse en su camarote para no salir en todo el viaje pues estaba tan triste y se sentía tan solo que creía que si se asomaba de su habitación seguro se aventaría por el barandal a esas aguas heladas para por fin alcanzar la tranquilidad que tanto le hacía falta desde sus 10 años de edad que descubrió todo y que lo dejó sumido en tanta oscuridad y dolor.

Candy subió y se quedó viendo como todos abordaban para después ver cómo el barco se alejaba del puerto, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta pero sabía que ella no podía hacer nada más, no podía dejar de pensar en Anthony ya que George le había dicho que le buscarían un mejor tratamiento, en el hogar de Pony le habían dicho que no perdiera la fe y la esperanza. Y así alcanza a ver cómo despuntaba el sol en el horizonte pensando que segura mente con los días las noticias que llegarían a Londres serían positivas. Con un mejor pensamiento fue a su camarote donde descansaría un rato para después explorar el barco. La rubia se propuso no olvidar el compromiso que tenía con el tío Abuelo William.

Las clases iniciaban el primero de septiembre en el Real Colegio San Pablo, los hermanos Legan y los hermanos Cornwell habían ingresado con 10 días de retraso el ciclo escolar, ya era 11 de septiembre en ese momento cuando recién comenzaron a adaptarse a su nueva vida, el llegar ahí los había contrariado un poco, Stear y Archie por lo menos podían verse todo el tiempo y tenían recámaras continuas, Neal estaba en un extremo un poco alejado de ellos, pero realmente no le importaba pues frente a su recámara se encontraba Jhonatan y a lado de la de el pronto llegaría Sebastian a ocupar la otra, Stear y Archie habían socializado bien con el resto de compañeros de su curso, el que era muy popular y se sentía como pez en el agua era Neal ya que todos sus amigos de norte America estaban ahí con él y habían formado una especie de pandilla, que principalmente se dedicaba a ver con morbo a las señoritas y conseguir licor clandestino para emborracharse por las noches en alguna recámara. Stear y Archie dejaron de prestarle tanta atención a Neal porque ellos se tenían el uno al otro y porque no se les antojaba formar parte de un grupo tan patético como el de esos tontos americanos. Las clases habían comenzado de forma dura y con todos los días de retraso que llevaban tuvieron que dedicarle más tiempo del que pensaban para poder igualar al resto de compañeros, a Stear al ser mayor que Archie y tener algunos conocimientos adicionales se le permitió meter la clase de ciencias, así que ahora pasaba la mitad del tiempo experimentando en un laboratorio real, esto le daba un par de horas libres a su hermano que decidió ocuparse enviando cartas a sus amistades en America, la primera a la que le escribió por supuesto fue a Candy contándole su estadía en la cárcel como el la llamaba, después siguió escribiendo a Annie para saludarla y tratar de no romper la promesa que le había hecho sobre ser amigo de ella ya que se encontraba tan sola, le gustaba escribirle a esa muchacha pues a diferencia del trato tímido que tenía en sus visitas, era muy elocuente en sus cartas y le contaba cosas interesantes, además de que tenían muchas aficiones en común.

Elisa no se había acabado de adaptar a la escuela, había conseguido hacer un grupo de amigas con las que cotilleaba todo el tiempo sobre su vida en America, para hacerse popular había contado que ella tenía un prometido y este la había hecho mujer, las muchachas le hablaban para saber que pasaba cuando una ya estaba tan avanzada en una relación y la comenzaron a ver con respeto, cosa que Elisa aprovechó para intimidarlas y hacerlas prácticamente su seguidoras, En el lugar conoció a una chica inglesa llamada Luisa, al platicar con ella supo que su amiga Daisy había estado en el colegio y había sido muy popular entre los muchachos, Elisa no quería quedarse atrás, así que cada que se cruzaba con los chicos en misa se mostraba coqueta y agraciada para llamar la atención, el primer día vio a Jonathan a la distancia y pensó que el correría a ella de inmediato, pero no fue así, él ni siquiera la volteó a ver, en el transcurso de la primera semana se dio cuenta que Jonathan Green visitaba a más de una chica en el colegio y que ella nunca sería exclusiva para él. En medio de su rabia no supo cómo pasó pero Neal le presentó a su amigo Dennis Thomson un muchacho rubio, con lentes y que tenía sobrepeso y a partir de esa presentación ella había terminado acostándose con él en el dormitorio del muchacho, el mismo día que lo había conocido. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba el chico y no le causaba ninguna satisfacción, ya que cuando pasó la primera vez con él se dio cuenta que el joven Thomson era inexperto, pero como no obtuvo la popularidad que quería entre los caballeros, se comenzó a conformar con él y sus encuentros se habían hecho diarios en lugares apartados para que las monjas no los vieran. Lo cierto es que a Elisa el chico no le gustaba pero estaba intentando llamar la atención de Jonathan que los había visto algunas veces escondiéndose, el joven Green no le prestaba la menor importancia y esto hacía que la pelirroja se molestara cada vez más.

Las semanas siguieron pasando, un día a finales de septiembre Archie recibió un telegrama de Candy, donde informaba que estaba próxima a arribar al colegio, la pecosa había enviado el telegrama desde el puerto de Nueva York, así que los hermanos Cornwell estaban impacientes por recibirla. Esa semana había sido una semana de noticias para ellos. Al día siguiente de recibir el telegrama de Candy llegó una carta de la tía abuela donde contaba que Anthony sería enviado a Alemania para comenzar un tratamiento ya que en America no había tal instrumento que podía ayudar al rubio y por último Stear recibió una carta de Annie Britter donde le contaba que la escuela para señoritas de Boston no había sido del agrado de su madre y que dado que no encontraban una mejor escuela en America que el Real Colegio San Pablo, estaba casi segura que ingresaría en octubre y esperaba poder darle la sorpresa a Archie.

-Recibimos carta de la tía abuela, Stear- dijo Archie con tono optimista.

-¿Anthony está bien?- pregunto Stear un poco turbado.

-Sigue igual pero vendrá a Europa, tal vez pasen por Inglaterra antes de ir hacia Alemania, el tío Vincent lo llevará con un médico que puede determinar el golpe y así curarlo- Archie estaba encantado.

-No quiero desilusionarte hermano, pero si Anthony sigue inconsciente no es bueno, su estado físico está muy deteriorado porque no puede alimentarse bien y si el tratamiento requiere una cirugía es posible que no la resista, así que no te hagas falsas esperanzas Archie, el tiempo sigue jugando en su contra. Y no quiero que sufras por haber tenido falsas expectativas- Término el de anteojos.

Archie no contesto de inmediato, no le había caído bien lo que dijo Stear y sabía que tenía razón, el se estaba ilusionando por nada, si lo pensaba bien el mismo viaje podía matar a Anthony.

-Stear mañana iremos a recoger a Candy no se te olvide- después de eso el joven de cabello casi rubio salió de la habitación.

Candy había pasado una semana muy entretenida en el barco, había rescatado una gaviota y la había curado, había ayudado al capitán aceptando un rescate de unos hombres naufragados, conoció de arriba a abajo el barco y estaba muy contenta con todo lo que había pasado, creía conocer al menos de vista casi a todos los pasajeros y para ser su primera vez a bordo de una nave como esa la había pasado bien, cada noche oraba por Anthony y por su familia del hogar de Pony, por Albert que no había podido despedirse de él y anciana llegar con sus primos.

Albert también había pasado una semana muy entretenida observando a Candy, le alegraba ver que la jovencita fuera tan impetuosa y activa. Y aunque el iba de incógnito en el barco disfruto mucho su estadía en el lugar, ya que se podía pasear con más libertad a causa de que George tenía que estar pendiente de Candy y no de él.

-Dios no me dio hijos, porque me encomendó cuidar a dos rubios que parecen torbellinos- dijo una de las noches George en el bar mientras tomaba una copa con Albert en lo que Candy ya se había dormido.

Albert solo se rio con una fuerte carcajada, se sentían tan bien de alejarse del ambiente pedazo que cubría a la familia desde el accidente de Anthony, por ahora el seguiría su camino, pues Vincent Brown había tomado las riendas de la situación y había embarcado a Anthony hacia Amberes, casi al mismo tiempo que salieron ellos pero hacia Southampton, el puerto que le esperaba a Anthony de destino estaba más cercano a Alemania, solo estaban orando por que Anthony no muriera en un viaje tan riesgoso.

La fiesta por el retiro del capitán se daría esa noche, Terry había recibido la invitación para el evento, había estado todo el día recostado en su cama prácticamente todo el viaje había estado en la misma posición, no había querido salir, no quería encontrarse con la gente, El Capitan lo había reconocido pero al verlo tan abatido no había querido incomodarlo así que había encargado a un oficial lo atendiera o le llevara algo de comer, el inglés aveces comía un poco y otras veces regresaba el plato como estaba, todo le molestaba estaba en un momento donde no sabía ni para que había ido a buscar a esa mujer. Deseaba tomar una copa y solo sobornando al del bar había conseguido una botella de whisky pero no le alcanzó para todo el viaje, otro marino le vendió unos cigarrillos y así fue como sobrevivió esa larga semana que para el fue más un suplicio pues sabía al infierno que se enfrentaría, al ya no tener alcohol tuvo que salir de su habitación cerca de las 12 de la noche esperaba que la gente de la fiesta ya estuviera borracha y así el podría robar un poco de esas botellas que tenían los meseros o bien podría tomarse todas las copas que pudiera e intentaría llegar inconsciente a Inglaterra, así los regaños de su padre y la perorata de su esposa pasarían inadvertidos, era muy triste tener que regresar a su país con la cola entre las patas y sobre todo tener que darle la razón al Duque, no había querido aceptar que el Duque tenía razón y que la señorita Backer no lo quería y no quería tener relación con él.

Salió de su encierro y se dirigía al salón cuando vio la bruma en toda la cubierta, se escuchaba un ambiente muy festivo y entonces él no pudo evitar pensar en lo qué pasó en Francia, había ido con su padre a pasar parte de las vacaciones de verano a Paris, el había ido a varios eventos dejándolo solo y esa tarde la había ido a ver actuar, quería verla después de todo lo que se enteró, ella lo reconoció entre el público y el salió huyendo al terminar la obra. Su padre no se enteró y lo hizo acompañarlo a una cena de beneficencia, sin pensar que ahí estarían los actores más famosos de Nueva York, el duque de enojo tanto por no ser avisado que abandonó el lugar sin importarle el escándalo y sin importarle dejar a su hijo atrás, y entonces Terry la vio de cerca y no supo que decir y ella solo le sonrió con melancolía y se fue. Alfred había vuelto por el para llevarlo al auto donde se había refugiado el Duque de Grandchester y aunque todo fueron minutos Terry siento que su verdadera madre quería decirle algo, seguramente no podría hacerlo estando ahí en público y por eso le sonrío con tristeza. Y el recibir una fotografía autografíada en el hotel con una dedicatoria donde decía que era su madre le confirmó que seguramente ella quería verlo.

La alegría de la gente en el baile lo repelió y se dirigió al barandal casi con prisa, sería todo más fácil si el saltara desde ese lugar a las heladas aguas del océano, no quería regresar a donde no lo querían y lo maltrataban, pero ahora sabía que el sueño americano no existía y donde él pensó que recibiría un poco de amor solo encontró desprecio, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar pues al final se sentía tan cobarde que no podía saltar, sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y por un momento sintió que se ahogaba, hasta que escuchó unos pasos y volteó a ver cómo una chica perseguía su chal porque había salido a tomar el fresco, él se giró como si no quisiera que vieran que la había visto, pero ella se había acercado porque lo había confundido con Anthony, pero alcanzó a escucharlo sollozar y camino hacia él.

Terry al darse cuenta giro para verla.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Si, perdóname no quise molestarte, me pareció que estabas muy triste- dijo Candy realmente apenas

-¿Qué estaba muy triste?- Terry se rio y afirmó que estaba muy triste volviendo a reír.

Candy lo vio confundida y Terry aprovecho para tallarse los ojos fingiendo un nuevo ataque de risa y así ya no mostrar su tristeza

-¿En que estás soñando pequeña pecosa?

-¿pecosa yo?

-Lamentó mucho tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa

-a mi me gustan mucho las pecas

-entiendo por eso las coleccionas y estás muy orgullosa de tu naricita

-muchacho insolente

Después de esa conversación que al final si le saco risas verdaderas fueron interrumpidos por un caballero, seguramente el padre de la pecosa o un familiar.

-Adiós Pecosa- Terry aprovecho la interrupción y se retiró.

Por unos minutos olvidó lo pesado de su depresión y decidió volver al camarote, pediría algo para comer y descansaría, pues sabía que el día siguiente sería muy pesado para él.


	39. Chapter 39

La **historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**.

Hola a todas perdón la demora, pero tengo mucho trabajo y en home office no da tiempo, ademas reescribe este capitulo varias veces hasta que me quedo, que lo disfruten. Y espero que todas estén bien y cuídense mucho.

CAPITULO 38

El Capitan Vincent Brown había hecho varios ajustes para poder ir más rápido de lo que se estaba permitido, sabía lo crucial que era llegar a tiempo y sin demora pues ya lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado y estaba terminando de decidir el destino de su hijo. La tía abuela viajaba con Anthony, después de que arribaran a Amberes, ella iría a Londres un par de semanas para asegurarse cómo estaban los demás y después tomaría el ferri para llegar a Suiza donde esperaría a Anthony en un balneario de reposo. Durante el trayecto en tren el joven fue atendido y mantenido cómodo lo mejor que se podía pero era bien sabido que sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando. En el barco los primeros dos días parecía que estaba estable, las enfermeras que lo acompañaban y el médico del barco lo atendían con esmero.

Para la tercera noche El Capitan Vincent estaba sentado viéndolo y haciendo una oración por el cuando Anthony se quejó y de repente dejó de respirar, asustado corrió a llamar al médico. El doctor se había dado cuenta que el corazón de Anthony había dejado de latir, pero al ver tan devastado al padre del rubio, comenzó a hacer una técnica de resucitación que aplicaban casi siempre en las personas que se ahogaban. Una de las enfermeras le daba respiración de boca a boca al muchacho y el doctor masajeaba su corazón comprimiendo su pecho, el padre del rubio veía todo con horror y en los pocos minutos que se llevó acabo la maniobra él ya había decidido dejar ir a su hijo a los brazos de su madre, pero algo sorprendente pasó.

Anthony comenzó a toser y volvió respirar, unos segundos después dijo en un murmullo -mamá.

El milagro que estaban esperando se había hecho realidad el joven rubio estaba intentando incorporarse y hablar pero en ese momento sucedió lo que todos temían.

-¿Quién está ahí? No puedo ver ni moverme, ¡No puedo ver ni moverme!- se desesperó el rubio

-Tranquiló Anthony, acabas de despertar tuviste un grave accidente.- dijo su padre que se sentó junto a él y le acarició el cabello, las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- las palabras de Anthony salían como entrecortadas y cada vez se agitaba más.

-Debes calmarte, estamos en un barco rumbo a Europa, debemos llegar a Alemania para que un médico amigo mío pueda revisarte y ayudarte.- dijo despacio El Capitan Brown

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y Candy?- dijo más calmado y en voz baja, pues la energía de Anthony se estaba agotando.

-Ellos están en Londres, en el colegio. Cuando te mejores podrás ir con ellos a estudiar mientras estarás conmigo y lo mejor será que ahora descanses- El Capitan Vincent término de acomodarlo en su cama para que descansara.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, no entiendo nada- dijo el joven rubio.

-Te iré explicando pero a su tiempo- término su padre y lo dejo dormir.

El médico que los había estado observando, pidió al Capitán Brown salir y pasar al camarote contiguo, una de las enfermeras se quedaría con Anthony para observarlo.

-Que haya despertado es algo bueno ¿no?- dijo la matriarca de los Andrey.

-Si, pero al parecer Anthony tiene un coágulo en la cabeza, además de otras afecciones en la columna y por eso no se puede mover. Es importante llegar lo más pronto a Alemania para que le puedan hacer los exámenes y saber de donde partir, no sabemos si el coágulo se cambio de posición y por eso despertó o si le oprimió el nervio ocular y por eso no ve. Lo que pido es que ustedes le vayan dando noticias paulatinamente, de otro modo le podemos causar un shock y perjudicar más su salud, tampoco quiero que piensen que hemos ganado todo, hay que mantenerlo en estricta observación- dijo el médico.

-Iré a la cabina para ver si podemos ir más rápido, estamos a mitad de camino y aunque es peligroso me urge que lleguemos cuanto antes.- después de eso el padre de Anthony salió a ver qué podía hacer.

La tía abuela sin decir nada salió y se fue a velar el sueño de su sobrino más querido.

Mientras tanto el Mauritania había hecho su arribo a Southampton y los pasajeros estaban comenzando a acomodarse para bajar, Stear y Archie vieron cómo llegaba el barco de Candy y la saludaban con entusiasmo desde el muelle, Candy se entusiasmó los veía tan bien, los había extrañado tanto que no aguantaba las ganas de bajar y abrazarlos aunque eso no estuviera permitido.

Cuando bajo la baranda Stear y Archie corrieron a ella para ayudarla, se tomaron las manos y no podían creer que al fin estaban juntos. Desde lo lejos Terry veía todo, se preguntó con más curiosidad quien era la rubia y pensó que seguramente alguno de esos jóvenes era su novio si no porque tanto entusiasmo al verlos, estaba seguro que de no ser por toda la gente ella hubiera abrazado al que no traía lentes. Los estuvo observando mientras se dirigían al carruaje que los esperaba y el más elegante de los dos se mostraba muy atento y servicial con la pequeña pecosa. Seguro eran de una familia muy rica y por lo que suponía venían de America, seguramente estudiarían en el mismo internado que él ya que estaba muy de moda que los jovencitos ricos de America vinieran a Londres a estudiar para volverse damas y caballeros. No eran más que unos snobs.

Terry después de eso se dirigió a su auto, la pecosa le había caído bien pero al ver el tipo de personas que la esperaban le había molestado, a él no le gustaban todos esos americanos pretensiosos del colegio, no hacían más que molestarlo y siempre trataban de ser sus amigos para tener mejores relaciones, el peso de su apellido siempre le hacía que la gente arribista se le acercara, sin ningún tipo de sinceridad, las señoritas eran igual tratando de llamar su atención para poder ver si conquistan a un noble. Recordaba una muy odiosa antes del verano Daisy se llamaba y no hacía más que perseguirlo por toda la escuela, una noche antes del escándalo se la encontró en su recámara casi desnuda, por suerte se le había bajado la borrachera un rato antes si no hubiera acabado en la cama con ella y eso si hubiera sido un grave error, cosa que ella buscaba seguramente. Nadie negaba que fuera bella y tuviera muy buenos atributos pero la muy tonta había cometido el error de una noche antes haberse acostado con Sebastian y él se había percatado de que ella estaba en cinta, esparciendo el rumor a la mañana siguiente. Que el alcanzó a escuchar y terminó escapando por el balcón, dejando que las monjas la atraparan tratando de seducir al hijo de un duque y expulsándola inmediatamente. Su padre de la chica se había encargado de enviarla a Viena a tener a su hijo y no se sabía nada de ella, por ese motivo el tuvo que ir a Francia con su padre para que lo vigilara constantemente pues el duque pensaba que en verdad había tenido algo con ella, aunque después recibió el informe de las monjas que decía que Daisy había ingresado al internado ya en estado, pero el ya estaba lejos en compañía de su padre y no en Escocia como le hubiera gustado, aunque gracias a ese viaje a Francia él terminó viendo a Eleanor Backer en una obra de teatro, lo malo de todo eso es que él había descubierto que su madre no lo quería en ese viaje intempestivo que lo llevó a America. Después de un terrible verano ahora si sentía que había echado de menos el castillo de Escocia, al menos en ese lugar se sentía tranquilo y en paz.

Con sus pensamientos tristes tomo su auto y condujo muy rápido por la carretera que lo llevaba a Londres, en el camino de no ser porque rebasó un carruaje muy elegante y casi lo hace salirse del camino, no se hubiera dado cuenta que la pecosa americana iba ahí y aunque pensó en detenerse para ver si estaban bien no lo hizo, pues pensó en sus acompañantes y pensó que no tenía ganas de conocer a esa gente, tuvo un poco de cargo de conciencia pero si tenía suerte la vería al día siguiente en misa y comprobaría que no había herido a nadie, llegó a la mansión de su padre, dejó su auto en el garaje, pudo dárselo algún mozo pero decidió que quería retrasar el encuentro. En la entrada principal lo estaba esperando Alfred, al verlo le sonrió y no pudo tomarle el hombro de una forma fraternal.

-Joven Terry me alegro mucho de verlo, estábamos muy preocupados por usted. Por favor no vuelva a escapar, pensé que algo podía haberle pasado al no encontrarlo.- el mayor domo que fungía más como un asistente estaba muy aliviado de que el futuro Duque estuviera sano y salvo.

-Gracias Alfred, está todo bien y la verdad es que creo que tu eres el único que se alegra de verme- dijo Terry sonriéndole tristemente.

-No diga eso Señorito, su padre aunque no lo diga también, de hecho le rentó una habitación en el gran hotel Savoy, pensó que si mañana va al colegio debe estar descansado y se sentirá mejor lejos de la Duquesa- término el hombre mayor.

-De nuevo té agradesco y agradesco que mi padre escuche tus sugerencias, te pido un permiso iré a verlo- Terry hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró, apreciaba mucho a lo que para él era su custodio, él lo quería mucho más que sus padres y siempre procuraba su bienestar, así el fuera un patan con él en muchas de las ocasiones y siempre lo metía en problemas.

Después de eso camino al despacho, llamo a la puerta, si padre solo dijo un adelante quedamente.

-Buenas tardes Terruce, veo que decidiste regresar- el duque sonrió de lado con suficiencia- ya sabia yo que no encontrarías nada en America, entenderás que debo darte un castigo por tu mal comportamiento, así que no vendrás a casa por un mes, te quedarás confinado en el colegio.- término el duque y volvió a ver sus informes sin volver a dirigirle la mirada.

-Buenas Tardes Duque de Grandchester. Así que solo eso, ¿no tiene más que decirme?¿no quiere saber si la encontré?- Terry estaba molesto.

-Es simple Terruce si ella te hubiera aceptado y acogido como su hijo, tu no estarías de vuelta aquí, no tienes que contestarme porque estoy seguro que ella te pidió que no digas que eres su hijo.- Terry veía como su padre decía esas palabras con la mayor frialdad y el solo trago en seco porque no pudo reclamar, ya que lo que su padre decía era la verdad- ya te lo había hecho cuando eras pequeño y si estás aquí es que nada ha cambiado, quise evitarte el dolor pero tu terquedad te llevo a buscarla, tendrás que aprender de tus errores y aceptar que a esa mujer le importa más su carrera. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, espero que entiendas que por ahora incomodas a tu madrastra porque ella si está muy enojada con el escándalo que provocaste, así que espero te vayas al hotel Savoy donde te reservaron una suite para que pases el fin de semana, no olvides que un carruaje pasará por ti a las 6 am del lunes y te llevara al colegio. Puedes retirarte.

Terry lo vio con enojo, pero sabía que no ganaría nada si hacía un escándalo, prácticamente lo habían desterrado ya que ni si quiera lo dejarían estar el fin de semana en el castillo Grandchester.

El joven heredero subió las escaleras pesadamente, veía el castillo y a la vez lo sentía tan ajeno, ese último año había estado en el tres veces contando esta donde sabía que tenía que empacar e irse, llegó a su recámara y la vio grande y fría como siempre que llegaba, ahí no había nada de calor de hogar como él que muchas personas decían sentir en sus casas. Se desplomó en el sillón de orejas que tenía más cerca y que daba la espalda a la puerta de entrada. Se sujeto la cabeza con las manos y siento que le resbalaban unas lagrimas por sus mejillas, en estos últimos días no había parado de llorar, cada vez sentía que perdía más el control de sus emociones y sentía una presión muy grande en su pecho, seguía preguntándose qué más tenía que sufrir, el abandono de su madre, la indiferencia de su padre, la soledad del colegio y ser siempre el continuo blanco para que la gente se le acercara por la inmensa fortuna de los Grandchester. Maldecía su vida, porque aunque tenía todo no sabía que era la felicidad y cuando creía sentirla algo o alguien se la arrebataba. En ese momento escucho cómo giraron el pomo de su puerta.

Levanto la mirada y rápidamente se limpió los ojos, se levanto para que quien hubiera entrado no lo viera y dejó mal recargada su capa de viaje en el respaldo del sillón. Después se quitó el saco y se dispuso a colgarlo en lo que sacaba la ropa que llevaría al hotel, debía sacar sus objetos más valiosos y llevarlos con él pues no sabía que tanto cambiarían las cosas ahora que él se había mostrado tan rebelde y tampoco sabía que tanto había envenenado a su padre la Duquesa de Grandchester.

-Así que volviste Terruce, creí ingenuamente que no lo harías- dijo Gertrude Grandchester- de todos modos no importa puedes hacer lo que quieras. Nadie espera nada mejor de ti sabiendo tu linaje y tu mala estirpe.

Terry no volteo, estaba muy molesto lo único que le faltaba era que lo humillaran y no quería caer en las provocaciones de esa mujer.

-La sangre de ella corre por tus venas, la sangre de una americana indecente- soltó una carcajada de burla, mientras inspeccionaba la capa que Terry había dejado en el sillón, ya que esa prenda no la conocía, seguramente se la compraron en Francia y por lo que su tacto le decía había sido costosa, eso la molesto más, odiaba que el Duque lo mimara tanto a pesar de ser un malcriado y no ser digno de la estirpe Grandchester.

Terry le arrebató la capa y después de escuchar las risas no pudo más y por fin le contesto.

-¡Cállese! señora o su cara de cerdo será mucho más fea todavía- Terry le gritó

-¿Me dijiste Cerdo?- se ofendió la duquesa- eres un chico insolente, no debiste volver nunca más aquí, no tengo porque tolerarte, esta es mi casa.

-Váyase de aquí- Terry abrió la puerta para despedirla.

-Terruce no admito y nunca admitiré que tu seas el heredero de la familia Grandchester y si me conoces sabes que haré lo imposible para que eso cambie.- después de esa amenaza salió de la habitación del joven con la cara muy en alto.

Terry al ir cerrando la puerta escucho como cuña gritando con dirección al salón que no quería a Terry en esa casa, sabía que lo acusaría por decirle cerdo, pero también sabía que su padre no diría nada. Lo más aprisa que puso saco un arcón más grande, el que usaba para ir a escocía y metió sus prendas favoritas, sus libros de Shakespeare, incluyendo el de Romeo y Julieta que perteneció a su madre, junto con el reloj de oro que le regaló su abuelo antes de morir y otras pocas pertenencias que el consideraba valiosas o que les tenía cariño. Era obvio que ya no se le permitiría volver al castillo, seguramente su padre lo llevaría al apartamento que tenía en Londres y que continuamente usaba para sus infidelidades. Minutos después subió Alfred para llevarse su equipaje ya listo, Terry se puso el saco y la capa para irse bajo las escaleras mientras seguía escuchando la perorata de la Duquesa.

Al ir bajando las escaleras escucho como la Duquesa exigía que se echara a Terry de la casa y volvió a hablar del verdadero linaje Grandchester que Terry no poseía, pero como siempre el Duque no dijo nada y tampoco despidió a Terry cuando se marchó al hotel.

-Joven Terruce ¿quiere que lo lleve al Savoy?- dijo Alfred

-No es necesario, ¿subieron mi equipaje a mi automóvil?- pregunto sin evitar mostrarse triste.

-Si está todo listo y Teodora ya fue traída de Escocía, ahora está en el establo del colegio.- dijo el empleado.

-Gracias Alfred- dijo Terry mientras se subía a su auto.

-Cuídese mucho joven Terry.

Después de eso Terry condujo por la carretera hasta llegar a Londres, el trayecto se le hizo muy rápido o más bien todo lo que traía en la mente hizo que no lo notara. Habían sido demasiadas cosas, lo único que quería era embriagarse hasta ya no tener que pensar. Estaba tan candado de todo lo que le pasaba, el nunca pidió ser hijo de quien era y sentía que la sangre lo aprisionaba y condenaba. Cuando llego al hotel el ballet guardo su auto y los botones subieron su equipaje, mientras él terminaba el registro. Cuando le acaban de dar las llaves de su alcoba, vio cómo entraban corriendo la rubia y los dos chicos del puerto, preguntaron por la habitación 812 y al ver todo eso el leyó el número que tenía el llavero de su habitación, que casualmente era la 813, sin darles tiempo de reaccionar corrió al elevador y se metió, tenía que llegar primero si quería verlos de cerca. Iba en el pasillo buscando su habitación cuando un hombre rubio y de un traje muy elegante le hablo.

-¿Me puedes ayudar? Acaba de subir un botones corriendo para decirme que me buscan y no quiero que me encuentren. ¿Me dejarías esconderme en tu habitación?- William Albert no dejaba de ver hacia las escaleras con nerviosismo. De casualidad estaba viendo por la ventana cuando vio a Candy entrar al hotel con Stear y Archie.

Terry se confundió, pero al verlo tan ansioso abrió la habitación y lo dejó entrar. Albert corrió al escritorio y terminó de escribir en una hoja que traía en las manos el rubio, la firmo y la enrollo.

-¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?-

-Si, ¿pero estás bien?

-Puedes dejar esto en la habitación de a lado, iría yo pero no quiero que esos tres jóvenes me encuentren.

Terry sin entender tomó el pergamino y aunque vio al rubio con recelo lo llevo a la otra habitación, cuando entró a la suite 812 se escuchaba mucho revuelo en la escalera así que se apresuró vio que en el rollo decía "Para La señorita C.W.A." Pero cuando estaba por dejar el rollo escucho que tocaron y que lo llamaban tío abuelo. Ya no podía salir, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse en el sillón azul frente al escritorio y encendió un cigarrillo, justo en el momento en que entraban.

-Tio abuelo William, Soy Candice Withe Andrey, vine agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi. ¿tío abuelo William?- término Candy

-¿A que están jugando?- justo en ese momento Terry giro la silla y vio sus caras, tuvo que usar su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a reír.

-¿Así que este es nuestro abuelo?- dijo Muy sorprendido.

-No puede ser, ¿Quién es usted señor?- dijo Archie que estaba casi seguro que ese chico casi de su edad no era abuelo suyo.

-El huésped de esta habitación olvidó esto. Toma pecosa, es para ti.- acto seguido Terry salió de la habitación. Al menos su día termino de una forma muy divertida y por casualidad hasta había averiguado el nombre de la pequeña pecosa del barcoz

En ese momento el botones entró y le informo a Terry que esa no era su habitación, Terry dijo cínicamente que el solo curioseaba. Candy y los muchachos no entendían que estaba pasando, pero en seguida el botones aclaró que el huésped de esa habitación ya se había ido, la rubia leyó la carta y aunque seguía confundida acepto que aún no era tiempo de ver al tío abuelo William, aunque una vez más no pudo sacarse de la mente a ese joven inglés que veía en todos lados. Después de eso Georges llevo a los muchachos al internado para inscribir a Candy y que la vida tomara un nuevo curso.


	40. Chapter 40

**La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece es de la escritora Kyōko Misuki, yo solo se la tomo prestada sin fines de lucro para divertirnos un poco con los personajes.**

 **El siguiente contenido puede tener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si no les gusta este tipo de historias absténganse de leerla**.

Hola a todas perdón la demora, pero tengo mucho trabajo y en home office no da tiempo, ademas reescribe este capitulo varias veces hasta que me quedo, que lo disfruten. Y espero que todas estén bien y cuídense mucho.

Hola a todas y todos! Bueno no había podido escribir porque el trabajo en línea es más demandante, así que este capítulo lo estuvo escribiendo dos semanas en los mini ratos que tenía. Les agradesco sus comentarios y espero les guste. Ahora si en el próximo capituló les contesto personalizado como me gusta. Deseo que estén bien de salud y cuídense mucho queridas lectoras.

CAPITULO 39

Elisa se levantó de buen humor, era domingo y aunque tenían que ir a misa les habían dado permiso a él y a su hermano de ir a la mansión de los Andrey en Londres, tendría una fiesta de té y ella había invitado a varios de los compañeros del colegio para conocerse. Extrañamente Stear y Archie habían declinado su invitación. Un día antes les habían dado permiso de salir y seguramente por eso no les apetecía una fiesta de té, para Elisa eso no era problema ya tendría otra oportunidad de presentar a Luisa con Stear y a Lydia con Archie, estas dos chicas se habían vuelto sus secuaces e iban con ella a todas partes, le cubrían la espalda cuando ella tenía cita con Dennis y trataban de seguir los pasos de Elisa aunque no eran tan atrevidas como la pelirroja. Ese día se esmeró mucho en su arreglo se puso un vestido azul escotado y se ajustó muy bien el corset para que se viera más femenina. Lo que quería era deslumbrar a Jonathan que estaba invitado a la fiesta, Elisa seguía obsesionada con el joven Green a pesar de haber escuchado el rumor de que Daisy había tenido un hijo con él a pesar de que era su primo.

En ese momento en lo que acababa de terminar de darle los últimos detalles a su maquillaje llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Elisa.

-Hola Elisa, venimos a ver si estabas lista- dijo Luisa con su voz chillona.

-Si ya estoy, díganme ¿que les parece?- pregunto la jovencita Legan mientras daba una vuelta y mostraba su vestido nuevo

-Te ves hermosa querida Elisa como toda una mujer, seguramente Jonathan Green estará muy impresionado- término Lydia.

-Ustedes también se ven muy bien, aunque Luisa deberías llevar un mejor escote. Con esa ropa no llamaras la atención de los jóvenes.- Elisa intento abrirle un botón a su amiga.

-Cuando estemos en tu casa me ayudas a verme más coqueta, recuerda que hoy pasa mi padre por nosotras y no quiero que me sermonee por verme no adecuada, ya saben que anticuados pueden ser los padres.- dijo Luisa.

-Si siempre quieren que nos veamos como niñas, aunque ya seamos señoritas- puntualizó Lydia- y hablando de señoritas vieron que la suite especial ya está ocupada, me parece que la nueva alumna llegó ayer por la tarde, debe ser muy rica si le dieron una de las recámaras especiales.

-¿no la han visto?- dijo Elisa molesta, pues no soportaba pensar en que llegaría alguien que pudiera ser su competencia.

-No, al parecer llego agotada y no salió ni a desayunar esta mañana. Tu tampoco fuiste Elisa ¿te sentías indispuesta?- pregunto Luisa

-esta todo bien, fui a ver si mi hermano había entregado todas las invitaciones y bueno ya que andaba por allá encontré a Dennis y ya saben, no se como decirle que no- Elisa se estiró la ropa incómoda.- mejor vámonos.

En esas dos ultimas semanas Neal había perdido dinero jugando a los naipes con otro amigo americano un chico delgado alto y desgarbado. Como ya era costumbre Neal pedía dinero a su hermana y cuando no tenían el la extorsionaba diciéndole que le contaría todo a su madre sobre las andanzas de Elisa en America y en el colegio, así que había estado manteniendo amoríos con los dos amigos más feos que Neal podía tener o eso pensaba ella. Su urgencia por regresar a estar con Jonathan era para que los otros chicos la dejaran tranquila y aunque no le molestaba del todo sentía que estaba manchando su reputación con esos dos individuos. Ese mismo día había tenido que hacer el amor con Peter Peaks y se sintió muy asqueada después de eso, ademas estaba cansada de estrenar a mi ja hitos tontos que no le dejaban ninguna experiencia novedosa, por eso no quería pensar ni diría nada de lo que pasaba. Le había advertido a Neal que esa era la ultima vez que pagaba sus deudas que estaba harta de que la usaran y que pensara en que si demasiados sabían que ella ya era una mujer arruinaría su compromiso con Anthony.

Salieron de la escuela con rumbo al auto de Luisa y al subirse el papa de la chica no dejo de observar a Elisa todo el trayecto, la veía de una forma lasciva y no perdía detalle de lo hermosa que era. Al bajar del carruaje cuando llegaron a la mansión Elisa fue la última en bajar y al darse cuanta como la miraba el padre de su amiga no dudo en fingir que se caía, el señor Chadburn la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar se hiciera daño, después de eso ella le sonrió y el le besó la mano muy coquetamente. Algo acababa de pasar Elisa estaba segura de que había conseguido lo que quería llamar la atención de personas más importantes.

En la fiesta todo fue alegría y risas, Elisa había obtenido lo que deseaba después de haber estado platicando con Jonathan Green un par de horas se habían desaparecido y hábilmente Elisa lo había llevado a una de las recámaras más alejadas donde lo había seducido, hasta el punto de terminar acostándose con él. Lo más curioso de todo fue que Neal que estaba bastante tomado se había llevado a Luisa a su habitación con él y estuvieron platicando largamente, hasta que en algún momento Neal la beso y comenzó a acariciarla pero Luisa no lo permitió, ella en cambio siguió hablando mientras le servía más vino en su copa. Y en el caso de Lydia había quedado en el salón de té en compañía de Sebastián con quien estaba muy cariñosa y permisible, pero sin llegar a ser tan descocada como Elisa.

La fiesta de té llegó a su fin a las ocho de la noche cuando un carruaje de la familia Andrey los llevó de vuelta a todos al colegio, Neal iba dormido todo el tiempo mientras que Luisa lo veía con culpa, pero no quería decirle a sus amigas que no había pasado nada. Elisa Y Jonathan al parecer se habían entendido y ahora se veían muy enamorados mientras él la llevó en sus piernas todo el camino, Lydia y Sebastián los veían pero en algún punto decidieron imitarlos y comenzaron a besarse. Al llegar a la escuela se bajaron lo más adecuado que podían para pasar desapercibidos, Neal con la ayuda de los otros dos jóvenes fue llevado a escondidas y casi arrastras, las chicas se fueron muy felices caminando hacia la biblioteca para contarse sus experiencias, estaban tratando de animar a Luisa que se sentía muy culpable.

-Tranquila Luisa, la primera vez es la única que duele, con el tiempo te acostumbras y verás que te terminará gustando, además eres privilegiada al estar con un Legan.- dijo Elisa muy orgullosa

-Podrás ser cuñada de Elisa, solo mantenlo muy complacido para que no te deje, verdad Elisa- continuo Lydia y volteo a ver a Elisa que se había quedado atrás.

Justo cuando iban entrando al salón de descanso contándose sus intimidades, Elisa vio a Candy con una de sus compañeras más aburridas Patricia O'Brien. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, había pensado tranquilamente que Candy se quedaría en America y que no ira al colegio pues una niña del Hogar de Pony no merecía codearse con las mejores personas de la alta sociedad. A pesar de haberse paralizado un momento en seguida logró recuperarse y avanzó adelantándose a sus amigas.

-Hola Candy, no pensé que vendrías al colegio.-dijo Elisa un tanto amable.

-Hola Elisa- dijo Candy

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- dijo Paty un poco avergonzada.

-Si Paty, ¿pero tú cómo la conoces?- pregunto Elisa que no dejaba pasar ninguna.

-Ví cuando la hermana Margaret la llevaba al cuarto especial y ya que es domingo y no hay tantas personas decidí presentarme para mostrarle el colegio.- explicó Paty

-Agradesco tu hospitalidad, Paty- dijo Candy sonriéndole

En ese momento todas las amigas de Elisa se acercaron a Candy curiosas, ya que la había ración especial no la habían utilizado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Elisa la hizo ponerse verde de la envidia pues sus padres la habían inscrito al nuevo colegio sin gozar de ningún privilegio y no soportaba la idea de ver a Candy mejor instalada que ella, además todas al tener esa habitación querían hablarle pues sabía que gozar de privilegios solo daba a notar que la persona era muy importante.

-bien chicas ya que veo que todas están muy impacientes por conocer a Candy, se las presentaré- Elisa estaba alzando la voz y casi todos los que se encontraban en el salón de receso voltearon a verla.

-Gracias Elisa- dijo Candy en voz baja, no muy convencida de la actitud de Elisa.

-Les presento a Candy Andrey de Norte America, una dama de establo.- La pelirroja de regodeaba como la atención de todos en el lugar.

-¿Dijiste establo?- preguntó una de las chicas que se había acercado.

-Así es Carolin, hasta hace poco limpiaba caballos en el establo de una residencia cercana a Chicago, pero se valió de no se sabe qué artimañas para convencer al patriarca de la Familia Andrey y volverla un miembro oficial.- Elisa volteó a ver a Candy con superioridad.

-Elisa- dijo Candy muy sorprendida.

-pero no se puede esperar nada bueno viniendo de una chica que fue abandonada por sus padres desde su nacimiento, sin olvidar que es una ladrona porque robo mis vestidos y las joyas de una verdadera dama. Y casi es la causante de la muerte de un caballero, no vas a negar que por tu culpa Anthony Brown se debate entre la vida y la muerte, mi querido primo con el que tengo una promesa de matrimonio, no podemos saber si podrá cumplirla debido a que tú casi lo matas.- Elisa lo había conseguido todos veían a Candy con sospecha y molestia, como si fuera un animal con salvaje.

Paty instintivamente se alejó de Candy, no creía en todo lo que había dicho Elisa, pues esa chica nueva le había parecido tan amable y Yam agradable, pero tenía prejuicios que no sabía como romper debido a su timidez y a su estricta educación. Elisa al ver a Paty en un segundo de vacilación le dijo- Vámonos Paty, será mejor que no te juntes con semejante "señorita".

Candy se había quedado solá con la mirada viendo al suelo, todos la miraban y decidió salir antes de ponerse a llorar. Elisa que se había ido con su grupo de amigas iba en el corredor. Aparte de Luisa y Lydia ahora la seguían otras chicas que querían tener más información Carolin y Roxane iban detrás de Elisa haciendo preguntas.

-¿y como fue el accidente que dices Elisa?- Dijo Caroline

-¿quiere decir que acabando el colegio te vas a casar?- pregunto Roxane.

-Si chicas, yo estoy muy comprometida con este caballero su nombre es Anthony pero en la presentación de esa chica mi novio sufrió un accidente, ella no deja de tratar de llamar su atención, todo el tiempo quiere estar con él y aunque el la aleje lo hace estar en situaciones comprometedoras, también intenta seducir a mis otros primos Alistair y Archibald, ellos ya han caído en sus redes. Tengan cuidado con ella, será mejor que no se hagan sus amigas. ¿Escuchaste Paty? A menos que quieran ser catalogadas como ella lo es.

Paty que estaba muy lejos solo asintió con la cabeza y decidió irse a su recámara, prefería estar ahí antes de que pasara algún incidente que pudiera meterla en problemas.

Candy también estaba en su recámara ya estaba oscureciendo, no había vuelto a ver a Stear y Archie, se sentía realmente sola en ese lugar y no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo alguien como Elisa podía ser una dama.

Después de la cena Elisa vio que Candy recibía las instrucciones para el día siguiente que era de misa y cuando la pecosa se fue a su recámara a descansar, Elisa y Luisa salieron corriendo a la recámara de Paty.

-¡Hola Paty! No te vimos en la cena ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto Elisa con un tono de burla.

-Pobre Paty pensó que podría tener una amiga al fin- Luisa estalló en carcajadas después de burlarse de Paty.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Elisa?- pregunto Paty, cansada de que la molestaran.

-Quiero que le digas a esa huérfana que el uniforme blanco es para la misa, me oíste.- el tono de Elisa era de mando

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? La van a retar por mi culpa y si ella me acusa me castigarán.

-Haz lo que digo Paty.- Elisa estaba enojándose

\- No será que eres igual a ella, una corriente y ordinaria por eso es que nadie te habla, ni mucho menos se fijan en ti.- Luisa había aprendido rápidamente de la actitud de Elisa, cuando ella antes de su llegada nadie le hablaba bien pues la consideraban una chica aburrida.

-Te estaremos observando hasta que lo hagas, entiendes.

Después de eso Luisa y Elisa se fueron a parar al cubo de la escalera para ver lo que pasaba, no podían con la risa aunque tuvieron que aguantársela para que no las descubrieran, en ese momento Jonathan apareció por detrás de Elisa y la tomó de la cintura, comenzó a besarle el cuello y a pasarle las manos por la cadera.

-Espera Jonathan aquí nos van a ver y ¿que va a pensar Luisa?- dijo Elisa que aunque se mostraba renuente lo dejaba manosearla.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto quería Luisa? o mejor porque no buscas a Sebastian, el con gusto te desflora y no se queda dormido como Neal- acto seguido comenzó a reírse tanto que Luisa decidió irse muy asustada.

-Basta Jonathan, no digas eso de mi hermano lo qué pasa es que él es un caballero o quizá Luisa no le despertó la pasión adecuadamente.- dijo Elisa separándose por fin.

-Si claro no todas son unas rameras como tú- se volvió a reír estrepitosamente.

-Ya basta, si me vas a insultar olvídate de mi- dijo Elisa muy digna.

-Si claro Elisa, si tú te mueres porque te haga el favor, además no dije nada que no sea cierto crees que no veía que te revolcabas con Dennis, por cierto Elisa que bajo caíste con ese tipo tan feo y tonto- Elisa iba a rebatir pero Jonathan la callo con poniendo su dedo en sus labios- no es reclamo, ni me importa, puedes revolcarte con los que quieras el problema es de tu prometido no mío, y hablando de eso tengo ganas de ti así que después de la ronda te espero en el establo pequeño que está atrás del dormitorio de los varones y prepárate para no dormir, hacia tanto que no te tenia que no me había dado cuenta que estás más desarrollada y mucho más exquisita.

-Pero la ronda es en diez minutos- protestó Elisa tomándolo del cuello y apuntó de besarlo.

-te veo ahí anda- acto seguido no la dejo besarlo en cambio cuando Elisa se dio la vuelta le dio una fuerte nalgada, pero la chica solo sonrió y se fue directo a su cuarto.

Después de la ronda salió a hurtadillas y siguió las indicaciones que le dijo Jonathan, al llegar al establo lo vio y enseguida se fue sobre él, lo que había dicho el joven Green era cierto pasaron toda la noche teniendo relaciones, tan intensa fue la noche de Elisa que regresaron a sus dormitorios a las seis de la mañana, apenas si logro ducharse y arreglarse para la misa que comenzaba a las siete de la mañana, sería un largo día para la pelirroja ya que estaba cansada y adolorida de haber tenido una actividad tan agitada. Bajo con pesadez y soñolencia, Luisa la veía bastante distraída, hasta que le hizo una seña para ver cómo reprendían a Candy por llevar el uniforme blanco, después de eso entraron a la iglesia muy contentas y risueñas.

Todas tomaron sus lugares,, Candy quedó por en medio del salón en un extremo pues nadie quería hablarle. Elisa estaba muy cerca del atrio a la par que Stear y Archie, llevaban cerca de media hora en misa cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Terry que llevaba mal puesto el uniforme, paso caminando junto a Candy y no le quito la mirada de encima, el solo quería comprobar que Candy estuviera ahí en misa y en el colegio como esperaba. Y al no soportar la curiosidad decidió montar un espectáculo para que ella también lo viera, después de burlarse de las religiosas y de todo mundo salió del recinto y volteó a ver un segundo más a Candy, seguramente la vería en el día. La rectora lo reprendió pero el salió como si no le importara. La pecosa no podía quitarle la vista de encima hasta que la rectora volvió a llamar al orden y ella volteó de inmediato pues no quería ser tan evidente.

Elisa que se había quedado muda de la impresión y de la belleza que había visto tenía Terry, no aguanto y le susurro a Luisa.

-¿Ese chico es nuestro huésped?

-Si es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

La misa continuó como si nada, después se dirigieron al comedor, para tomar el desayuno. Al estar la hermana Classe en el comedor Elisa no pudo hacer ningún comentario, pero en el descanso no dudó en expresar todas sus preguntas.

-Lydia, Luisa cuentenme más sobre nuestro guapo noble que hospedamos.- dijo la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes

-Terry ha estado en el internado por años, su familia lo tiene aquí porque es un chico muy rebelde.- dijo Roxane que se había quedado a escuchar la conversación.

-Todo mundo sabe que fuma y bebe, aveces no se le ve por el colegio y también dicen los chicos que casi no asiste a clases aunque tiene muy buenas notas- siguió Carolin

-Esta aquí por las donaciones que hace su padre al colegio, además si es un problema algo le hará nuestras fuertes reglas, no me imagino como va a ser cuando llegue a ser el futuro Duque- terminó Luisa.

-No lo puedo creer, es un chico muy interesante y lo mejor es que es noble- dijo Elisa con una mirada soñadora.

-Óyeme Elisa ¿no es pecado lo qué haces?le faltas a tu prometido que además esta enfermo.- puntualizó Carolin

-No pienso igual que tu, porque es muy probable que mi prometido no mejore en absoluto, solo que hasta que mi familia lo acepte no podrán cancelar esa promesa y no veo porque no puedo buscar otro partido que este a la altura de mi apellido.- termino Elisa

En ese momento vieron a Candy caminando hacia el bosque, Elisa se quedó callada para que la rubia no escuchara, después de eso siguieron cotilleando de cosas de la escuela.

Candy había encontrado una sombra para sentarse lo bastante alejada de Elisa, estaba recostada en el pasto viendo al cielo, se veía bastante tranquila, Terry se la quedaba viendo escondido detrás de un gran árbol donde él había estado descansando. Después de observarla un rato y sorprenderse de que una señorita de sociedad descansara como un muchachito, decidió que iba a hablarle pero para su mala suerte en ese momento llegó uno de sus compañeros a buscarlo porque la rectora lo llamaba. Candy se levanto viéndolo pues le sorprendió darse cuenta que estaba ahí cerca de ella, él miró como lo veía asombrada y decidió pasar de largo. No era el momento pues si no iba las hermanas lo buscarían y no sería bueno que lo vieran con la chica nueva.

Cruzaron miradas y él se fue combinando y murmurando un insulto a la rectora por haberlo interrumpido cuando estaba dispuesto a conocer a la señorita pecosa. Iba meditando en lo que escucho por la mañana, ese tal Neal Legan hablaba muy mal de aquella muchacha, estaba diciendo que era huérfana y Terry al verla tan sola pensó que seguramente era la razón por la que no tenía amigas, como a él mismo le pasaba, después le sorprendió como otro de los chicos nuevos de esa gran familia de America defendía a Candy con gran pasión y por último no entendía porque los Legan y los Andrey no se llevaban bien si todos pertenecían a la misma familia. Al final la pecosa no era una snob como había pensado y eso le dio más curiosidad aun, curiosidad que tendría que dejar para luego pues seguramente la rectora le daría un par de días de confinamiento.

Mientras la vida se iba desarrollando en colegio Anthony, su padre y la tía abuela habían por fin tocado el puerto de Amberes, bajando del barco se dirigieron al Ferri que los llevaría directamente a Alemania donde ya lo estaban esperando en una clínica donde le harían estudios y donde quizá estaba el médico que podía operarlo para volver a ver.


End file.
